From Nightmares to Love
by airedalegirl1
Summary: A family finds itself trapped in a nightmare not once but twice and struggles to save its weakest member but second time around help comes in the strangest of ways at the strangest time and we find that monsters can be closer than we think. J/B as always. Another collaboration with katandjasper. WARNING: CONTAINS ALLUSIONS TO SEXUAL ABUSE/RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Honey B**

It was dark and freezing cold, the threatened storm was on its way, the wind gathering force by the minute. I guess deciding to walk home from the movies hadn't been such a good idea after all but it had been the early show. If not for the storm it would have still only been dusk instead of the midnight black it now became. I wasn't afraid of the dark or the storm, but something was making me feel uneasy as I made my way between the trees at the edge of the park. I was almost home, a few more minutes and I would be walking down the brightly lit street to the house where I had lived with my mom and grandfather since I was born. As for my dad, well I didn't know who he was, they never talked about him. Not that I hadn't asked I had, but I never got an answer. As I got older I could see it upset them both and stopped asking although I would never stop wondering and I promised myself that one day when it couldn't hurt them anymore I would track him down.

What happened next was my own fault, I should have stopped daydreaming and started concentrating on my surroundings, but you know what it's like, something gets in your mind and you can't help focusing on it. Anyway the next thing I knew I was sprawled face down on the ground, tripped by a branch that had fallen from one of the trees and lay across the path. Cursing at the mud on my hands and clothes I pushed myself to my knees feeling a stinging sensation on one knee and the heel of my right palm, great now I would get home bruised, scraped, and filthy. Just like when I was a kid playing out here and fell as I ran home when I heard my mom call me for dinner.

As I started to get up I found myself shoved violently in the middle of my back and went sprawling again trying to struggle against the cold wet hand that closed over my mouth to stop me from crying out or screaming for help.

"No one will hear you so there's no point in screaming. I've been watching you for a long time Honey B. You are so beautiful, so exciting, this is going to be fun."

As I felt his hands on my clothes I struggled, stunned by the use of the name my mom always used when talking to me, but he was too strong for me so all I could do was stare at him so when the lightning flashed I would see his face and remember it.

Time passed, I have no idea how long, I had tried to retreat mentally from the brutality of my assailant, but I couldn't, not really. How can you hide from what is happening to you? I wish I knew so I wouldn't be forced to remember every sickening act, the feel of his cold wet hands on my skin, the scent of his breath as he kissed me roughly, every moment of the attack which went on for so long I lost all sense of time.

When he finally dragged me to my feet I wanted to die, to curl up in a ball and just go to sleep and stay there forever. Without another word he turned and vanished into the darkness, I saw his back illuminated by a streak of lightning, his hair slicked down by the now torrential downpour and then he turned back and another flash lit up his face which became etched into my memory, pale skin, and a terrible smile. Rain hammered against my naked skin, my hair dripped with muddy water, my clothes filthy, torn, and soaked hung like rags. I stood shaking, looking after him, sure he would turn around and come back, decide he wasn't finished with me after all, but the lane between the trees was now devoid of life.

Pulling the tattered remnants of my clothes around me I turned towards home but vomit filled my throat and I sagged over bringing up everything I had eaten that day. As I stood there I noticed I had only one shoe on and started scrabbling around in the dark looking for the other one before it occurred to me that I was being stupid. What did a lost shoe matter after all that had happened to me? Somehow though it seemed important and though I was cold and soaked through, covered in mud and leaves I continued my search until another flash of lightning enabled me to locate it half hidden among the shrubbery at the side of the path close to the place where I had tripped the first time.

I held it to me like a talisman and began to run, suddenly terrified once more. I was sure I could hear him coming back, coming to hurt me again or worse still, kill me. I increased my speed until I was running faster than I ever had, my wet hair whipping in my face and stinging my cheeks, the raindrops like a faucet cascading down my body washing away the mud and blood. I dare not look behind me for fear I would see him gaining on me and as the thunder crashed so loudly it hurt my ears I finally reached our front porch.

Tripping again I scrambled up them to hammer on the front door, screaming for my mom. When it finally opened I fell inside shouting at her to lock it, to keep the monster out and taking one look at me she did as I said but I sensed more than horror at seeing me like this and when my grandfather joined her in the hall they shared a look that frightened me more than the attack had.

Putting her arm around me, she led me straight into the bathroom where Grandfather had already set the bath running.

"I'll get her a hot drink."

Again they exchanged a glance before he went out closing the door very softly. She helped me strip off my ruined clothes and indicated that I should climb in among the bubbles.

"But what about the police? Shouldn't we call them?"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes,

"The police can do nothing darling, now let's get you warm and clean the mud off."

The water was dirty with a scum around the edge when she finally allowed me to climb out holding a huge fluffy towel open to wrap me in. I pulled it close hugging myself and tears began to fall once more when it dawned on me that they hadn't even asked me what had happened or if I knew who had done this.

"Why didn't you ask me what happened and why would you say that the police couldn't help? You're not supposed to bath after an attack until you've been examined and I know you won't let me go to the doctors normally, but this is different. You and Grandfather know something don't you?"

She didn't speak, just led me into the bedroom and tucked me into bed where grandfather found us a few minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate but the very smell made me feel sick and I pushed it away. I was angry and hurting, scared and I wanted someone to tell me what was going on. I was sore and ached everywhere yet they were acting like it was nothing which frightened me even more.

Grandfather sat down on one side of my bed and mom on the other and she took my hands in hers and began to tell me a story, my story and by the time she finished I felt worse than before. How could they have kept this from me when it concerned my very existence, who I really was? My whole life had just been turned upside down and I had no idea what to do or say and what to believe anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jasper**

It must be me, that was the only conclusion I could reach. The only one that made any sense at least. I owed Alice everything, she had picked me up when I was at my lowest ebb and shown me that my life could be more than the dreadful round of killing to feed and feeling sick to my stomach with being a monster, struggling with the emotions that threatened to tip me over the edge fear, loathing, pain. Surely I could make her happy and be content? I had everything now, a mate, a family, a home, even an education so why did I feel so unsettled? I still loved Alice, of course, I did, what's not to love? She was beautiful, funny, warm and loving, great in bed! Although the last was one I didn't have much to weigh against. I had been a virgin when I joined the Confederate army and the few women I slept with during my time as a human were camp followers, not that I should criticize them. They fulfilled a need and I was grateful for their company on occasion, but there was no love, it was pure lust and once I found my release I got up and walked away without another thought and they waited for the next sex starved soldier to join them.

After I became a vampire there was Maria, a cold-hearted cruel, and vicious, bitch who twisted me around her little finger and turned me into her cursed Major, the most feared vampire in our world. She warped me body and mind until I thought her violent rutting was true love and would do anything for her...absolutely anything and did for a very long time.

It was Peter who first put doubts into my mind, he could see what I was blind to. That Maria was using me, getting exactly what she wanted by having me, The Major, as a threat to hang over anyone who tried to thwart her plans. I couldn't see it at first. I thought he was jealous, but then he met Charlotte, one of the newborns I had changed, and fell in love with her. Watching the two of them together, the way she cared for him and worried when he was injured during raids made me finally face the truth. Maria didn't love me she only loved the power she had over me.

Once I understood that it was only a small step to hating her and what she had done to me but between the two I helped Charlotte and Peter to escape. Maria had seen the two of them together and in her usual cruel and heartless way decided to have Charlotte's name added to those due to be culled. Peter begged me to save her and as the only friend I had in the world I agreed.

It cost me dearly, even more than I had imagined. If Maria had decided to kill me I wouldn't have cared but instead she acted at first as if nothing had changed and I wondered at first if she hadn't heard about the escape, but then she started to bait me, sleep with other commanders, but I found I didn't care, I no longer felt anything for her.

Peter kept coming back at great peril to himself to beg me to join them telling me life was much better outside, I didn't have to feel the pain and death of so many as Maria demanded more and more newborns and culled them more often. I didn't believe him at first, I guess I was shit scared of leaving Maria and the compound that had been my home for so long but eventually I understood that if I wanted to survive I had no choice and finally I ran with him back to the place they had made home.

Of course, things were never that simple and within weeks Maria had tracked us down and set fire to the cabin chasing us across the border into Texas. It had been a close run thing and I offered to leave them, it would have been much safer, but they refused. They insisted I stay and for a while I found some peace. Hunting humans only for food was easier than changing and killing them en mass but I still suffered with each kill, felt the terror and pain and eventually it drove me away although I had nowhere else to go and I still had to hunt to feed.

That was where Alice came in like an angel from heaven. She was waiting one wet rainy day in a cafe in Philadelphia when I went in. I don't even know why really yet she knew I would. She jumped off her stool and chided me for keeping her waiting. My life turned a corner when I met her. I found gentleness, love, kindness, all the things I had seen between Peter and Charlotte and I finally had it...or thought I did.

Meeting up with the Cullens masked the underlying problem and for some years I felt like a new man. I learned to hunt animals instead of humans which gave me peace. I lived like a normal man, in a family, loved by my adoptive siblings and Esme, a real mother figure. Sure I had my run-ins along the way, mainly with Edward who thought he was better than me. I thought so too at first, but then I learned his dirty little secret, the years he had fallen off the wagon and hunted humans just like me. After that, we rubbed along but he never liked me and I didn't give a shit!

Carlisle was the one who influenced me the most, he never gave up, no matter how many times I fell off the wagon he was there with a helping hand and encouraging word. My life was calm, The Major was gone, hopefully for good and I found myself slowly integrating into the human world. Education had always been important to me and Carlisle gave me the opportunity to study. Once he found out how keen I was he encouraged me, even paying for college courses. This was the kind of life I could only have dreamed of before and through it all I had Alice at my side.

I guess the rot started to set in when I discovered that although Alice was intelligent, extremely so, she didn't value education like I did, preferring fashion shows and beauty magazines to history or geography although she could find her way to any fashion house on the globe!

I liked music, playing the guitar and horses, riding especially, but Alice thought country music was boring, playing the guitar was OK, but she didn't like my choice of tunes preferring electric to acoustic and horses made your clothes smell besides which Coco Chanel had yet to bring out an equestrian range! We didn't argue, we didn't fight, but we started drifting apart and I knew either I had ruined our love or she wasn't the one, the real one, for me. Something was missing and I had no idea what although I tried real hard.

The only time I felt really alive was when Alice went on one of her marathon shopping sprees to Paris, London, or Milan, with Rose or Esme, even the Denali girls on occasion and I used the opportunity to visit Peter and Charlotte. Alice had come with me on a couple of occasions, but it didn't really pan out. Peter thought she looked down her nose at their way of life, seeing them as Hillbillies while she thought they were crazy wasting their time training horses and making clothes.

As Alice pointed out to them,

"There are wranglers to train horses, I'm sure you must have heard of them and why would you want to spend hours turning the material into clothes when you can buy them ready made in the malls?"

She just didn't get the idea of gaining satisfaction from a job well done and she didn't stop to think about the fact that unlike her and the rest of the Cullens they didn't have unlimited wealth. Being a vampire for centuries and having a family member who could tell the lotto numbers and stock market fluctuations made life easy. Peter, Charlotte, and I had nothing when we left Maria and everything they now had they had worked hard for, an alien concept to my "wife".

I found after a while that I didn't even miss Alice while she was away, in fact, I found to my horror I was often relieved to be me again for a while and knew sooner or later we would have to sit down and talk seriously about the future, or had she already seen it? Maybe Alice knew what she wanted and what would happen but if she did she certainly wasn't telling me about it!

Peter's place was a sanctuary and he and Charlotte were like my own family, but I couldn't talk to them about this. Peter was anti enough as things stood and Charlotte would just give me a hug and tell me to follow my heart, whatever that meant. So, I just carried on the old routine, visited from time to time, a room always ready for me complete with guitar, books, and a laptop. My visits sometimes lasted for weeks if Alice was on a real spree and I could see Charlotte didn't understand how I could bear to be away from her for so long, but it concerned her. Peter was just happy to have me around and we spent our time with the horses and building corrals and barns, even an old wagon like those we remembered from our childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Alice**

What was so difficult for Jazz to understand? He knew how important looking good was to me and that I kept everyone in the family looking respectable. When we first arrived at the Cullens I was horrified by the old fashioned clothes, clothes that had obviously been well worn and even, heaven forbid, mended. Esme had been proud of her sewing skills, something to be valued in the family she came from but it wasn't for me. Until I started to make my own money, guided through the workings of financial institutions by Carlisle who I discovered had plenty of money after centuries working as a doctor among other things.

I had been forced to make do like the rest of them but once I had money of my own, supplemented by that my husband made as his share of the profits in the Whitlock breeding ranch, I was able to finally choose my own clothes and immediately made for the fashion houses of Europe. It didn't take long to wear the others down and soon I was dressing everyone, except that is my husband. Jazz could be obstinate at times and clothes were one subject he refused to be moved on.

Anyway, I had made plans for a fun shopping trip to Paris on fashion week and persuaded Rose and Esme to accompany me. Carlisle was busy at the hospital as usual and Emmett had found himself a gaming convention in Las Vegas. I had thought Jazz might stay at home to keep Edward company but of course that was just plain dreaming, instead he was going to do what he always did, spend time with Peter and Charlotte at Hill-billy Heaven!

Carlisle had already commented on the amount of time we spent apart but I explained it made our reunions that much more interesting. Of course we were pleased to see each other and always found ourselves intimate within hours. We were not like the others true but that didn't mean we loved each other any less. Jazz was my pride and joy, I had forged him from the emotional wreck that I had met in Philadelphia and now...well, I often saw other females giving him a second glance although he never even noticed.

I could rely on Jasper's sense of honor, we were a couple and that was it, he was faithful to me, his wife in every way that mattered although from time to time I became uneasy. It wasn't anything he did, it was far more nebulous than that. My gift enabled me to see the future albeit imperfectly but I had no way of forcing images to come, I didn't control my gift, merely benefited from it. I looked hard for the source of my unease but saw nothing and surely if there were something or someone coming who might be a threat I would be warned in plenty of time and be able to counteract it.

Before we left Jazz and I went hunting in the mountains hoping to come across his favorite prey, mountain lion. I have to admit that watching him stalk a big cat and wrestle it to the ground before feeding on its blood was highly erotic and after wards we always made love, rolling around on the ground like rutting cats ourselves. It was the only time I ever let go of all my inhibitions although later I would regret it when I saw the wreck of yet another designer label outfit.

Still, it was always worth it, Jasper when hunting was highly sexed and that's one of the things I loved most about him. As we lay together looking up at the stars he sighed heavily,

"What's the matter Jazz?"

"Nothing really. I just wondered if what we have is the same as the others. Do you ever feel that maybe there is something...different about us Alice?"

This came out of the blue and I had to think before answering, I needed to be careful, I didn't like the thought he might be dissecting our relationship in the light of the others.

"Of course it's different but then so are we."

"We are? How?"

I smiled and traced a heart shape on his naked chest,

"The others were all turned by Carlisle, they have a connection we never did. You were a warrior, Maria's puppet, it takes time to get beyond that. I was all alone, with no idea where or what I was. We didn't have the security of a sire who cared and looked after us and then we met. We understand that sometimes people, even vampires, need a little space. It makes sense that you and I have different ways of seeing things but we also love each other. Fate brought us together and that makes our love stronger and deeper than anyone else's. Now I want you to enjoy your visit with Peter and Charlotte but please don't wear those new shirts I bought you back from my last trip. If they end up smelling of rank horse sweat I shall scream."

My unease was more pronounced as the time to leave approached and even Edward who hadn't tried reading my mind since I threatened to tell Carlisle what he got up to when he went off to the concerts he favored so much sensed something. The threat worked wonders, after all what would his sire think if he knew his most precious first son was consorting with whores?

Poor Edward, it was a shame really, he was good looking and boyish but his manner tended to put people off, especially girls, so when he went to concerts in New York or Boston he would sneak off and find himself a "lady of the night" to spend some quality time with. Esme and Carlisle assumed he was in a better mood and more relaxed when he got back because of the music but I knew better. However this morning he had approached me to ask if there was a problem and if he could help in any way.

"Problem? No why?"

"You seem on edge, not so excited about your trip as usual. Has Jasper upset you?"

"No, I'm fine but thank you for asking. I guess its just leaving him behind for three weeks, I shall miss him."

"Then why go? You've only been back a few weeks."

I rolled my eyes,

"It's been two months and you know I love Paris fashion week. Besides with Anna getting married soon I need an outfit for the wedding."

My friend, one of too few I had was finally tying the knot after finding her mate in New Zealand when she went on a trip there. He was cute in a rough kind of way but then I guess Jazz had been too when I first met him, a little rough around the edges before I smoothed them off.

"Just be discreet Edward."

"I have no idea what you mean Alice."

"Oh I'm sure you do. You forget I saw your intention to bring a certain "lady" to the house as you have it all to yourself. Do you think Esme would be happy if she knew Cherie was going to be staying?"

He frowned but didn't reply, Cherie was the girl he preferred and whenever he had the opportunity he would spend time with her but a whore in the house! We both knew Esme would frown on that!

Jazz drove us to the airport intending to leave the car in the long stay car park and fly out to Boulder once he had seen us off. It was a sweet gesture, waiting with us until our flight was called but then Jasper was a sweet person in many ways, romantic even at times yet...as we walked through to catch our flight I turned back and blew him a kiss which he returned willingly enough but something told me there were stormy times ahead and that was unsettling.

I brooded all the way to Paris while Esme and Rosalie chattered on about the new extension they were designing to provide a gym for Emmett and a new sound proofed study for Carlisle. With the books, paintings, and antique surgical instruments he had collected over the centuries he had long outgrown the old one and this was a new house to us so we had a few years ahead of us there. By the time we arrived in France I had decided not to worry about things I could neither see nor do anything about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Honey B**

My life was ruined and not just by the attack and the possibility of a resulting pregnancy but by the fact I found I had been living a lie all these years. My father hadn't run off or died as I had imagined, nor had he been a drunkard or already married to someone else. Instead, he hadn't even been human, I wasn't even human! No wonder my mother and grandfather had refused to allow me to go to school or the hospital if I were sick or injured. I guess a clue as to the truth should have been that I was rarely ill and any injuries I sustained, like the twisted ankle, the broken finger, numerous cuts and bruises that all healed very quickly on their own. I was fathered by a creature of the night, was it the same creature that had attacked me?

The very thought made me feel physically sick and I begged my mother to help me ensure I wouldn't carry the creature's offspring, but she just shook her head in sorrow,

"It's already too late Honey B if it's to be then it will be but don't worry, Grandpa and I will look after you."

I thought about the creature who had called me by the same name and shuddered. He must have been following me or watching for a while to pick up my nickname and that concerned me.

When I told her about that, I had forgotten in the horror of my attack, she suddenly stiffened then called Grandpa back into the room.

"He found us again, he must have if he's been watching. All these years we thought we had escaped him yet he knew."

"No, I don't think so Marie, if he had been watching us then he would have known about you becoming pregnant and Honey B here and I doubt he would have just left you both alone. It's a terrible coincidence, but we have to leave now because it's not safe any longer even if it were just a tragic coincidence."

I didn't understand, why were we running? If the creature responsible for this was the same one then he would only follow us surely, just like he had all along. Would he wait and like some sick vulture swoop down and do the same to my child if it were a girl?

"How do you know all this mom?"

"Later Honey B, we need to get away as quickly as we can. Your Grandpa is gassing up the car and we need to pack everything we want, the rest we'll leave behind, just like before."

"You ran before? Why though and is it worth it if he were able to track you down? Maybe he was watching all along, maybe you never hid well enough."

"I don't believe that I can't, it doesn't make sense, but I promise you once we get away from here Grandpa and I will explain everything.

We went south where it didn't rain so much, the sun shone down hotly most of the time, renting a small one story house in the middle of a small town.

"It's just for a little while. Until we know for sure."

"Know what? If he's going to come back? Why should he? He's had his fun so why would he come back? Or did he come back to you? Did you ever see him again mom?"

"No, we ran, just like now. Grandpa helped me, he looked after me, he was the only one who could, the only one who knew what the creature was."

"But how? Grandpa was just a high school teacher, how could he know about such creatures? That they even existed?"

"Soon, I promise you, soon."

It was three weeks later that we knew, that I was sure. I was pregnant yet how could it be happening so quickly? Mom found me sobbing in my bedroom and sat beside me wrapping an arm comfortingly around me.

"I'm so sorry, I was terrified this might happen, but at least we got away before he could find out."

I looked at her through tear-dimmed eyes,

"I'm going to have his baby mom, how can I do that? How can I carry it?"

"You will and I'll help you along with Grandpa, but I think it's time you knew everything."

She guided me through to the lounge where Grandpa sat by the computer but as I walked in he turned and smiled encouragingly at me then motioned me to take the chair next to him.

By the time he was finished talking I felt I had walked into an alternate universe where vampires walked the earth and attacked human girls. Where my Grandpa, the boring High School teacher had become a vampire researcher after

witnessing one hunting and killing a group of teenagers at a summer camp he was working at. Where he then started his research, followed up every vampire story through history and knew when his daughter came home one evening having been attacked on her way home from a friend's house with a crazy tale about black inhuman eyes and ice cold flesh that it had possibly been one of the creatures responsible.

He had no idea what to do or what might happen, should they go to the Police or would that only enrage the vampire? No one would believe them anyway, they would be called crazy and then they discovered my mom was pregnant. Now things were even more serious, what was it growing inside her? Some kind of hybrid baby? Grandpa decided they needed to move, somewhere no one knew them to avoid questions, somewhere they could think about what to do. Things moved so fast though that by the time they found somewhere new to live, hopping from town to town my mom was big with me. And then...I was born, healthy and seemingly human enough and they were able to take up new lives.

My Grandpa was to all intents and purposes the only living authority on vampires! That was how they had known what happened to me as soon as I described his ice cold touch, his strange hard body, skin I couldn't claw with my nails or bite with my teeth although I had tried hard enough.

I began to show quickly, feeling sick and faint as they insisted we move into a cabin out of town until the baby was born. As I grew huge so rapidly my mom explained that vampire babies grew inhumanly quickly and the reason I felt so ill was because the baby was feeding off my blood supply. When she came in with a covered beaker, a straw poking out of the top, I could smell a strange metallic scent and when she explained it was blood and that I needed to drink it I burst into tears and ran from the room vowing I would rather die than drink it. Within hours, I was so sick and weak I couldn't fight her when she pushed the straw into my mouth and instinct took over. By the time, I had emptied the breaker I was beginning to feel better, stronger but sick to my stomach and I felt nothing but hatred for the bastard that had reduced me to this.

Grandpa disappeared for a week and when he got back he looked tired and depressed.

"I was trying to find out if it were the same vampire, but it's impossible to track him."

"Are there many Grandpa?"

"Too many Honey B, not a lot, but too many for me to track them all, they move too often. Mind I don't recall seeing any hanging around girls or showing interest in them, not in that way anyhow."

It came as a shock to realize that all vampires didn't do this to human girls.

"Are there many who prey on girls like me?"

He shook his head scowling,

"I don't see how or the attacks would surely have been made public, after all it's not as if my research picked up on this kind of thing. In legend, vampires ravish human women sure but the women turn into vampires themselves, most of the time they just kill humans for their blood. This is something different altogether, it's sick behavior even for a creature like that. Which I guess is why we can hide so successfully.

"What if one found us, though? I'm scared Grandpa."

He shook his head gravely,

"I don't know Honey B. There are supposed to be ways of fighting them, I know them all by now but the creatures I saw, well they weren't like any I ever read about and I wouldn't like to chance our safety on garlic flowers or Holy Water. I guess for us humans there may be no way of fighting them."

I put a hand on my swollen belly wondering if I could love the baby that was growing inside me. Mom had loved me despite the way I was conceived, but she was strong, would I be as strong? And what if I wasn't? What if I felt only loathing for it when they lay it in my arms?

"Honey, don't worry too much yet, I know what you are thinking, I did the same but when I saw you I felt such love for my little daughter."

I thought about how lucky I was, at least I had her and Grandpa and his knowledge, she had been almost alone except for him and neither of them knew what would happen yet here they were determined to keep me and my baby safe whatever the cost to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Jasper**

The closer I got to Boulder the more relaxed I felt as if I could be myself and not what others wanted or expected me to be. I always felt when I was with the family that they expected me to act in a certain manner, as a man who had seen so much death and destruction that it had sunk deep into his psyche. That I was constantly under scrutiny even after all these years, as if I might snap at any moment. There was no chance to let off steam and just be what I really was, a young man who needed to just have fun after being denied it for so very long.

Emmett and Rose were the only ones who really allowed me to be myself for a little while when we went hunting together or Em and I went swimming on our own. Like me, he had boundless energy and just wanted to enjoy life. Esme treated me almost like an invalid who needed care and a mother's love and though I loved her for her gentle nature I didn't want another mother, I still remembered my own natural mother. Carlisle, on the other hand, treated me like an equal as if my experiences had aged me, formed my character. In fact I had always been a warrior, it's how I became a vampire in the first place, as a soldier trying to help vulnerable women in wartime.

Peter was waiting at the airport and gave me a hearty slap on the back,

"It's been way too long Major and there's lots for you to do. We've got some new horses to break in and Charlotte is just bursting to hear all about Alice and the rest of the Addams family."

I'd given up trying to defend my "family" to Peter who would always consider them to be weird, even for vampires. I guess totally refusing to give in to your nature and hunt only animals, loving humans and caring for them instead made them freaks in his book.

We drove out to the ranch and as we drove through the gates I felt all my tension melt away, my body relax, and I knew I was going to enjoy myself. Charlotte was waiting on the porch to greet me with a hug and a kiss throwing down the sewing as she ran to me.

"You making a blanket?"

She picked up the material and opened it out to show me a beautiful handcrafted quilt, each square containing an embroidered horse and as I looked more closely I could see each one was a horse that we had trained, perfectly replicated in colored silks.

"It's beautiful Charlotte, it must have taken you weeks."

"Thank you, I was hoping to have it finished by the time you got here, it's for your room. I thought you could hang it on the wall."

I kissed her again in thanks and appreciation of all her hard work for me.

"I thought it was for the wall in the family room, but it seems I was wrong, I guess being your husband I don't count."

She ignored Peter's words as usual, he never meant anything by them anyway.

We soon got down to business, checking the newest arrivals and planning out our week ahead. The horses were beautiful and I knew we would have no problem selling them once they were trained. A white mare caught my eye and I watched as she cantered around the paddock, head held high. Peter grinned,

"Yeah I thought you might be interested in Gertie."

I turned to look at him,

"Gertie?"

"Yeah, she reminded me of Dirty Gertie, remember her?"

I laughed, I did indeed, she was Peter's first newborn and had given him hell. She was fast and proud but also incredibly highly sexed and slept with almost every man in the compound, killing some before she was finished, which upset Maria especially when she just happened to find Gertie in my bed one night.

"She with foal already?"

"Yep and I'll bet it's gonna be a real bastard when it's born, especially if it has its sire's temperament."

He nodded at a gray stallion who was busy kicking his heels up at another horse that had ventured too close to him.

"I see what you mean. Well let's get started shall we?"

I just wanted to feel a horse beneath me, gallop across the fields and forget everything else.

The first week was great, we rode, re-roofed an old barn and built a patio out back for Charlotte with a raised double skinned wall, the center of which she filled with plants although like Peter I wondered how long they would last in the heat. When she got us putting in an irrigation system I guess we got the answer to that particular question! We also swam naked in the creek which ran the other side of the main paddock and sat chatting as we dried off totally unconscious of our state of undress, it was another thing I loved about being here, there were no stupid conventions about what was and was not acceptable. The only time I went off alone was when I needed to hunt, Peter and Charlotte flatly refused to chase down animals for food and I didn't press it, in fact, I enjoyed the time alone although I was always glad to get back despite the constant ribbing from Peter.

This time though something was different, Peter was waiting for me but there were no sarcastic comments and I saw he was genuinely worried about something.

"Is one of the horses sick?"

He shook his head looking around uneasily,

"Nope, but I got that itch between the shoulder blades and it's been getting worse the longer you were away. Did you see anyone? Hear from the Twisted Pixie?"

"No, nothing. Why? You think there's trouble headed this way?"

When Peter got one of his feelings it paid to take notice, I'd never known him to be wrong and he had saved our asses more than once.

"We need to go, now."

I grabbed my bag and joined the two of them in their truck, Peter driving, and as soon as I did so he took off, fast.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know yet."

I looked at Charlotte who shrugged, sometimes it was all he could do, follow the feeling until it led us to or away from whatever was going on. He continued to drive fast, his eyes glued to the road although I knew he was feeling his way not seeing it and it was useless to ask questions when he was like this.

"I rang Jude the old guy who looks after the horses when we have to go away. He'll move to the ranch until we get back, that's why I keep the old bunkhouse clean and ready, he says it reminds him of when he was a youngster."

I felt happier knowing that the horses would be well cared for although I knew there was no way Peter or Charlotte would have neglected their welfare.

We drove for several hours before Peter finally stopped in a small town parking up outside a motel in silence.

"This is it?"

He looked around and then shrugged helplessly,

"I don't know Major but the feeling just vanished so I guess whatever it was it's either here or we got free of it."

"It being?"

"Fucked if I know. It's not like I get a vision or anything, just an urge a drive to get somewhere and we know it's always connected to you so...I guess we wait and see what happens. Look on it as a vacation although..."

He looked up and down the small main street which was quiet although it was only mid-afternoon, the small number of shops were open, but few shoppers were in evidence and the police station looked to be shut up although a deputy sat outside on the steps reading a newspaper.

"I can't say it's much of a holiday destination. Still let's get a room for a couple of days and see what happens."

We rented a couple of rooms from a sleepy clerk in the motel office and asked him about the area. He looked at us as of we were mad,

"You folks just driving through? Only there's nothing here worth stopping for. This place is dead as a Dodo, has been for years now since the University people left. They found some bones, supposed to be dinosaur or so they say, looked just like old bones to me, but they was excited at the time. We even got a mention in some scientific paper, folks came to see the place they was discovered, stayed to try their hand at finding more, but that soon petered out, now the most excitement we get is Karaoke at the bar on a Saturday night."

I could see a gleam in Peter's eye and knew he was plotting mischief but if he thought I was getting up on Saturday night in that bar, to sing alongside him, he was way off!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Honey B**

Two weeks before Grandpa thought I was due to give birth, using my mom's pregnancy as a guide, she went to San Francisco to buy some things for me and the baby. It was a long way, but she and Grandpa thought it was wise to go into a city to make such purchases, more anonymity that way, safer, but she never came back. For a few days, we didn't worry too much but then when the silence stretched on into four days and then a week Grandpa knew something bad had happened. I begged him to find mom, to see what had happened but instead he bundled me into the station wagon he had bought third hand and drove out into the desert until I thought he would never stop and then saw a battered old log cabin that looked like it hadn't been inhabited for decades and was slowly decaying back into its surroundings.

Once I was installed inside the cabin which was nowhere near as dilapidated on the inside Grandpa brought in the supplies from the trunk I begged him to go look for my mom.

"You'd only be gone a day, two at the most, all I need to do is rest. There are blood bags in the chiller for a couple of days and you can bring more back with you. There's plenty of food and water and I promise I'll just stay inside, I'll be safe enough out here."

"I don't think so Honey B, it's too dangerous. If anything happened to me you'd be all on your own."

Suddenly it dawned on me and I gasped,

"You think she's dead don't you?"

He sighed,

"I'm not going to lie to you, I think if something bad hadn't happened she would have contacted us about any delay getting back. We made arrangements just in case and that's why we're here. No one else knows about this place, only your mom. You're gonna be fine girl, just relax. I'm hoping I'm wrong and she'll be back before the baby comes."

I sat staring out of the small window praying I would see her coming back real soon, I needed her more than ever right now.

 **Grandpa**

I was genuinely worried, would my daughter be coming back or had something terrible happened to her? Surely after all these years she was safe from him, from the creature. Even if it had been the same one it was clear he had no idea who she was, who either of them were but was that likely? After all the creatures had super senses, surely he would have made the connection if he had smelled a familiar scent?

I could only pray I was right, that if it were the same one that he hadn't made the connection and come hunting for his offspring. We had been extremely lucky to evade him the first time if he knew that he would hunt us to the ends of the earth to take what was rightfully his and I would die before letting Honey B and her baby go to him.

It was close, I could tell, she was shifting around and refusing food and water, even blood. The baby was going to make an appearance real soon and I wasn't sure I could go through this again. It had been just Marie and I last time, I thanked God her mother had died before that terrible night, she never knew what had happened to her precious daughter, never knew such things as vampires even existed.

I had helped her through the birth and held my Grand daughter's bloody little form in my arms almost scared to look and see what she was. Then I caught sight of the beautiful little heart shaped face with eyes that seemed to be looking straight at me. She had her mother's eyes, her Grandmother's eyes and I could have wept. It was like looking into the eyes I had loved since the day I met my sweet Martha, my poor dead wife. Whatever her father had been she took her looks from her human mother and I could only pray the same would be true on this occasion. We hadn't discussed names or even the sex of the baby as if to do so would curse it, but I secretly hoped for a boy, only a boy would be safe from these creatures attention and after two girls both being targeted by the devils. I feared a third would suffer the same fate.

I must have fallen asleep because the sound of the cabin door bursting open woke me and I leaped up a little confused then sighed with relief to see Marie standing there panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"Is she OK? I'm not too late am I? I was so worried I might be too late. The truck broke down and the batteries died on my phone. I've been frantic, I hitched a ride as far as I could then I had to walk and it's a long way. Maybe this cabin wasn't such a good idea after all. What if anything goes wrong?"

"It won't Marie, now calm down and as soon as I can I'll go sort out the truck. For now Honey needs you to be calm as you can."

She spat out the last words angrily and I took the bags from her then held her for a second, relieved to have her back safe.

"Yes she's OK but I don't think it's going to be long now, she's acting restless just like you did."

She held on to me for a few more seconds whispering in my ear so her words wouldn't carry to her daughter.

"Pray it's a boy dad, for both their sakes."

I patted her back nodding my understanding and then she stood back, put a brave smile on her face and went into the other room to see if Honey B was really OK. I could tell by their murmurings that both were relieved to be back together but not half as relieved as I was when an hour later our girl went into labor.

It seemed to last a lot longer than the last time and I was afraid we might lose our precious girl, especially when there was nothing for me to do but pace around in the cabin's sparse living kitchen listening to the pained cries of the girl now giving birth to yet another hybrid and pray that it would be delivered safely and both mother and baby would survive. I have no idea how long I waited only that when the faint cries of an infant reached my ears I felt exhausted myself.

Would it be the hoped for son? I waited with bated breath and a few minutes later my daughter came out of the bedroom with a tiny wriggling bundle and handed it to me with a sad smile,

"It's a girl."

I looked down and saw the beautiful little face, all scrunched up as if she were mad at having to leave the warmth and safety of the womb, with eyes closed and little fists waving in the air. I hadn't been able to keep my daughter or Granddaughter safe from a vampire attack, would I succeed any better with this little one? Suddenly I felt very old and then my Great Granddaughter opened her eyes and smiled up at me and I knew I would do everything I could but I needed help and I had no idea where to find it. Who could save this precious child from the same terrible future the others had endured?

I heard a cry from the bedroom and ran in to see my Granddaughter sitting up holding her mother's hand and looking around as if unsure where she was. Then she looked at her mom and smiled,

"It's going to be all right, I just know it, Bella won't suffer our fate mom, she has her own guardian angel to protect her. I can feel him close by."

I frowned, was Renee delirious? As Marie put a hand to Renee's forehead checking her temperature we heard heavy footsteps on the porch and the door was thrown open with a crash to reveal a young man. He stood motionless for a moment and as he gazed through the open bedroom door a look of astonishment appeared on his face. I moved to stand between the bedroom door and the stranger in an effort to protect my family hoping my Granddaughter knew what she was talking about or we were all in terrible danger right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jasper**

We spent three days in the town just wandering around in the evening when the sun went down, Peter gravitating towards the only bar where we pretended to drink the beer and listened to the locals, most of whom it seemed had been born here and never left. Their talk was about some new bones that one of the ranchers said he had found on his land although so far he hadn't asked anyone else to view them.

"Maybe he's waiting for some of them archaeologists to come see them."

"He's just blowing smoke Ted, there ain't no more bones in this place, they'd a found 'em when they was here afore if'n there was."

"Still, if there are then maybe it'll bring money back ag'in, God knows we could do with it."

The others agreed with this speaker and then they lapsed into a short silence as another round was drawn. Peter who had insinuated he was an archaeologist working incognito had been drawn in to the conversation but now it turned to another subject.

"Them folks what rented Allan's old place didn't stay long. Kept themselves to themselves too though the girl was pretty enough."

"Odd they was, didn't talk to no one 'cepting the old guy and then one day they just upped and left, didn't tell a soul. I heard they went out into the wilds, least ways the sheriff said he saw tracks leading along the ol' trail to them excavation sites. You think maybe they was looking for bones too?"

This last was directed at Peter who shook his head sagely,

"I doubt it, I usually come along when there's a whisper and I know more or less everyone in my field. I never heard of no old man and young girl team, not like you described Lenny."

Charlotte looked at me and rolled her eyes but I knew she was happy Peter was enjoying himself, it was when he got bored that trouble usually erupted.

The next morning as we sat playing chess, Charlotte had taken the opportunity of a cloudy day to drive into the nearest large town to go shopping for quilting supplies I began to feel uneasy or more that I should be somewhere else which was crazy unless...was there something wrong with Alice? It was the only explanation for the feeling I could imagine so I excused myself while Peter worked out his next move and went outside to ring her.

"Jazz? What's wrong? Don't tell me you got bored with the Clampett's already?"

"Is everything OK? I just thought I'd check up, make sure you are having fun."

"Of course, I have bought some fabulous new clothes and I haven't forgotten you but before you start complaining they are only jeans. I just thought you could do with some new ones, something a little better than those things you always insist on wearing. I promise they only have the designer label on the back pocket so if it upsets you then you can wear your shirt outside your pants."

There was no point in arguing with Alice, that much I had learned over the years and I was saved from any more conversation by the timing of another catwalk show.

"Gotta go Jazz love you."

She rang off before I could return her love but as I put my cell phone away the words of a song by Chris LeDoux rang through my head and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you don't see him much on the big screen any more

The kids don't ride along with Roy or Gene

And that ain't really him with all those feathers in his hat

And some Frenchman's name embroidered on his jeans

But he's still out there ridin' fences.

Still makes his livin' with his rope,

As long as there's a sunset he'll keep ridin' for the brand

You just can't see him from the road."

I guess I still saw myself as something of a real cowboy not the same as Alice saw, nope not at all.

When I went back in Peter sat there grinning,

"Designer dud's eh? Major she is slowly ruining you."

"Thanks Peter. You made your move yet?"

He nodded but I found I couldn't concentrate on the chess board, the feeling I needed to be somewhere else was growing stronger by the minute and Peter got up watching me closely.

"What's wrong? You feeling something?"

"Don't you?"

He thought about this for a second then screwed up his face and waggled his open hand from side to side,

"Kinda but whatever it is I guess its got more to do with you than me and it sure as hell 'ain't trouble, that I woulda felt."

I grabbed my jacket purely from habit and opened the door,

"Wait here for Charlotte. I'll be back, and if there';s any trouble I'll ring you."

"You sure Major?"

I nodded, this feeling was almost visceral and I knew it was private to me whatever it was.

"Yeah."

As I made for the road leading from the motel he came to the door and shouted after me,

"Hey, don't think this is getting ya off the hook for the Karaoke, I'll drag you back myself if I have to."

I put up a hand in a one finger salute and started to jog, the sense of urgency beginning to build.

The feeling was directing me out of town and along the same excavation trail that the guys in the bar had been discussing. The Sheriff had seen signs that someone had traveled this way recently, could whoever it had been be the ones I was being drawn to? It didn't make any sense, but something was driving me on and the further I got the faster I began to run as if getting to my destination was the most important thing I would ever do. When I came to the end of the track I expected to see a camp or someone waiting but instead there were signs of a truck continuing on yet there was nothing for miles, the locals had said as much only the night before so where was the truck headed?

I continued a little more cautiously now looking around me for any signs of an ambush or danger but the truck seemed to have continued straight on and then I saw it was slowing as the ruts became deeper and I stopped in the shelter of some bushes to move forward slowly. I could hear heartbeats, there were humans ahead, could they be the ones I had been called to follow? I sensed three hearts although only one seemed normal to me. The other two were faster yet, more quiet, almost like the flutter of butterfly wings, certainly one of them was so fragile I wondered if someone up ahead were dying.

Through the bushes I could see a run down decaying cabin but there was no sign of the truck that had driven out here so where had it gone? I couldn't see beyond the cabin as there were short scrubby trees in the way but maybe it was parked among them or had gone on after dropping these humans off. Could it be a kidnap? Were there hostages inside? That made no sense either, why would I be drawn to a hostage situation, the lives of humans in general meant nothing to me. I stood irresolute when suddenly the feeling became overwhelming, something inside that cabin was pulling me like a magnet and I found my feet moving of their own volition with no way of stopping them but then I suddenly knew I didn't want to.

All I wanted was to get there, whatever was inside meant something, no meant everything, to me and I couldn't stop myself. In fact I started to run once more as if my very life depended on it and I hit the sagging porch with such force that the wood groaned and cracked beneath my feet but I didn't stop, crashing through the door to stop open mouthed in astonishment.

 **I just want you all to know that the only reason I am not posting as regularly as usually is because I'm still having chest problems. As soon as I can I promise to get back to normal. Thanks Jules xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Grandpa**

We stood to face each other across the room although I knew there would be little I could do if he attacked. Except perhaps give the others a chance to reach the truck and drive away, but that was only if he were alone and I had no way of knowing that. He was young and fit, strong like the guys who still rode the ranges although there was something different about him, something that set alarm bells ringing in my mind.

"What do you want? Get the hell out, this is my place."

He glanced at me without speaking and I got the strangest impression that it was a question he couldn't answer, he didn't know why he was here.

"Marie, take the baby, go back into the bedroom, and lock the door, now."

Then Renee spoke,

"It's OK Grandpa you can let him in, he's not here to hurt us."

I glanced at her to see she had swung her legs off the bed although she was too weak to get up. She looked at the stranger for a long time almost like she was reading his mind then she leaned back wearily,

"Please Grandpa, this is the man I felt was coming, he's going to protect Bella."

Reluctantly I moved aside, there was little else I could do anyhow, and the stranger took four long strides across to the bedroom door, his eyes fixed on my Grand daughter but then they turned to the newborn baby still in my arms and I stiffened again.

It had finally hit me what this was, not a man but one of the creatures we had been hiding from, this was a vampire standing here and I knew it was over, we had lost. I should have known better than to think I could hide my girls indefinitely, but I wouldn't give them up without a struggle. He had to know what I was thinking because he turned back to me and held his hands up,

"I mean you no harm. I haven't come to give you any trouble I promise."

Then he looked back at Renee as if asking her something and she looked at me and nodded,

"Give Bella to him Grandpa, he's a friend, not our enemy."

I wasn't sure I understood but when he held out his arms I hesitatingly placed the baby in them and he brought her close to his chest gazing down at her with such love and fascination that I knew Renee was correct. Whatever else he might do, he would not hurt the newborn infant in his arms. A sickening thought hit me as I stepped back, but Renee shook her head,

"He's not the one who attacked me Grandpa, but he is the only one who can keep her safe, they belong to each other, can't you see?"

 **Jasper**

The sight that met me when I crashed through the door had me frozen in place. There were four people in the cabin, an older man and a woman who looked like she might be his daughter but I gave them scant regard, the ones that took my attention were firstly the young girl who lay amid bloody sheets quite obviously having just given birth and then the infant in the man's arms.

At the mother's bidding the man allowed me to take the infant in my arms, arms I found I had already stretched out beseechingly. I looked down at her and it took only one glance to understand what the infant meant to me although I had no idea how I knew. She was only minutes old yet this sweet innocent baby was destined to be my mate. Not only that but she held a secret, she may have been born to a human mother, but she was not human, at least not one hundred percent human but for now it didn't matter.

I sat in the small outer room with the infant in my arms, watched closely by the man while the older woman helped the younger cleanup.

"Who are you? Or should I say what are you?"

I glanced up at him although my thoughts were on the infant,

"You know don't you? Can I ask how? And who is the baby's father?"

"Yes, I know what you are although it took me a few moments to work it out. You already know the father is another of your kind. I wonder if you know who?"

I shook my head,

"Her mother isn't entirely human either though is she?"

I sat and listened as he explained their tragic story, a family who had been preyed upon by at least one and possibly more vampires. I thought he was right, that if it had been the same one then he would have sensed something when he attacked his own offspring. What I didn't understand was why the attacks at all, or at least why these kinds of attacks.

Vampires attacked humans for food mainly although there were those that preferred to play with their food first. But a vampire who attacked human women and left hybrid babies in the human world? That was both dangerous and foolhardy. If the Volturi found out the hybrids would be collected up and kept in Volterra and the vampire or vampires responsible would be executed for their sins.

 **Renee**

I had known as soon as I saw him that this was the man who would keep my daughter safe when she grew up, he would be the love of her life and she his but something told me the years in between were going to be fraught with danger. There was still the bastard who had attacked me and the one who was responsible for my birth, they were still out there and if either found out about her or me, neither of us would be safe.

She was special, she would be even more special as an adult. I knew she would be safe, she would be able to keep us all safe but until then we had to tread very carefully. Knowing these things puzzled me because I had never shown any special sight, no seeing into the future but something told me I was right. What I felt was correct and we could trust this man even though he too was a vampire. Perhaps it was one of those strange gifts Grandpa had told me some vampires possessed, maybe my "father" had passed on a gift or activated one I already had hidden deep inside and my daughter's birth had allowed me to see clearly for the first time.

When I came out into the other room I saw my baby fast asleep in his arms as he rocked her gently, his eyes fixed on her crumpled little face as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was, both to me and him. I had heard my Grandpa explaining our history to him and although I knew he was one of them there was something very different. His pale complexion gave a hint although he didn't have the rage in his eyes and they seemed lighter in color although it had been too dark to see my assailants eye color, they had seemed dark with a hunger that terrified me.

This stranger's eyes were like melted butter with just a hint of caramel and although they were watchful they were neither aggressive or angry. He stood up and waited for me to sit down on the couch beside him then handed me Bella with a hint of reluctance.

"Well, stranger at least you have some manners. Where did you come from? Have you been following us?"

"No, I had no idea you existed until I got this urge to run, to find something important. It led me to this cabin, to you and your family but this isn't your home either is it?"

Grandpa sighed heavily,

"It appears we don't have a home right now but then trying to hide two hybrids from the vampire world isn't exactly easy."

"I'm amazed you are still alive to be honest, especially if you have been researching vampires, it's not a safe topic."

"No, but it pays to know your enemy although I obviously don't know them as well as I thought. Do you have any idea who is responsible for this?"

He shook his head,

"No, I've never heard of it before although my own knowledge of my world is rather limited. I'd say it was highly dangerous for the vampire or vampires involved too, they are certainly breaking the law by allowing humans who know of our existence to live."

Grandpa stiffened and the stranger sat back and crossed his legs trying to look as nonthreatening as possible although his eyes lingered on Bella in my arms,

"I'm no threat to you and you know it or you would have tried something by now."

"Oh, I probably would have but I have no idea how to kill a creature like you."

"And you'll excuse me if I decide to keep that valuable information to myself for now."

I couldn't help a smile at that reply although Grandpa continued to bristle slightly.

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all our readers in the United States.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Renee**

He had manners as Grandpa said and handed Bella to me as I thanked him sitting more comfortably and feeding her as she woke demanding and thirsty, unashamed at him seeing my naked breast, after all he was going to be very close to my baby now and this was a natural enough thing.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly, the name is Jasper, Jasper...Whitlock."

He had hesitated and Grandpa looked at him suspiciously.

"That's my real name although I go by the name Hale in the family I live with."

"Family?"

He nodded in response to Grandpa's question,

"Yes, my history is an unhappy one but I live with a family group of vampires now and we live on animal blood not human."

"Well at least you are seemingly being honest I guess Jasper but what the hell is going on with my Great Grand daughter and you?"

I could tell he didn't really have an answer to this so I took over the story here telling Grandpa and mom, who had now joined us, although she was still looking nervously at Jasper, everything I had felt.

"It's like I could feel it rather than see it, I can't explain but I knew Jasper was coming and I knew he was going to be the most important person in my daughter's life."

"Honey B, the only way to save Bella from the same fate as you and your mom and I or from being taken away by vampires if they find out about her is by keeping her a secret and bringing another vampire or whole damn family of them is not the way to do that."

"Grandpa is right Renee. Jasper lives with other vampires, how will he keep it a secret if Bella is so important to him?"

Mom was suspicious and I understood, it was going to be hard for both Bella and Jasper but there had to be a way.

Jasper cleared his throat,

"You're right of course and to show I am being truthful I have to tell you there is another problem. I live with a mind reader and I am...involved with a girl who sees the future."

Grandpa swore, something he rarely did and to calm him now Bella had finished feeding I handed her to him although I knew Jasper had been hoping to hold her once more.

"Bella is special, I know this is the same way I know you have a gift, you feel things and I guess I feel things too although not like you. It must be a part of being a hybrid. Please don't ask me to explain how I know but Bella will hide herself inside your mind. Your mind reader won't be able to hear any thoughts about her and your "girlfriend" won't see her relationship with you unless she finds out about Bella. So long as Bella is young she can only hide herself inside your head."

"But to keep Alice from finding out means going back to her, if I don't she will certainly hunt me down. Alice can be extremely single minded when she decides to be."

I didn't have time to answer Jasper as Grandpa, despite Bella's soothing influence was still ready with an answer.

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay away until Bella is older, until she can protect herself better, or until you can protect her from others of your kind, unless that is you know of a way we can protect ourselves from your kind."

It was obvious from the tone of his voice that Renee's Grandfather wanted to know all I could tell him about vampires and as I hesitated he smiled dryly,

"If you want us to trust you then trust us, it's a two way street young man."

He was right of course so I began to tell him about my species, how we became vampires, how we lived and how it was pretty much impossible for a human to hide or run from my kind.

"So all that stuff on the internet, it's all crap?"

"Pretty much although there are some facts they get right. I think you'll find fiction came up with the idea of garlic and holy water. Vampires having no reflections, all that kind of stuff. I can tell you one thing though, if you ever suspect you are being pursued or followed by a vampire and you have a way of getting out into sunlight then do it."

"But sunlight isn't deadly to vampires, you appeared here during daylight."

"Yes I did but you didn't see me outside. Sunlight isn't dangerous to us as such but it will show us for what we are. Vampire skin reacts to sunlight and vampires do not want to be discovered, they won't show themselves to humans in sunlight. It's your best chance if there are others of your kind close by."

He looked at Jasper, eyebrows raised in vexation, and snorted his derision,

"So your best shot at defending ourselves is standing in the middle of the street on a sunny day? I don't see that working do you? Like I said, you might just have to keep your distance, for all our sakes."

Jasper shook his head, pain visible in his eyes,

"I can't do that, I can't just walk away knowing I won't see Bella again for years."

"I don't think you have any choice Jasper. Not if you want to keep her safe."

I could see his pain and something told me that he and my baby girl needed time to bond. If they had to be apart it couldn't be now, not yet, not permanently.

"There has to be a way Jasper, think."

"I get away a few times a year to visit with friends, good friends I can trust with my life. Could I visit Bella then?"

The longing and desperation in his question made it clear there was only one answer.

"Yes I think that would wise, provided you are careful and your friends are too."

"Thank you Renee, Peter and Charlotte would die rather than cause me any harm. They are the only two people in this world I would trust with my life."

 **Jasper**

I stayed a few more hours but knew I had to leave then or risk Peter coming to look for me and I had to explain things to him first because he was not going to be happy about this, I could guarantee that much. Renee persuaded her mother and Grandfather to agree to my returning with my friends so they would know who they could call on safely if there were any problems. They would be my only connection with Bella when I was away from her and as I eventually tore myself away after a final farewell to my mate I felt the first keen edge of a pain that was to become my permanent companion whenever I was away from her.

Charlotte was there and Peter was about to come looking for me when I finally got back to the motel, my footsteps growing slower and heavier the further from the cabin I traveled.

"Where the fuck have you been? You go off like some fucking hiker and just disappear. I was about to come looking for your sorry ass, I thought you'd gotten yourself into trouble... again."

Charlotte looked at me with a frown then slapped Peter on the arm to shut him up while motioning me to sit down. She joined me, perched on the edge of the chair and took a deep breath,

"So? Are you going to tell us about her?"

"Her? Who? What are you talking about? Major, what the fuck is going on?"

I wasn't sure where to start, it all seemed so...so amazing that I began to think maybe I had imagined it all but then I smelled Bella's scent on my shirt and knew it was for real.

"Hey Major, that stupid ass grin on your face is freaking me out so tell me what's going on before I am forced to beat it out of you."

I started talking hesitantly at first but then words flooded out and when I finished Charlotte was smiling widely but Peter just shook his head,

"You know I warned you that one day all that fucking animal blood would addle your brain and now it has."

"No Peter, it's true, can't you smell her?"

Peter was forced to nod reluctantly then groaned and dropped his head to his hands which had been leaning on the table.

"What a fucking mess! Only you could come up with shit like this. I knew there was something going on, that feeling I had. Now I have another one and I can see this being a real fucking pain in the ass for you. The Poisoned Dwarf will chop Bella into itsy bitsy pieces along with the rest of her family and you if she finds out. I get that but there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah, you have to keep it from everyone. Even Carlisle, and don't start the "I can trust him he's a compassionate doctor" crap because need I remind you he and Aro were bosom pals at one time and Alice is his favorite little fairy dust pixie."

"I think Peter's right Major. Like Renee said, you are going to be living on a knife edge for the next eighteen to twenty years at least. We have no idea how quickly Bella will mature, after all she's a hybrid, it could be quicker or slower than a human, or when her gift will kick in properly. We should be thankful it's strong enough to hide any trace of her from Edward and Alice as it is."

"We? What's with the we Charlotte? I don't remember volunteering for hazardous duties with The Major's "little problem".

Charlotte glared at him and he sighed theatrically but then began to laugh although there was little humor in it,

"You know what this means don't you Major? You're stuck with the Twisted Pixie for the next decade or two at least and you have to keep her sweet, now how's that for a penance?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Jasper**_

Peter and Charlotte went back with me to the cabin to meet the family and Bella and while Peter was still wary Bella's Great Grandfather was even more so. Peter had never been comfortable around humans one on one, in the anonymity of a bar sure but talking face to face with a human who knew what he really was well that was something different entirely.

Charlotte, I was relieved to see was getting on better with Renee and her mother who considering they were now in a room with a group of vampires, two of whom had the red eyes of human hunters were coping really well. I only had eyes for Bella who slept most of the time but then she had every reason to, she was so tiny, so new to the world. I held her, the warmth of her tiny body against my cold one tangible even through the blanket she was wrapped in.

The family were in trouble, they had nowhere to go having run once they found out Renee was pregnant and left everything behind. I discovered Renee's mother had been a kindergarten teacher originally from Boston although her mother had died when she was young and she had been brought up by her father largely who had also been a teacher.

They were reluctant to accept financial help from me at first until Renee pointed out that they couldn't live in the broken down cabin for good and Bella needed normality. It was decided that my share from the Whitlock ranch profits would be put into a bank account in Renee's name, that way they would have enough to buy or rent somewhere while they pieced together their lives once more. They decided Boston was too dangerous as was the place Renee had known as home so after a little persuasion they agreed to move to Colorado, that way if they found themselves in danger at least they could call on Peter and Charlotte.

It also meant I could visit whenever I was staying at the ranch without Alice suspecting anything, it was just routine although the very thought I would only see Bella for a few weeks a year was torture. Other than that I would be forced to rely on word of mouth from Charlotte who would be our go-between. Letters, photographs, emails would all be too dangerous although I could ring her from my cell phone if I was alone or even maybe Skype if I were really careful. When Alice rang me to say they were headed home from Paris I knew my time with Bella was at an end and I was facing my first absence from her.

We had spent almost every hour with the little family in the cabin and although I could only hold Bella or walk her outside to see the sun and talk to her about all the things I would show her as she grew up and how much I was going to miss her it was enough. I felt complete just being close to her, she was like the missing piece of me, the part that allowed me to smile, to laugh, to see the world as a better, kinder place. Now I had to say goodbye, the only consolation being that Peter and Charlotte would stay close until the family found a home and then they would melt into the background unless needed and I? Well, I would do the best I could to pretend a life with Alice and the Cullens. It wouldn't be easy, but it was vital to keep them safe.

Peter drove me to the airport but unlike our normal banter there was only serious conversation.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be able to get away again? You could use the foal's arrival as an excuse."

"I'll have to see Peter, I don't dare upset Alice, not now and I don't usually visit until she goes on one of her shopping trips or for a visit to one of her female friends. If I break routine she might suspect something but keep an eye on them for me and if anything..."

"Yeah I know, if anything happens I'll find a way to get word to you. Don't worry too much though, they've managed to stay alive and free this long."

I nodded but it wasn't much comfort and the flight home was sheer hell, every minute took me further and further from the one person I wanted to be near and protecting but I had to be strong, think of the future, think of their safety.

For the first time in years, Alice met me at the airport in the usual euphoric state that grabbed her every time she had spent a small fortune on new clothes. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back even managing a kiss of welcome. I felt nothing for her any longer or to be more exact I felt like I was hugging my sister not my "wife". Yet it wasn't as difficult as I had feared, there was no sexual connection between Bella and myself and wouldn't be until she matured fully so I didn't feel I was being unfaithful just that I was putting on an act.

She chatted happily all the way back to the house including telling me about new friends they had made in France and that the Denali sisters were coming to visit for Christmas. Now that brought me up short, Christmas? This year didn't matter, Bella was too young to even know the season but in the future, in time I would have to make some excuse to see her then and on her birthday. Still that was for the future. For now I would play the attentive husband although the thought of the three man-eaters in residence for weeks was enough to frighten any man!

Once home the pressure lessened until that evening when Alice made it quite apparent she was looking forward to a special reconciliation. Again I played my part although it seemed strange as if I were detached from my body and the acts it was performing. I was relieved that Alice hadn't seemed to notice anything, maybe without over thinking it I was able to act the lover just as easily. I have always found it difficult to let myself go, I was afraid I might slip and do something to hurt or disgust Alice, after all the kinds of things Maria had liked were not as I had later found out necessarily those that most women found pleasurable.

Keeping the Harpies at bay was slightly more problematical because they had no notion of the word no when it was applied to them and considered all of us, including Carlisle, fair game. I found the girls came in quite handy here, Alice, Rose and Esme were more than happy to put the three sisters in their place if they caught them encroaching which was frequently and at these times I almost loved Alice again.

Of course, it wasn't without its amusing little episodes most of which involved Edward trying to pry himself out of one or more sisters grip. As the only unattached male in the house, he was fair game and once I was sure he wasn't seeing Bella in my thoughts I could relax and enjoy the entertainment. In the end, he picked himself a girl from the local high school and pretended she was his new girlfriend which worked for a while.

Until the girl realized he was only using her and threw a tantrum not to mention a glass of red wine in his face. It was his own fault for choosing a human if it had been one of us there wouldn't have been any wine around! This wasn't the first time Edward had shown interest in human girls although I never quite understood why, it wasn't as if he could relax with them, it was almost as if he were testing himself out which Emmett and I considered plain weird but then Edward acted weird quite often so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

I managed to speak to Renee a couple of times when no one else was around and I was pleased that she had liked the bouquet of flowers Peter had arranged from me. She told me about the bungalow they were renting while they looked around and how Bella was on formula now although occasionally she demanded something different, meaning blood, so there was more vampire in her makeup than we had suspected. She offered to send me a photograph, but I declined much as I would have loved one, I couldn't explain its presence if anyone found it. She did put the phone by Bella's crib though and I listened to her gurgling as she watched the mobile Charlotte had made for her. I just wished I could be there and buy her some toys or sing her to sleep, but I had to be content with what I had, little though it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Jasper**

Living as normal as I could with the family week after week and especially Alice was the hardest thing I ever had to do when all I wanted was to be with my future family in the little house they found to make a home. When I finally got to make my visit I could hardly wait but, unfortunately, plans changed, Alice's friends had been delayed en route to Boston and instead she asked me to go with her until they arrived. This was even further from where I really wanted to be, but I had no excuse. When I told her Peter and Charlotte were expecting me she just pouted,

"Does it really matter? You spend nearly as much time with them as you do me as it is. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type Jazz."

Upsetting Alice was something I could not risk so instead of spending the next two weeks with Bella I was forced to spend them trailing Alice around mall after mall carrying heaps of bags and smiling, making all the right noises as she pirouetted in outfit after outfit and arguing when she wanted to buy me some more new clothes.

By the time her friends arrived and I was finally free to fly to Colorado, I couldn't wait but tried my hardest to look sad at leaving my "wife" although I don't think I succeeded, not from the cynical smile she gave me as she waved me off. I just hoped she put it down to my loathing of cities in general and shopping, in particular, but I made a mental note to ring and text her from time to time, just to please her. As I stepped off the plane in Boulder I could feel my excitement mounting. I was finally going to be seeing my little girl again, but I was concerned, would she remember me? What would she be like now? It was almost nine months since I had seen her and I couldn't wait.

Peter picked me up at the airport when I had been expecting Renee or her Grandpa and I could tell there was something wrong, but he held out a hand to forestall me.

"Don't panic Major. The kids fine and her mom but Marie's in the hospital. She's been feeling unwell lately, but Grandpa was worried that if she went to see a doctor and he did any tests there might be something strange in her system after giving birth to a vampire hybrid."

"Is that likely? After all, she is fully human."

"I don't know but in the end the matter was taken out of his hands. She collapsed in the street and was taken straight to the ER."

"Is it serious? How's Renee taking it?"

He filled me in and it wasn't good, it seemed Marie had a brain tumor and they were going to operate. I was glad I would be here to give Renee and Bella some support, glad too that Charlotte was sticking close to Marie at the hospital although it was difficult for her with the scent of blood in the atmosphere.

"When are they going to operate?"

"In the morning. If we hadn't heard from you I was gonna ring with some excuse just so you knew. Alice doesn't suspect anything does she?"

"No, no one does. It was just bad timing on her friends part. If only we could tell Carlisle, he might be able to do something."

"We can't and you know why. Besides right now Renee and the kid are the most important thing. It's been too long, the girl has really grown."

"I know, I wish I could have gotten away earlier but with this secret it's hard."

By the time Peter pulled up I was nervous, he was right it had been a long time and I was afraid Bella might be frightened by a stranger. Even one carrying a huge furry horse with a pink ribbon round its neck as a present. In the end, I needn't have worried. Renee greeted me warmly enough although I could see the concern for her mother in her eyes. She gestured to the lounge and I walked in carefully to see a young child sitting up on a rug playing with some colored bricks, her deep chocolate ringlets just thickening now. She stopped suddenly and her head turned, brown gold eyes regarding me for a moment and I crouched down to be less threatening.

"Hi Bella, do you remember me?"

She didn't answer, too busy looking at the present I was holding and crawled over to look at it then smiled, two little white teeth just beginning to erupt from the gums at the bottom.

I held the horse out to her and she took it from me after glancing up at her mom for approval, Renee having followed me in. She took the horse which was almost as big as she was and dragged it with her back to the bricks and chatting in her own baby language started to build again.

"She's grown a lot."

"Yes, I wish I could have sent you photographs Jasper but I did the next best thing. I took some movies for you. I guess it hasn't been easy keeping our secret and I'm really grateful you have."

I continued to watch Bella, fascinated to see she was making a flat bed for the horse,

"I would never do anything to harm you or the family."

"We know that and I'm glad you're here, I guess Peter told you the news? Grandpa only went to the hospital because Peter said he'd be back with you soon."

"It must be hard for you, do you think there's any danger? From the operation I mean?"

"Could she die? Yes, but the crazy thing is that she's more worried about us being traced by my "father" or Bella's if he's a different one. Peter got us all new identities from a friend of his, but she still worries. We have bags packed and are ready to leave if there is any trouble.

I have to admit I didn't think very much of her mom, uncaring though it may have seemed. I was just happy to be able to spend some time with Bella who felt to me right now like a baby sister, like my own little sister Mary who had only been three the last time I saw her. Like her Bella was quick and intelligent, interested in everything around her. She soon became used to me being around and sat with me on the rug while I told her stories about Major the magic horse who took her to lots of magical places when she climbed on his back. The land of fairies and angels, talking animals and places full of music and poetry. I even borrowed Peter's guitar and sang to her, lullabies to send her to sleep and funny songs so she and whoever was around, usually Renee or Peter, would make all the actions. I had researched children's songs in secret and stories too, just for her.

The operation was a qualified success, the doctors managed to remove enough to take the pressure off Marie's brain and allow her to return home, giving her another one to two years but the tumor would eventually regrow and kill her, the core of it impossible to remove. I expected Renee to be devastated, but she was practical, arranging with Charlotte and her Grandpa to move somewhere closer to the hospital and a one story home so her mom wouldn't have to struggle with stairs.

I made sure that Peter and Charlotte would add to the money from the ranch if necessary and I would reimburse them using an old account I had that Alice knew nothing about. It was just another security measure, but I had to ensure that Renee, Bella and her Grandpa had enough to keep up Marie's medical insurance and live comfortably although I knew they only used what they had to and saved the excess in an account for Bella.

When it was time for me to leave I realized I hadn't even thought about Alice let alone ring her and knew I would pay for that. Saying a hard goodbye to them at the house Peter and Charlotte drove me to the airport planning on heading home now Marie was out of the hospital.

"If they need us they'll ring, that's always how we leave it, Major. I don't think Saul likes us around too much, remember he knows a lot about our kind and he's easier when we aren't around."

"I understand but watch out for them, please. I wish I could, but I understand the dangers. Now I have to find a way to placate Alice. Any idea's?"

"A new broomstick, some wart cream, or how about a nice fat toad for a familiar?"

I ignored Peter hoping Charlotte would have something more sensible,

"Well you know she likes expensive perfume so I picked up a new one for you, that should save you from immediate emasculation but if I were you I'd be careful, Alice will smell a rat if you start ignoring her."

Charlotte was right of course and I thanked her with relief before leaving Colorado, the place I really wanted to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Alice**

I waited impatiently at home for Jazz to get back from the airport. I knew he thought I would pick him up when he rang to give me the details, a very short and not so sweet call, but I decided I was angry with him. Three weeks and not a single call or text, not even an email. Admittedly I'd only sent him one hoping he and his horses were having fun but even so, I never even got a reply to that little missive. Well, he was going to find out that was not the way to treat your "wife". I know we'd never got married like Rose and Emmett, well no one got married like those two did, every ten years or so. But I was still his significant other and it wouldn't hurt to remind him of that as he seemed to have let it slip from his mind. Emmett of course, always the bleeding heart, went to pick Jazz up so he would also fill him in on all the details, like how annoyed his dear "wife" was.

When he arrived home he looked, as always, more relaxed as if a few weeks on the back of a horse was the most wonderful thing in the world. What he saw in the great smelly beasts I really couldn't see. He gave me a hug which I shrugged off tapping my foot and crossing my arms to show I wasn't going to be placated so easily and then handed me a small but beautifully packaged present,

"You thought I'd forgotten you didn't you?"

I glared at him,

"I know you had or have all forms of communication between that God forsaken hole and civilization finally been cut?"

I waited, but he just smiled at me,

"I hope you like it."

I ripped the packaging off, still annoyed and then saw the present inside. The latest perfume from Chanel! Jazz never bought me perfume so why start now? And then it hit me, of course, he hadn't, he'd gotten Charlotte to get me something or he'd forgotten altogether and she had handed it to him as they waved him off.

Putting it down with a dismissive sniff I turned away,

"I already tried it, if Charlotte had bothered to ring me I'd have told her so but I suppose it's better than nothing. Did you have fun?"

He knew better than to launch into a long explanation of what he'd been doing. I wasn't interested, I didn't care. Instead, he just shrugged,

"We did some traveling, worked the horses, the usual kind of thing. How about you?"

Although I knew he didn't really care I decided to torture him anyway with a blow by blow account of our shopping trip, casually mentioning we'd bumped into Angelo, an old friend of mine, and a couple of his friends who accompanied us most of the time.

"It was nice not to be on my own all the time. A lot of husbands attend these shows you know, it's not exclusively female."

He didn't take the bait, but then I hadn't really expected him to, Jazz was all for a quiet life.

I had one more little surprise for him, one I knew would ruin his good mood,

"We're going to London with Carlisle and Esme for six months."

He stared at me in shock,

"London for six months? Why? You know I hate cities, Alice. Besides I promised Peter I would be back in time for the Horse Fair in three months. You always go to Milan then."

"Not this year Jazz. This year you and I are joining Carlisle and Esme for a grand tour of historical London, we are going to let him tell his story, take us to all the places he knew as a boy. We'll meet up with some of his oldest and dearest friends from his time as a vampire in his home country, including trips to Canterbury, Winchester, Lincoln, and York. We owe him this Jazz, he doesn't ask much from us and I accepted his invitation on your behalf as you didn't bother to contact me so we could discuss it. You owe me too, I'm sick of playing a poor second to your good old country boy and his hillbilly wife, I'm making the sacrifice too, no fashion shows and no great shopping sprees for six whole months. Or is there something more important and interesting than spending some quality time with your "wife"? Have you got some barefoot, ragged country girl you'd rather spend time with?"

 **Jasper**

She had me, what could I say? I agreed that I owed Carlisle this trip if it was what he wanted, after everything he had done for me over the years but six months? It was a huge part of Bella's life, she would be walking, everything would be changed, she might even have spoken her first words and I would miss it all, but there was no way out of it.

"When do we leave?"

She smiled in satisfaction knowing she had won,

"Six weeks from now so you have plenty of time to ring Peter and tell him he'll have to find someone else to hold his hand at the Horse Fair."

Six weeks? Then I couldn't possibly get back to Colorado before we left, I had no excuse, it meant almost eight months before I could see Bella and her family again, eight whole miserable months!

"Fine, I guess I better give him the good news then go see Carlisle and Esme."

She smiled broadly,

"I knew you'd agree, it'll be fun and we don't spend enough quality time together Jazz."

I wondered why Emmett hadn't mentioned this trip to England on the way back and caught up with him on the stairs. Of course he'd heard the conversation and was grinning broadly,

"So she got you. I knew she would."

"What about you and Rose? Aren't you coming?"

"Us? No way man, we went the last time. Mind you're a history buff so you'll enjoy it more than I did. All that old stuff? Ruins and underground buried cellars, that kind of crap. I tell you, man, you've seen one ruined castle you've seen them all. Carlisle didn't think you'd agree, but Alice insisted you and her were going. You better watch her man, if she thinks you've got yourself some girl in Boulder she'll kill you."

"She'd have seen or Edward heard, that's just plain stupid Emmett."

I know I snapped at him way too sharply and saw the shock on his face, but he was just too close to the truth for comfort.

Running up the stairs to our room I slammed the door and sat in my leather recliner cursing my luck and Alice for doing this to me. It didn't take long to realize I was acting unwisely and possibly putting Bella and the others in danger so I pulled myself together and siphoned a little of Esme's calm from her as she worked in her sewing room just down the hall. I could do this, it was only eight months and I had an eternity to spend with Bella once she grew up, that's the way I had to look at it.

I took a few deep breaths and went down the hall to Carlisle's study tapping on the door and waiting to be invited in. It was the only room in the house that had a lock on it and we all respected his privacy.

"Come in, the door's not locked."

Locked no, but it was sound proofed, so he hadn't heard the words I exchanged with Emmett or my reluctance when Alice had told me of the trip which was a relief.

He smiled and beckoned me to a seat,

"Jasper, it's good to see you back. Has Alice told you about the trip? I wasn't sure you'd want to come, but then she pointed out how much you enjoyed history. I'd like you to meet Alistair and my other old friends, I told them all about you and they are keen to finally see you in person. How did your trip go? Buy any new horses? I tried to ring you and check the trip was OK, but there was no one at the house whenever I rang."

He didn't sound suspicious or anything, but I thought I'd better cover myself anyway,

"We went on a few camping trips with the horses and checked out a few that were for sale. I guess you just hit it wrong."

"Well never mind, I'm just glad you had a good time, you've been looking a little...absent recently, is everything OK son?"

"Yeah fine and I look forward to the trip, I've never been to England."

"Oh you'll like it and I promise you we won't be kept in much, it rains a lot in my native land!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Renee**

When we got the letter from Jasper explaining it would be another eight months before he could visit next I felt sorry for him. Bella was too young to really notice his absence and everything was new and exciting for her, but she kept Major with her all the time. She insisted I play the recordings I had made of his stories and songs grizzling if she didn't have them to listen to at bedtime. Grandpa and mom were more relaxed knowing the family had more time to ourselves especially with mom being ill. Peter and Charlotte had agreed to Grandpa's insistence that we would call if we needed their help and otherwise to stay away although I rang them from time to time with updates and pretty clothes handmade by Charlotte continued to arrive regularly along with carved animals from Peter to fill the ark Jasper had made her during his last visit.

"I just think it will be better for Bella of she at least starts her life in a human family."

"But Grandpa, both mom and I are hybrids."

He scowled although more because he felt somehow responsible for that fact than because he was annoyed I had brought it up."

"You forget I know more about these creatures than you or your mom Renee. I studied them for years and the three you are involved with are unusual to say the least. They still live on human blood, at least two of them do and I'm always afraid there might be an accident. Besides, where there's one it might attract more and if your father or Bella's ever finds out you exist or where you are, then that's the end for all of us."

I pricked my ears up,

"Have you found out anything new Grandpa?"

He harrumphed as he always did when he realized he had left himself open to more questions.

"No not really but I found out that Peter's friend is a technology freak and asked Peter to ask him if he knew anything about vampires who preyed on human women."

"And did he?"

"No, thank God. The message was that if he had then so would the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world and if they did then there would be a hunt through the human population to find any resultant hybrids. For the same reason he said he would be very reluctant to ask any questions but he would keep his ears open. He said it could possibly be one of the Volturi themselves, but he thought it highly unlikely."

"Well, I don't care who my biological father was and I hope I never meet him, Bella's either, not ever again. They are evil, sick and twisted and I hope something terrible happens to any that do it."

Life settled into a pattern like any normal family, Bella's diet was normal now, she no longer craved blood occasionally which was a relief if she was going to the local school and get a normal education as I had. The only thing I had to remember was I was faster and a little stronger than my contemporaries, but I was so eager to fit in that I didn't do anything that might bring me to the attention of other kids or adults. Mom and I both watched carefully to see where Bella's vampire part would show itself. She grew a little faster than I had but not so much that she stood out and she hit each milestone a little earlier too, taking her first steps a few days after Jasper left which was a pity.

It soon became apparent that she was highly intelligent devouring every book on her bookshelf and we had a hard time keeping up with her. She could write her name and started making up her own little stories which she recorded until she learned to write sufficiently to put them on paper and I kept them in a scrapbook along with the pictures she drew to accompany them and had to smile when I realized nearly all of them featured Major and the magical rides Jasper had told her about whenever he had a little time to ring or visit. The trip to England was the first of many Alice arranged over the next three years almost as if she was aware she was keeping him from something he wanted and I did worry a little for our safety but every time I heard from Jasper or spoke to him it became clearer that he would do anything to keep us safe and secret, even sacrifice visits at times.

Whenever he could visit I made sure I had all the movies he had missed of Bella's development and he always came with gifts for her but nothing expensive as if he didn't want to spoil her or seem to be buying her attention. It was a book or a CD a DVD of a film I told him she liked or something from one of his trips. One being a jigsaw of the Tower of London in 3D which they built together although he was surprised how little help she really needed. How he had smuggled that one past Alice I have no idea and didn't ask. In fact, he never mentioned the rest of the family he lived with and Bella assumed he was a businessman who traveled the world, a favorite, in fact only Uncle. She was naturally very fond of him and he would do anything with her, paint, make models, or just sit and tell stories, one doing the telling and the other drawing the pictures until she had a huge collection of story books that when she missed him she could lose herself in and she did miss him from time to time that was easy to see.

As she started kindergarten after many long talks with her about keeping just how clever she was from the other children and teachers so as not to upset them. Being a very kind and caring child, she understood how horrible it would be to make them feel inferior and I knew she would do her best to remember. Of course, she got stars for her pictures and writing, just her name, and a few others and when Jazz rang she would tell him all about it. Then the questions started to become more difficult to answer. Why couldn't he come to visit more often? Why couldn't we visit him? Why couldn't she write or ring him? What was I supposed to tell her? And Grandpa wasn't much help, I think he preferred it this way although he didn't dislike Jasper, in particular, but he was one of the creatures who had ruined our lives and Grandpa couldn't quite get past that.

Of course, Jasper got the same questions when Jasper visited and he tried his best to come up with answers to satisfy her. Letting her believe he was indeed a businessman he explained he lived out of a suitcase all the time being sent from country to country at a moments notice. The different time zones made it difficult for her to ring him or write as he moved so often and she believed him because she trusted him, something that hurt him more than anything although he never showed it to Bella. At the same time my mom was becoming very sick again, she had survived longer than the doctors had expected, but her time was finally running out. Bella understood that her Grandma was going to live with the angels soon but still she cried a lot and spent most nights in Grandma's bed telling her stories from the big book she and Jasper had made and holding her hand as if anchoring her to our world for just a little longer.

What we hadn't been aware of was that Bella's shield would be affected by Grandma's death but it was and for just a while it lost some of its strength causing a real crisis. Of course, we knew nothing about it at first. Jasper wasn't able to make it to the funeral having visited his friends only a month ago when she finally lost her fight with the tumor. He had spent some time at the hospital with her and taken her pain away using his own gift for which I was grateful. Knowing I would never be able to repay him for that act of kindness. Bella was, of course, distraught refusing to sleep in her own room instead spending her nights sobbing in Grandma's room, only comforted on the few occasions when Jasper was able to call in safely and for the first time I cursed his "wife" and the family he lived with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Alice**

I'd been feeling uneasy for some weeks now, getting headaches as I had once done before just after I became a vampire and before my visions became much clearer. There was something which would affect me, or those close to me and I couldn't quite see who or what. I watched us all closely, but I couldn't see anything. Jazz seemed a little tense, but that wasn't unusual these days, he didn't seem to be able to settle to anything although he never grumbled when I suggested an outing or a holiday and was as attentive as he had been, getting over the distant phase he had been through that had upset me. We had been destined for each other, he was mine and I hated it when he appeared distracted even though I knew he got annoyed sometimes with my unending need to shop for clothes. What he didn't seem to understand was that I couldn't help it.

As a human I never had pretty clothes, all mine were hand me downs of my sister's, that was all I remembered about my human life, having a sister who was the one who had all the new clothes and even they were dowdy and boring, sombre colors with little shape and I wanted to be the Princess now with the pretty clothes. The colors and fabrics and I couldn't help being drawn to them. Luckily I had excellent taste and the rest of the family were happy to leave their wardrobes in my capable hands but Jasper? Well, he just ignored anything I bought that was too bright or modern preferring long tees and sweaters in dark colors and jeans or combats. I despaired sometimes but had to admit he looked super sexy dressed even that way.

I was with Esme when I got the first flash and it only lasted a microsecond, but I knew it meant trouble.

"What's the matter, Alice? You looked dreadful for a second there, did you see something?"

I shrugged, but the feeling of danger stuck in the pit of my stomach and I waited to get more. For the next week I was on edge snapping at everyone but nothing else came through and I began to wonder if I had been daydreaming or just plain mistaken. The next time though I was with Jazz, we had just been hunting and sat talking on a log watching the stars and holding hands like old times when it came again. This time it lasted a second and a half, the face of a girl, that was all, but I knew she was dangerous, to me or to the family I couldn't tell yet. Of course he felt my fear and stood up looking around but I shook my head getting up to face him,

"I've seen something Jazz, trouble coming and it involves a dark-haired girl."

 **Jasper**

I froze feeling sick to my stomach, how had Alice seen Bella? If it was Bella. But something deep inside told me it had to be. I composed myself before I turned to face her looking with what I hoped was husbandly concern,

"Trouble? Are you sure? What girl? What does she do?"

She looked at me unsure,

"I don't know, but this is the second time I've seen her and both times I get this feeling of danger, dread. That's all I've seen but its bad Jazz."

"Do you know anything about her or what she's going to do? Do you recognize her?"

"No, she has dark brown hair almost black and golden brown eyes with pale skin so she can't be a vampire unless she's a hungry animal hunter. I don't know who she is or where she's from. I don't even know why she's dangerous or if it's aimed at me or the family. I have to speak to Carlisle. Maybe he'll understand."

"I doubt it darlin' not if you don't have any more details. Maybe we should go away, take a holiday and relax, you might see more that way."

I had no idea what I would do if Alice did see anymore but I knew I had to get her away from the family just in case, I had to try keeping Bella's secret.

Of course, Alice was more than happy to take a vacation alone with me so all I had to do was to warn Renee and her Grandpa along with Peter and Charlotte. When I finally got away to call, leaving Alice deciding on our destination as it was her treat, Bella herself answered and she sounded so pleased to hear my voice. We chatted for ten minutes before I was able to get Renee on and explained the situation. She went off to tell her Grandfather while Bella and I talked again. She asked me when I was going to visit again, but something told me it might be some time before it would be safe so I prepared her by telling her my boss was sending me to Australia.

"But that's so far Jazz, I'll never see you."

"I'll write and ring you I promise."

She was right of course and I felt the pain of separation stab more deeply.

It was Grandpa who spoke to me next as Bella went off upset at the thought I would be so far away.

"Jasper I think we both know what has to happen, son. I think maybe Bella was so distraught that her shield weakened enough for Alice to see her, thank God that's all she saw but..."

I felt crushed as I knew what he was about to say.

"I know, I can't visit anymore. It's too dangerous."

"Yes and neither can your friends, if Alice gets suspicious then she might have them watched. We need to break off contact with them. We're going to move, it's for the best and I'm not going to tell you where. You can contact us on the cell phone. I'm sorry it's come to this, but it was always a possibility. I'll let you say goodbye to the others but make it quick."

He was right, but that didn't make it any less painful, especially as I told Bella I could only email or call her, no more letters. She cried and that hurt even more but I held my own emotions in check as I spoke to her mother after she ran off again.

"I'm really sorry Renee."

"It's not your fault Jasper, you've done everything you could to keep us safe, but now I think we have to take control of our own lives. I was going to talk to you about Bella anyway. She told me the other day that she is going to marry you when she's old enough, that she knows it because she loves you and she knows you love her. I think she needs the separation, a chance to experience life as a human girl for a while. You and I both know the future binds you two together, but I want her to live first, to experience all a human girl should."

I understood, of course, I had even been worried about how I might react to her once she started to develop and become a teenager although I would never do anything to harm her. It just concerned me that controlling my own urges might become difficult so maybe this separation was for the best, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I understand, but I'll still phone and email whenever I can if that's OK."

"Of course and when the time is right you two will be reunited, For now you have to live your life with Alice and make it real. I don't want you to be unhappy Jazz."

"I know, keep her safe for me Renee and if anything happens ring, Peter, promise me that much."

"I will but with Grandpa we've managed to evade the vampires so far and now Bella has got over her Grandma's death I'm sure her shield will keep her hidden."

When I got back Alice had chosen her vacation spot, Australia! The last place I expected to go with its wall to wall sunshine and heat but apparently Carlisle knew someone who had a house in the outback that we could use for as long as we wanted and Alice was planning a long vacation by the arrangements she was making, even Esme was taken aback when Alice announced we would be away for at least two years. Only in private did she explained her reasoning to me,

"I haven't seen the girl again but if she is a danger then it can't be far off surely so we'll stay away long enough to see if anything happens."

"What about if she's in Australia?"

"She isn't, I felt this was close to the family not just me so as long as we are away from the family then she won't appear."

The old dazzling smile surfaced briefly before she continued,

"I may just change the future by this decision."

What worried me was why Bella would appear at the family's home or at least where we all were, it didn't make any sense but I dare not ask Alice any more questions, I didn't want her to become suspicious of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

 **Renee**

Life without Jazz was hard for Bella at first, she swung through all the emotions, sadness, to annoyance, to missing him, to feeling abandoned and I understood why but there was nothing anyone could do or say. When he rang at long intervals at first she was happy and then when she started to miss him she was demanding or whiny, trying to wear him down I think but they were easier for him to deal with than the later calls when she flat out accused him of not caring about her,

"You never visit anymore so don't say you miss me, you don't." or "I don't write stories anymore or draw pictures and Major is with them in a box in the attic. They aren't important anymore." I chided her but not being able to explain why he was so distant or she couldn't call him made things more difficult. Then for a while she seemed to forget about him or at least her feelings and I did begin to wonder if maybe I had been wrong about their relationship.

At school she made friends and acted like a normal child, her story of a daddy who had left us soon after she was born was about the best I could invent, I wouldn't outright lie about him and say he had died or something. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for Bella or myself, after all we were far better off without him. Jazz contacted me to ask if Bella would be interested in Skype, at least they could see each other and I thought it was a great idea, but I didn't choose my moment very well, Bella was feeling down, her best friend had moved away and the promised phone calls hadn't been received so she refused.

"Why bother? He's just like Daisy, she promised to ring and write and she doesn't, she didn't even give me her address. All my friends do the same thing, they go away and I never see them again."

"That's not true Bella, Daisy will write as soon as the family gets settled in Louisiana and Jasper rings as often as he can. Why don't you give it a try? You could see him on Skype."

It took a few weeks, but I knew she was dying to see him again, she missed him terribly and after the year when she seemed to forget all about him she was now becoming depressed. My girl was missing the man of her future I was sure. When I told Jazz the good news the next time he rang we made arrangements for two possible dates and I just hoped that he could make one of them. In the event, it was a success and they were able to chat for some time before Jazz was forced to break off, no doubt wherever he was someone was coming. After this, the correspondence became more frequent although of course Bella was angry and upset that she couldn't write to him or even ring him and texts and emails were also banned.

I spoke to Grandpa about this, she was getting to an age now where she would rebel if we didn't tell her the truth or at least some of it, enough for her to understand that trying to contact Jazz covertly would be dangerous for us all. He would have preferred that Bella forget about Jazz at least in the short term, but he had already seen that was not to be. He suggested I speak to Jazz himself first and for the thousandth time I missed my mom, not being able to ask her advice on a subject I felt out of my depth with. Secretly I phoned Charlotte just for some advice on how to handle the subject with Jazz and she was more than happy to talk about it, besides she wanted an update on the girl they had taken into their hearts for the sake of their friend.

I promised some photographs, but I dare not give Charlotte our new address, Grandpa had been very clear about keeping our whereabouts a secret from everyone even Jazz himself. We had a P.O. box where all letters from him were delivered and once a month Bella and I would drive into the next town to see if there were any letters to pick up. Her face if the box was empty told it's own story but if there were she would grab them excitedly and start opening them before we even reached the car and read them over and over again, keeping them in scrapbooks along with any postcards or booklets he sent from places he visited.

When I finally forced myself to bring up the subject of the truth with him I heard a sense of relief in his voice.

"I hated lying to Bella Renee and I think it's time she knew some of the truth at least but what do you want to tell her?"

We decided he should explain why he had to keep his distance, about his family although when Bella found out about Alice I wasn't at all sure how she was going to take it. She was now thirteen and now becoming more aware of the boys at school who it seemed were also noticing her! I had wondered how she would handle them, maybe she would be happy to find herself a boyfriend, maybe Jazz meant nothing to her in that way yet, after all she didn't understand what they truly were to each other despite her childish words some years ago. All I could do was wait and help her make sense of it all after the call.

It was two weeks before Jazz could get free for enough time to Skype Bella and give himself long enough to have such an important conversation. She knew there was something special about this call when Grandpa and I told her we were going out for a while so they could talk in private. In fact, we would only be out in the garden waiting to pick up the pieces, help her understand, but she didn't need to know that.

"Is he calling to tell me that he won't be ringing or writing anymore? I know he hates having to, it's getting so long between letters now. I guess he's bored with me. Is he married mom?"

I looked at her startled and she frowned,

"I guess that's stupid unless..."

I saw her eyes widen in shock,

"Mom, is Jazz my real dad?"

I almost choked on that one shaking my head furiously,

"NO, he's not Bella but it's complicated, he's going to explain things to you and then you and I will talk with Grandpa."

She didn't say any more, but I could see she was worried and the closer it came to the time for his call the more nervous she became so I was relieved that he made the first of the two dates and after saying hello to him, his familiar handsome face on the screen, we left them to talk alone.

 **Bella**

I was excited and scared in even amounts to be talking to Jasper again, especially as I knew I was going to get the answers to some serious questions. I had written down all the things I wanted to know but when I saw him somehow everything went out of my mind but hearing his voice again. He smiled and I felt my heart flutter, he was so handsome, how could he not be married or at least have a girlfriend? I remembered my words to him once before. How I had told him that when I grew up I would marry him and we would ride off on our very own magical horse to a fantasy land. I felt suddenly like a kid, a very young kid, although I knew I was far in advance of my friends both mentally and physically. I waited for him to speak almost afraid at what he was going to say but his deep soft southern accent drew me in as always and the words made sense of themselves.

I wanted to laugh at first when he told me what he was, but I could see he was in deadly earnest. How could it be that the man I knew as the only one in the world who meant anything to me wasn't even a man at all but a creature of nightmares? Such creatures didn't exist outside books, how could they? They were stupid legends only believed by the gullible or stupid peasants of centuries ago. Vampires didn't really exist, we all knew that, didn't we? I had no idea what to say, how to reply to his words so I just sat staring, hoping he would suddenly laugh and tell me this was all a big joke, or I would wake up and find myself in my bed, woken by the bad dream but I was awake and it wasn't a joke.

"I...I have to think, I need to speak to my mom, I can't..."

The words, any words, struck in my throat and without a sound I got up and fled from the room, ran to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed trembling and afraid.

A few minutes later there was a gentle knock on my door and I heard my mom,

"Bella? I think we need to talk honey."

She came in slowly and sat on the edge of the bed smoothing my hair in a gesture that always calmed me until now that is.

"Did you know?"

What a stupid question, of course, she knew, her and Grandpa, they had to have known.

"Yes, we knew Jasper was a vampire, Peter, and Charlotte too but they aren't the nightmares you know as vampires, and we are not quite what we seem either my love."

I swallowed back tears curious now despite my fear,

"What do you mean? We aren't vampires, we're human, aren't we?"

"Not quite, not you and I Bella. I need to tell you a tragic story, one that horrified me when I heard it, but I'm here for you while you learn the truth about yourself and about me."

Her words seemed to surge and ebb and I only really took in some of them but enough to understand the full horror of my life. I wasn't a human, I wasn't even half human, no, I was a hybrid with more vampire than human in my makeup, I was a monster too. Not only that but Grandpa was a vampire hunter although he didn't kill them, he just made sure we stayed away from them. All my life, all my mom's life they had lived in fear of the vampire who had sired us finding out about his offspring and coming to take us away. Jasper stayed away for the same reason, to keep us safe. We were like little birds in a cage with just the thinnest of cloths hiding us from the cat who was wandering around close by.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

When Bella ran off I had no idea if I would ever speak to her or see her again, all I knew was that she was shocked, horrified, and terribly upset. I cursed the need to stay away and waited helplessly until Grandpa sat before the screen shaking his head. I expected him to berate me for hurting Bella but to my surprise he smiled encouragingly,

"That must have been hard for you Jasper, telling the girl you love what you really are. Don't worry son, we'll look after her, once she talks to her mom she'll feel better. I can't promise she'll be in any fit state to talk today but she loves you and she'll get over it all. Just give her a little time and don't blame yourself, you aren't responsible for this mess, that honor goes to the bastard who attacked Renee, the one who was responsible for her birth too. Maybe one day I'll find out who he is, then we can go pay him a visit."

I nodded my gratitude and told him to text me as soon as Bella was willing to talk, I'd make an excuse to get away so we could talk, I needed to know I still had her in my life or it was worthless.

Twenty-four hours had never gone so slowly as I waited alternating between hope and despair but understanding this was out of my control. If Bella decided she wanted nothing to do with one of the same creatures who had attacked her mother and grandmother then there was nothing at all I could do about it. Alice, to my relief, was closeted with Esme in her workshop designing a new bed for our room although the present one got little enough action these days to my relief. It was all a part of her strategy to liven our relationship up with a whole new master bedroom although I'd always been happy enough with the one we had. My old leather recliner was finally going, it didn't fit in with Alice's vision and I was beginning to hope maybe that neither did I!

 **Bella**

I cried myself to sleep, exhausted with fear and confusion, and yet when I slept I dreamed of Jasper, standing there just out of reach and when I woke I knew that whatever the origins of my birth and his true nature I loved him with all my heart. Although everything had changed, nothing had either and I needed to speak to him, to tell him that. I knew he had been waiting for me to make the first move and realizing that with every moment I hesitated I tortured him further. As soon as I was dressed I text him, asking if we could talk then went to have breakfast. I wondered as I chewed on my toast how much more of a vampire I would need to be in order to be drinking blood instead and found that the question and its answer really wasn't important. I was the same person I had been before Jasper's revelations and so was he. My mom was still my mom and I loved her just as I loved him. We would get through this, all of us if we trusted and believed in each other. I even had to admit a certain curiosity about this shield I had that kept us all safe.

 **Jasper**

When Bella's text arrived I was with Alice, she had dragged me into Esme's workshop to show me the finished design for the bedroom furniture.

"What do you think?"

I looked at the drawings pinned on the board and frowned slightly,

"There's a lot of detail."

She huffed as Esme jumped in to defend her,

"We just thought it might be nice after all your room has always reflected more or your personality than Alice's."

It was true, but I was a plain man and the idea of frills and lace, ornate gilded furniture didn't sit right with me. I was about to continue the argument when it occurred to me that it really didn't matter, not really. In a couple of years at most I would be with Bella and away from all of this so instead I smiled and nodded,

"You're right of course. Go ahead Alice, whatever makes you happy."

They both looked at me curiously, had they expected me to argue more for my corner or had they heard something in the tone of my voice? Either way I was beyond caring and when I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket I excused myself and left them to their planning hurrying outside and down to the old summer house in the grounds of the colonial house Esme had chosen as our present home, praying it would be Bella, wanting to speak to me.

With relief I saw it was indeed and almost fumbled in my haste to ring her, desperate to hear the sound of her voice.

"Bella? I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you, I was..."

"It's OK I know Jasper, your life isn't your own any more than mine is my own just now. I didn't want to leave you waiting, I wanted to apologize for running off like that yesterday, I was just...shocked."

"I understand, I just wish I could have told you in person, face to face, it would have been so much easier. Perhaps I should have let your mother explain the situation to you but I was terrified if I did that I might never hear your voice or see your face again. That you would run away and keep running."

 **Bella**

When he finished talking I could tell he was as nervous as me and suddenly we were no longer adult and child, but two people destined to a future spent together.

"Well I didn't run, or at least I ran back and now things make sense. Now I know why I can't contact you? Why we can't be together. All this, all your sacrifices have been to keep us safe?"

"Yes darlin', there was no other way, especially when your shield slipped when your Grandma died and Alice saw a glimpse of you. She's extremely stubborn and very curious, if she had any suspicions about us then she wouldn't stop until she found you and that would put all three of you in danger."

"So you do still love me? Even though I'm just a silly teenager."

"How could I not? Of course and soon, once you are old enough, when your shield will be strong enough for you to use it consciously to protect you all, then you and I will be together I promise you."

I felt suddenly very alone, isolated from the only man that meant anything to me except my Grandpa and that was different.

"How long though Jazz? And won't Alice be really upset? After all she loves you."

He took a few seconds to think before answering.

"That's very sweet of you, but Alice will understand when I can tell her the truth. She'll be upset yes, angry even, but she will understand why I had to lie to her. Besides it means that her real mate is out there somewhere waiting for her. If you are my mate then she isn't and I will never make her really happy Bella. I'm sorry but for now we both have to be really patient and trust one another but remember I love you, I have since the day you were born and I always will. The love has changed, is still changing, but it's the deepest love a man can ever experience. For now take care and look after your mom and Grandpa, I'll keep in touch as often as I can but at least now you know why it isn't as often as I hoped it could be."

"Yes, you'll be busy with Alice I guess."

"You don't need to feel jealous of Alice, Bella. Oh, by the way, that's a two-way street, I'll be wondering if my precious girl hasn't found herself another boyfriend...or even two."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Jasper**

Well, finally being honest with Bella had worked out better than I could ever have imagined and her voice had called up all kinds of emotions in me, from pride and joy to yes, I have to admit it, a certain amount of longing so it was probably just as well we weren't going to meet. Not that I would have done anything inappropriate but the longing would have been there, something I would have had to control making me less than honest or spontaneous. My last words to her were the only ones I regretted and wished I could unsay. The very thought of her with a boyfriend, however innocent, would drive me crazy and not knowing was going to be even worse. Just sometimes I wish I was struck dumb.

Of course I had to pretend nothing was different, that life was going on as always with Alice and the rest of the family although I knew Emmett suspected something. I think he thought Alice and I were total opposites and sometimes it concerned him when we rubbed each other up the wrong way. In the past, I had always been the first one to crumble, make the first move to make up or ask her forgiveness. But these days, even though I thought myself resigned to a while longer with Alice, just sometimes I felt she expected my capitulation no matter if she was the one at fault and it irked me. I was slowly able to stand back from our relationship I began to understand that she had used my insecurities, those born of my relationship with Maria, to manipulate me into guilt. So, from time to time I would stand back and wait for her to make that first move, something everyone else noticed and not everyone approved of.

Esme spoke to me about it after Alice had arranged for us to go on a three-week skiing trip at the same time I was due to meet up with Garrett and some friends in the Catskills for a camping trip. These only happened about once every twenty years or so and she knew I enjoyed going. So when she dropped her surprise on me I refused and went off to meet up with my friends. When I got back she was fuming, having stayed home and sulked the whole time. As soon as I saw her I expected an angry tirade although in fairness she should have been the one to apologize for even trying that one on.

Instead, she ignored me for the next week except to make cutting remarks about how everyone else seemed so happy to be together and so much in love. Even Edward was quiet and looked pleased with himself although no one seemed to know why or where he had been for the past fortnight. When I still hadn't begged Alice's forgiveness after that week Esme took me to one side and pointed out that perhaps I should, to keep the peace. After she pointed out,"You did leave her all alone with egg on her face Jasper, not a very gentlemanly thing to do."

I wanted to laugh and ignore her, but Rosalie too was sick of the misery and tension in the house and eventually I gave in but vowed it would be the last time. I even told Alice as much,

"You know the few occasions I like to go off on my own with my friends so don't organize something that clashes with those times or you're going to be alone again."

She scowled and for once looked more like a hag than a sweet little pixie,

"How dare you dictate to me. We're partners in this relationship and that means we do things together, I have no idea what's gotten into you lately, but sometimes I think you don't love me anymore."

Oh, how I wanted to answer right back, "You got that right" but I couldn't and found myself trapped trying to make her believe that of course I did but she was being unreasonable.

My biggest fights with myself came when Alice and I made love, or rather had sex because there was no longer any love on my side, it was pure duty which made me ashamed and guilty because in her own way Alice did love me but she mistook the feelings she had for the real thing. Alice felt she was my savior. The person who had turned both my life and me around and as such she owned me. That she deserved all the love and attention I had but the bitterest part for me was knowing that the same feelings had driven Maria. I was still in the hands of a woman who thought she owned me. I was able to fool her most of the time as Alice had no experiences apart from those with me, but sometimes I was forced to siphon off a little of her lust for myself or even worse from Rose and Emmett if they were around and also amorous which was admittedly most of the time!

Things quietened down again after that and I did my best to be accommodating although as time passed it became more difficult. I guess as I knew Bella was getting ever closer to the kind of time we could finally meet up as we were intended to. My words about boyfriends echoed in my mind a lot and I tortured myself with the idea of Bella with a boyfriend, going out together, to the movies or a school dance, holding hands, even kissing and found my rage building to such a pitch I had to run or hunt it off. That's if Emmett wasn't around for a wrestling match although even he became wary after I almost severed his left arm one afternoon.

"Hey, bro' what's up? You're getting a mite violent here."

I apologized and, of course, felt terrible, so hunting or running it had to be most of the time.

 **Bella**

I missed Jazz so much, even more since our last conversation when he had told me the truth about us. It seemed strange to think that the man I intended to marry had known me since moments after my birth yet I knew, as my mom did, that it was meant to be. Sometimes I wished he would just come and whisk me away but then laughed at my own stupidity. What would a man want with a selfish teenager of fourteen? No, it would be right when we met, it must be, which meant more lonely years while he played his part with Alice.

God how I hated her for having what was rightfully mine. I had no idea what she looked like or even sounded, but I built up my own picture of a blonde bitch with spiteful eyes and long red talons that she had firmly hooked into MY mate. The very thought they lived together, even had sex together, filled me with impotent rage although I had never had any similar experiences myself obviously. It was just the thought of her lips on his, her hands on his body that had me spitting venom. I could hardly discuss such things with my mom although I think she had some idea. She would sit down and talk to me sometimes when I was most upset explaining how she knew life was difficult for me right now, but she couldn't understand, not really.

I knew there were a couple of boys at school who liked me and I guess I should have known it might happen one day. Lee asked me if I would go to the school barbecue with him and mom said I should agree when I was stupid enough to mention it to her.

"But I don't like him."

"Really?"

"Well, I guess I like him, he's kinda cute but..."

"He's not Jasper. I understand that but learning a little about life, about dating might be a good thing don't you think?"

I thought about her words and as always she was right, after all if I never dated then when Jazz and I finally did meet again I would have no idea and he was a man, almost a married man, so he would. It would be mortifying to be a complete moron knowing nothing about dating so with some misgivings I agreed.

As it turned out things went pretty well at the barbecue, we sat together, held hands and he put his arm around me. We danced a bit, went for a walk and he kissed me, pulling me close and telling me how much he liked me. Then came the bombshell, he wanted us to go steady. A part of me wanted to run screaming from him, but the more intelligent part thought sure, why not, it's a learning experience nothing more. Of course he didn't see it that way, he was way more serious about me and I found his attentions cloying until two months later we broke up and I was sad for him because he was really broken up about it...for a couple of weeks before he found someone else to fall for!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Renee**

I watched in amusement as Bella experimented with dating, but her heart really wasn't in it. There was one boy Steven that I thought she was genuinely fond of until she came home one evening after a library study with him to announce it was over. It took a little coaxing but eventually she confided in me that he had tried to "touch" her. Only through her sweater and over it but she had slapped his face and marched out and I felt proud of my girl, she could certainly stick up for herself, in fact, she almost dislocated his jaw! Needless to say, he steered well clear after that but there were others, bolder or more determined. After all Bella was a very pretty girl if I say so myself and her kindness and gentleness endeared her to almost everyone she met.

I say almost everyone because there were a couple of girls at school who did not like the fact that Bella was so popular with the guys. I guess they felt she was overshadowing their chances and they were extremely unkind to her. She found books missing, papers ruined, and once her sports kit "mislaid" so she was forced to sit on the sidelines as the girls basketball team lost without her. That helped because the girls responsible had earned the wrath of the rest of that year's students and Bella's life became happier again.

It was bound to happen I guess, she began telling everyone at school that she had a steady boyfriend who lived about forty miles away with his father who was a motor mechanic. It was her way of stopping the pestering by a few of the more determined guys, but it caused more problems than it solved when they started calling her a liar because she couldn't prove her boyfriend really existed. That was bad enough, but then rumors started that she was "into other girls" and that really hurt her. All she wanted was to be left in peace, but the stress was beginning to show and I feared there might be another lapse in her shield if she got too worked up about it so she and I hit upon a plan.

Of course, Peter was only too happy to play along, especially as it meant getting to have contact with Bella again. I think he'd missed her despite his attempts at nonchalance. He became her "boyfriend" sending her letters I was sure Charlotte had in fact written but adding a photograph so she could show her friends. Of course he was older than any of them but that just added to the mystique and being a vampire he looked quite young and innocent, proof that the "camera" can indeed lie! Bella was over the moon to have something to show the doubters and for a while the ruse worked.

 **Bella**

It was great to be left alone at last, all I had to do was to flash the photo of my boyfriend around and Peter's mystery computer friend even arranged for a couple to show us together leaning against the hood of a classic corvette! That one had everyone jealous although I said it wasn't his, it was his dad's. I also got a couple of calls as I left school with my friends from my "boyfriend" although it wasn't easy pretending Charlotte was a red hot guy! Still, everyone was trying to make things easy for me. I did think this was the end of my boy troubles, but there's always one who thinks he's got a chance and fate had it that was his real name, Chance Blake. If I hadn't already lost my heart then I might have been interested but as it was I tried to keep him at arm's length, not an easy task! I was tempted to see just how much vampire I might have in me and try breaking his arm or something, but I resisted the temptation….just!

 **Renee**

My cell phone rang while I was out shopping and when I saw it was Jasper's number I panicked dropping everything and running back to my car to answer in private.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

"Where is he?"

I could hear the real anger in his voice and hesitated trying to figure out who he was referring to."

"He? Can you be more specific?"

"Peter, I know he's there somewhere."

"Peter? Peter Whitlock, you mean? We haven't seen him in ages, you know that."

"Really? Well, he seems awfully friendly with Bella for someone who never sees her."

Jasper's voice was now icy and I knew he was in danger of losing control,

"Jasper, calm down and tell me what this is all about."

"Peter sent me a text by mistake, it was addressed to Bella and I didn't like the content of it. I thought I could trust you, I thought I could trust him, it seems I was badly mistaken. How long have they been seeing each other Renee?"

I wanted to burst out laughing with relief, but I understood to Jasper this was deadly serious, he really thought his best friend Peter was somehow dating Bella behind his back! As if we would allow such a thing in any case.

"Well?"

I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath,

"You really should remember that Peter is the only person you trust with your back Jasper. Bella was having a lot of hassle with some people at school. She'd told them she had a boyfriend, but they refused to believe her so I asked Peter and Charlotte if they would help out. As YOUR friends they agreed. Peter sent her a couple of doctored photographs to show around and he or Charlotte ring or text from time to time just to remind them the boyfriend exists. He must have hit the wrong button and you got the text meant for Bella, that's all there is to it I promise you."

There was a long silence before he spoke again and he still sounded tense,

"I'm coming down, tell me where you are."

"I can't do that Jasper. You know what we agreed, if you want to speak to Bella that's fine I'll arrange something. Other than that I guess you'll just have to speak to Peter and Charlotte."

"I could track you down you know."

"Is that a threat Jasper?"

I know my own voice became cold, but I had to snap him out of this jealous rage before he did something stupid and put us all at risk.

"Where are you now? I hope no one can hear this call."

"I...No, no one can hear me, I'm not stupid, just angry."

"Then I suggest you calm down young man and ring back once your head clears."

I cut the connection hoping I was doing the right thing, but I was angry with him too. He didn't trust us or so it appeared, or even Bella if he thought we would condone his best friend dating his future wife. For an instant, I thought if he were closer I might just drive over and smack him right on that dense head of his!

When I got home I found Bella in tears and groaning I wondered what else had gone wrong? It turned out that Peter had realized his mistake and called Jasper only to be accused of just about everything possible and then Bella received a text message from Jasper, something he never did, telling her how hurt and disappointed he was in her. It took me a long time to calm her down long enough to explain the situation and the call I had with him.

"So is he still angry with me mom? I should never have asked Peter and Charlotte to help me."

I wiped away her tears and shook my head,

"It's not your fault Bella. This is a really difficult situation fraught with danger for all of us and you and Jasper have done remarkably well for years now. It's getting more and more difficult because you are growing up, becoming mature and he is feeling the urge to be with you more strongly than ever."

"But I still have such a long while to wait, we both do and what happens if he believes it's all true, that I am unfaithful and says he never wants to see me again mom?"

The tears started again and I silently cursed the vampire/s behind this mess, if only I could find the bastard and a way to kill him or them!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Jasper**

My mind was in a spin, my rage almost taking control of me and I struggled not to crush my cell phone as I read the message once more.

" _H_ _ey there darlin'. Are ya missing me? Can't wait for the weekend, there's gonna be a full moon we can lay under. I'll pick you up Saturday lunchtime and we'll go shopping for something pretty for you to wear. Love you lots Pete xxx"_

I hadn't realized but as I read it again I had tightened my grip and the casing of my phone was now splintered, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered other than that my friend, the bastard, had moved in on my girl, my mate. I should have insisted on taking her, marking her as mine, never mind she was still a teenager. To hell with her shield and keeping everyone safe. Had that even been the truth? Or just a way of keeping me at arm's length so Peter could take his time with her?

"Jazz? Jazz what's the matter? Come on or we're going to be late for the presentation."

Alice's voice called me back from the hot pit of fury I had been bathing in and I pushed my phone into my pocket throwing the broken shards of casing to the ground and crushing them further under foot in an effort to calm myself further. There was nothing I could do right now, I had to be at Carlisle's presentation, we were all going to be there, but luckily Emmett was driving so I didn't have to think about getting to the hospital.

What I wanted to do was jump on a plane and find Peter. Beat the crap out of him, find out what was going on then kill him and take the pieces to Bella, burn them in her face then kill her too. I could see it all so clearly and only Alice's hand in mine kept me tethered to reality, to this time and place.

The evening was sheer hell and as everyone insisted on talking all night about Carlisle's award I couldn't sneak off. Alice hung around my neck like a limpet and I felt I wanted to throw her away from me, get up and scream my anger to the four winds but I sat silently watching and listening yet hearing and seeing nothing that happened before me. By the time I was able to get a few minutes to myself, I could hardly speak for the anger keeping my jaw locked. Edward had asked me if something was wrong, puzzled because he couldn't see anything. So Bella's shield was still protecting her and the family, well it wouldn't protect them from me if I found out she had betrayed me, no way. They would all pay for this treachery.

The call to Renee didn't go quite as I had anticipated, she was angry with me for believing them capable of such deception. She pointed out Peter was my friend, she even had an excuse that seemed rational enough yet still I fumed. I sent my own text to Bella, to hell with the rules, I couldn't stop myself yet even as I sent it something inside my head was yelling at me to calm down and think rationally. Instead of listening to it I made an excuse to take off, leaving Alice bewildered but not altogether bothered as she and Rose had plans for the weekend that didn't include either Emmett or I.

I think he was hoping we might go hunting together, but the only prey I was interested in lived in Boulder! I was lucky to get a last-minute seat on the next plane to Colorado and spent the flight with my seat reclined and eyes closed fuming and trying to keep my anger under control. It took all my willpower not to go crazy and slaughter everyone aboard. I was that enraged, and by the time I arrived at the ranch having run from the airport, I couldn't calm myself enough to rent a car, I was ready to kill.

Charlotte was waiting for me on the porch and from the look on her face she knew exactly what was going on.

"Where is he, Charlotte? How could you, I trusted you two and you stabbed me in the back."

I looked around wildly, too angry to even try listening for his tread or scenting his trail.

"You better cool your temper Major and be very careful what you accuse your friends of. You know damn well that Peter and I are mates and he would never betray me or you. What the hell has gotten into you? All you are doing is lashing out irrationally now shut the hell up and sit your butt down before I knock you down."

I guess it was heroic, or stupid, on her part but the sound of her voice, the anger in it and something more, disappointment cooled my head a little.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be back in about an hour, but first you and I need to do some serious talking Major. Now come up here and sit down like I said."

She wasn't lying, he would be back, even if only because he wouldn't leave her alone here with me for long but it was hard to walk up those steps and sit down opposite her, only the old rustic table Peter and I had made together lying between us.

"Right, now get your head out of your ass for a few minutes. Don't you dare accuse my mate, your best friend, of going behind your back with Bella. That's an insult to both of them, not to mention me and Bella's family. Are we all in this together? Do you really think if Peter was interested in Bella that he would be stupid enough to allow you to find out? Give him just a little credit. Renee tells me she already explained what happened to you. Now, are you going to believe her and me? Or are you going to believe that pile of horse shit you concocted in your imbecilic brain?"

A part of me wanted to break something, scream, and pound something to dust with my fists, but another part of me realized that I had totally overreacted.

Seeing the change in my face Charlotte nodded,

"Oh good, The Major is taking control once more, about time too."

She explained as Renee had that she and Peter were just helping Bella out because of the pressure she was getting from school friends,

"The trouble is, the older she gets the more your instinct to protect and own her become stronger and sooner or later something is going to break. Then either you'll kill some poor innocent or you'll put her in danger, and her mom and Grandpa. You have to find a way to deal with this Major. A sensible way that doesn't involve getting anyone killed."

I nodded calming more and more as I understood that she was right, my vampire mating instinct was getting out of hand.

"What do I do Charlotte? This is driving me mad, look at me...I'm a mess. I need her Charlotte, I have to know she's mine."

She leaned over and placed her steady hand on one of mine that was shaking violently,

"I know Major, I know, but first you have to calm down and please tell me you didn't leave a mess behind to be cleared up."

"I didn't, more through luck than judgment, but Alice was going off with Rose so she didn't worry I was going away."

"Let's hope she doesn't start wondering then shall we or you might have even more to put right."

"More?"

"I understand you blasted Renee and Bella, don't you think you should maybe apologize? Eat some dirt?"

I groaned, but she was right again,

"Maybe I should give them some time to cool down?"

She shook her head and pushed her cell phone over to me,

"Waiting will only make it worse, Bella is already distraught enough and Renee is pretty much breathing fire. You need to do some quick thinking and eat a lot a humble pie."

"I have my own phone."

"Sure you do but they know your number..."

She didn't have to continue, I knew she was referring to the idea that they might not want to talk to me the way I was acting so I picked it up and walked off across to the barn, if I was going to get a roasting, better it happened where no one else could hear!

It went better than expected with Renee who seemed to understand but then she had been talking to Charlotte, my angel. I apologized and promised I wouldn't take anything out on Peter or Charlotte but thank them instead,

"They are the best friends a man could ask for Jasper."

Talking to Bella was more difficult, not because she was angry with me, she wasn't, she was just so upset that I had mistrusted her, especially with Peter. To hear her cry was almost more than I could bear, I wanted to be there, to take her in my arms and hold her, wipe away her tears and kiss her better. If I had still possessed a heart it would have broken listening to her hurt voice but she forgave me,

"I understand it's difficult Jasper. It's hard for me too, don't forget I know you have a "wife". I can imagine you with her, holding her and kissing her and sometimes I just want to scream and smash things, but I try to remember that you love me, that you are only doing that to keep me safe. It's the only thing that stops me from going crazy."

Her words made me feel even more stupid for overreacting and I loved her all the more for it, if that were possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Jasper**

When I come out of the barn I know that Peter is back, his truck is parked up outside the house and I can see him standing, hands on hips at the bottom of the porch steps waiting, his eyes fixed on the barn I have just exited. I walk slowly towards him, no idea what to say or do in order to put this right, only that I have to try. Stopping a few feet from him I gaze into cold pitiless eyes, the skin around them tight with anger and open my mouth,

"Peter..."

He raises a hand to stop me glaring in pain and rage,

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear anything from you, I don't even want to hear your voice. What the fuck is going on in your head Major? How dare you suspect me, ME, of betraying your trust? Is that what you really think of me? I stood at your side for years, I watched your back, I thought you trusted me, I thought you understood how deep our friendship was."

"I..."

"Shut up. I'm talking and you're gonna listen. I would have died for you, Major. Everything I have ever done was for you, for the respect and friendship between us and now I find it was all a crock of shit. You think I would creep around behind your back and try something with your mate? That's a fucking insult, to me, Charlotte, and Bella herself. And do you really think I am so fucking stupid I would send you a text meant for Bella? Am I really such a fucking idiot I would do that? It certainly shows me what you really think of me."

"Peter please..."

"No, there is no excuse, no possible reason for you to think that I am a traitor to you or Charlotte or that Bella is a little whore happy to crawl into bed with me behind your back. No excuse. You hurt her, you hurt Charlotte and you hurt Renee. I don't give a fuck about me, I can stand up for myself but for you to even think we could do something like that..."

He was right, every word cut me like a knife because each was true, so very true.

"I understand how you feel..."

"No, you don't, because no one ever looked at you like a traitor. Everyone thinks you are noble and upright, the good guy who dragged himself from the sewer that was Maria's camp. Try imagining what it must be like to be suspected by your oldest and best friend then double it, even then you are nowhere near. I hope to God Bella can forgive you if she had any sense she wouldn't."

"She does, she did forgive me. I told her the truth, that I'm going slowly mad away from her and she understood."

"Well, that's just great. I hope you apologized for the things you thought about that girl. I was mad to agree to help out, Charlotte too. The whole fucking thing is crazy, but we did it for you. For our friend."

The way he spat out the word friend left me in no doubt that he didn't see me as a friend just now. I had betrayed his trust and I knew how much that meant to him and cursed myself for my own stupidity.

"For now I'm too fucking angry to stand and talk any more."

He walked past me knocking my shoulder as he did so belligerently and I let it go, I deserved no better but then suddenly I found myself flat on my back, Peters teeth grazing the skin of my throat as he hissed, eyes red and angry,

"You ever, ever, pull a stunt like this again Major and next time I'll kill you."

Then he was gone, down to the barn, disappearing out of sight into the dark interior leaving me to get up and brush myself off. It had been close, extremely close, but I hadn't lost him totally. I would have to work at regaining his trust and our former closeness, but he hadn't washed his hands of me totally and for that I would be eternally grateful.

 **Charlotte**

I watched The Major get up and dust himself off staring after Peter who didn't look back. I was proud of my mate, I hadn't expected him to accept The Major back into his life. Very few things mattered to Peter and even fewer people, but The Major had always been different, they were brothers, relying on each other in any situation, always knowing the other would be there if needed. The fact The Major had been willing to even think Peter might do something so underhanded had shaken him deeply and the wound was still there, deep and still bleeding, but he hadn't let go. I just hoped The Major realized just how close he had come to losing his best friend with his accusations.

He came slowly up the steps and joined me in the kitchen where I was baking some cupcakes and looked at me shamefaced and curious.

"Yes you are lucky, you just remember that and these..."

I pointed to the batter I was pouring into tins for the oven,

"Are for the retirement home jamboree, I offered, it keeps them sweet, they don't bother us and we do little things for them, it works for us."

"Right."

He sat at the table idly running his finger through a trail of batter that had splashed out of the bowl.

"What am I going to do Charlotte?"

"What happened when you rang?"

"I got better than I deserved but I'm going to screw up again I know I am. I just can't bear the thought of another two years away from Bella, it's driving me crazy and Alice doesn't help. She wants more than I can give her, I'm trying, but I feel like a drowning man helplessly being drawn under for the third time. I can't think, I can't breathe, I can't function."

I put the cake tins in the stove and sat down opposite him putting my hand out to stop him spreading the spilled batter any further.

"This is natural for a vampire Major. All your instincts are screaming at you to claim your mate, you need to be with her, but we are in a dangerous situation. You know what would happen if the Volturi find out what Bella and her mother are. We have no idea who either of their fathers are, or if it's the same man but if he finds out he has two hybrid offspring what do you think he will do? It's a death sentence for him too. You have to use all your strength to fight the feelings, just like poor Bella is. It's been a long time, but you two are nearly there now, don't ruin everything, and remember Alice is a victim here, not the bad guy. She doesn't know what you do, she doesn't understand you belong to someone else. Try to be gentle with her, she deserves that much of you."

Peter came in then crossing to stand behind me and putting his arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck tenderly then straightened up,

"Have you told him?"

"No, it was your idea, you tell him."

The Major looked from Peter to me bewildered, but he didn't speak, I think he was terrified he might set Peter off again.

"OK, well since you've been such a dick head Bella and I thought of a plan to calm you down hopefully. Your biggest fear is that she'll find someone else right?"

He waited and I nodded in silence,

"And guess what, her biggest fear is that you are going to find someone else or decide to stay with the Poisoned Dwarf. You can't be together yet that's bad but unavoidable. You could, however, get married. That way you are tied to each other in a tangible way."

The Major looked at Peter confused,

"Get married? How?"

Peter swung the chair next to me around and straddled it smiling somewhat grimly,

"Now I know what you think of my limited intelligence, you think I'm one stupid fucker, but even I have flashes of brilliance..."

The Major was about to argue the point, but Peters glare brought him up short,

"You can get married over Skype, it's legal some places, not others but who gives a fuck about the legality. That way you are husband and wife."

"Over Skype?"

"Yeah, I can do it. I got a license in case you decided this crazy idea was worth thinking about."

"And Bella knows about this? She never said anything to me."

"No? Probably too upset but yeah she knows. What do you say?"

"It's more than I could have hoped for."

"Yeah, it's more than you deserve too but there ya go. What are friends for."

That last comment meant more to The major than anything, it was plain to see the relief on his face knowing Peter was still there, despite everything, watching his back as always.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Jasper**

After agreeing that Peter's suggestion would, at least, help me feel more secure I went to speak to Bella about it using my own phone, this time, she knew the number from the angry text I had sent her so there was no point in trying to hide it again. This time, our call was sweet and tender, she was over the moon at the idea of us getting married.

"At least then when we can finally be together I will already be yours and you'll be mine."

"What did your mom say to the idea?"

"She just wants me to be safe and happy and she's hoping this might accomplish that. Peter and I had to get her permission anyway because I'm only sixteen remember."

"And your Grandpa?"

There was a short silence,

"He'll come round to the idea. I don't think he thought it would really last but he loves me and he wants me to be happy. I just wish my shield would mature. What happens if it doesn't by the time I'm 21?"

"Your mom is sure it will and her feelings have been right so far, besides we made it this far, we're too close now to give up now."

 **Renee**

I stood watching as Bella brushed her thick long hair smiling and sighed, I hadn't envisaged my daughter getting married like this, over the internet, via a video conference, but then I hadn't envisaged her marrying a vampire either. The fact she looked so happy, radiant even reassured me and I called for Grandpa to join us as the screen burst into life and we saw Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper standing together on the porch of their house.

There was no wedding gown, no church or chapel, no flowers or cake, no reception but somehow none of that mattered, not to these two although Jasper had promised her a white wedding once they were reunited. He looked handsome in a white shirt and dark jacket gazing into the screen at Bella as Peter began the short informal service. I listened as they intoned the vows they had chosen together and spoke turn and turn about.

 **Bella**

We said we'd walk together, come what may

That come the twilight should we lose our way

If as we're walking a hand should slip free

I'll wait for you

And if I should fall behind

Wait for me.

 **Jasper**

We swore we'd travel, darlin' side by side

We'd help each other stay in stride

But each others steps fall so differently

But I'll wait for you

And if I should fall behind

Wait for me.

 **Bella**

Now everyone dreams of love lasting and true

But you and I know what this world can do

So let's make our steps clear that the other may see

And I'll wait for you.

If I should fall behind, wait for me.

 **Jasper**

Now there's a beautiful future beyond the forest ahead,

There 'neath the oak's bough soon we will be one

Should we lose each other in the shadow of the evening trees

I'll wait for you.

And should I fall behind, wait for me.

 **Renee**

It was beautiful and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as my dad silently handed me a crisp white handkerchief from his top pocket. He took the ring Jasper had sent Bella and handed it to me and I slipped it on my daughter's finger, the single diamond glittering in the sun through the window. Then Peter pronounced them man and wife but there could be no kiss for the bride, no honeymoon, just a lonely bed far from her beloved.

 **Jasper**

I ached to touch my beautiful bride but instead all I could do was to stretch out my hand to touch the computer screen and she mirrored my action. For the merest moment I imagined I could feel her soft warm fingers against mine and then the feeling had gone and all we had was a glance and blown kisses. Did I feel any better for this? Yes and No. The panic that I might lose her had diminished but the ache to be with her was worse than ever, a pain that cut deep inside me and a wound that would bleed silently until I finally had her in my arms. The others left us and we talked about the future, our dreams, our pain until I saw Peter motioning me from the doorway and knew this dream had to end. I had to return to Alice and the family, far from my wife and pretend all this was just a fantasy, that my wife was a dream, without any idea when I would see her or speak to her again.

She understood, smiling at me and putting her hand once more to the screen whispering,

"I love you Jasper and tonight I will dream I am in your arms, that we are together. Promise me you will do the same."

"I will, I promise my sweet wife and soon, very soon, you and I can finally be together,"

I had wanted to meet her for the wedding, to do it properly, but everyone warned me of the danger. After so long I could wait just a little longer, to ensure her safety, their safety because Bella loved her mother and Grandfather and would die if anything happened to them through an act of hers or mine.

I don't think if she hadn't cut the connection that I would have been able to walk away whatever the reason, but that's just what she did. She blew me a last kiss and whispered,

"Remember I'll wait for you."

Then the screen went dark, but not as black as the despair I felt licking around the edges of my mind.

"Major, we have to go or you're gonna miss your flight and I didn't go through all this shit for you to fuck it up at the last moment so shift it."

I thanked Charlotte one last time and followed Peter out into the late afternoon sun throwing my bag in the back of the truck and climbing up beside him but seeing only Bella's beautiful face. Had something changed? Yes, inside I felt that bright spark of hope, of love, and I knew, however, long it took Bella would wait for me as I would wait for her but soon, soon we would be together at last.

At the airport Peter insisted on coming in with me despite my protestations,

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me to catch the right plane?"

He looked at me seriously,

"Nope, I'm not the one who has a crisis of faith Major. I just wanted to tell you that whatever you think, I'm gonna be there for you and for Bella because that's what friends do. They look out for each other. You get your ass back to the Cullens and you put a brave face on like Bella has, don't you dare ruin things for her. Oh yeah, by the way, she asked me to give you this."

He put a small package wrapped in wedding paper in my hand,

"She thought you might be able to hide it, or say Charlotte got it for you. I'll be here, keep in touch."

As Peter turned to go I put a hand on his arm and he looked down at it without speaking,

"I know I screwed up big time, but you're still here and that means everything, Peter. I can never make up for what I did, but I aim to keep trying."

He nodded then walked out and I had no idea if we would ever be as close as we had been again, but I could hope and I would with every fiber of my being.

My flight was called and once airborne I opened the small packet to find a silver rearing horse charm and a note from Bella.

"I wish this could have been a ring, but I understand. I hope you can find a way to keep it with you Jasper, to remind you of my love and our pledge. Bella XX"

I stared at the charm for a moment then took out my wallet and slipped it inside. Alice never went in there and if she ever did I would say Charlotte bought it for me as a good luck charm, Alice would believe that. She already thought of Charlotte as a wild mountain woman so why not a superstitious one? Laying back, I closed my eyes and relived the wedding over and over, every emotion, every smile, every word, as if by doing so I could conjure my wife up at my side and it almost worked...almost.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Alice**

There was something very wrong, I'd been seeing flashes again but as the girl had never materialized I thought perhaps I was seeing or feeling things that just might be, not that really were. I spoke to Carlisle, I couldn't talk to Jasper, he was acting strange, almost as if the argument over the ranching business with Peter, the reason for his mad exodus the weekend before, had upset him terribly. When he got back he was quiet and tense, he didn't want to talk about what was wrong and all I had seen was a flash of a very angry Peter Whitlock.

Eventually, he told me they had argued about the ranch, something to do with breeding more horses or something and hadn't parted the best of friends. I know I should have been sorry, consoling even, but I couldn't help thinking it was the best thing that could happen between those two. I had never really liked the Whitlocks, I always thought they had an unhealthy hold over Jazz and now perhaps he would stay away from them and the horses! What I didn't expect was for us to have such a blazing row, so bad that he took his things and moved into the spare room, including his old battered leather recliner. He mollified me somewhat when he told me that everything was just getting on top of him, he felt like the walls were closing in and he needed some space. What could I do after hearing that? I just had to give him some space and ease up on the pressure even though it meant my bed was cold and empty these days! It had happened before after a flaming row if we didn't make up instantly with hot sex that is so I hoped it wouldn't be too long before he sorted himself out.

When he continued so quiet and grave, often staying in the spare room to read week after week, I turned to Carlisle for advice and he explained how it must be painful for Jazz to break with his oldest and dearest friends and told me to be sympathetic or just be there for him but that wasn't easy when he would sit for hours staring at nothing or strum those awful tunes on his guitar. I wanted to scream, smack him, bring him back to reality. Carlisle seeing my obvious distress, easy to fake when you knew your audience, took Jasper to one side and they had a heart to heart, man to man, whatever that was supposed to mean! Anyway it seemed to work somewhat, Jasper pulled his head out of his ass and, at least, acknowledged me but we were still not bed partners. Then I saw it, the face of the girl again but clearer this time and I knew somehow that she was important to someone in the house, but who?

It occurred to me that it might be Jazz but then dismissed the idea as insane but maybe it was Edward. That made far more sense, after all, he was the one who liked the human girls, it had got him into enough trouble over the years, arguments with Rosalie about the dangers, fights with Emmett over who could control their blood lust best, it made me sick to hear them in the end but somehow, somehow I wasn't sure. All I knew was that the girl was important and somehow dangerous. I spent a lot of time sitting quietly hoping that something more would come to me, something that would give me a better clue, a way to discover who the girl was and why she was so important.

One evening as I sat curled up on the sofa beside Jazz who was reading some boring history book it occurred to me that it had been four months since he got back from Boulder and as far as I knew he hadn't even rung the Whitlocks. Could it be this girl was mixed up with them? Had Peter got himself a little human on the side and Jazz found out? It would explain a rift between the two of them. I knew Jazz was very fond of the little Hill Billy girl. It was just too delicious, what wonderful scandal but how to find out...that was the question.

 **Jasper**

It had taken a while to settle back down to life with Alice and I could easily have blown it again if the talk with Carlisle hadn't brought me back to reality. The fact Alice had asked him to speak to me was a danger sign and I reacted by throwing myself back into the family life as best I could while wishing I were with my wife. I could tell Alice had something on her mind, though, I found her staring at me sometimes, her brow furrowed as if trying to read my mind, had I made her suspicious? I really hoped not, not now we were so close to safety. I couldn't bring myself to sleep with her, but so far she hadn't pushed the matter, trying to be supportive as Carlisle had suggested and not pressure me I guessed. Then one evening she came out with it...right out of the blue.

"Your row with Peter, was it about a woman?"

I was startled,

"What?"

"Your row with Peter. I don't think it had anything to do with the ranch or horses. I think it was about a girl. I think Peter has been playing around with a girl, a human girl and you found out. That's why you haven't rung him isn't it?"

This was a little too close to the truth for comfort, but I just shook my head trying to look puzzled,

"Peter and a human girl? Are you crazy? He would be that's for sure, Charlotte would dismember him an inch at a time and burn the bits gleefully."

She narrowed her eyes and sighed,

"Whatever you and Peter argued about it concerned a girl I'm sure of it."

"Oh, why? Have you seen something?"

My mind felt frozen but I tried hard not to tense, glad that Edward was away again because if Alice had seen something then Edward might have been able too as well. He and Carlisle had gone off to Boston for the weekend to a concert and to meet up with Alistair, Carlisle's old friend who was making a rare trip Stateside.

"Her, I saw her again and I know she's important."

"Her? Give me a clue Alice, you know I'm not good at riddles."

"The girl I saw before. The reason we went to Australia, it's the same girl so I didn't change the future so much as put it off."

"But why should she have anything to do with Peter?"

Alice shrugged and smiled a little cruelly,

"Well, it's not like anyone with taste would live like he does. I just thought maybe he fancied a little live entertainment and you found out."

"Well, he didn't and neither did I."

My sharp retort wouldn't be out of place, after all, she had just insulted my best friend.

 **Alice**

I waited, I guess I believed Jazz to a point, but I knew there was something about the run in with Peter he wasn't telling me. Patience has its own rewards and I would find out eventually, I always did! What I didn't expect was that the next glimpse I got was of the girl appearing at the house. Now that was just plain wrong if she had anything to do with Peter, it didn't make sense. So was this girl connected to Edward after all? I took the bull by the horns and asked him outright, but he denied it. I thought he looked shifty, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that she was coming here at some time in the future and she was dangerous.

Now I had to decide what to do about it, the vision had nothing to do with Jasper but I was uneasy nevertheless and decided to keep him close, very close, and spoke to Esme and Rosalie on the quiet so they would help me although Rose thought I was plain crazy even to think Jasper might be involved with another girl.

"Alice, he sees Peter so rarely and he was happy enough to go off to Australia with you for two years when you first saw this face. Would he have done that if he had another woman?"

I wrinkled my nose,

"She's not a woman, she's a girl Rose, and I guess not but something is wrong and I won't risk losing him."

Rose flicked her hair over her shoulder,

"Perhaps we should be looking more carefully at Edward, after all, he does disappear from time to time and we know he likes human girls."

Esme shook her head,

"If you go by that thinking Rose then Carlisle could be just as guilty. He goes off on his own from time to time and he works with humans in a very intimate setting."

Rose and I both laughed at the idea of that, Carlisle and Esme were almost as crazy about each other as Rose and Emmett! I sighed heavily cocking my head to one side and peering at Rose,

"You know something Rose, I think you are the lucky one. We all know how much Emmett adores you, he never wanders off on his own, he's always there by your side. I used to think it was silly, claustrophobic even but now...I think you are the luckiest of us all."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Carlisle**

There was a worrying undercurrent in the house these days, the girls were watchful and I blamed Alice for putting silly thoughts in their minds. We had discussed her vision of the girl, one she had now seen twice yet nothing had happened and she admitted that from time to time she saw things that did not turn out to be real or true. I understood how frustrating it was to have a gift that allowed her to see so much yet be so terribly unreliable from time to time, but it was something she had to come to grips with before she drove us all crazy. Esme had begged me to think about moving a year ahead of schedule and at first, I was puzzled, Esme hated it when the time came to move on and start all over again. Then I got to the root of it, she was worried because Alice was worried. Much as I liked to give Esme everything she asked for, it was little enough, after all, I would not pander to Alice's craziness and told Esme so.

Jasper seemed annoyed with Alice for her fancies. Sometimes I wondered if this mystery girl were indeed connected to him in some way but it seemed unlikely. Edward heard nothing unusual in his thoughts although he wasn't entirely clear why Peter and Jasper had argued, only that it concerned something Peter had done. So I guessed maybe the girl was connected to Alice in that way, through Peter or someone else we had yet to meet, although it was quite a stretch. I was too busy at the hospital to worry much, my research and my hobbies in the medical field kept me engrossed and I left the problem of Alice and her mystery girl to Esme, although even she had to admit that Alice hadn't seen the girl again so maybe it would be another couple of years before the glimpse came again, or maybe the girl would die, or Jasper's friend Peter would run off with her!

Edward seemed uninterested in Alice's visions these days although he and she had been very close at one time. I had even wondered if the two of them were actually meant for each other. Jasper never quite fit with Alice, she was too smooth, polished, and sophisticated for the Texan cowboy although I loved him as a son. Whereas she and Edward looked so good together, they seemed a pair but then Edward had lost interest, I think he felt a little intimidated by Jasper's past, his violent struggle with our world and our way of life. My first son was fastidious, careful, and clever, he wasn't into getting his hands dirty although on occasion he had helped me out in a medical situation, not recently admittedly, but then things were different now, so much red tape, so much surveillance, it was a shame because he has saved lives at times, human lives, with my help of course.

Now he seemed to think only of music and that was good. He was an excellent pianist and composer. He could play many instruments and I did think that might give he and Jasper a point of contact. Especially since they both played the guitar but, of course, Edward played classical pieces while Jasper preferred the music of his youth and, of course, country music which Edward scoffed at. It was a little arrogant of him I thought, but they were both big enough to fight their own battles.

I was finishing some reports in my office when I got the call I had been waiting for. My latest patent for a new suture had been approved and I was being invited to the Surgeons Conference in Memphis next month to give a talk about it. This was exciting. I rarely bothered with public speaking, it had its own risks after all for an Immortal, but I was particularly proud of this breakthrough and had been pleased to be contacted on the subject.

The invitation was for the family, all expenses paid in a five-star hotel and I knew Esme would be thrilled. She loved such occasions when she could dress up and bathe in the glow of my success just as I did when she won an award for her interior design business. We supported each others interests wholeheartedly. Rose and Emmett would come, they loved such occasions and I knew Emmett was a closet Elvis fan so it was just too good a chance to pass up. Edward, well, there was no need to ask him twice, he loved to travel and I think he had a haunting respect for the old time Blues players from the South.

 **Jasper**

Memphis? Well I guess it was as good as anywhere, I really didn't care much where we went or what we did, I was mentally counting down the months until I could be with my wife. We had spoken several times, just short calls, as Alice seemed to be there most of the time and each time I rang off I felt a small piece of me freeze, waiting to hear her voice again so it would melt once more.

"Jazz and I aren't going."

I looked up disturbed from my thoughts,

"We're not? Why?"

"I hate the south, you know that or you should by now."

I didn't answer, I wasn't getting into an argument with her over this, she had this thing about all southerners being hicks and it just wasn't worth it.

"You and I are going to Philadelphia. I thought it would be nice to revisit places where we first met. The cafe, that little hotel, the park where we walked every day it rained."

Oh God, she was going to wax nostalgic and expected me to do the same! I had to say something quickly,

"If you like but I'm not sure I'm in the mood for reminiscing Alice and I think we should book a suite with two bedrooms."

 **Alice**

I could feel Jasper slipping through my fingers very, very, slowly and I was determined to stop the rot. He was mine, I loved him, and I wasn't about to let him go. I didn't think this had anything to do with the girl's face I had seen, but I wanted him all to myself. A kind of second honeymoon, back where it all began. Besides apart from getting dressed up for the dinner there was nothing for me in Memphis. Emmett would want to visit Graceland and I hated Elvis. If not then Jasper was sure to find some country music dive and if he thought I was going all that way to spend days in jeans and shirts, designer or not, he had another think coming. We were going to revisit old memories and maybe make some new ones. I even considered proposing to him while we were there. It might be nice to finally get married, Rose and Emmett did it often enough so there had to be something to all the romance of the occasion.

We left before the others, taking a night flight and I tried to cuddle up close to him as my seat reclined and lay my head on his shoulder but his armrest was down and he leaned on it reading a book so it was almost impossible. He took my hand in his almost absently and it felt like a brother's touch, not a mate's. I wondered why he couldn't be as courtly as Carlisle or demonstrative as Emmett instead of so quiet and reserved. I knew all about Maria and how she has scarred him mentally, but that was years ago now, come on!

I had to find a way through to him or this was going to be as romantic as a trip round a composting center!

"I'm really looking forward to this, we haven't been back to Philly since we first met. Do you remember that day? The rain, the smell of coffee and fresh bread in the diner? I remember seeing you as you walked across the street and pushed open the door. You looked like an abandoned puppy all wet and dripping, you looked so sad and I jumped off my stool?"

I waited for him to take up the story, but he just nodded so I went on.

"The look on your face when I told you that you'd kept me waiting, then that smile as you understood what I meant to you. Not many people get such a romantic first meeting. Carlisle certainly didn't, his first look at Esme was of her broken and almost lifeless body on a trolley and Rose's wasn't much better. Emmett was being torn apart by a grizzly bear so you see we were really lucky, fate brought us together and fate will keep us together."

He finally looked at me briefly, squeezed my arm, and still said nothing. This was going to be harder work than I had envisaged, he wasn't going to help me much but then he wasn't Emmett or Carlisle, he wasn't even Edward with his cool poise and manners. I was going to have to work harder than I had thought if this were to be the success I wanted it to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Renee**

Bella was out with friends for the weekend, they were going shopping and then to the cinema and I didn't expect her home until late on Sunday. These days she was much happier, more secure, and I knew she was counting down the months until she and her husband could be together at last. Even the fact he couldn't call as often didn't seem to worry her, she knew he was hers and her confidence in that was all she needed. At almost nineteen she should be making a home with Jazz, becoming a real wife but I hoped it wouldn't be much longer. I still felt her shield would mature around twenty so they could both see the finish line now.

Grandpa was still researching vampires, still hoping to come across the monster who had attacked me, but I wasn't even sure I would recognize him now, after so long. At first, I thought I would never be able to forget that face, the smell, the touch of his icy hard skin against me but once I held Bella in my arms it didn't seem to matter anymore who her father was or the circumstances of her birth. She was a part of me first and foremost and both of us were touched by horror and fear yet both of us had turned out strong and undaunted. I put that down in great part to Grandpa who never stopped telling us we were special, we were strong and invincible, I think maybe he even believed it, I was certainly beginning to.

While he was at the library, which would be followed by a game of cards at a local bar with his friends, I decided to do some cooking and turned on the little TV in the kitchen for company. It was a day like any other and then suddenly it wasn't any longer. I froze, staring at the screen, the pan of vegetables falling from numb hands to scatter across the floor. How could it be? I must be going crazy! I sat down, sweat on my brow feeling sick to my stomach, tears of shock and anger running down my cheeks and the sight of that face etched into my mind. It had been him I was sure, it had been only a glimpse, but it was all I needed. He was still around and now I knew where he was, at least where he was right now although he might well be gone by the time I was able to get there. I had no more to go on than a face in a crowd, a glimpse of his profile, but I knew it was him, I was certain.

I cleaned up the mess, throwing the vegetables away along with the soaked rags that I used to mop up the water then went online to find out more about the news segment where I had seen him. I read it carefully then scribbled a quick note for Bella. I didn't want her upset or alarmed so I didn't tell her what I was doing, only that I might be gone a few days and not to worry then I threw a change of clothes into a bag, grabbed my coat and purse, took the car keys from the hook by the door and went off, determined to face the bastard who had attacked me come what may. I knew I couldn't do this alone so I would stop off at the bar to pick up Grandpa, Bella would be safe enough on her own for a while and I didn't expect to be gone that long in any case.

As soon as Grandpa saw my face he knew there was something wrong and excused himself from the card game taking my arm and guiding me to a seat at the back of the bar and shouting an order for two beers.

"What's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost girl."

"I have, or a monster anyway. I saw him, Grandpa, he was in the crowd on TV. It was a news piece and he was there, I recognized him. We have to go, we have to face him. I want to kill him."

He hushed me as the girl brought our beers over looking at me a little curiously,

"Everything OK Samuel?"

Grandpa nodded,

"Everything's fine Chloe thanks."

She went back to the bar stopping to exchange a few words with the other card players as she did so. In the atmosphere of normality of the bar, it seemed crazy that I was talking about wanting to kill someone but hatred bit deep into my soul right now.

I told him that I had left a note for Bella, I didn't want her getting involved or asking awkward questions, but I had to do this and I wanted his help.

"You can spot a vampire better than me, you'll know if he is surrounded by others. There has to be a way of killing him, or outing him to the world."

"No, Renee we can never do that. Can you imagine the panic, the witch hunt if people thought there were vampires walking the earth. That's if we weren't locked up as being crazy or killed by the vampires to keep their secret. I don't see what you hope to achieve by confronting him."

"I want to face the bastard and tell him just who I am and kill him for what he did to my mother and me."

"You don't know that he is your father Renee, that's pure supposition."

"True, but I know he's Bella's father."

"You can't tell him that, he must never know he has a daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter, I do and I would never let him near my daughter. Bella is safe behind her shield and I want the bastard to pay for what he did to me."

Grandpa tried his hardest to talk me out of what he called "my madness" but I wasn't going to be deterred. I wanted to know why he had done that to me and tell him that he couldn't go on doing it to other girls. Maybe I could find a threat that would work on him, if, as Jasper had said, the vampires were so set on keeping their existence a secret.

Grandpa sighed rubbing his face and suddenly he looked very old and careworn,

"Well, I guess we could threaten to expose him to his own leadership, the Volturi. Jasper told me a little about them and I know if they found out what he had done his life would be forfeit, but it's going to be dangerous. He may kill us both if he feels cornered."

"Then I'll go alone, Grandpa. You stay here with Bella. It's not fair of me to drag you into this business, it's my responsibility, not yours."

He took my hand grasping it tightly,

"This is my business too Renee, I failed to keep your mother safe and I failed again with you. If anyone has a grudge against the bloodsucking bastard it's me. We go together, but we keep Bella out of this. Give me your phone."

He held out his hand and I put my cell phone into it watching as he took the sim card out and lay it on the scarred beer stained table top then with his penknife he scratched the gold contacts on the card and scored it across before finally breaking them, putting the pieces in his pocket.

"Why did you do that?"

"Bella might try contacting us and I don't think you are a good enough liar Renee. She must never know what we are doing, where we are, and if anything happens she might just persuade Peter to try tracing us. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of us. I'll keep mine turned off with the battery out, that should work as well and it means we still have a means of communication when it's safe. Bella won't panic, she'll wait to hear from us, she's sensible enough."

I nodded my understanding as he got up and I followed him outside where he scattered the small fragments of plastic in the dumpster.

"Right then, let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Renee**

Chasing after the monster had been a mistake, possibly the worst mistake I had ever made. Grandpa and I drove to the city and hunted him, one man in thousands who might or might not still be here. I had no name, no idea where he was staying or if he lived here. All I had was that single glimpse in the crowd, but I had to try. I had to face my attacker, and I had to make him pay for what he had done to me. What he might have done to Bella too although it didn't sound like the same creature.

As Grandpa drove I closed my eyes and conjured him up once more but the picture I remembered. The cold hard body, the face twisted in excitement, the rain dripping from his hair and the moon making his face glow white wasn't what I had seen on the TV screen. That man had been calm and collected, unaware that anyone knew what he really was among all those humans. I wondered if he were stalking a new victim. Was some other poor girl about to find herself assaulted by a fiend in the dark? Not if I could prevent it although I doubted a threat to tell his secret to his own kind alone would work.

"We have to have something to threaten him with Grandpa. I need to write everything down and if anything happens to me it can be forwarded to the rulers of his kind, if not then he could just kill me."

"It's not that easy Honey, remember, for all we know he could be one of the rulers. Jasper only told me that there were three, Aro, Caius, and Marcus and there were others high up in the command structure who could be responsible. If it were one of those would they be scared by such a threat? They might be too valuable to be accused and tried. For all, we know you could be going to confront Aro Volturi himself. After all, you can't describe your attacker very well now can you?"

I shook my head, although I had tried to fix his face in my mind self-preservation had blurred the edges, at least until I saw his face once again.

"I don't care, Grandpa, I have to confront him for the monster he is. I'll go alone, that would be best. You can contact Jasper if I don't come back, tell him what I did. He can take Bella and run if there is any danger, you too."

"Do you really think I would leave you to go alone to face this man?"

"You have to, it's the only way, besides I'm the one he hurt. I'm the one whose life he ruined...no, not ruined, I had Bella and I would never wish her unborn but I have to see him, tell him, stop him if I can."

"We should contact Peter at least. Tell him what we are doing, that way he can watch out for Bella if not us."

"No, it would put Peter and his wife in danger too if you are right about him being Volturi and I won't put them in danger, this is between me and my attacker."

"Us."

His voice was rock steady and I knew there was no point in arguing.

"OK, us. Thanks, Grandpa but you aren't doing this out of guilt are you? Because I never blamed you for what happened, you looked out for me all my life and Bella too."

"Oh, my guilt goes back further than that Honey. I blame myself for what happened to your mom, she was my little girl, my responsibility."

"She was eighteen Grandpa. You weren't responsible."

He smiled at me a little sadly,

"Bella's a year older, but I bet you still feel responsible for her don't you?"

That question stopped me dead, he was right of course, I would always feel responsible for her, even when she finally left home for her new life with Jasper, it's what parents do.

After walking the streets of the city for hours, my feet were sore and I was hungry and dispirited. Grandpa walked beside me quietly, watching every man we passed and waiting for me to make some sign of recognition, but I knew it was a hopeless task. He could have been traveling through, he could be home watching TV, or he could be in a hotel room, he could even be out hunting for another victim. How in the world was I supposed to find him among these crowds?

"Let's get something to eat and drink then find a hotel for the night. You should ring Bella, let her know you are OK."

"Yes to the first but I'm not contacting Bella. She's going to want to know where I am and what I'm doing and I don't want her involved. I promise you if we don't find him by tomorrow evening we'll go home."

He smiled at me and pulled me into the nearest restaurant moving towards a table at the back, but I wanted a window seat. It was just possible the creature might pass as we ate, I wasn't going to miss any chance of seeing him, no matter how small.

Were the Gods smiling on me that evening? I couldn't say if they were or if the very devil himself were leading me on but as I finished my coffee I turned to gaze out of the window again and there he was, walking by. The cup fell from my hand and clattered noisily on the table, Grandpa jerking round at the sound. He took in my strained white face and trembling fingers and understood at once. Throwing down a handful of bills to pay for the meal and grabbing my hand. We almost ran from the restaurant, some patrons gazing after us curiously and once outside he turned to me,

"Which way did he go?"

I pointed a shaking finger in the direction I had seen my attacker walking and we hurried after him moving in and out of the pools of yellow created by the street lights.

I thought we were too late, that he had gone, but then up ahead I saw a still figure watching two hookers on a street corner before moving off again as a young woman hurried past him, coat pulled close around her against the icy wind. I tugged on Grandpa's sleeve and whispered in his ear,

"He's looking for a new victim, I think he's going to attack that girl. We have to stop him."

Grandpa nodded looking up and down the street,

"Come on then and pray he stops long enough to listen to us."

We followed the creature into an alley where the young woman had disappeared and saw he was close behind her but he stopped looking back, he had obviously heard us. The girl was framed for a second in the light at the far end of the dark alley and then she was gone, safe at least for now, but I could see the creature was about to follow her so in desperation I spoke, knowing from Charlotte how acute a vampire's hearing was,

"I know what you are."

He froze, then turned very slowly and walked back towards us and deciding we might be safer we backed out into the main road, under the lights with people passing all the time.

He came to a halt a few feet from us and waited, so I spoke again,

"I know what you are and what you were going to do to that girl."

He smiled, a cold smile with no mirth,

"Oh really? And what is it you think I am?"

"You are a creature of nightmares, a fiend who preys on innocent women, a vampire."

The last word was no more than a whisper, not because I was afraid of him, he'd already done his worst to me, but because I didn't want any passersby to hear, to stop and stare.

"A what?"

He turned his gaze on Grandpa,

"I think you should take your companion home, she's obviously been drinking."

Grandpa shook his head,

"I wish she had, it would be preferable to knowing that your kind really exist, but we know they do. You attacked my granddaughter here years ago but she never forgot your face and we are here to tell you that if you attack any more we will report your activities to your masters."

He laughed then, a throaty chuckle which sliced through me like a knife.

"This is the only warning you'll get. You ruined my life, but I won't let you ruin any others. I will tell the Volturi about you if you don't agree to stop your sick activities."

The laughter died and one eyebrow rose,

"The Volturi? You have done your homework, or, at least, someone has been telling tales, but you don't know the Volturi if you did you would know how futile that would be."

"I'm prepared to risk that...the question is, are you?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

When I returned, later on Sunday evening the house was in darkness which was unusual, either mom or Grandpa were usually here and I wondered if maybe they were already in bed or maybe they'd gone out together. I tiptoed through and tapped gently on mom's bedroom door but there was no reply so I put my head around the door. Her bed hadn't been slept in so she must be out. Grandpa's was the same so I turned the lights on in the kitchen and made myself a hot drink noticing that the roast mom had been going to cook for dinner was still in the fridge uncooked. So, she'd been out almost all day, now that was unusual.

A small jolt of fear ran through me, had Grandpa been taken ill? Were they at the hospital? I checked my cell phone, but there were no messages so I decided that was highly unlikely. I didn't see the note mom had written right away because the breeze from the door had blown it off the table onto the floor in the corner. I picked it up and unfolded the paper recognizing my mom's neat script,

" _Bella,_

 _Sorry to run out on you like this but something came up with Grandpa. Don't worry we're both fine but we might be away a few days. I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself. Don't forget to pick up your coat from the cleaners and please tidy your room, it looks like a pig sty! Love Mom XX"_

Typical mom but she was right, my room was a mess. I'd been busy trying to sew a patchwork quilt for my future home. Eventually, we would get a place of our own, Jasper and I, with a bed and I wanted it to be perfect. Bits of thread, scraps of material and templates were scattered around and I promised myself that tomorrow, after work I would have a grand tidy up. I would be finished by three at the library where I was employed to repair books and keep the inventory up to date. It wasn't a bad job, I preferred working alone and I knew it was only temporary until Jasper and I were able to make a life together.

After washing up my mug, I showered quickly and climbed into bed wishing as always that I was not alone and wondering what Jasper was doing right now. I knew sending him a text could be dangerous but I couldn't help myself, I made it as innocuous as I could but still hesitated before hitting send. Then I curled on my side hugging Major, looking a little moth-eaten and worn these days, close to my chest and drifted off to sleep.

 **Alice**

Philadelphia hadn't been the success I had hoped, I hadn't managed to persuade him into my bed although he never grumbled at being dragged around the malls. Well, a girl has to shop, it's just nature! When I had broached the subject of sex I saw he really wasn't interested and wondered if I was just too late to win him back. I'd done everything Carlisle had suggested, but I was losing patience. I had been planning to propose to him during our stay, but somehow the time just didn't seem right, his heart and various other regions really weren't in it! I was actually afraid that he might refuse me and I couldn't have borne that. Worst still was the vision I had the night before we came home.

The vision was so powerful, so vivid that I stumbled and almost fell in the shower cubicle and Jazz who had just knocked and walked in at my call shouted through to see what was wrong. I managed to pull myself together enough to make some excuse then sat on the edge of the bath, towels wrapped around my still dripping body and hair, and closed my eyes. So, I was right, the girl was connected to the family, connected through Jazz, although I still couldn't tell how which infuriated me. It had to be something to do with the row he and Peter had and which had not yet been fully resolved, they hardly ever spoke and Jazz hadn't visited Boulder since. Of course, if I had been thinking straight I would have used the excuse to draw him into the bathroom and my naked embrace, but I had missed that particular move.

The girl was coming to the house, to the family for help of some kind, she would be asking Jazz to help her. Well, I wasn't having some stupid little human interfering in our lives. All I had to do was deter her. She would surely try to contact him in some other way first, she wouldn't just turn up out of the blue surely? Well, forewarned was forearmed and I was loaded for bear. I had no idea of the time scale except I got the impression it was cold and wet, so probably not summer here in Cincinnati which was worrying, fall had already arrived. All I needed was to make sure that if the girl were trying to contact Jasper I would know first.

He didn't use his cell phone often so it was easy to "borrow" it for a while when he went hunting with Emmett. If he found it missing he'd just think that maybe he'd mislaid it. I went through his text messages but there were only a couple to Peter, innocuous enough, and one I didn't recognize, it was a strange number so I jotted to down. The text was nothing to alarm me merely two words,

"Horseshoes."

I guess it could be coded but there was no sign of any other messages from that number, his in-box and sent boxes both almost empty, but I remembered he usually deleted anything after reading it as if the phone might fill up with adverts and silly messages. The silly messages being those I sent him mostly. For years I had tried to get him to send me love texts, just simple things like "missing you" if I were away but as he pointed out,

"You already know that Alice."

The notion that I might like to hear it occasionally was quite alien to him.

My next task was a little more tricky although I didn't think he would realize I changed the old sim card for a new one and put in all our numbers and any others he had in his contacts. If he text or rang Peter then I guess I'd have to come up with an excuse, but I was careful to change his number on everyone else's cell phone over the next week to the new one, that way I wouldn't be discovered too quickly. Whoever this little tramp was I was going to make very sure she didn't get her claws into Jasper, let Peter sort out his own messes!

Emmett's computer skills were necessary for my next project and he would need some finesse, he loved Jazz as a brother so I had to be good, very good if I were to get him on my side. I had to be careful because everything Emmett did he told Rose about so she had to be coaxed too. I decided on my story and got the two of them alone one evening while Jazz, Carlisle, and Edward were in town helping Esme set up for a Halloween party for the local children. She loved all that stuff and normally I would have been right there with her but this year I had cried off and although that concerned everyone they left me alone when I told them I had party fatigue. I wasn't even sure it was a lie, I was sick of parties, they were no fun since Esme insisted on helping throw them for the local humans.

"Its a good way to integrate, become a part of the community, especially with Carlisle being the local doctor."

Well, she might enjoy playing the good doctor's wife but I was not playing the poor little foster kid, not any longer, there was nothing in it for me.

There had been tension when we got back three days after the others, it appeared Edward had disappeared in Memphis and wasn't answering his cell phone which infuriated and worried Carlisle and Esme. He and Emmett had been forced to scour the city looking for Edward but even splitting up to cover more ground they had no success.

"He's probably gone off with some girl, you know how he likes to live dangerously."

Esme scowled at me, but it was true, he did.

"It wouldn't have been so bad, but we weren't the only ones of our kind in Memphis."

Now I was more interested,

"Really? Who did you see?"

"Everyone, it was as if everyone we knew was there, like a convention. First of all, we bumped into Alistair who had decided to come and listen to Carlisle's paper, see him get his award, then Garrett who was just passing through on his way to see his girlfriend Molly in Sardis."

"Molly? That's a new one, how long has he known her?"

"A couple of years or so he says, they're just good friends but the photograph he showed me tells a different story. I think he's really sweet on her."

Esme stopped as Carlisle went through the lounge muttering crossly to himself, most out of character.

"When I get a hold of Edward I'm going to give him a serious talking to, worrying us like this. He goes off without a word to anyone..."

I rolled my eyes at his retreating back and Esme continued,

"That would have been enough but not everyone we met was a friend, Demetri was there tracking a rogue called Bartholomew, apparently someone Carlisle knew, though he didn't like or approve of the guy. That could have been awkward enough, they might have thought we had gone purposely to meet him but then we bumped into Caius Volturi would you believe? Now what he was doing there I have no idea and of course, he wasn't saying but it was sure to be something unsavory, that man makes my skin crawl."

Esme shuddered and I grinned, unable to help myself,

"Sounds like you had an interesting trip, I wish ours had been equally as interesting and I have no ideas why you are worrying about Edward, he'll come back, he always does."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Rosalie**

When Alice approached us I felt something about this story just didn't ring true, but Alice was distressed and angry enough to persuade me, to overcome my qualms about spying on a man I considered my brother.

"You think Peter Whitlock is going to get Jasper involved in something dangerous?"

"Yes, Rose I do. You know how unreliable and hot tempered he is and Jazz just flat out refuses to accept the truth. I know Peter has got into trouble, something to do with a human girl and I don't want that coming to our door, it would be dangerous for us all."

She was right there if there were any problems with humans we couldn't afford to be involved. Aro may be Carlisle's friend, but the laws on humans were very strict and the penalties severe. Edward scared me enough when he went off with some of his human girlfriends. I knew one day he would lose control and kill one of them and then all of us would be in terrible trouble although neither Esme nor Carlisle seemed to see it.

"I'm still not sure what it is you want Emmett to do though Alice. Peter doesn't ring him any longer, we all know they had a falling out."

"No Rose, he doesn't ring Jazz because they both know I'm onto them, I'm watching and I will stop any danger if I can."

 **Emmett**

I didn't like going behind Jazzes back, it wasn't right but Alice was winning Rose over and I always fell in with what she wanted. Rose was the clever one of us and I loved her so much I would do anything to keep her safe. If she decided Jazz might be putting us at risk then I would accept it.

"So, what do you want me to do? I can talk to him if you like, but it might be better coming from Carlisle."

Alice frowned at me and rolled her eyes,

"Talk to him? Emmett, I've tried that, he'll just lie and tell you he doesn't know what you are talking about."

"Well, maybe he doesn't. Maybe he only suspects Peter has been up to no good. He might not know the girl you said you saw."

"I did see her Emmett, I wasn't dreaming. Jazz may not know who she is but he knows about her and I won't have him putting us in danger by getting involved with the human."

Alice's voice was almost a hiss she was so angry.

"What about Charlotte? Surely she knows?"

"I doubt it Em, she's not very bright and Peter is extremely cunning."

I still didn't like it but when Rose asked Alice what she wanted me to do I knew she'd made up her mind.

 **Alice**

Success at last although it had been a tougher struggle than I had anticipated.

"I think the girl will contact Jasper by email so I need you to reroute all his mail to my computer first. I'll check it and if it's innocent I'll send it back to you and you can send it on to his inbox, it's easy."

"What if he finds out, though? What do I say then?"

I could feel my frustration mounting, but I attempted to keep my cool,

"I thought you were the computer expert? Why should he suspect anything? You can do it can't you? Without him suspecting?"

Emmett sat for a few seconds looking unhappy but then Rose nudged him with her arm and he nodded.

"Yes, I can I guess. It wouldn't be too difficult unless of course he was expecting an instant message and I guess even then a time lag wouldn't be too noticeable. The person on the other end could be taking their time to type a reply or a small glitch..."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you, Emmett, I knew you'd help me out."

I hadn't considered instant messages so it was as well I had enlisted Emmett's help. With luck, the girl wouldn't be able to get through to Jazz now and would go straight to Peter or give up. If she did appear...well then I would just have to plan a strategy for that eventuality too. Of course as soon as Edward reappeared, with no explanation as to his disappearance or apology, he knew at once what was going on, not that he got it from me, but Emmett was an open book to him. He hustled me outside on the pretext of allowing me to drive his new sports car, something I had been longing to do since he took delivery of it but once in the privacy of the garage he grabbed me by the arm, his eyes alight with curiosity,

"Right spill it, Alice, what is going on? Why have you got Emmett spying on Jazz? You can't really think he'd get involved with a human girl surely?"

I pulled free warning him to keep his voice down,

"Do you want the whole house to hear?"

"OK, OK, just tell me what's going on."

His voice now was a whisper and I could see he was enjoying the cloak and dagger secrecy so I decided to play on it,

"What did you get from Em?"

He told me, more or less what I had told Rose and Emmett,

"And you haven't heard anything unusual in his thoughts?"

He shrugged,

"I try to stay out of Jasper's head, you know that."

I did, when Edward first tried pulling his mind-reading stunt with Jazz he had found himself neck-deep in blood and gore and since then he tended to leave Jasper's mind well alone.

"You know the main problem so if you want to help I need you to sneak inside his mind and see if the girl is in his thoughts anywhere. If she is then get all the information you can and let me know."

He looked at me knowingly,

"If I didn't know better Alice I'd say you are afraid of losing him to this human girl. Come on, he's not interested in humans, he can barely control himself around them with all of us close by to support him."

"Then I have no need to worry about that, do I, Edward? What we all need to worry about is Jazz bringing the Volturi to our door, or don't you care about that? I do wonder as you seem to be so interested in the humans yourself."

His face screwed up in temper, I'd gotten under his skin with that little barb,

"I can control myself, Alice. I'm not the monster remember, he is. I never did get what you see in him."

"I know, but then you aren't me are you? I like a little danger I just don't get it by dating and bedding humans that's all but to each his own I guess."

"Don't act holier than me Alice. Emmett's picked up a few humans in his time and he couldn't resist killing them as I remember."

"Poor Emmett just can't help himself, besides its sheer bad luck that he came across two singers. I wonder if you'll fare any better when you come across one?"

"I'm not interested in their blood, Carlisle taught me to control that part of my nature."

"Well it's just a shame he didn't teach you to control your sexual desires then isn't it? I haven't forgotten the time you came home in a panic because you got this close to biting a girlfriend."

I held two fingertips so they were almost touching,

"Now are you going to help me or not? Help all of us actually because I am sure if Jazz gets involved with this girl it will bring danger to the family and that my dear Edward, includes you."

Of course, Edward was interested in saving his own skin, we all were, but he loved the idea of being a spy, being the only one who could possibly find out what Jasper was really thinking. I doubted he would find anything useful, at least not until the girl made a move if she managed to contact Jazz that was, but it would keep him quiet and out of my hair. My next task was to ensure I kept as close to Jazz as possible for the foreseeable future, we would hunt together, play together, shower together, in fact, I wasn't going to let him out of my sight from now on and I would be watching his cell phone, well the one I now had as a spare with his old sim card in. It would be interesting to see if he got any strange texts which made me consider the one I had found on his phone,

"Horseshoes."

It didn't sound dangerous or particularly deep and meaningful, but I could ring the number and see what it got me. However, I didn't want to tip my hand too soon so I decided to wait a while, I may see something else, something that told me when the girl would appear if indeed she was going to.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Renee**

We had underestimated his callousness, he just laughed us off, as much as telling us he was too high up in the vampire world to be threatened or bribed. He was interested however in how we knew him, he didn't recognize me at first and when he did he just licked his lips and asked if I had come back for more,

"Human men not enough to satisfy you Honey B? You could always come with me if you like."

He held out a hand laughing more loudly as I shrank back and Grandpa made a move to step between us but the creature just shook his head.

"I had my fun with that particular girl old man. Now take her home and keep your mouths shut or I may decide to pay you another visit, only, this time, I won't be so gentle."

Saying this he turned and strolled off into the evening crowds as uncaring as if we were simply two ants he had passed on the pavement.

I don't know how we got back to the motel, I was blinded by tears and sick with the fear and loathing he engendered. Once inside Grandpa wrapped his arms around me and held me close while I sobbed with frustration and anger.

"He beat us, Grandpa, he doesn't care if we tell anyone what he is. It was all just folly, arrogance on my part to think we could face such a creature and win."

"Hush, you don't know that. It could be he was putting a brave face on, he might even now be fleeing and then you would have saved other young girls."

I shook my head, I didn't believe that for one second, his voice, his very manner had been so dismissive as if he were untouchable.

I pulled away from Grandpa wiping my tears with the back of my hand,

"I was a fool. We'll stay here tonight and go home tomorrow. We shouldn't have left Bella alone."

"Bella will be fine Renee, stop worrying about her and think of yourself for a little while. You take a bath, soak in the tub while I go down to the store on the corner and buy a bottle of wine. I think we could both do with something to calm our nerves."

It wasn't until that point that I realized Grandpa was shaking too, he had been fearless in front of the creature, but I knew my emotions scared him so I nodded,

"There's a bar too, why don't you go in and have a beer while I soak. I'll be fine, it's over now, we tried and it's over."

 **Grandpa**

I hated tears, always had. They were the one thing I had no idea how to deal with so I was glad to take up Renee's offer and went down in the elevator back onto the wet streets and headed for the bar on the corner. It was warm and the smell of stale beer and sweat was comforting, familiar. I was glad it wasn't one of those places all full of young people drinking cocktails and glancing at their reflections in the huge mirrors plastered all over the walls. The kind of place you couldn't go to have a conversation because you couldn't hear a shout over the damn music, or what passed for music these days. This was old style and the barkeep was friendly enough.

The TV was showing ice hockey and I found a seat in a corner where I could watch the game as I drank my beer. Deciding I could possibly slip a second one in without worrying Renee by being late it was almost an hour later that I carried on out of the bar to the liquor store next door and picked up two bottles of white wine, Renee's drink of choice when she drank at all, which wasn't often.

Cursing the hotel elevator which had gone on the blink by the time I got back I was forced to walk up the three flights of stairs. I guess it was probably good exercise, but it didn't stop me cussing loudly! Stopping outside our room, I suddenly realized I hadn't got the key so I knocked loudly and waited for Renee to open up. After a few minutes I knocked again, damn she must still be in the tub, now what was I supposed to do? Going back down the three flights of stairs to explain to the brain dead moron on reception that I needed a key to room 308 was not a happy thought so I was relieved when I heard her shout and the door opened at last.

"Sorry Grandpa I was still in the bathroom, I didn't hear you at first."

While she got dressed I poured out two glasses of wine, deciding to ignore the never mix the fruit of the vine with the hops or whatever the saying was. I might as well wake up with a hangover. Renee sure would if she drank more than a single glass! We sat together, her on the bed and me in the chair, we hadn't been able to stretch to two rooms, but I was used to sleeping in the chair. I'd done it off and on for years now watching over my girls.

"Are you going to tell Bella?"

"That I confronted her father? No, she doesn't need to know that, besides, what do I tell her? That he laughed in my face, I'm just glad he doesn't know about her."

"I guess silence would be best, you need to tell her something, though."

"Don't you mean we need to tell her something?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna say I was visiting an old friend and decided to stay over."

"Grandpa! A little support here please."

I smiled and winked,

"I could tell her my friend was sweet on you so you visited too."

She groaned and gestured for me to pour her another glass of wine,

"You sure about this? We'll be traveling home tomorrow and you'll have a sore head."

She smiled at me, but she looked tired, almost exhausted,

"I think I might just take a day, look around the city, do some window shopping. It's been years since I did that."

"OK but don't expect me to join you. These old bones are going to find a library or some book shops. You gonna ring Bella?"

She shook her head and took a gulp of wine,

"No, I'm too tired to think straight and she'll know there's something wrong. I'll do it in the morning when I get up."

I went into the bathroom and by the time I came back out she was asleep, the empty wine glass on the bedside table and one half full bottle, all that was remaining, sitting beside it. It seemed a waste to leave it so I filled my own glass again and settled in the chair pulling the blanket Renee had draped on it over me and using a cushion as a pillow. I watched my granddaughter illuminated by a shaft of light through the window. She was beautiful, just like her momma before her, but hers was more ethereal as if she had been touched by an angel, not the devil who in reality was responsible for her pale skin that seemed to glow very slightly in the light.

A noise woke me from a deep sleep, a very quiet noise but enough to break through my dreams. I sat up quickly and felt an iron grip around my neck, cold breath on my cheek and heard a whisper in my ear,

"No one threatens me old man, especially not two puny humans. You have no idea what you are dealing with here."

I struggled but it was no use, he was far too strong, this creature of the night.

"I wondered what had happened to your Granddaughter, a pretty little thing, but now I know. She remembered me after all these years, I'm flattered. Do you think she still dreams of me? Of that night, old man? You couldn't keep your Granddaughter safe then and you can't keep her safe now, but I'm feeling merciful so I'll kill you first."

 **Renee**

I woke with a start, feeling a cold finger on my cheek, and opened my eyes to see him the creature. He was bent over me, smiling, his white teeth gleaming in his pale face.

"You are still quite beautiful Honey B. It's such a shame you had to come looking for me, better if you had forgotten all about that night. I do have one question, though, why did you run?"

I jerked away from him squashing myself against the headboard and opening my mouth to shout for help, but he clamped a stone hard hand over my mouth and pulled me roughly to him.

"Hush, you wouldn't want to wake the neighbors now would you? Besides I want you to say Goodbye to your grandfather Honey B, he didn't do a very good job of protecting you did he? Such a shame."

He turned me around roughly and I saw with horror Grandpa stretched out on the floor, his head twisted almost clean around, his mouth stretched open in a soundless scream.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

 _ **Bella**_

 _Something was wrong, it had to be, I couldn't contact my mom. Her phone was off and I had filled her voice mail with gradually more desperate calls for her to ring me, let me know she was OK, where she was, what was happening. Grandpa's too went straight to voice mail and I filled that too. It had been almost two weeks since I had come home to find the house empty and although my mom had left the note I was still convinced something terrible had happened._

 _It couldn't have happened at a worst time. Peter and Charlotte were out of the country visiting an old friend of his and wouldn't be back for another two weeks so they were of no help and I balked at the idea of calling them back. I hadn't received a reply to my text to Jasper although in itself that wasn't unusual, sometimes he wasn't able to text back or had to delete texts from me if Alice were on the prowl and it was just our way of saying thinking of you, the safest way we could devise._

 _I continued my life, going to work, keeping the house tidy, working my other part-time job at a bookstore but a dread was slowly stealing over me and I didn't know which way to turn. What was I going to do? At the end of week three with still no word I risked another text to Jasper hoping he might at least answer, that would be some comfort but again I heard nothing back and I knew I would have to do something more drastic._

 _I spent a whole day screwing up my courage to ring Jasper, ready to pretend I was a cold caller if she answered and to my horror she did. I was finally hearing Alice Cullen's voice. I kept my nerve, pretending to be calling about changing phone providers and she cut me off tersely, but I had the strangest feeling she had been expecting someone else. Possibly me? How could that be so? What did I do now? I didn't dare ring again, I couldn't pull it off more than once. There were so many questions and I found them whirling around in my head making me feel sick and dizzy with apprehension._

 _ **Alice**_

 _Well now that had been interesting, the girl had seemed genuine enough except for one thing, the number she rang from was the same one that had left the enigmatic message,_

" _Horseshoes"._

 _So just who was she? She didn't sound very old or confident which made matters, even more, puzzling and I checked with Emmett that nothing strange was happening on Jazz's email account, but he just shook his head,_

" _Nothing, I think you've got it wrong Alice. You should just come straight out and ask him."_

" _Thanks, Emmett. When I want your advice I'll ask for it. You just keep watching and don't you dare say a thing to anyone."_

 _Even more frustrating was that Edward could hear nothing suspicious at all. No thoughts about a girl and only a feeling of remorse at Peter. So, had Jasper done something to his dear friend the Swamp man? One could only hope._

 _I was beginning to think that maybe things had settled down again, just like they did after my first sighting of the girl and when we went off to Australia and then it hit me, crystal clear, the girl was coming here to the family house and she was coming soon. Now I knew what I had to do, I called Edward to one side and gave him his orders along with Rose and Emmett. I told them the girl was coming and the best way to rid ourselves of her was for them to deny they knew anything about Jasper and send her on her way. Luckily Esme and Carlisle were away for the weekend so I didn't have them to contend with too._

" _They'll go nuts if they find out Alice, you know how much Carlisle hates lies and Esme will kill us if we turn a girl in distress away."_

" _Better that than we find ourselves in the hands of the Volturi don't you think Rosalie?"_

 _My sister gave me an angry scowl, but I could see I had won over Edward and Emmett and she was still terrified of humans so she would keep her mouth shut._

" _It's simple. Just tell her you have no idea what she's talking about and she'll leave."_

" _Are you sure about this Alice? What if Jazz finds out?"_

" _Yes, and he won't Emmett unless you tell him, he's not talking to Peter so who else is there? Just keep your nerve and do as we agreed."_

 _I had pinpointed when the brat would call and ensured I had taken Jasper away on a little shopping trip into town. My shopping trips lasted all day and so by the time we got back, the girl would be gone, simple! While in the changing rooms at one of the designer boutiques I checked Jasper's old phone and found that it was full of panicked texts and calls from some girl who seemed very familiar with my "husband". Well, she would find out what happened to girls who stuck their noses in my business, my family, if she didn't get the message soon. I deleted everything and put the cell phone back in my bag looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on one wall. I looked stunning as always and this blue brought out the pale silkiness of my skin, Jazz would go crazy when he saw me in it._

 _When I came out of the changing rooms he was nowhere to be seen and I cursed, he was always doing this, wandering off when I wanted him so I paid for the dress and went hunting for him. He was outside looking in a bookstore window and looked up guiltily when he heard my voice._

" _I thought you'd taken root. You know I hate hanging around, are you finished yet?"_

 _I smiled brightly,_

" _Almost, I just need a new pair of shoes to go with the dress and I'm good."_

" _More shoes? Alice, don't you have enough? I don't know why you wanted me along in any case. You know you prefer clothes shopping with Esme or Rosalie, even Edward."_

 _I put my arm through his handing him the bags of shopping which he took with a sigh,_

" _Is it so wrong to want my husband with me sometimes?"_

 _He didn't answer, what could he say? After all, I was being the loving wife, which reminded me..._

" _Jazz, I've been thinking..."_

 _I stopped strategically outside a jewelry store and smiled up at him,_

" _Maybe we should make it official."_

 _He frowned,_

" _Make what official? Alice don't talk in riddles, please."_

 _I turned him around with a sigh to look at the display of rings on their velvet cushions,_

" _Us, it's about time we made us official. After all, you were the one who wanted to get married originally."_

 _He pulled free of me moving away,_

" _And you were the one who said no. Now come on, let's get those shoes."_

 _I pouted, angry and hurt at his response, anyone would think he didn't love me any longer!_

 _I should have made more effort to get him back into my bed first….yes that would be my next project and I'd bought just the sexy outfit to accomplish that!_

 _ **Jasper**_

 _This was awkward, why did Alice wait until now to bring up the subject of marriage when she had told me over and over that she didn't need a ring to prove our love for each other. Rose told me on the quiet that Alice had yet to find the perfect wedding gown and wouldn't consider getting married until she had. That sounded like Alice, yet now suddenly she was clinging and demanding, things she had never been before. I thought the fact I was absent from her bed might have shown her how I felt, but it seemed as always Alice saw only what she wanted to. It was the last thing I needed right now, with just another couple of years until I could finally be with my real wife hopefully. Speaking of which I realized I had never replied to her text and she would be waiting._

 _While Alice was busy browsing shoes, although what could take so long I had no idea, I took my phone out and looked for the text to reply. It wasn't there although I didn't remember deleting it. Never mind I could send her one anyway. Yet when I wrote the text and went to send I found Bella was no longer in my contacts under horse breeders. What the hell was going on here?_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

 _ **Bella**_

 _I couldn't just sit here waiting any longer, no matter how dangerous I had to find Jasper, he was the only one who could help me find my mom and Grandpa. I'd even called the local police and hospitals, but no one matching their descriptions had been arrested or taken into any of the ER's and as my mom had left me a note and I was legally an adult there was nothing they could do. I was all alone and frightened, more frightened than I had ever been and I needed my husband, I needed to find him and quickly. I remembered that the last time I was so upset Alice caught a glimpse of me and tried very hard to keep calm, but it was impossible._

 _Knowing my Grandpa had Jasper's address and feeling guilty I went through his papers until I found it, relieved I would be able to see him, ask his help even though I knew what I was doing was both reckless and dangerous for us all. Leaving a note for mom and Grandpa if they came home, telling them where I was going I packed a small bag with a couple changes of clothes and throwing it in the trunk of my little car I set off. I'd looked on the computer to get the best route to Cincinnati and Jasper's home groaning when I found out that it was almost 800 miles._

 _I'd never driven that far before but I couldn't bear the thought of hanging around at airports and then finding transport to the Cullen house. At least this way I would be in control and I could keep going. If I got tired I would stop at a motel for a few hours but right now all I wanted was to be in my husband's arms, safe at last._

 _I hadn't realized how tiring it would prove driving all that way, I hadn't stopped to eat or get a drink before I set off and now I was tired and thirsty, my stomach rumbling and I had a blinding headache across my temples. Something I had never experienced before and it frightened me. Finding a diner with a motel attached, I pulled in and rented a room for the night. Looking at my watch, I realized I had been driving for four hours, way too long without a stop and probably the reason for my headache._

 _I made my way wearily to the diner and ordered a burger and fries along with strong coffee and found as the server set it down before me that although I was scared I was also ravenous. Finishing my meal and two more cups of coffee I paid from my meager funds, I had to gas the car up too and that wouldn't leave much but I felt marginally better._

 _Once in my room, I tried ringing Jasper again but his phone was still off and I knew there was something seriously wrong. I wanted to go on but I was too exhausted and I fell onto the bed pulling the covers over me after doing no more than take my shoes off and clean my teeth and was asleep in minutes. When I woke I had no idea where I was at first and jerked upright looking around me in a dazed incomprehension, but then everything came flooding back. My mom and Grandpa were missing, I couldn't contact either of them and I couldn't reach Jasper either so I was going to see him personally and to hell with the risk. He would be angry, of that, I had no doubt, after all, the sacrifices we had made to keep me and my family safe I was about to blow it all but I had to see him. I had to feel his strong arms around me, to feel safe in his embrace._

 _It was just dawn when after showering and buying a roll and a coffee to go I started off once more and, this time, I was determined not to stop again except for coffee until I reached the Cullen house in Cincinnati. As I drove I wondered what it would be like, would it be a big house? I guessed so with all the people who lived there. What would they make of me and what should I tell them? How much would I have to reveal before I could see Jasper? If only I could reach him by phone and warn him I was coming, he might be able to get away from them and meet me so I could keep our secret but I had to see him._

 _I drove for four hours before a headache got the better of me once more and I pulled over to get some lunch. Reading the map as I sat in the car sipping the hot coffee and nibbling on a sandwich I was pleased to see I was over three-quarters of the way which meant I should get there by evening unless something unexpected happened. I was terrified of getting a flat or the car breaking down, what would I do then? I pushed the question away, I wasn't going to breakdown, I would get there, I had to. Of course, I tried Jasper and my mom again but both phones were switched off and I threw my phone over into the back seat in frustration._

 _As I skirted Indianapolis I began to relax, only another couple of hours and I would be there. The relief at knowing I was now close was tempered by a growing sense of dread, what if the family wasn't there? What if Jasper wasn't there? What would I do then? I had no money to drive all the way back and no idea where my mom and Grandpa were. I had to believe I would find Jasper at home or I was lost._

 _The closer I got the more I studied my GPS I didn't want to make any mistakes. Getting lost in a strange city in the dark was not what I had planned and as I saw the road sign I heaved a sigh of relief. It was dusk and I drove slowly down the tree lined road which led back out of the city, the houses getting bigger and more set back the further I drove._

 _When I came to the Cullen house all I could see was a long drive snaking between trees and I stopped, my hands damp on the wheel with nervous sweat. I took a couple of deep breaths, looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't want to turn up looking like a scarecrow, and drove off the road and down the drive slowly, my whole body shaking slightly. The house appeared through the trees, a graceful old house, huge and rambling and I slowed further seeing a figure standing illuminated by the porch light watching as I approached._

 _Had they heard me coming? Did they wonder who was visiting this time of the day? What would I say? I bit my lip to steady myself and pulled up at the bottom of the porch steps, the figure, now visible as a woman still standing watching me. As I got out of the car and walked slowly to the stationary figure she finally moved, coming down the steps to meet me._

" _Can I help you? Are you lost?"_

 _My throat was so dry with fear I couldn't speak for a moment and when I finally forced the words out my voice was higher than normal._

" _Mrs. Cullen?"_

 _She looked surprised that I knew her name, but she smiled at me gently,_

" _Yes, I'm sorry I don't think I know you do I? Are you a friend of my husband?"_

 _I wasn't sure quite how to answer this, but I had to say something._

" _I wonder...would it...could I...is Jasper here?"_

 _She raised her eyebrows in shock,_

" _Jasper? No, he isn't, not at the moment. Can I help you?"_

 _Tears began to spill down my cheeks as it sunk in that Jasper wasn't here after all._

" _I don't know, he's going to be so angry with me, but I had nowhere else to go. I don't know what to do..."_

 _I knew they were going to need some explanation as to why I was in such a state but instinct told me that to tell the truth might be dangerous so thinking fast I started to speak again,_

" _I was so scared he might come back and there was no one else…...I just…..."_

 _Mrs. Cullen wrapped a comforting arm around my shaking shoulders,_

" _Come in and let's see if we can help you child."_

 _I let her lead me inside overwhelmed by her act of kindness and her gentle voice. The house was a huge on the inside as it had appeared from the front, a grand piano stood in the center of an open plan room that took up most of the ground floor, a graceful spiral staircase leading up from it to the first floor. Inside I saw three figures, a huge guy sitting with an elegant blonde who could only be Rosalie and Emmett, and reading a magazine a slightly older man with blond hair who had to be the patriarch, Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

 _All three looked up in surprise and the doctor stood putting his magazine aside and coming over to us._

" _This is a friend of Jasper's Carlisle and I think she is in trouble. It's a good_ _thing_ _we came home early, I told you I felt something was wrong. Come on now, let's get you something to eat and a hot drink, you look exhausted and then you can tell us all about it."_

 _I smiled in gratitude and nodded, happy for now to be with some people who might just be able to help me but still terrified of Jasper's reaction when he came home and found me here, not to mention his partner Alice._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

 _ **Rose**_

 _I could hardly believe it, but here she was, just as Alice had feared, although she didn't look much of a threat, more a terrified little girl looking for help. When Esme and Carlisle had reappeared this afternoon I had no idea what to do but I wouldn't lie for Alice, not to Esme, not to Carlisle. I was about to call Alice and warn her when I heard Carlisle's surprised question,_

" _Has Jasper changed his cell phone, Esme?"_

" _Not as far as I know, why?"_

" _Well, his phone appears to be switched off and the_ _voice mail_ _is full, I can't even leave him a message."_

" _That is odd. Well, I guess you'd better ring Alice instead, she certainly won't have her phone switched off."_

 _Emmett and I exchanged a glance, we knew what had happened, Carlisle had broken his phone when it slipped out of his pocket as he got into the Mercedes and he ran it over. He had put all our numbers in manually and was using Jasper's old number, this could be awkward and I shook my head very slightly warning Emmett to say nothing._

 _Esme had taken the girl into the kitchen and I decided to join them as I heard Carlisle give Alice the bad news, now what would she do? The girl was sitting at the table holding a steaming mug between two shaking hands and I could see how frightened she was._

" _What's your name dear?"_

 _The girl looked up at Esme like a frightened deer,_

" _Bella."_

" _Well Bella, Carlisle will ask Alice and Jasper to come home_ _right_ _away and I'm sure whatever your problem is we can help. You seem to be afraid that Jasper will be angry with you. I think you are wrong, he's a very caring and gentle person. Can I ask how you know him?"_

 _The girl hesitated as if deciding what she should do then abruptly she stood up,_

" _I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have come, he's going to be so angry, maybe I should leave."_

 _Esme put a restraining hand on Bella's arm,_

" _Nonsense, if you are in trouble and need help then you should stay. Are you a friend of the Whitlocks?"_

 _Again she hesitated and then nodded just once, so Alice had been right, the girl was connected to Peter Whitlock. That didn't explain what she was doing here though unless Charlotte had found out and was hunting Bella. If so then she should go, we didn't need that kind of trouble on our doorstep._

 **Alice**

 _I cursed inwardly at my own stupidity in answering the phone while Jasper was in earshot, the girl was at the house just as I had seen and she was asking for Jasper. Not only that but Esme and Carlisle were back early, now the cat really was among the pigeons. His expression showed shock and he grabbed my arm,_

" _Shopping is over, we need to get back."_

 _I was almost frogmarched to the car and he took the bags from me and threw them in the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat. I took my time getting in until I saw that he was quite prepared to leave me behind and then I hurried._

" _Who is she?"_

 _He didn't answer me, just looked straight ahead,_

" _Jazz, who is she? Is this Peter's little human on the side? She's got a nerve coming here if so."_

" _She isn't."_

 _I turned to look at his profile as he put his foot down harder on the gas pedal. There was an expression I couldn't understand on his face and that made me nervous._

" _Why is she here? Esme said she wants your help, but she's terrified that you are going to be angry with her, so you obviously know her well enough."_

" _Wait till we get back. I'll see what she wants and explain things to everyone."_

" _So, I have to wait until you are ready to let us all in on your little secret? Don't you think as your wife I deserve better?"_

 _He turned to me, his jaw set,_

" _Why couldn't Bella or Carlisle get hold of me, Alice? What did you do? Have you tampered with my cell phone?"_

 _I sat back, lips compressed in anger, if he wasn't going to share then I certainly wasn't._

 **Rose**

 _I actually felt sorry for Bella, she was in distress and petrified of Jasper yet I sensed there was more to her than met the eye. Esme had moved her from the kitchen into the lounge sitting beside her on one of the huge couches while the rest of us sat opposite. For once I wished Edward was around, he would soon find out why she was here. I didn't think this girl was a threat to us, how could she be? In fact going on looks alone, she was more like a vampire than a human but I could hear her heartbeat and the sound of her breathing although both were much swifter than they should be. If Jazz didn't get back soon she was going to hyperventilate and Carlisle noticed this too._

" _Bella, I'm sure Jasper will be here very soon so please don't distress yourself. You should take a few deep breaths or you are going to find yourself in a heap on the floor."_

 _Bella nodded at him and I saw her take a deep breath, her eyes still darting around nervously, then she started. Edward had come back and stood at the doorway looking at our guest with brow furrowed._

 _He walked slowly over smiling and I could see he was weighing her up as a possible love interest until Esme broke in,_

" _Bella, this is Edward, Jasper's foster brother. Edward this is Bella. We aren't quite sure who she is yet, but I feel sure everything will be made clear once Jasper gets back."_

 _Edward continued to stare at Bella, but now he looked mystified, what was going on with him?_

" _I'm sorry to stare Bella, but you are so beautiful and quite the enigma."_

 _Carlisle and I exchanged a glance, was Edward saying what we thought he was, that he couldn't read her mind? That was unusual, unheard of actually, Edward could read any mind he wanted to so why couldn't he read hers?_

 _Bella blushed at his words, but she was still distracted, throwing glances at the front door as if willing Jazz to appear._

" _Well, Jasper has certainly kept you a secret. Have you come far?"_

 _She directed her gaze at Edward once more,_

" _Far enough to be tired of driving."_

" _And how exactly do you know my dear brother?"_

" _I think he will want to tell you himself, I'm not sure he's going to be happy about it, though."_

 _We all heard the slamming of car doors outside and watched carefully to see what Jasper's reaction to seeing Bella would be. As the door opened she stiffened and stood up putting the coffee table between herself and Jazz as he strode in looking worried._

" _Bella? What's happened? Why are you here?"_

 _Her bottom lip was trembling violently and she tried to speak, but any words were lost in her cry of fear and then he was there with his arms around her comfortingly, hushing her and stroking her hair while the rest of us looked on mystified except for Alice who I could see was quietly seething._

 _Bella lay her head on his shoulder and the trembling slowed as she whispered her explanation,_

" _I'm so sorry Jasper. I wouldn't have come, but I had no one else to turn to."_

 _Jazz was so gentle with her brushing away her tears and holding her close._

" _It's OK Bella, I understand and I'm glad you came to me but why didn't you ring? I would have come to you."_

" _I tried but your phone was switched off and I filled up your voice mail too. When you didn't get back to me I waited as long as I could..."_

 _She stopped looking at him appealingly and he smiled very tenderly. "For now, I think you and I need to talk and then..."_

 _He looked around at us, his eyes lingering on Alice the longest,_

" _I'll explain what this is all about."_

 _As he guided Bella to the door Alice moved to block his path,_

" _I think you owe us an explanation now Jazz. Who is the girl and what is she to you? This is the girl I saw years ago and you told me you had no idea who I was talking about, you lied to me."_

 _I could see Jazz was angry but not with Bella, his anger was directed at Alice._

" _I lied to you? Maybe you can explain why I didn't get Bella's calls and messages. What did you do Alice?"_

 _I expected Alice to look abashed, embarrassed even, but I underestimated her._

" _I did only what I had to in order to keep us safe Jazz. I told you there was a human who was dangerous to us and you kept her a secret so I decided to do something to try keeping us safe."_

" _Well then, you failed Alice, and by going behind my back and sabotaging my phone you lost any trust I ever had in you."_

 _Alice scowled,_

" _Trust! Isn't that a two-way thing Jasper? She's trouble, that's all I know and I don't give a damn about her, I care about us, our family, you, my husband."_

 _Jazz just ignored her and walked out with Bella, his arm still around her shoulders protectively._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

 _ **Jasper**_

 _To finally hold Bella was wonderful but she was in so much distress I had to use my own gift to calm her enough to talk to me coherently._

" _I am so sorry Jasper, please don't be mad at me for coming, I just didn't know who else to turn to and I'm so afraid something terrible has happened to mom and Grandpa. They would never stay out of touch for so long."_

 _I pulled her close and kissed her forehead,_

" _I'm not mad at you darlin', I'm so pleased to see you and you were right to come to me. I don't know what's going on, but I know Alice saw you coming and sabotaged my cell phone."_

" _But why? If she saw me didn't she see I was in trouble? Everyone else has been so kind to me."_

" _Alice has her reasons, jealousy mainly but don't worry I won't let her hurt you."_

 _The family would have to know the truth, at least about us and Bella being a hybrid. It would explain why I kept her a secret. They don't need to know when I met her or anything about her past except that she is a hybrid and all alone._

" _We'll tell the family we met at Peter's, Alice will believe that easily enough. We won't mention anything about your mom or grandpa."_

" _I didn't, I think they got the impression I was frightened by someone."_

" _Then we'll tell them you were frightened by a stalker and as the others were away you naturally came to me for help._ _The rest we can sort out with Peter. All you need to remember is that you are safe here with me and we will find them I promise you. Do you have any idea where they went?"_

 _She shook her head then pulled out a crumpled note from her pocket and handed it to me. It was the note her mom has left her and there wasn't a single clue in it as to where she had gone. I thought quickly, Alice wouldn't stay away for long._

" _Give me a minute darlin' I need to speak to Peter."_

 _She nodded leaning against me and closing her eyes, weariness rolling over me from her. I dialed Peter's number and waited looking at my phone, Alice had swapped the sim card, it was the only explanation._

" _Major? What's up?"_

 _Peter's tone was still a little cold, but he had answered and I was relieved to hear his voice._

" _Bella has a problem, Renee and Grandpa have gone missing. She has no idea where they are."_

" _Where is Bella now?"_

" _With me, at the Cullens, it's a long story but I need your help."_

" _Long story short, the poisoned dwarf had some part to play in the disaster?"_

" _Yes. Listen can you come up here?"_

" _Yes we could but we won't. It'll be easier for us to act if the Cullens aren't breathing down our neck. You keep Bella with you, tell the family she couldn't stay away any longer, that it was driving her crazy, anything but the truth. I don't trust anyone and I get the feeling that the truth could be dangerous."_

" _I already thought of that, but there won_ _'_ _t be anything I can do if we don't want them to know about Renee and Grandpa."_

" _Then I guess you'll be relying on us Major, or don't you think you can do that any more?"_

" _You know I do Peter. I rang you didn't I?"_

" _Yeah well, keep your mouth shut about the others being missing, I got a nasty feeling in my bones. Just tell them you were keeping Bella a secret because you were scared the Volturi might want her if they knew of her existence. Tell them Char and I found her and befriended her, an orphan, that way there are no messy complications. I don't rate your chances very high with the dwarf, though."_

" _Alice or no Alice, this is probably the safest place for Bella right now, among the family."_

" _I'd employ a food taster for Bella if I were you. I'll get back to you soon as I hear anything. You got a new number I see, were you gonna tell it to me? Or keep it a secret?"_

 _I explained quickly what I suspected and he grunted,_

" _Fucking witch! I'll get in contact with Darius too, he's the best to hunt down missing people, all those eyes in the sky and such crap!"_

" _Thanks, Peter."_

 _Bella held out a cold trembling hand and I passed her the phone listening as she thanked Peter for his offer of help._

" _Hell Princess, The Major's nothing without me and we need to keep you safe. Stick close and do not trust the bogeywoman, Alice Cullen."_

 _I didn't want to go back inside the house, I just wanted to take Bella and run, but the safest place for her was here in the family, at least until we discovered what had happened to the others. Had her father found Renee? Would he force her to tell him if she had a baby as a result of the attack? It seemed unlikely, after all, why would he bother? If there were hybrids around it was in his best interests to keep them a secret from the Volturi. So maybe this had nothing to do with vampires at all. I told myself that, I even told Bella, but neither of us really believed it._

 _Holding her close gave me a sense of peace I had only ever felt when we were close and staying here seemed the most natural thing to do but then she spoke, jolting me back to reality._

" _I think my shield is working Jasper. Edward couldn't read my mind and they don't know I'm a hybrid, maybe the panic kick started it or something. That will help won't it?"_

" _Yes it will but we have to tell the others you are a hybrid, that way they will understand why you were kept a secret. But remember you know nothing of your conception, nothing of vampires, except the little I have told you. They mustn't find out that both your mother and hers were targeted by a sick vampire or they might just think it's too dangerous to help you."_

 _ **Bella**_

 _I was safe in the arms of my husband, I had yearned for this so long and now it had come true, we were together and nothing would part us again. I decided the best thing to do would be to say as little as possible, let Jasper do the talking and hope the family didn't hate me for what I had done in taking him from Alice. I didn't expect any sympathy from her, but I hoped for a little understanding from the rest. They were all so intimidating, the huge Emmett, the icy Rosalie, Carlisle's direct stare, even Esme's kindness had been a little overwhelming and as for Edwards attention, well...that just made me uncomfortable._

" _Do you think Peter and his friend will be able to trace my mom and Grandpa? I'm scared something terrible has happened to them."_

" _If anyone can find them it's Peter's friend, Darius, for now, let's get you properly introduced and then you can relax knowing you are safe."_

 _I went back inside grasping his hand tightly, aware of all eyes on me, all inquisitive and some hostile. Jasper stopped inside the door and waited until the talk died away before speaking._

" _I know you are all wondering who Bella is, what she is to me, and why she turned up here out of the blue."_

 _He went through the agreed story, how Peter and Charlotte had taken me under their wing when they came across me a few years ago and how he had fallen in love with me. Why we decided I should stay hidden and then the bombshell, that we were married. There was a shriek of anger from Alice and gasps of surprise from the rest. I lowered my head afraid to see Alice's cold angry eyes boring into mine._

" _Bella is your what? Your wife Jasper? I think you could have told us, son, we would have understood."_

" _Well I wouldn't Esme, I thought he was MY husband and after all, I did for him. Jasper, I dragged you out of the sewer you were drowning in, the sewer that bitch Maria dropped you in and this is all the thanks I get? Not only have you lied to me, you kept on living with me even though you were married to that little strumpet!"_

 _I felt Jasper tense and knew Alice had insulted me although I had never heard the word before._

" _You keep a civil tongue in your head when you refer to my wife. If you want to blame anyone then blame me, not her Alice."_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

 _ **Esme**_

 _I felt so sorry for the poor child, for that's all she was, all alone and feeling insecure, afraid the Volturi might snatch her if they discovered that she existed and threatened by a stalker. I noticed Carlisle eying Bella with more interest now, she had piqued his curiosity._

" _And you have no idea who your parents were?"_

 _She shook her head a little shyly looking up at Jasper for support,_

" _No, I don't. I've had no one as long as I can remember_ _not_ _until Peter and Charlotte found me and took me in."_

 _Alice scowled, but I shot her a warning glance, whatever her quarrel and I had no doubt she had been treated less than honorably, it was with Jazz, not this poor little creature._

" _Why don't you settle Bella down in the spare room, she looks shattered and I am sure she'd like a shower and a chance to rest. You can tell us the rest later. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need and want Bella and I promise you we will help to keep you safe."_

 _As Jasper led Bella upstairs to the guest suite which was next to Carlisle and I, Alice started._

" _I understand how hurt and shocked you are Alice, but that is no excuse for the things you said to Jasper, certainly not in front of his wife. It's going to be difficult for us all, but we can hardly turn our backs on the girl now can we?"_

" _Why not? Send her back to the Swamp Man and his wife, she's been there long enough why should she expect us to take her in with open arms? Personally, I'd like to rip her silly little head off those oh so dainty shoulders."_

 _Once Alice got started there was only one person who could stop her and he did with a single look._

" _Alice, did you tamper with Jasper's phone so his wife couldn't call him?"_

 _She was tight-lipped, refusing to answer Carlisle,_

" _What else did you do? Have you been spying on him? I understand you were upset and angry, but I think it's something you and Jasper should discuss alone, not in front of Bella. It seems to me she is the innocent party in this."_

 **Bella**

 _I could feel the hostility from Alice in the very air and I was glad to be out of her company although I felt sorry for her. It must have been a terrible shock to find out that the man you thought loved you was actually married to someone else and had been for some time._

" _Do you_ _really_ _think it will be OK for me to stay a while? I don't think I could go back to the empty house."_

 _Jasper folded me in his arms and kissed the top of my head,_

" _You heard Esme and I'll never let you go anywhere again, Bella. I waited so long for this, to be able to tell everyone that you are m_ _y wife and now they know there's no reason for you to leave. I know it's going to be difficult with_ _Alice,_ _but I promise I will speak to her_ _later when you are asleep."_

 _I didn't like the idea of Jasper talking to Alice alone, but I knew it was necessary._

 _He continued to hold me close and I could hear him breathing deeply as if trying to flood his body with my scent._

" _You drove all that way alone?"_

 _I nodded, telling him about my motel room and how hard it had been to drive for so long. When I mentioned my headache his eyes widened,_

" _I think you're right, that was your shield maturing, you were in danger, frightened, and it kicked in to keep you safe."_

" _Do you think it will continue to keep me safe? Even now I'm with you and don't need it?"_

 _We stood together quietly for the longest time before he broke away and smiled at me,_

" _Between us we can keep you safe but you must never tell anyone what you know about your birth."_

 _His voice was so low I had to strain to hear it, but I understood he didn't want anyone else to hear us and of course with a house full of vampires that wasn't easy._

 _I looked around the pretty room and smiled, it was like a dream and then there was a light tap on the door and the dream shattered into a thousand tiny shards. Jasper strode over and opened it to reveal Esme holding in her arms some folded towels and she stepped inside placing them on the bed and smiling at me reassuringly._

" _I wasn't sure if you have anything to sleep in so I added a robe and one of Jasper's old Tee shirts, it might help keep you calm. Please forgive my daughter Alice but this has been quite a blow to her."_

 _She glanced at Jasper,_

" _I think she's waiting to speak to you, Jasper."_

" _Scream at me more like_ _ly_ _."_

 _Esme nodded smiling wryly,_

" _Yes I think you are probably right but you'd best get it over with,_ _after all, she has a right to know the truth._ _If you need anything Bella you just call out."_

" _Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, it's very kind of you."_

" _Not at all, you_ _have come as something of a_ _shock but with this family, I've learned to roll with the punches as they say. Goodnight Bella, I hope you sleep well_ _and tomorrow you can get to know the rest of the family a little better. The shock will have worn off a little by then._ _"_

 _I hated the thought of being alone, even so close to Jasper, but I understood he had to speak to the others, Alice especially, so I tried not to show how nervous I was. Jasper pulled me close again and kissed the top of my head,_

" _I'll be back later."_

" _What if I'm asleep?"_

" _Then I'll watch my beautiful wife sleep and hope she's dreaming of me."_

 _I blushed,_

" _I always dream about you, it's all that's kept me going."_

 _He winked,_

" _Well, we're together, at last, let's hope the reality lives up to your dream darlin'."_

" _It will, I know it will. Good luck Jasper and please, try not to hurt Alice any more than you have to."_

 _He nodded with a slight smile and went out, shutting the door quietly behind me and taking a deep breath I went through to the luxurious bathroom gazing at the tub longingly but I was too tired so I grabbed a quick shower then climbed into bed wondering what was going on down below. Esme had been right, as soon as I put the old tee shirt on I felt calmer although I guess that could just have been Jasper's influence._

 **Esme**

 _Alice was up in arms about Bella and I could understand her hurt and shock, but it did not excuse her tricks with the phones. Then Emmett admitted he had been intercepting Jasper's emails too and Carlisle hit the roof. He couldn't abide that kind of underhand dealing, he was always honest and forthright and expected the same of his "children". Emmett was shamefaced and to her credit Rosalie defended him._

" _Emmett didn't want to get involved, I persuaded him to. I felt sorry for Alice."_

" _I see._ _Well,_ _I understand this is hard for Alice but let's wait and see what Jasper has to say_ _and whatever that is it hardly excuses your behavior young lady."_

 _He glared at Alice who glared back at him unrepentant_ _._

" _I must admit I'm intrigued by a hybrid, there are so few of them. I wonder who her_ _father_ _was, it's a pity she never knew him or her mother. Probably her mother died giving birth, I understand that's the usual unfortunate outcome although I don't understand why her father didn't show any interest. After all, she would be highly dangerous to him."_

" _Dangerous? How so?"_

" _Dangerous my dear Rosalie because it would mean that a male vampire had not only been sleeping with a human woman but helped her to survive the pregnancy which means telling her his secret and, therefore, putting himself outside the law. He could be executed for that."_

 _Rose turned to Edward,_

" _See, I told you it was dangerous messing around with humans."_

 _He rolled his eyes,_

" _Don't worry Rose, I haven't knocked one up yet. There aren't any little Edwards running around."_

" _How can you be so sure?"_

 _He grinned knowingly,_

" _I keep an eye out just in case."_

 _I glanced at Carlisle not liking the tone of Edward's reply, but my husband just shook his head as if Edward were merely bragging._

 _Jasper came down to join us a few minutes later, straight into a tirade from Alice on his duplicity and she was so eloquent it was almost breathtaking to listen to her. He stood and took it all, every accusation, every name she called him and said absolutely nothing as she slowly wound down like a clockwork toy._

 _Finally unable to stand his silence any longer she flew at him hands curled like talons, teeth bared, hissing like Medusa. I think he would have allowed her attack, perhaps he felt he deserved it, but Carlisle intervened stepping between the two and grabbing Alice's wrists to stop her._

" _That's enough Alice, I will not have violence in th_ _is_ _house. Jasper was wrong not to tell you what was happening, but I understand it was to protect Bella not to hide his own guilt and you haven't been exactly truthful yourself either have you now? Did you really think you could stop this? After all you saw her, you did everything you could_ _to avoid the outcome_ _and it_ _still_ _didn't change the future."_

 _Finally, Jasper spoke looking straight at Alice,_

" _I'm sorry Alice, I never wanted to hurt you, but my main concern was Bella's safety. I understand you hate me and I promise as soon as it's safe to leave, we will."_

 _Carlisle nodded his agreement,_

" _Yes, it wouldn't be fair to send Bella away until Jasper has time to make other arrangements to keep her safe._ _Especially as you are not the only injured party Alice._ _"_

 _So Alice was stuck with Bella at least for a while and I felt sorry for both parties and for Jasper._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

 _ **Peter**_

 _Renee and her grandfather going missing together was worrying although they didn't seem to have been taken by force. At least, Renee left of her own free will and the note she left which The Major text me sounded genuine enough. So, what would make her go off like that? Presumably with her grandfather? They had stayed close to Bella since her birth, keeping her safe so why would they abandon her now? More worrying was the fact that neither could be contacted. I tried Renee's phone and got zip, Grandpa's either, there was something very fucking wrong here and it could mean Bella was in danger too._

" _Do you think they went looking for Bella's father?"_

 _I looked at Charlotte,_

" _What? How? She didn't know who he was, just that he was one of us. What's she gonna do? Scour the country? Set little traps everywhere, scatter blood bags around and hope the right vampire sticks his head in a noose?"_

" _What if she saw him somewhere? I mean by accident."_

 _I considered that,_

" _But why not ring us or The Major in that case?"_

" _We were out of the country and maybe they thought they could handle it by themselves."_

" _Then they were wrong, and probably suicidal. How the fuck are we supposed to find them when we haven't the faintest idea where they went?"_

 _She shrugged,_

" _I guess we ask Darius for some help tracing Renee's car or maybe a paper trail. After all, they had to have somewhere to stay. They must have been going some distance or Renee wouldn't have needed to write a note for Bella."_

" _OK Einstein, you ring him."_

" _I prefer Holmes actually, and I will."_

 **Darius**

 _As soon as I heard Charlotte's voice I knew there was trouble, not that she didn't ring from time to time, we were friends, but the tone gave her away._

" _I'm gonna start charging for my help you know. If this is something for Peter tell him to get his butt to the phone and ask himself."_

" _It's not, it's for The Major and his human mate."_

" _Wife, don't you mean?"_

" _Oh yes, I thought you might have picked that up."_

" _But of course, it's why you need me, I see all and hear everything."_

" _Good, I'm glad you said that because we need you to trace two people for us. Bella's mom Renee and her Grandpa."_

" _OK."_

 _I tapped in their names and hit search, with the programs I had one command would cover the globe although I was thinking we could narrow it down somewhat._

" _Where were they last seen and what do we know?"_

 _I listened as she filled me in which didn't take long and I altered my parameters accordingly._

" _Where is Bella now?"_

" _With The Major at the Cullens."_

 _I couldn't help laughing at that,_

" _I'd love to be a fly on the wall there, Alice must be spitting nails. OK leave it with me if, as you say, they went vampire hunting then there's a good chance I'm not going to have good news."_

 **Charlotte**

 _Darius was right of course and I had to wonder how Bella would take the news if he found they were dead. After all, with the exception of The Major they were all she had in this world, not including her father of course, but then he would likely be the killer. I turned to Peter,_

" _So what are we going to do?"_

" _Do? What can we do? Unless you have an idea that is. Darius is our best bet although I would strenuously deny it if you ever told him I said that."_

" _I think we should go to the house, check it over, and see if Bella missed anything."_

" _What the fuck for? Renee wasn't abducted from the house so what do you expect to find there?"_

" _I don't know, but we should be doing something. We should never have left."_

" _Hey, this isn't our fault. We were still on the end of the fucking phone and there are such things are planes now, they get you from A to B really fucking quickly!"_

 **Peter**

 _I was never going to admit it but I was worried too, I was just glad Charlotte had suggested we go home. At least there we could pretend we were doing something useful. It just had to be that the first time we travel outside the United States in fucking years, things go to hell in a handcart! Of course, we flew back fast as we could and went straight to Bella's place finding the spare key where Bella said it would be, in the backyard under a bucket, really great fucking security! The house was cold and uninviting As if it knew its occupants weren't coming back anytime soon, if at all._

" _No vampire scents in here."_

 _Charlotte shook her head,_

" _I didn't really expect there to be, I guess I just hoped we might get a lead."_

 _ **Darius**_

 _Well they told me Bella had contacted the police and the local hospitals and got zip but I had to double check and she was right. There was nothing locally which meant it would take a little longer. I couldn't find either by name in any police or hospital records nationwide which meant one of two things either they were laying low for some reason which seemed highly unlikely or worst case scenario they were dead. I discounted them being in Volterra, no vampire would be crazy enough to take proof of his criminal activities to the one place it might be recognized, even if Renee's attacker had been one of the brothers or guards. Nope, I was afraid I put my money on them being dead._

 _I struck it lucky when I got a hit on Renee's name in a hotel in Memphis Tennessee. So, they had been there but according to hotel records, they checked out the day after they arrived. Now if they had done that why hadn't they gone home or contacted Bella? Or were they still on the trail of Renee's attacker? Their continued silence didn't bode well, but I guess I still had hope, for Bella's sake. Deciding I might get a lead if I could find out who else had been in the city I scanned all the hotels and motels for the names of any vampires I might recognize, and I knew all the main players, it was my job, information. As the list began to grow I whistled, this was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought, there were just too many vampires in the city at the time I was interested in and some were probably more suspect than others._

 _I rang Charlotte to find she and Peter were at Bella's place and it was as we suspected a dead end._

" _Right well let me give you a list of possible suspects bearing in mind this is not exhaustive, there could have been others, nomads for instance, who don't leave a paper trail for me."_

" _A list? Where the hell did they go, Darius? Italy?"_

" _They may as well have Charlotte, you have the entire Cullen family, Garrett, Caius Volturi, Alistair, and friend, not to mention Demetri and other assorted members of the guard looking for renegades. So, we have to add said renegades to the list too."_

" _And all these vampires were in the same city as Renee and her Grandpa? She must have been falling over them. But no clue as to their whereabouts?"_

" _Not after they left the hotel no. Ominously there is no paper trail after that for either of them. I'm checking for anything, the car, other hotels and motels, hospitals, and morgues."_

" _So, you think they are dead?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

 _I found the car first, burned out on some waste ground in Greasy Corner about 33 miles from Memphis. The Police thought it may have been stolen and taken for a ride by some kids before being set alight to stop them being identified. For some reason, the police misidentified the owner as a drug pusher who was found dead nearby the same day. So, had it been a computer glitch or was someone out there hiding their tracks? My money was on the latter and I tried to follow the trail but whoever had done this was good and it was going to take some time. In the meanwhile, I would keep looking for the bodies because I was now sure that's what I would find._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

 _ **Jasper**_

The atmosphere was tense when I got back downstairs and I knew I had to be careful not to give anything away about Bella's mom or Grandpa at this stage. She had been quick enough to give them a story of being terrified by a stalker while Peter and Charlotte were away and only came here to be safe. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together quietly while Rose pretended interest in the computer game Emmett was patently not playing.

Edward and Alice stood together muttering and as soon as they heard me they turned, Edward with a gloating sneer on his face while Alice looked enraged, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"So, you finally have time to speak to me do you? I hope you have a really good explanation for what you've done to me. You humiliated me in front of my family, you lied and cheated. I thought better of you, but I was wrong, you're no better than the animal who ran away from the Mexican slut."

I waited until she finished then turned to Carlisle and Esme, more important than placating Alice was finding out where they stood. Esme had offered Bella shelter, but that was before Alice had time to spread her jealousy and hatred of me.

"I understand this must be very difficult for you both and I apologize for the inconvenience. I'd like to stay here with Bella at least until we find out what's going on with her stalker but if that would be too awkward then I will take her somewhere else."

Alice laughed bitterly,

"Why don't you take her back where she came from? Let your precious friends look after her. I can understand why you would have preferred to keep her your dirty little secret."

"Alice that's enough, we need to discuss this quietly and sensibly."

I flashed Esme a look of gratitude and hoped Alice might listen to her.

Esme shot Alice another warning look then smiled at me,

"Have you ever known us to turn someone in trouble away? I thought you knew us better. We are all very sorry that you couldn't tell Alice the truth, it's very hard for her and I understand her pain and bitterness but I think in her heart she knew you weren't the one, she almost came out and said it on a couple of occasions."

"Well, Esme perhaps that's because I knew he was lying to me because I could feel he wasn't being honest yet I did everything I could. I bent over backward to be understanding."

Carlisle cleared his throat as if about to speak, but Alice turned imploringly to Rosalie,

"You understand how I feel surely Rose? I've been treated like a fool all these years. Jasper could have told me once he met "her". He could have come out with some excuse if he had to keep "her" a secret, but no. He continued to pretend we were a couple. All, this time, he's been married to her and pretending to be in love with me and now he wants to live with her under our roof, rubbing my nose in it. How can I bear that?"

Rosalie looked at me as if torn, but I could see her outrage for her sister outweighed her love for me.

"I'm sorry Jazz, Esme, but I'm with Alice on this. I don't think it would be fair to expect Alice to have to put up with Jasper's wife under the same roof, not after what's happened. She deserved better treatment from you, Jasper."

I didn't speak, what could I say? Rose was right in a way, I should have left once I knew what Bella meant to me and I hadn't. I'd led Alice on all these years.

"Rose is right Esme. Perhaps we should leave but please allow Bella a night's rest first."

"But if she is in danger..."

"Then it's up to Jasper to keep her safe, not us Esme."

Alice's words were spat rather than spoken and I saw both Emmett and Rose nod in agreement.

"I think we should all calm down a little."

Everyone stopped at Carlisle's words, waiting for him to continue.

"None of this is Bella's fault, she came here looking for help, running from danger and with a secret that could get her killed. I understand your pain Alice and you are correct, it is asking a lot that you accept Bella here but...Esme offered her a sanctuary and I don't think we should just turn her out of the house with nowhere else to go. Jasper, you have a week. That should give you time enough to make other arrangements. In the meantime, I expect everyone to be courteous if not friendly towards the girl."

Alice scowled but Rose and Emmett looked mollified and I was relieved. In a week, we could hopefully discover what had happened to Bella's mom and grandpa and would know how safe she was. If they had found Bella's father and been taken then it was possible they would give away Bella's existence and she would be in even greater danger as a result.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I apologize to everyone, especially Alice and I promise as soon as I can make other arrangements Bella and I will be gone. We won't trouble you any longer than necessary."

"And that's it? Sorry Alice."

I turned to her,

"What do you want me to say, Alice? If it had been the other way round I would have done the same for you, to keep you safe. Bella was, is, in danger and I will do anything to keep her safe. I was wrong, but I had no choice. If I had told you I was leaving would you have let it rest?"

She continued to glare, lips shut tightly in a scowl,

"I didn't think so. You wouldn't have rested until you had found out why and where I had gone, drawing unwanted attention to Bella."

"You mean Volturi attention don't you? Of course, by sheltering her here, you put us all at risk. It's a crime to hide the identity of a hybrid."

"Alice, I don't think there is any danger. No one knows Bella is a hybrid except us and we aren't going to put ourselves at risk now are we?"

"Us and Jasper's friends. Don't forget they know her dirty little secret."

I shook my head,

"You may despise them, but I would trust Charlotte and Peter with my life, they would never betray her."

"I hope you're right or we'll all end up in Italy or dead. Just keep the bitch away from me."

Alice stormed out followed by a subdued Rosalie while Emmett hesitated,

"I'd never put you in danger Jazz, but I think what you did was wrong man."

Then he turned and followed the girls out leaving me with Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle sighed,

"It would seem everyone is against you, Jasper. Lies never end well son and although I understand your motives I think you could have acted differently. My offer still stands however and I will admit to a less than neutral motive, I would like time to talk to Bella, to a living hybrid, it will be my first."

I wasn't sure I liked his motive although I did understand it, Carlisle was passionate about everything vampire and human. To have a true hybrid under his roof was an opportunity he couldn't resist. I would warn Bella and stay with her as much as I could, I doubted Carlisle would upset her.

Esme patted my arm,

"Bella needs a refuge and while she is here no one will be rude to her I promise you that. It must be terrifying for her with someone stalking her, especially as she knows what would happen if it were a vampire. Peter and Charlotte have done well to keep her secret and keep her safe. I suggest you get them looking for a new permanent home for you both. I'll be sorry to see you go, Jasper, promise me you will keep in touch."

"If I can Esme but I don't think the others will be so keen on me doing that."

"Well, I appreciate their feelings but to me you will always be my son and as such always welcome, Bella too. Give them time, if Alice finds her true mate I doubt she will care any longer."

I thought Esme was probably right but how long would that take? For now, my only concern was my wife who was sleeping just a few feet above my head.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Jasper**

 _When I got back upstairs Bella was asleep, I knew she was exhausted after driving all this way filled with dread at what might have happened and the thought I might be angry with her for coming. If only she knew how happy I was that the secret was finally out in the open and I could stop pretending at last. I had anticipated Alice's response and while I understood I would be keeping a close eye on her. Alice could be cruel and heartless when upset and Bella had certainly upset her. I guess I should have expected Rosalie and Emmett's responses too, but it hurt to think I might have lost their friendship, I valued both of them. Carlisle, well he just wanted Bella here so he could get as much information as possible to fill yet more of his learned journals. Esme's reaction had been a little unexpected, she was the first to protect her family, but her kind nature and loving heart had been touched by Bella and I was glad to have at least one friend left in the house._

 _I sat down on the edge of the bed carefully so as not to wake Bella and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked so peaceful now, a huge difference to the terrified look I had seen when I arrived home. She was so beautiful, so innocent despite all that had happened. Renee and Grandpa had protected her from the horror as much as possible which made it all the more inexplicable that they should just take off without more than a sketchy note. Still, she was in my care now and I would keep her safe. If we were right and her shield had finally matured then she was safe from the Volturi in any case so long as no one betrayed her to them. The only possible danger came from her father if he ever found out that she existed. He would have no choice but to kill her or risk losing his own life at the hands of the Volturi as a renegade._

 _I took out my cell phone to see if there were any messages from Peter and was relieved to find a long one hopefully full of good news. Seeing the phone reminded me what Alice had done and I felt a little less guilty at the way I had treated her. If she were that sure I had a secret why didn't she come straight out and ask me? I pushed that question aside and read Peter's message._

" _Major, Charlotte and I are on our way to you, we're chasing up a few things first. I'll let you know when we get there. Darius is hunting for clues, found Renee's car burned out but no bodies. He'll keep trying. In the meantime hold tight. Peter."_

 _I didn't deserve such good friends, but I was grateful. What did the burned out car signify? There were no bodies so the car could have been stolen or they had been taken and the car torched to hide any clues as to the kidnapper. If they had been taken then where?_

 _Questions spun around in my head as I lay down next to my wife closing my eyes and losing myself for a while in her nearness. She muttered softly in her sleep and turned throwing an arm, across my chest, such an unconscious and sweet gesture and I didn't dare move for fear she might take it away. It was beginning to look as if someone, vampire or not, had snatched Renee and Grandpa. If it were the vampire, Bella's father then she was in terrible danger because they could lead him straight to me, to Bella. I doubted either of them could survive torture by a vampire. My only hope was that Darius might find a clue as to where they were, enough of a clue to help us find and rescue them or their bodies, but it would mean going into hiding, maybe for years. How long would the vampire hunt before deciding he was safe if Bella hadn't told anyone yet and her silence continued into the future he might find himself willing to let sleeping dogs lie. It was the only hope we had in those circumstances._

 **Bella**

 _I woke up in a strange room, unable to remember what had happened at first but then I saw Jasper sitting in the window watching me, smiling broadly._

" _Feel better for your sleep darlin'?"_

 _I sat up stretching, embarrassed at him seeing me with my hair a mess and my face surely sleep crumpled._

" _Yes thank you. How did it go with Alice? I guess she hates me."_

" _Alice hates both of us and she's not too happy with Carlisle or Esme either right now."_

" _Oh, why?"_

" _Because she wanted them to throw us out and they refused, we have a week to get something sorted out and I know Carlisle is keen to talk to you, his first living hybrid."_

 _That made me nervous but as long as I remembered the story, I had no idea who my mom or dad was I should be safe enough._

" _I guess I should get washed and dressed, hopefully, I can make a better impression_ _than I did_ _this morning, I was a wreck yesterday and Esme was so kind to me."_

 _He got up and I found myself in his arms being held tightly while he kissed me tenderly,_

" _Soon I hope we can find a place of our own and start to live as man and wife. I love you so much Bella and I need you. But for now, I'll go downstairs so you see at least one friendly face when you come down. Take your time, there's no rush."_

 _As soon as he was gone I felt alone but I could do this, I had to. I would hold my head up high and face them all, after all, I hadn't done anything wrong, I just married the man I loved more than life itself. At least, I kept telling myself that as I showered and then changed into fresh clothes wishing I had packed more than jeans and shirts. I was sure Alice would be calculating my wardrobe and that should give her a grin._

 _Slowly I opened the door to my room and peered out only to see the huge Emmett standing on the landing watching me. He didn't smile but neither did he look angry to see me._

" _Oh, hello."_

" _Hello, Bella. Were you looking for Jazz?"_

 _I shook my head,_

" _No, just a bit nervous that's all."_

 _He studied me for a second then nodded,_

" _I guess it must be daunting, after all...well you can come down with me if you like, it might be less daunting that way."_

 _I agreed with a sigh of relief and joined him so we could walk downstairs together although I needn't have worried, there were only Jasper and Esme in the room to see me. Emmett nodded to Jasper and went off leaving the three of us alone._

" _That was kind of Emmett, he must have known what response he would get if the girls had seen."_

" _I don't think Emmett has a problem with Bella Jasper, he's kind hearted by nature and as I said she is the innocent in all this. Anyway, Bella, I have toast and coffee for breakfast. I hope that's OK. You don't need to worry Alice and Rose have just left and won't be back until late, you can relax. After breakfast, Carlisle would be grateful if you could spare him a little time. He's itching to know how life as a hybrid differs from that of a human but if you don't feel you want to talk that's fine, he'll understand."_

 _Jasper moved closer to me protectively, but I nodded,_

" _Of course, Jasper told me he's a doctor and a scientist so I understand but I'm not sure I can tell him very much."_

" _Do you think he might be able to tell us who Bella's biological father is?"_

 _I shot Jasper a scared look, was that possible?_

" _I have no idea Jasper. You'd need to ask him that. Now come on Bella before your coffee gets cold."_

 _As Esme disappeared into the kitchen Jasper whispered very low in my ear,_

" _If he can it might help us find your mom and Grandpa."_

 _My mouth opened in an O of shock,_

" _You think that's where they went? But how...?"_

 _He shook his head warningly and I closed my mouth, we could talk later, somewhere we wouldn't be overheard but for now, I was hungry and the coffee smelled good._


	37. Chapter 37

**A Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year to all our readers. Love Jules and Kat. XX**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Darius**

 _I sat looking at the computer screen knowing that I would have to give the news to Peter to pass on to The Major and his wife but wishing the information were wrong. It had taken time and patience, but I had found the girls missing relatives, or at least what remained of them. They lay unidentified in a morgue in Forrest City Arkansas having been discovered just outside the town of Widener. That's why there was nothing in Memphis, whoever killed them had taken them across state lines to confuse things. Luckily I was able to get some DNA from a hairbrush Peter had gotten to me and it matched the DNA on file for the John Doe and partly of Jane Doe too so there was no possibility of a mistake._

 _What did this tell me? Whoever killed them, and I was betting on it being the vampire who had fathered Bella, had driven their bodies across the state line, I was sure they had been snatched and probably killed in the hotel in Memphis and dumped the bodies outside a small town. Probably hoping they wouldn't be found for some time then drove the car back to Greasy Bend and torched it. Which meant he was doing something in Memphis and needed to get back there. The bodies would stay unidentified for now, I had no idea if our killer was watching to see if anyone came to find them. Going by the coroner's estimated time of death and allowing for the movement of the bodies I had a suspicion that either one or the other had given Bella up immediately or they had been killed because they wouldn't. Of course there was a third option, maybe the killer didn't know of her existence and had killed them just to prevent them from giving away his dirty little secret, that he liked attacking human women._

 _If I could pin down the activities of my suspect pool then maybe I could get closer to the identity of the killer, provided of course that it wasn't a renegade which was entirely possible under the circumstances. Well, I had my list and I assumed I could check off the females, after all, Bella's father was most definitely male! That still left me with a longer list than I liked and I studied it getting a feel for those on it._

 _I knew Garrett and I trusted him, but that just meant I put him further down the list than some others. My inclination was to put Caius at the top, I knew only too well what a violent womanizer he was, but this didn't feel like his style. He tended to stick to other vampires, mated or not, agreeable or not in some cases. I'd never heard of him attacking a human but... Then there was Demetri but he was unlikely to have been alone. The tracker usually had companions and three of the guard had been in Memphis at the time, all four flying back to Italy two days later with a report of a renegade executed. Of course, that could have been the killer. Until I knew the identity of the renegade I couldn't rule that out._

 _Alistair was extremely doubtful, he avoided humans wherever possible and I knew he didn't cross the Atlantic often, in fact, I couldn't find a single plane ticket or sailing he had taken in more than fifty years so no, not Alistair and his companion had been female so that ruled her out. Then there were the Cullens, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle, well I couldn't rule them out but considering Carlisle's pacifist leanings it was highly unlikely to be him! I didn't know the other two well but if Edward were Carlisle's prodigy then would he be going around raping and killing? Or Emmett by the same argument, I was beginning to go around in circles and decided to give my brain a rest and pass on the unwelcome news to Peter. I could ask him about the Cullen boys, or maybe Charlotte, she was less biased!_

 **Peter**

 _I listened in silence as Darius gave us the bad news, knowing it would break Bella's heart._

" _We have to find out who the fucker is Darius and pay him a visit. That girl only has The major now and we have no idea if the bastard knows about her."_

" _I know and I am working on it but tracing the movement of a bunch of vampires in a city that big isn't going to be easy. I appreciate you don't trust the Cullens but Charlotte does and from all I've heard I guess I do too. I still think it might be Volturi or that renegade. We can't rule out a nomad either. Especially as we have no idea how Bella's folk knew where this vampire was. She could have recognized him and followed him to Memphis, but then it wouldn't be a nomad, there's no way they could have shadowed one all that way without becoming conspicuous. I'll check if any of our suspects went through their town on the way to Memphis, but I'm not hopeful."_

" _Then how the fuck did they know where to go? They must have confronted the right guy or why kill them?"_

" _Did Renee ever say anything about her attacker? Anything at all that might be a clue?"_

" _Not as far as I'm aware but I can ask The Major to talk to Bella, maybe she heard something over the years."_

" _You do that and I'll keep digging. I'm sorry I didn't have better news for her."_

" _Yeah well, I think we all expected this outcome, why she went looking for him after all these years is beyond me."_

" _Maybe for the first time she thought Bella was safe and took the opportunity having seen him at last. If Bella had still been a kid she might not have gone after him."_

 _I hated being the bringing of bad tidings but someone had to do it. I cursed looking for The Major's new phone number, that pixie bitch had a lot to answer for and rang hoping he might be alone._

" _Peter?"_

" _Are you alone?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _Ring me when you are."_

 _I didn't know who was within earshot but if it was one of the Cullens then I didn't want to show our hand if it turned out to be one of them. I didn't have to wait long, though, only ten minutes and he rang me back._

" _Right, I'm alone, what's wrong?"_

 _He listened in silence as I explained what Darius had told me and what he was still working on._

" _Sorry, Major but I thought you should know as quickly as possible."_

" _Thanks, Peter. How am I gonna tell Bella this and not have her collapse on me? Then everyone will know there's something up."_

" _Tell her you're bringing her to see us. We'll be with you in a couple of hours. Tell me where and we'll meet you but far enough from the house, I don't trust the fucking Cullens until Darius can clear them."_

" _I know them, Peter, I've lived with them for long enough, they aren't killers or rapists."_

" _Yeah well, so you say. Let me know where you'll be. Charlotte can handle the waterworks while we put our heads together over this puzzle."_

 _I told Charlotte what we agreed and we made our way there. He text me a location, a small cafe just out of town. I'd never been to Cincinnati before, but it looked OK, too built up but then I hated cities anyway. There was no room to stretch your legs but great for hunting, and as we had an hour to kill before the rendezvous we took advantage of the facilities and feasted on a couple of guys bragging about the size of their knives! When we got to the cafe I could see he had broken the news to her because Bella was white and tears were rolling down her cheeks._

" _I'll take Bella inside, get her a strong coffee, you talk to The Major."_

 _I was relieved, I hated emotional women, it just wasn't fucking natural! Especially human women, I remembered the tears, the crying and carrying on from my time as a human and was mighty relieved vampire females didn't act like that!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Jasper**

 _I'd made our excuses to leave straight after breakfast, as soon as I heard from Peter, knowing I had to get Bella away from the house before I told her about her mom and Grandpa. I think she knew before I said the words, she sat silent and still until I pulled up outside the cafe, even though I had only told her we were meeting Charlotte and Peter. It was difficult forming the words that I knew would hurt her so deeply but it was unavoidable and I was glad that she threw herself into my arms for comfort as she began to sob as if her heart were breaking. It took a while for the tears to stop flowing but eventually she calmed and sat back taking a tissue from me with a small thank you._

 _She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before speaking and her voice was hoarse from sobbing._

" _Tell me everything Jasper. I need to know it all."_

 _I told her everything I knew and what we suspected about the killer and she nodded then looked straight into my eyes._

" _Tell me we will find out who did this and kill them in return. Don't let the bastard win, please Jasper."_

" _I promise you. Once we are sure your shield is working properly and you are safe then I promise we will hunt down the man who did all this and make sure he can never do it again."_

 _I was relieved when Peter drove up shortly after this and Charlotte took Bella into the cafe to clean up and get something to drink. It gave me time to speak with Peter but first there was something I needed to say._

" _Peter, I just want to thank you for being here, I guess I don't deserve it but I am grateful."_

 _He turned to stare at me and nodded with a hint of softening in his eyes._

" _Let's just say I understand why you acted the way you did even if I still think it makes you a total dick head. Anyway enough about that how much did you tell her?"_

" _More or less everything, except for the fact that they had both been beheaded and her mom's heart was missing. What kind of a man does that and why take Renee's heart? It doesn't make sense."_

 _He shrugged,_

" _I'm leaving the explanations for you and Darius, I just think he's one sick fucker who needs taking down before he reveals us all. He's taking risks and that isn't good."_

" _So, we're sure it was Bella's father who killed them?"_

" _Yeah, that seems to be the logical explanation but identifying him isn't going to be easy."_

 _I explained to Peter the deadline Carlisle had given us and he laughed coldly,_

" _So much for the compassionate Dr Cullen."_

" _He's thinking of Alice and everyone else feels I treated her badly too. I don't want Bella in that atmosphere any longer than necessary but it does seem the safest place. Do you think there is any possibility that Darius will have identified him by then?"_

" _No idea but he did ask if Bella could remember anything her mom told her that might help us narrow the search down. Charlotte is probably approaching the subject now. When we leave we'll try to find somewhere safe for Bella but I'd be a lot happier if we knew who her father was. Of course following the Cullen guys might bring us something useful, especially if it turns out one of them is involved and don't tell me you trust them all because that is pure bullshit!"_

" _I won't, I'm beginning to think I can't trust anyone but you two."_

" _Oh, so that finally sank in did it? About fucking time!"_

 **Bella**

 _I pulled myself together and went into the cafe with Charlotte happy to have another friendly face I could trust. The Cullens had been OK but I could feel the tension in the air and although I understood it that didn't make things any easier. I wasn't looking forward to Carlisle's questions either although Jasper had assured me they were those of a scientist not an inquisitor. We sat at a table where I could see the car, I didn't want to be out of sight of Jasper fearful he might suddenly disappear leaving me alone once more, this was my insecurity because I knew he meant it when he told me that he would never leave me again. I'd already lost mom and Grandpa, I couldn't bear to lose him too._

 _As we waited for my coffee and slice of cake I looked at Charlotte,_

" _You're waiting to ask me something I can tell. Will it help find whoever murdered my mom?"_

" _We hope so and I promise you we won't stop trying until we do but Darius asked me to speak to you. Do you remember anything your mom said that might help us? Anything at all, no matter how insignificant?"_

 _I shook my head,_

" _She never talked about him to me."_

" _What about her mom? Did your grandmother ever talk to you about the man who attacked her?"_

" _I didn't even know she had been attacked until recently, they kept as much from me as possible I think."_

" _I'd like to try something Bella. I want you to close your eyes and think back, think of any time you heard your mom speak about him. Try to think back, it might have been something you overheard her tell Grandpa."_

 _I closed my eyes desperate to help but at first I could remember nothing._

" _Just relax and think back Bella. Think of conversations you might have heard as a child. Something they didn't think you would have overheard maybe."_

 _I shook my head but then I remembered something although it might not have anything to do with her attacker._

" _Mom said her attacker wasn't the same man."_

" _OK, did she say why? How she knew?"_

" _Not exactly but she seemed pretty sure. She was telling Grandpa that she had spoken to her mom and they knew it wasn't the same guy but she never said why. Of course it mattered to them, I guess they were worried that I might not be right if the father were the same man."_

" _OK, well that's something. Now take a drink of coffee and try again,"_

 _I swallowed down some coffee and checked I could still see Jasper in the car with Peter then closed my eyes again, a little more optimistic this time and thought hard._

" _I don't remember my mom saying any more but Grandpa did once when he thought I was asleep. He was talking to my mom and he said that he didn't think the vampires were nomads. That they were based somewhere and he said he thought that by escaping detection we had escaped death. He said he had heard something that made him think if the vampire/s had known that their attacks resulted in pregnancies that they would watch and wait to see what was born."_

" _So whoever was doing this was aware of the possibility and interested in any child they created. I wonder what they were looking for."_

" _I don't know, that's all I heard, it's not much help is it?"_

" _Well if Grandpa was right then we aren't looking for a nomad but someone much more sophisticated."_

 _I finished my coffee and cake and we rejoined the guys, Jasper pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me making me feel safe once more. Charlotte told them what I had remembered and I apologized again for not being any more helpful._

" _Anything at all might help Darius, even the simplest of things. Bella, Peter and Charlotte are going back to your mom's and they'll bring back anything they think you might want. It's not safe for you to go, just in case our man is watching. Then they'll find somewhere safe for us but I'm afraid it means the week at the Cullens."_

" _I don't mind, I just want to help find him and while we are there the others are free to act. Besides if Edward continues to be blocked from reading my mind then we'll know my shield is holding."_

 _I was sad to see Peter and Charlotte go even knowing I would be seeing them again soon. We drove back to the house in a companionable silence holding hands to find Carlisle waiting eager to speak to me. When Jasper offered to stay with me I shook my head, I had to face this family and Carlisle had been kind enough to me under the circumstances so I followed him to his study where he offered me a seat and took his own, a writing pad open ready, his pen at the ready. I wasn't sure what he was going to ask but his main interest was any gift or vampire senses I might have._

" _A hybrid is half vampire half human and from what I have read they usually lean towards one or the other. Which way would you say you lean Bella?"_

 _There was no way I was going to tell him that I was actually three quarters vampire or of my gift, at least no more than Edward might have told him, that he couldn't read my mind. Jasper had heard Edward complaining of it to Alice. When I came out I felt exhausted, Carlisle had question after question and my head was spinning so I was glad to go for a walk with Jasper to get some fresh air._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

 _I was fascinated by this hybrid although it would have been more interesting still if she had known who her sire was. There were very few vampires who took the risk of attacking human women, it could be fatal after all if the Volturi found out. Perhaps that's why he had done it, for the thrill, the adventure. Esme joined me when Bella left eager to see what I had learned._

" _I feel so sorry for her Carlisle, she has a foot in both worlds yet she really belongs in neither. The Volturi would kill her or make her a prisoner if they knew of her existence and the humans would treat her as a freak if, God forbid they ever discovered what she was. Did you find out anything about her parents? How Peter and Charlotte came across her?"_

" _No, she remembers nothing until they found her wandering the streets of Los Angeles when she was seven. They recognized her for what she was and took her in. I have to admit to being surprised that those two should do such a thing but all credit to them."_

 _We heard raised voices a few minutes later and found Alice arguing with Edward._

" _You shouldn't be going off now, especially with that little bitch here."_

" _Shut your mouth, Alice, it has nothing to do with her and what I do is none of your concern."_

" _Actually, it is because if you get a human girl knocked up it impacts us all."_

" _I won't, I'm extremely careful and don't worry about Bella, that is what's got your lacy panties in a twist isn't it?"_

" _Excuse me but would one of you like to fill us in?"_

 _They turned to look at us, Alice furious, and Edward superior,_

" _Alice is scared that Bella might belong to me. She thinks all vampires who flirt with human girls are stupid or reckless or possibly both."_

" _I see, well perhaps you should be a little more circumspect for the time being Edward. No one is suggesting you have any children running around, but your preference for human girls doesn't go unnoticed. You might want to consider that. If the Volturi find out about Bella then they will be looking at us first."_

" _See, I told you, Edward, keep it in your pants."_

 _Esme held up a finger in warning,_

" _Mind your words Alice, I don't allow coarseness in the house you know that. Edward, I think perhaps Carlisle's advice is sound, no one thinks you would be so reckless, but we cannot call Volturi attention down on us. For now, we need to be innocent of any hint of scandal."_

 _That stopped them both when Esme spoke in such a serious tone of voice everyone listened. Not to do so risked her anger and Esme in a temper was something none of us wanted._

" _Right, well let's make the best of this situation, be polite to Bella and remember she is innocent. Edward, you won't be disappearing until Bella is gone and you Alice, will behave yourself."_

 _They disappeared both scowling, but I knew they would do as they had been told, then Esme turned to me once more._

" _Do you have any idea who Bella's father might be?"_

" _Not really but if there is a vampire or two unconcerned about the Volturi then they are either very intelligent or extremely stupid."_

" _Or maybe they know they are safe because they belong tom the Volturi. We all know Caius reputation with women."_

 _I shrugged,_

" _I suppose so, he could keep his actions a secret, but he risks Aro finding out if he is touched."_

" _Maybe he likes living on the edge., I understand there are adrenaline junkies out there who live for the danger."_

 _I smiled and pulled her close kissing her,_

" _Don't bother your pretty head about such things, Bella will soon be gone and we can pretend there are no such thing as living hybrids once more although I do find her fascinating."_

" _!I know you do and if you could you would keep her here, but we both know that's not possible unless we want to lose Alice."_

 _I grinned,_

" _It's tempting..."_

 _She hit my arm playfully,_

" _But you are right, that's why I gave them a deadline my love."_

 **Alice**

 _Did Carlisle really think I wouldn't be listening? Would he rather have his specimen pinned to a table than me? Well, that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't see anything yet, but I had a sense of foreboding as if danger were closing in on us. Once the bitch was gone I was sure it too would fade like early morning mist in the sun. I couldn't do anything directly to her, but I could make life uncomfortable and she deserved that. I did my little chores then went to wait in the lounge, sitting innocently on the couch with a magazine. Rose and Emmett had gone out, they hated the tension in the house, but I knew they would back me to the hilt._

 _When Jazz and his little bitch came back I ignored them, I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be construed as rude so silence seemed the best option. I heard her say she was going up to shower and smiled hidden behind my magazine. It wouldn't be long now...I heard a scream and watched Jazz rush up the stairs putting my magazine down slowly and following him to find Bella standing wrapped in a towel on the landing, one shoulder pink where hot water had hit her fragile skin. With eyes wide in shock I asked what was wrong._

" _The temperature knob apparently wasn't working right. I turned it to warm and the water came out so hot it burned me."_

 _I sounded genuinely upset for her, but then I'd been practicing in front of my mirror and although Jazz and Esme both looked at me suspiciously they couldn't pin anything on me. Carlisle checked the shower and pronounced the problem as a broken washer inside causing the cold water to not come out. Well, that was interesting, Alice one, bitch nil. Of course, Esme made a big fuss of Bella until she realized that the bitch's skin was regenerating quickly, curse those vampire genes! I could see I was going to need to be more cunning, I needed something that would get through to her, something her vampire genes couldn't overcome, but it wasn't going to be easy._

 _Bella disappeared inside her room followed by Jazz while Esme continued to stand on the landing watching me._

" _If I find out you had anything to do with this Alice..."_

 _I smiled sweetly,_

 _You won't...because I didn't, but I guess anything that happens to her I this house will be put at my door. Just remember I'm not the only one who wants her gone Esme. You are the exception."_

 _I flounced off back downstairs grinning in satisfaction, I may not have marked her permanently but I had hurt her and that was something._

 **Carlisle**

 _Esme still suspected Alice, but I told her it could just as easily have been an accident._

" _Well if it was then it's a good job Bella has vampire in her or she could have been badly scalded. I really think you should tell Alice to be very careful."_

" _She already knows that Esme and remember Alice is the one who is hurting."_

" _Are you excusing her behavior, Carlisle?"_

" _Don't sound so shocked Esme, Alice is our daughter and, of course, I feel for her but you know I would never tolerate such behavior from a member of the family. There was no lasting harm done and I'm pretty sure Jasper will stick to Bella like glue now so there won't be another chance to try anything...if Alice was responsible for this which we don't know for sure."_

 _I went to find Alice who was flicking through the pages of a glossy magazine but looked up when she sensed me looking at her. She pouted,_

" _Am I in trouble again?"_

" _That would depend on who was responsible Alice, but that's not why I wanted to speak to you."_

" _OH?"_

 _She sat up looking less defensive and I was sure she had been the one to sabotage the shower, but I would let it go._

" _You said you saw Bella a long time ago, that you have seen her a few times. I wondered if you ever saw her surroundings or anyone with her?"_

 _She smiled,_

" _You're still itching to find out who the guilty vampire is aren't you? Do you have a list of suspects? How exciting, I hope you'll tell me if you find out. Personally, I hope its someone really awful like Aro himself."_

" _Speaking of which, I hope you aren't thinking of doing anything stupid like informing Aro of our guest. That would put all of us in danger and if that happens you will go down with us Alice, remember that."_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Bella**

 _I found myself liking Esme and Carlisle and when Alice was out of the house, which wasn't often enough, even Emmett warmed a little to me and thankfully didn't ask too many questions. Rosalie was more standoffish, but even she seemed more annoyed with Jazz than me. As Esme explained when I mentioned it to her,_

" _You have to understand Bella that we are a family unit, albeit not blood relatives and while Carlisle and I both see the others as our children they see each other as siblings as well as couples, or not in Edwards case. The thing is the others feel sorry for Alice because Jazz deceived her even though they understand why he felt he needed to. Put yourself in Alice's place, you have what you think is your husband and suddenly out of the blue, you find out he is married to someone else, someone he has been seeing for some time. Once she gets over her wounded pride Alice will come round, she's not a vindictive person really."_

 _I understood what she was saying. I even accepted it, but that didn't make it any easier to cope with a sarcastic and bitter Alice glaring at me constantly. Jasper did his best, staying with me as much as he could, but he had to meet Peter and Charlotte one day and as Carlisle had heard the Volturi were in the vicinity, nothing to do with me he hastened to add, Jasper decided it would be safer for me to stay at the house with Carlisle and Edward, the others having gone to a show in town._

" _I'll be as quick as I can darlin', but I don't want the Volturi finding you, they might figure out you are a hybrid, shield or no shield."_

 _I nodded my understanding, but my stomach ached at the thought of being away from him for even a few hours. There was something about Edward that put my teeth on edge, I found him creepy, but I kept this to myself, I didn't want my husband to think I was being fanciful and in his defense after our initial contact he had been politeness itself._

 **Carlisle**

 _It was good to have Bella here without Jasper. She was easier to approach and although she still insisted she knew nothing about her birth parents I had a feeling she wasn't being entirely honest with me. I thought it unlikely she knew her father, she would have told Jasper and there was no reason to hide it from us so it must mean she knew who her mother was. I wondered how many vampires there were who preyed on vulnerable young human females, it couldn't be many or the Volturi would have heard of them by now. It was a dangerous undertaking and needed nerves of steel and a lot of patience. Stalking his prey, learning a little about her and then choosing just the right place to launch the attack._

 _Waiting until the others got back, I decided to speak to Edward, after all, he might know more about Bella's parentage. He was happy to involve himself with human females so might know of others who did unless they were extremely cautious. He knew why I wanted to see him and looked wary when he entered my study and took a seat._

" _She's not one of mine I know that for a fact."_

 _I raised an eyebrow,_

" _So, you knew what this was all about?"_

" _I knew you would try to finger me, just like Rosalie does. I'm not stupid, I take care and I always make sure my girls aren't pregnant, nor do I take them against their will, I don't need to."_

 _He sounded his usual arrogant self!_

" _And you are sure about this are you?"_

" _Yes, I'm careful unlike some."_

 _I gazed at him waiting for him to continue, but he just sat back in his seat and folded his arms._

 **Bella**

 _I had gone to my room staying there as long as I could but when I heard the others come back I decided I should make some attempt to be sociable so I wandered downstairs wondering how much longer Jasper would be and hoping I wouldn't bump into Alice. With a sigh of relief, I saw the only person in the huge open plan area on the ground floor was Emmett. He looked up from his pad and smiled,_

" _You're OK Alice is still out with Esme. You OK?"_

 _I nodded returning his smile,_

" _Yes thank you, it's just...well I know how awkward this is for everyone."_

" _Well, you were a bit of a shock but I guess we'll get used to you and Jazz does look a lot happier. I don't know why he didn't just ask me to help him get shot of your stalker. Then you wouldn't have to stay here."_

 _I didn't reply, what could I say?_

" _Unless of course there's more to it than a simple stalker."_

 _Again I didn't answer but I tried to look innocent._

" _I don't know what you mean."_

 _He turned back to his pad and continued to draw ignoring me now and I was sure he was suspicious of me and what we had told the family. I hated lying to Emmett who had seemed genuinely concerned. I sat down and picked up a magazine but decided I was thirsty and went looking for something to quench my thirst. There was a coffee machine gurgling away in the kitchen and it smelled too good to pass up so I poured myself a mug adding cream from the fridge and took it back with me to my chair. I was flicking through the magazine absently when I took my first gulp of coffee and spat it out straight away choking as I did so. Emmett jumped to his feet as I gagged and came over helping me up,_

" _What's the matter, Bella? Are you OK? Did you choke?"_

 _I shook my head the foul taste of washing soap still in my mouth._

 _He rushed me back into the kitchen and ran me a glass of cold water which I took gratefully rinsing out my mouth and spitting into the sink. When I recovered after retching a few times I checked the cream and found it tainted with washing soap. Emmett seeing my black looks took the carton from me to examine, pushing one huge finger into it and then tasting it,_

" _Wow! That's foul."_

" _Yes and I can guess who did it as I'm the only one who drinks coffee."_

 _He glanced at me,_

" _Alice?"_

" _Yes Alice, Emmett."_

 _Rosalie and Edward came running in from the garage having heard the commotion and Emmett explained the problem before I had a chance to stop him, they would probably find it highly amusing. Seeing their expressions I could see I had been wrong, both were shocked and Rosalie was horrified. She turned on Edward who hadn't said a word yet,_

" _Did you know about this? First the shower and now trying to poison her?"_

" _No, it was nothing to do with me. You might want to take your accusations to Alice herself. She had plenty of time to sabotage the cream before she left."_

 _Rose ignored his outraged innocence and turned to me,_

" _Are you OK Bella? That was mean and spiteful and not at all called for. I want to apologize for Alice's behavior, her argument is with Jazz, not you. Sit down and I'll make you some fresh coffee and some lunch. Will sandwiches do? I'm no good at cooking."_

 _I sat with Rosalie while the others disappeared,_

" _Thank you, Rosalie, for being so kind to me. I guess cooking is something you forget when you are a vampire."_

 _She looked at me and smiled wryly,_

" _I'll let you into a secret, I was no good as a human. My mother brought me up to be an ornament for my husband rather than a home-maker although I always wanted a family so I guess I would have learned to cook eventually."_

" _My...I cooked sometimes."_

 _I almost said my mom was a good cook but caught myself just in time, I couldn't afford to let my guard down in this house, but I knew Rosalie had caught the slip although she didn't pick me up on it._

 _A few minutes later she lay a plate in front of me with beautifully crafted sandwiches presented on it and I smiled,_

" _Now they look good enough to eat."_

 _She laughed,_

" _And no soda, I promise."_

 _She sat down opposite watching me without making me feel uncomfortable._

" _You make Jazz happy in a way Alice never did and for that I thank you."_

 _I peered up at her aware of a smear of Mayo on my chin,_

" _He makes me happy too."_

" _Can I ask where you got married?"_

 _I groaned,_

" _Over the internet, I was with Charlotte and Peter and he was...I don't know where he was actually, but it was nice anyway."_

" _I love weddings, Emmett and I get married every ten years or so."_

 _I laughed,_

" _I think Jasper wants me to have a real wedding one day."_

 _I knew I sounded sad, but I couldn't explain to Rosalie that was because I knew my mom and Grandpa wouldn't be there to see it._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Darius**

 _Well, I'd been able to rule out Demetri and the guard who had been in Memphis on the trail of the renegades and identify them. They had been together and nowhere near the hotel or the dump site for the car or bodies. They wouldn't have had time to do all that and return to Memphis in time to board the Volturi jet before it took off. It wasn't much, I hadn't expected him or the group of guards to be the guilty party. Whoever this was worked alone, it was the only way to ensure their safety. More worrying was that I couldn't similarly rule out any of the Cullens or Caius. My gut went for the latter but my head wondered why he would feel the need to get involved in such a dangerous enterprise, especially as his fondness for the women was an open secret. By the same token, the very thought of the peace loving Cullens being involved was equally unfathomable._

 _I checked every paper trail I could, tickets for the movies, the invitations for the dinner Carlisle was speaking at, the CCTV footage around the hotel, the number plate recognition system which followed most cars wherever they went in the city. I found Emmett at Grace lands the morning following the disappearance of Bella's kin. To enable him to visit Elvis home he wouldn't have had time to dispose of bodies and car. Besides which Rosalie accompanied him and I didn't see her as a cold-blooded killer. That left me with Carlisle, Edward, Caius, Alistair, and Garrett's party. It took slightly longer to clear my next suspect but Alistair and his friend had left Memphis the morning following the disappearance after visiting an art gallery. It could still be done but as far as I could tell the party had not split up or appeared anywhere close to the area I was interested in._

 _So, who did that leave me? Who looked a likely candidate? Caius and Edward still looked good for it, both had been alone, both had no visible trail which meant either they had been extremely unlucky or were hiding their tracks plus Carlisle and Garrett's party but like Alistair and the Volturi I didn't see Garrett's party splitting up, I had seen them briefly close to the conference venue but later they were hunting in the other end of town, still together. No, I was looking at the three individuals left. I wanted to clear Carlisle by Esme's vicinity to him but she had gone back to the hotel while Carlisle went out to explore. Now in itself that wasn't suspicious, I knew he was interested in architecture and history but it made him a good suspect for the murders. Edward too was unaccounted for as was Caius and I went back to scouring CCTV footage of the area around the hotel concentrating on the hours between one and dawn, the best time to move a dead body in the city._

 **Carlisle**

 _I had been waiting for these results eagerly and they seemed to take so long in coming. I was suspicious of Bella too although I doubted the two were linked in any way. There was something she and Jazz were keeping from us. It could be they were ashamed of the way they had treated Alice and didn't want to make things any worse although how they could do that was a mystery to me. Alice was about as upset and scandalised as it was possible to get. Whatever the secret it was important and that intrigued me. I would have liked to offer Bella refuge for longer but I sensed the girls were unhappy as it was although Rosalie was thawing towards Bella and Esme was unsure about the way Alice had manipulated the situation. Alice was probably better off without Jasper, they had never really fit together as far as I was concerned. I was unhappy however to hear what Alice had been doing, she was embarrassing Esme and myself. We had told Bella she was both welcome and safe to stay here for a week yet Alice had already tried to scald her and now poison the girl's drink._

" _Washing soda isn't poisonous to humans Carlisle, it only made her feel sick and left a nasty taste in her mouth."_

" _And your actions Alice have left a nasty taste in my mouth, Alice. How dare you treat a welcomed guest in such a manner."_

" _She sneaked around behind my back to see Jazz, she was sleeping with my husband and she married him secretly or doesn't any of that matter to anyone but me?"_

" _I would have thought that Jasper was the one you would be looking to harm, not Bella, or are you just interested in the easy option? If you cannot curb your behaviour then I suggest you leave the house and do not return until they are both gone. It's only a couple more days and I am sure Bella is as eager to be gone as you are for her to leave."_

 _Alice flounced off and I thought she might keep her distance, after all, she didn't need to alienate anyone else or she would have no friends left. I was about to open the letter I had been awaiting eagerly there was a tap on my door and Rosalie came in,_

" _Do you have a minute Carlisle?"_

" _Of course, my door is always open."_

" _I think we should ask Bella to stay a little longer, I fear she is in great danger Carlisle and not just because she is a hybrid. I think there is something else threatening her and I think it might concern her parents."_

" _Parents? But she said she didn't know them."_

" _I know she did but I get a feeling that wasn't entirely correct. I think she is in danger from someone who knows who her parents were."_

" _I see, do you have any proof?"_

 _She shook her head, her long silvery hair rippling over her shoulders,_

 _No, not really, its just a feeling, a slip of the tongue. There is more to this than hiding Bella from the Volturi I'm sure."_

 _She left me after I promised to speak to Esme pleased that our daughter was thinking of someone else for a change, Rosalie tended to be a little self-absorbed most of the time. Perhaps Bella was a good influence on the children, well except Alice of course. I picked up the envelope once more and slit it with the paper knife Edward had bought me many years ago. A silver blade held in an ivory handle, a pretty little trinket and the first my son had ever bought me. I unfolded the paper slowly even though I was eager for the results and smoothed it out on my desk before reading the printed results. I stopped unable to believe my eyes even though I had suspected the result before I even sent the sample off and I knew the laboratory was the best, there was no chance of any error. Folding the paper back up I slid it into my jacket pocket, this would take some delicate handling. What I held in my possession could be a death sentence if it fell into the wrong hands but I would ensure it never did. However I needed to have a serious conversation with a member of my family, one that might well shock them rigid. Suspicion was one thing but concrete evidence of the truth of such suspicion was something else entirely._

 **Bella**

 _I had gone back up to my room after lunch as Rose disappeared and when I saw Carlisle again he looked somehow different, he looked at me with a strange gleam in his eye making me feel very uncomfortable. He seemed to be looking for someone although when I asked if I could help he just shook his head and wandered out of the house. Upstairs I bumped into Emmett,_

" _Want to play a computer game, Bella?"_

" _No thank you. I think I'll just have a nap. I'm feeling a bit tired actually."_

 _I didn't feel easy until I had shut the door and was alone in my room and even then my first reaction was to jam a chair under the door knob but that would have been a little melodramatic. When I heard Jasper's voice I ran to the door throwing myself into his arms almost weeping with relief when he reappeared with a box of things Peter had collected from my mom's._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Darius**

I swore and double checked but there was no mistake, I'd found the killer and now I had to break the news to Peter so he could warn The Major. There he was leaving the motel then coming back with the car and carrying the two bodies, throwing them in the trunk before driving off. Why hadn't it been picked up by the CCTV operatives? The answer was very simple, he had moved too fast for the human eye to see. I rang Peter with the news and promised to find them a safe location so they could get away from the Cullen house.

"Just don't tell him where Bella can hear you. I'm pretty sure The Major will want to make his own plans for confronting the killer and Bella is pretty delicate right now."

"Yeah Darius I get it, and contrary to popular belief I am not totally fucking insensitive."

"I'm pleased to hear it, just remember that when you speak to him and keep your cool."

"I'm like a fucking iceberg now if you've quite finished with the lecture I'll get hold of The Major."

 **Jasper**

I was worried about Bella, especially when she told me about the trick Alice had played.

"I'll speak to her."

"No, can't we just go? I don't want to be here, I don't feel safe."

"Look, I know Alice has been a bitch and I promise to speak to her but here you are safe and keeping you safe is the most important thing. It won't be for much longer."

She was trembling and I realized just how frightened my wife really was. I tried to comfort her as my cell phone rang and cursed as I saw it was Peter. I'd only come from him an hour ago so what could be so urgent now?

 **Bella**

"You'd better answer that, whoever it is they are very insistent."

He sighed cursing under his breath,

"I'm sorry darlin' I won't be a minute."

He wandered over to the window answering his phone as he went while I sat on the bed trying to pull myself together. I was a mental wreck right now and being in this house wasn't helping one bit. I knew Alice was a threat to me but there was something else going on here, a strange watchful atmosphere and I thought it came from Edward. He was too interested in me, making my skin crawl. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible although he hadn't attempted to talk to me since his first caustic remarks, it was just that whenever I felt uneasy I could guarantee he would be close at hand.

When Jasper finished the call he was smiling,

"Peter has found somewhere for us, he's arranging the rental now and we can move in immediately so you won't have to suffer Alice much longer."

I hugged him, so happy that we would be leaving soon, getting away from Alice and the creepy Edward although I would miss Esme and Rosalie. Under different circumstances, they could have been friends.

"Where is it? This place?"

"Far enough away from here that you don't need to worry and big enough that Peter and Charlotte can stay at least for a while until we know things have settled down."

"You mean Alice don't you? Do you really think she might try something even when we are gone?"

"No, not really but Peter isn't taking any chances."

 **Jasper**

I could feel that the news was calming Bella's fears. This place while safe enough hadn't been a good idea for my wife. Alice and to an extent Edward were making her so unhappy and I wanted to see my wife smile once more, be happy and relaxed. This was the start of our life together and it should be filled with joy and laughter, not fear and tears. The loss of her family was a terrible blow for Bella but I would shelter her from harm and once we knew the killers identity I would decide what to do about the bastard who had ruined everything. I wanted Bella's life to be peaceful and happy, she deserved that after all she had been subjected to and I was patient, I could bide my time.

 **Edward**

When I got the call from Carlisle telling me he wanted to speak to me urgently I wondered what was up now. The whole family were jumpy since Jasper's wife had appeared, as if she were some kind of catalyst. I made my way to his study to find the door already open and Carlisle waiting, a thin stack of papers in front of him on the desk.

"Come in and shut the door, Edward, I don't want this conversation overheard."

He sounded angry and I racked my brains trying to think what I can have done to annoy him, Carlisle rarely became unhappy with me, it was a perk of being the favorite son.

I sat down opposite him and leaned back waiting but instead of speaking he pushed the top sheet of paper from the pile over to me. I picked it up and studied it feeling myself grow tense as I understood what it was.

"Where did you get this? How did you know?"

"Where I got it is immaterial. What is important is that I know. What I want to know from you is how many others there are out there that haven't been discovered."

"I didn't even know about this one, who is she?"

"You mean who was she. I have no idea what her name was but she's dead. I was curious, there aren't many hybrids around so I took a sample of her DNA and when the results came back I recognized a part of the sequence, you are her biological father. You tell me who she was, here's a photograph to help jog your memory."

He threw a photograph onto the table and I glanced at it curiously.

"No idea."

"Does she remind you of anyone you might have had a relationship with?"

I grinned,

"You mean do I recognize one of the humans I attacked don't you. Let's not be coy Carlisle. No I don't, but I have a question in return, how did you come across her? Did you kill her?"

Carlisle pulled the photograph back and turned it over, laying it carefully on top of the DNA results.

"You know how dangerous this kind of thing can be don't you Edward? If Aro found out what you were doing he would have you executed along with every human you had ever attacked and their offspring. The hunt for hybrids would intensify, none would be safe."

I shrugged,

"How will Aro ever find out? I'm not going to tell him and I can't see any humans making a formal complaint can you? You still haven't answered my questions by the way. How did she..."

I gestured to the photograph,

"Die? And how did you come across her? It seems hybrids are crawling out of the woodwork these days, two in the space of a few days, intriguing wouldn't you say?"

"This is not an occasion for levity Edward, lives may be at stake and not only yours."

"Right, so you are worried for the others, for Esme, Rosalie, I might have known. Are you condemning me for her?"

 **Carlisle**

Edward hadn't the faintest idea how dangerous his activities were, he took no precautions, he was acting recklessly and bringing danger to my door, something I refused to tolerate.

"You produced a hybrid, one who lived to maturity.

She could have brought the attention of the Volturi to our door. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I acted simply on instinct, I saw the girl, felt lust for her and acted. It's as simple as that."

"With no thought for the possible outcome? What if one of these girls had recognized you in the future? What would the Volturi reaction be to that? You have to be careful Edward, slip ups can be fatal. Why don't you keep to our own species? There are plenty of vampire females who would be only too willing to sleep with you."

"But where's the fun in that? I like the stalking, the capture, the excitement of it all. I like to feel my urge to bite, to kill my prey, and I overcome it. That is what it's all about Carlisle."

I despaired, why wouldn't Edward listen to me? Why did he refuse to take care?

"I may not be able to protect you if your activities come to light Edward."

"Of course, you will, you are one of Aro's oldest friends and you love me. You'll find a way if it comes down to it, you always do."

"And you think I will continue to do so, now I know how reckless you are acting? I have the others to consider, my wife."

Edward leaned forward with a knowing smile,

"You will Carlisle because I am your firstborn, the one you love more than anyone else. You won't see me murdered by the Volturi."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Peter**

Luckily The Major was with Bella when he answered the phone and I was careful not to tell him too much. He was likely to go off like a bomb if he knew who Bella's father really was so I just said that Darius had some news and had found somewhere for Bella and him to move into immediately. I stressed the urgency of leaving as quickly as possible and he understood that whatever I wasn't telling him was tied up with the urgency and agreed to meet up with us on the highway in a couple of hours. I would fill him in on the details once we got Bella settled in. He knew I had my reasons for being spartan with the truth and didn't push it.

"Bella will be happy, she doesn't feel comfortable here anyhow."

"Well tell her she's got her wish and hustle her out of there Major."

"Right Mister Diplomacy, I'm proud of you and as a prize for keeping your mouth shut, I am going to take you shopping."

Charlotte looked at her watch,

"We just about have time if we don't hang around. We'll grab some groceries, just enough to tide Bella over for a couple of days, then a few other necessities before meeting up with The Major and Bella. Ring Darius back and ask him to arrange for the keys to be left at the property, we don't have time to drive over there and back before our meeting."

I groaned, she knew I hated shopping, no that was putting it too mildly I detested fucking shopping but before I could argue she was gone, straight into one of the grocery stores and I grabbed a basket and followed her inside cursing under my breath at all the people who seemed to deliberately get in my way.

 **Bella**

When Jasper told me that we weren't waiting until the end of the week Carlisle had given us to leave I was so relieved I could have cried. What I wanted more than anything was to be away from here, somewhere I felt safe, somewhere he and I could finally become man and wife in every sense. When I asked him why we were leaving so soon he told me Peter had managed to get the keys early and as I was so unhappy there was no point in prolonging our stay. I felt so lighthearted that I even managed a smile for Edward who came out of Carlisle's study with a face like thunder. He nodded curtly ignoring Jasper and ran downstairs as I turned to my husband with a smile,

"Someone has upset Edward."

Following him downstairs we found Esme and told her our news. She hugged me and said she was sorry she hadn't been able to do more. She promised if anyone came looking for me she would deny all knowledge and I remembered they thought I was being stalked so I thanked her warmly.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged and looked at Jasper but he didn't tell her or at least only in the vaguest terms and I could see it hurt her that he didn't trust her.

"It's somewhere peaceful so Bella can relax. She deserves somewhere to unwind especially as certain members of the family have done all they can to make her life a misery."

I thought he was being a little harsh especially as Esme had done all she could to make me welcome under the circumstances but she just nodded,

"Well perhaps when things settle down again we can visit, I'd like to keep in touch Bella if that's OK."

I nodded, I had so few people who cared about me now that I couldn't afford to let any get away.

"Thank you, Esme, I'd like that."

By the time I had been back upstairs and packed my few things and come back down, word of our departure had gotten around and Alice stood triumphant in the center of the lounge.

"It's good to know you are leaving, even if it is with MY husband. I guess I shouldn't expect any better from someone like you, though."

"Alice please, that's enough."

Alice scowled at Esme and was about to make some reply when Carlisle appeared, then thinking better of it she snapped her mouth shut like a turtle.

"I understand you have somewhere safe to go now Bella. It's a pity we had to meet under such awkward circumstances. Let's hope your stalker doesn't hunt you down."

Alice turned to him smiling nastily.

"Or the Volturi hear about her Carlisle. That would be awkward now wouldn't it?."

I shivered at the threat and Jasper left my side striding over to Alice and standing over her as she smiled up at him from her chair.

"You had better keep your mouth shut Alice or you might find yourself in trouble."

"Both of you stop it now. Alice, you will keep your peace about Bella and Jasper, I don't want to hear any more threats. Bella's secret is safe with us, with ALL of us, I assure you."

Carlisle sounded like the leader of his coven for the first time and I could tell the others were shocked by his change in attitude.

We left a few minutes later after a warm goodbye from Rosalie and Emmett. I was sad leaving those two because I felt we could have become real friends and I had too few but it wasn't to be. Edward held out a hand and I shook it briefly relieved that he hadn't attempted to hug me. I noticed Jasper give Esme a hug but he barely shook hands with Carlisle, I knew he blamed Carlisle in part for Alice's actions and for the deadline he had given us but I understood what a difficult position we had put him in when I arrived.

As Jasper pulled away I looked back and waved before turning around and sighing with relief,

"It's good to be away from that house. I shall miss Rosalie and Esme but Edward and Alice gave me the creeps."

"Don't worry about them any more. From now on it's you and I. Well, with a little Peter and Charlotte thrown in."

I smiled sitting back and stretching,

"That's OK, I'm used to them being around, even when they aren't there it feels like they are. I can't wait to see our new home."

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind for our first home but it will do for now."

"We'll be together and that's all I care about. I waited so long to be with you and now...it seems like a dream."

We met up with Peter and Charlotte at a rest stop and followed them to the house, It was a good two-hour drive from town, out into the countryside although I couldn't see much as it was dark by the time we arrived. The house looked a fair size with a garage and a front drive with a lawn. Pulling up behind the others Jasper got out and came around to open my door taking my hand to help me out then tucked my arm in his and we followed Charlotte up to the front door while Peter grabbed bags from the rear of their truck.

Inside it was warm, the heating was on and there was a fire burning in the family room. I looked around taking in the old fashioned furniture and flower pattern drapes and smiled,

"It's wonderful."

"It'll do. Come on and check out the upstairs."

I blushed slightly as Jasper tugged my arm to follow him up the staircase. This was the closest we had ever been and I was feeling a little tense but he just smiled at me and winked,

"You can choose which room you want."

There were three bedrooms upstairs with an old fashioned bathroom and I looked in all three before choosing the one at the back looking out over the back yard. It wasn't the largest but it was cozy and the bed looked inviting. It was also closest to the bathroom and I longed to try out the tub.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me hungrily,

"I have dreamed of this moment ever since we got married. The idea of being alone with you in our very own bedroom."

I blushed furiously but I had done the same, dreamed and fantasized about our first night together and now...well here we were and I felt like a tongue-tied child!

"I'll let you get settled in, I can see you are dying to try out the tub. When you're finished I'll be waiting downstairs. I need to talk to the others anyway."

He kissed me again and then left and I collapsed onto the bed feeling the tension in my neck and back. I hadn't realized how stressed out I had been at the Cullen house but at least here I wouldn't have to watch my back at every turn or feel Edward's hungry eyes on me every second of the day.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Jasper**

I helped Peter bring in the rest of the packages and bags and then went outside again to be sure we wouldn't be overheard while Charlotte stayed inside with Bella and got her some supper.

"Go on then, tell me. Who was it? I know it has to be connected with the family in some way."

Peter pulled me further away from the house leaning against the garage wall and told me that Darius was still researching,

"He doesn't have all his evidence yet and he's not prepared to name names until he can prove it."

"You make it sound like he thinks I might doubt him."

"I've known Darius a long time Major and if he says he's not ready yet then it's because he wants to dot his i's and cross his t's. He wouldn't even give me a hint. Anyway, you don't need to know right now. Bella needs you at the moment and she is your top priority. I promise as soon as I get a name you'll know."

I looked at him suspiciously, something told me he knew more than he was letting on but if he wasn't prepared to tell me then he had a good reason. If I started questioning him it could reopen old wounds and I would do anything rather than let him suspect I still didn't trust him.

"So Major, what's the plan when we do get a name? We gonna tear him limb from limb and roast the pieces over a slow flame?"

"No, that would be too good for someone who does the kind of things that bastard does. Still, we've got time to think of something more fitting. Whoever it is he's not going anywhere, he doesn't even know we suspect him of anything. He has no idea who Bella is and that's the safest way for things to stand right now. She needs a chance to grieve for her mom, to get used to being with me, to understand she will never be alone again. She doesn't need to know about him, not yet."

"So we're just gonna pretend he doesn't exist?"

"He doesn't, not until I get a name. Then we can decide on a fitting punishment. There's no rush Peter, and Bella is far more important right now. Don't worry, you won't miss out the finale I promise but, for now, we say nothing about this, nothing at all, understand?"

"Yeah I understand, I don't like it but I do understand, and you are the boss."

I had expected far more opposition from Peter but he understood Bella was my main priority right now and he was content to take care of our security while I helped Bella to relax.

"Just remember I want to know as soon as you do."

"You got it, Major, when I know, you'll know but Darius did say it might be a couple of days. He's meticulous. Anyway, Charlotte and I thought we might check out the surroundings tonight, give you two a little privacy. I think Bella's pretty wound up about the idea of being alone with her husband for the first time."

I nodded but I didn't comment, I knew just how uptight Bella was but I could help her there, with her permission of course. I wasn't sure anything would happen just yet, in any case, our romance had been far from traditional and she might want to take things slowly.

Back inside I sat watching Charlotte make supper for Bella and heat milk for hot chocolate. She turned to smile at me,

"You look like the cat who just ate the canary. I guess you waited a long time for this. Take it slow and easy Major, remember she is inexperienced and you'll do fine. The thing to remember is that she doesn't know we are close to the truth and right now I don't think she needs to. For now, she needs to feel warm, and safe, and cherished."

"I know Charlotte. It can wait, she comes first every time."

I heard Bella coming down the stairs and turned to watch her, she looked like an angel wrapped in a white bathrobe with her long brown hair glossy and damp cascading down across her shoulders. She smiled at me and her face lit up, she was so beautiful. She walked slowly over to the couch and joined me curling up with her feet under her leaning against me as Charlotte handed her the plate of fruit and cheese putting the mug of chocolate on the end table.

"Right, well Peter and I have some chores so I'll say goodnight now and we'll see you in the morning, Bella. Sleep tight."

Bella blushed and this time, I watched as it spread down her throat and felt a sudden urge to kiss it away.

She nibbled on the cheese saying nothing but I felt her body relax against mine as if she were used to sitting here with me feeling my hard cold body against her soft warm one although to me it was a totally new sensation and one that was almost too much to bear. I felt my hands tremble and made fists to disguise it but Bella turned, her face inches from mine,

"So, we're really alone at last?"

"Yes, we are. Does that make you nervous?"

She shook her head taking a slice of apple and popping it into her mouth. It wasn't meant to be an erotic gesture, it was totally innocent, but it had me reacting nevertheless.

"It's so peaceful, I feel like I'm home, is that strange? I don't know why but I really feel that I'm home at last."

"Me too darlin'"

I nuzzled her neck and she giggled,

"Shall we go to bed?"

"You haven't drunk your chocolate yet."

"Never mind, I'm not thirsty anyway."

She got up and the robe fell open a little, just enough to reveal a creamy thigh and I groaned feeling myself stiffen even more. She smiled mischievously and took my hand,

"I think it's about time you made this marriage of ours real don't you?"

I hadn't expected her to be the one who took the initiative but then I wasn't sure I could have. I would have been scared she would shy away or become fearful. I found myself pulled up the stairs and along the landing to the bedroom she had chosen. There was a single lamp burning and the bed was turned back as if ready for us. Once inside she kicked the door shut with the heel of her foot and stopped beside the bed putting her arms around my neck and pulling me close, her lips eager for mine and we kissed long and passionately.

I found my way inside her robe, my hands caressing the warm silky skin, the scent of her arousal wafting like scent in the air. As the robe fell open my hands caressed her back, her spine and then moved down to her buttocks pushing her against my own arousal and hearing her groan in anticipation. Unable to delay longer I pushed her away just far enough to strip the robe from her body and feasted my eyes on her naked body, so seductive in the glow from the lamp.

"You are so beautiful."

In pushed her down onto the bed and starting at her lips, I kissed my way down her chin, her neck onto her shoulders and from there to her perfect breasts. Her breathing was faster now and she was speaking my name very softly, her hands tangled in my hair pushing my face into her soft flesh.

Finding myself kneeling at the foot of the bed with Bella laying there, eyes closed but flushed and grasping me, holding me close I found it almost impossible to hold back but I wanted this first time to be memorable for all the right reasons so I took my time using my hands, my lips, my tongue to bring her to the very edge of an orgasm time after time until every fibre of her body was on edge and screaming for release. She panted my name attempting to pull me into her but I wasn't ready yet, that would be over far too soon. I knew how to give her pleasure and continued with my ministrations, this time allowing her to come then bringing her back to the brink over and over until she was crying for me, whispering my name over and over with a quiet desperation and only then did I finally allow myself to enter her taking away the sharp stab of pain as I took her virginity and slowly began to move inside her. When I came I made sure she did too and her scream was music to my ears. My wife was truly mine at last.

She curled up in my arms, her breasts crushed against my chest, her hair over her shoulders and soft on my skin, and slept peacefully, her heart rate slowing and her breathing evening out but it didn't last long. Within an hour she was stirring once more and I felt a warm hand close around me, instantly I was hard again and this time, she took control, using her hands and mouth as I had done to bring me to the very edge before pulling away until I could stand it no longer and took her, this time, more demanding, more hungrily but again we climaxed together and again she slept in my arms this time laying on top of me and I worried she might be cold but when I tried to move, to wrap her in a blanket she protested sleepily and threw the blanket to one side curling against me tightly like a kitten with its mother and slept again...for a while!


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy New Year to all our readers. Love Jules and Kat XX**

 _ **Chapter Forty Five**_

 _ **Bella**_

 _I had longed for this ever since the wedding, yearning to consummate our marriage and now, well we had. I was worried Jasper might think me too forward but I was so desperate for him that I couldn't help myself and once we were in bed naked together it had happened so naturally. We had been born for each other and now we were together, at last, two bodies but one whole. My body ached a little, there was a certain amount of soreness but I had heard and read enough to know this was quite normal. Most of all though I felt truly alive as if I had been sleepwalking through my life until now. Laying in my husbands arms gave me the kind of peace and comfort I had never found anywhere else, not even in my mother's arms. Thinking of her made me sad but, for now, I needed Jasper, there would be time to grieve once we found the killer and made sure he could never hurt another woman. Thinking of this I realized that to my knowledge my mother had never slept with a man, her only experience of sex was her rape and that saddened me because she had missed out on so much, the most wonderful feeling in the world._

 _Jasper must have realized I was awake because he shifted slightly so he could look into my face._

" _Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"_

 _I shook my head smiling,_

" _I feel wonderful, it was, even more, magical than I dreamed of. I love you, Jasper."_

" _I love you too and I want you to be happy. You are safe here, I won't let anyone harm you, ever."_

" _How long do we have this place for?"_

" _Darius rented it for six months. That will give us time to find somewhere we like, somewhere we can call home, our home."_

" _And my mom's killer? What about him?"_

 _He kissed me gently then ran a finger across my cheek and I leaned my face into his palm._

" _Don't think about him right now, we'll find him I promise and make him pay for what he did. But first I want some time for us. We've been apart so long Bella."_

 _I nodded,_

" _OK, just us for a while, I like the sound of that."_

" _Good because..."_

 _He pushed me back and began to trail kisses down my body once more,_

" _I have several ideas I'd like your opinion on."_

 _I giggled,_

" _Well, you'd better show me then husband."_

 _When we finally went downstairs I found breakfast laid out for me in the kitchen and suddenly realized just how hungry I was. One thing was for sure, sex made me ravenous! While I devoured the toast and cereal Charlotte had left for me Jasper went outside and I was sure he would be talking to Peter, probably about my mom's killer, perhaps they had finally put a name to the faceless monster._

 _Thinking of that I saw her and Grandpa as they had been the last time I saw them before I left for the weekend what seemed years ago now. I wasn't stupid, I knew leaving the Cullens so precipitately wasn't only because I felt uncomfortable but I couldn't bring myself to believe that one of them was the killer. Perhaps they knew him or perhaps he was coming to visit. I knew Jasper would tell me when the time was right, he was giving me time to unwind, to feel safe and I loved him for that, for his love and thoughtfulness._

 **Jasper**

 _Peter was waiting in the trees a short distance from the house, far enough that Bella wouldn't overhear us if she came to the door or opened a window._

" _All quiet but then why shouldn't it be? We don't know who he is so he's sitting pretty, he doesn't understand he's living on borrowed time. What did you want us to do Major?"_

" _I'd like to get samples of DNA from the Cullens."_

 _Suddenly I no longer thought of them as family but as strangers possibly harboring a killer in their midst. What I wanted to know was if the same killer was responsible for both Renee's and her mother's attack. Were Bella and Renee the offspring of the same vampire? It was hard to believe there might be more than one but I didn't trust anyone in the family any longer, not the men anyhow._

" _DNA? That's not gonna be easy, I don't suppose I'll be welcomed with open arms but I never let that stop me before so sure...why not? I'll give it a go. I suppose you want me to post the samples to Darius, let him work his magic?"_

" _Yes, I think it's the best way and he'll be faster than anyone else we could use. Just don't get caught, we don't want to set any alarm bells ringing."_

" _I'll be like a fucking Ninja!"_

" _OK Captain Ninja, go."_

" _I'll leave Charlotte here to keep an eye on things, we don't know our quarry is ignorant of our hunt we only think he is."_

 **Bella**

 _When I finished breakfast I went back upstairs and got showered and dressed looking at the small bruises on my body with a smile. They were the physical marks of our love and I hoped to see many more although when I touched them they didn't hurt, maybe my vampire half, or three-quarters if I were being accurate, showing itself. The shield was cool but I wanted to be more like my husband and the others, not just a human with some crazy vampire genres lurking unseen. Throwing back the drapes I saw Jasper and Peter standing by the trees then he turned sensing me and waved smiling brightly, he looked as happy to see me as I was to see him even though we'd only been apart about half an hour. I ran downstairs and straight out the door into his waiting arms and he swung me round like a child before setting me down on my feet. I looked around for Peter but he was gone._

" _Peter has a small task to perform but I think he'll be back in a while."_

" _Task? Does it have anything to do with the killer?"_

" _Let's not think about him for now. I promise you I haven't forgotten but let's just think about us for a while. What would you like to do today?"_

 _I smiled mischievously and he laughed,_

" _Apart from that, there will be time later I promise, but I think your body could do with a rest for a few hours."_

 _I pretended to pout,_

" _OK then, let's go for a walk while the sun is shining. There's no one around to see you sparkle, only me."_

 _He knew I had been fascinated by the way his skin sparkled in sunlight ever since I witnessed it as a little girl so he agreed readily enough. He grabbed a blanket from the house and we set off finding a quiet spot after a half hour walk. Spreading the blanket on the ground, he gestured for me to make myself comfortable and then joined me. Of course, one thing led to another and we found ourselves naked on the blanket under a blue sky and when I opened my eyes much later I was entranced by the way the light was broken up by his naked skin flashing all the colors of the rainbow. By the time we finally dressed once more the sun was low in the sky and the temperature dropping but I didn't feel the cold. His proximity was enough to keep me warm and holding hands we strolled back to the house the blanket draped around my shoulders like a cape._

 _Back at the house, Peter and Charlotte were sitting out back playing chess but they looked up smiling as we appeared,_

" _So the lovers return, we were beginning to think you two had got lost. Charlotte's been watching the clock, she's afraid Bella might shrivel up and die if she doesn't eat soon."_

 _As he said this my stomach grumbled loudly and I blushed which had Peter laughing._

" _So, she was right. You're lucky she didn't decide to start on you, Major. Go on then girl, get some food inside you. If you think I'm going to listen to that awful noise all night you are very wrong. Besides it kinda cramps your style trying to get passionate with your girl's stomach playing the 1812 overture."_

 _I blushed even more and Peter nearly fell out of his chair with amusement. One of these days I would swing for him, either that or learn not to blush so easily. Thinking about it, swinging for Peter was probably the easier of the two options!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Carlisle**

When I got home Alice came storming out to tell me that Jasper's friend Peter had visited and stirred up a storm.

"He said Bella had left a book here and pushed past me to go look for it in the room she's been using. I always knew he was an ignorant bastard but to come pushing his way in like that. If Emmett had been here things would have been different."

"What about Edward?"

"He's gone off again, he's never here these days. There were only Esme and I. As it was I had to go fetch her from the garden and by the time we came back he was standing in the lounge with a huge grin on his stupid ugly face."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that she must have been mistaken but he was sorry he missed the rest of the family."

"So he didn't take anything?"

"Not that I could see, why? Do you think he was looking for something in particular?"

"Well, let's see shall we. Check all the rooms, make sure Edward, Rose, and Emmett do too. If he took anything I want to know."

If Peter had come back here then he was after something, yet everyone reported the same, nothing missing. I didn't have time to worry over much about it though because Alice was so upset. She had given Jasper everything, led him from a life of misery to one of peace yet he had turned his back on her without a word of explanation and only the sketchiest of apologies. Having Bella here had been an ordeal for Alice but she had conducted herself in a way I was proud of, true she had called Bella a few unsavory names and there was the incident with the cream. I didn't for one moment think her guilty of trying to scald Bella in the shower, that had been an accident pure and simple.

Once Bella was gone I had thought Alice might settle down again but knowing Jasper was with her, with his wife had traumatized her and everyone was doing their best to help her through this. To see her so unhappy was torture for all of those who loved her. The sweet-tempered, enthusiastic, loving girl was gone and in her place stood a girl filled with bitterness and hatred for the man she had once loved so deeply and his "wife". I reminded her once more of the undertaking I had given on behalf of the family that we would not inform the Volturi of Bella's existence and she shrugged,

"I don't need to go that far to get revenge, Carlisle. You only said we wouldn't out her to the Volturi, you made no promises about my behavior and believe me, if you had I would have ignored you."

 **Alice**

Did Carlisle really think I would just watch Jasper walk off into the sunset with that little bitch? She had stolen my husband, she had been laughing behind my back for god knows how long and she would pay. I was intent on ensuring her life was as miserable as possible and no one would stop me. It didn't take long for several ideas to pop into my brain and I lost no further time in putting them into action. It only took a visit to town and then I could sit back and watch the fun commence. They may think they had found somewhere safe, refusing to tell even Esme where they were going, but they reckoned without my gift. Bella could block my visions of her and probably Jazz but they hadn't considered the fact I could see Peter and his hick wife clearly enough.

 **Carlisle**

I don't believe in coincidences, they make me nervous, and Edward's continuing flirtation with danger couldn't have come at a more inopportune moment. If the Volturi got the merest whiff of scandal they would descend on the family like a ton of bricks and we would all be in danger then. It would be as well for the family to lay low, be circumspect for a while although neither Esme nor Rosalie would take kindly to a move, we'd only been here a couple of years and would have had at least two more under normal circumstances. I would have to lay out the dangers as I saw them and hope the others understood. Our family had never been involved with even a hint of scandal and I was not prepared to ruin that for anyone.

 **Peter**

Well, I got what I had been looking for, not that it was difficult and I enjoyed annoying the Cullens, having a little fun made the whole process that much more rewarding. I did as ordered and packaged up the hair samples I had collected from the Cullen house and sent them special delivery to the address Darius had given me. It was good to see my friend happy at last but I feared for the future if any of this got out, the Volturi were quick to act and ruthless. We could find ourselves in the middle of a fucking war if things went pear shaped not to mention that the bastard responsible for Renee's death and Bella's birth, if the same man, might have idea's of his own if he learned of her existence.

As I pulled up outside the house a couple of hours later having checked for anyone tailing me I was surprised to see a florist's van parked out front. Was The Major going soft in his old age? Sending Bella flowers wasn't really his forte but there was no one else who could have done so. Running up the steps, I heard a cry of distress from Bella and the delivery guy came out looking white faced and perturbed nodding to me before getting in his van and driving off quickly.

Inside Bella stood looking with horror at a wreath that has been laid on the table and holding in her hand a black-edged card.

"Bella? Are you OK? Who is that from?"

She thrust it into my outstretched hand and flew upstairs calling for The Major. I heard the shower cut off and his worried question as I read the words on the card. It was addressed to Bella and the note was short and to the point,

"Rest In Peace Bella."

Cursing I recognized Alice's hand in this, The Major would know if it were her writing but even if not the sentiments had been all hers!

As expected The Major went nuts when he saw the wreath and read the card and I think he came close to deciding the hell with it and going back to make Alice pay for upsetting Bella but she managed to calm him, she had seen that her own shock and anger was feeding his rage and calmed herself enough to tell him to let it go.

"She's hurting and I don't want her to know she hurt me, that would only feed the fires of her thirst for revenge."

Bella was a very different person from Alice, thoughtful and caring. The only person she wanted to be harmed was the one who had taken her family from her and I could understand that feeling. While she stood safely in The Major's arms he looked at me over her head and mouthed a question,

"Did you get what Darius needed?"

I put a thumb up in reply and smiled which had him wondering exactly what else I might have done while at the house but now was not the right time for more questions. If he did so Bella would be curious and for now, there was nothing either of us could tell her that would be helpful.

He nodded in acknowledgment and warning and held her closer,

"From now on one of us will stay with you at all times Bella. Alice won't hurt you again."

"Actually, I was shocked rather than hurt but I guess I should have expected her to try something. When will you tell me who killed my mom and Grandpa because I think you know."

"No we don't, not yet, but as soon as we hear from Darius I will tell you, Bella. I promised and I will never break a promise to you. I can't accuse anyone without proof and Darius is the best man to find out the truth. Once I know, once I have proof of the killer's identity in my hands, then we will unmask him, to you first of course, and then decide on his punishment."

I expected Bella to insist on knowing everything but she just nodded and I could see she was exhausted, not physically but mentally. She had lived in fear, not knowing if the Volturi would come for her, not knowing if The Major were truly hers, wondering what had happened to her family, who her sire was. By now she was so mentally drained I was surprised she could even think straight.

"OK, but you will tell me before you do anything won't you? I want to be there when you unmask him when you tell everyone what he really is."

"I will, I told you, and if you feel strong enough you can even confront him yourself."

"There is one thing I really need to know ...was it…...can Darius find out if the same monster attacked both my grandmother and my mother?"

"He'll do all he can to answer your questions, he knows how important all this is to you. But these things take time, you'll just have to be patient a little longer."

She smiled a little wearily,

"I know, I'm sorry to be so impatient, I can wait a little longer. It's just…..I want this over. I want the monster dead so you and I can be truly safe."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Alice**

I had hoped for some kind of reaction from Bella or Jazz but heard nothing, were they laying low, licking their wounds? Now that would be wonderful. At the house the atmosphere was tense, Carlisle was watching me suspiciously as if I would go against his orders! Esme, Rose, and Emmett had taken to talking about Bella whenever they thought they were alone and I spied on them, listened as they admitted to feeling sorry for poor Jasper and Bella. There wasn't a single word about my hurt feelings, no one cared that I had my heart broken, no, there was no poor Alice in their version of events.

Of course, I had Edward on my side, he was involved in all this somehow although I couldn't see exactly how, it was as if someone was interfering with my visions and that somebody could only be Bella. Edward was being very friendly and supportive so I knew he wanted something from me and it didn't take long for that to come out. He had a sample of Bella's DNA and he wanted me to get it tested.

"Why? Do you have a theory as to who her father was?"

He didn't answer and I grinned broadly,

"You think it might be you, so the rumors are true. You have been a naughty boy with the humans. Oh my, what would Carlisle and Esme say if they knew?"

"Just keep your mouth shut, you never know, I might be able to take Bella away from Jasper if she's mine."

"You think so? Sorry Edward but my money is still on Jazz. Still it might throw a spanner in the works so OK I'll do it."

 **Edward**

I needed to know if Bella were mine, I had been so careful but obviously not careful enough and if she were then I would have to act. Poor Bella would have a terrible accident, an accident that just possibly could be laid at Alice's door. I knew she wanted to pluck Bella's eyes out, cut out her tongue, chop off her hands, and then roast her slowly over an open fire, she was so angry at what Bella had done. Well, an angry Alice could be useful in many ways, all I had to do was to be careful I didn't give her away to Carlisle. Just sometimes his integrity became a real problem, like now. As for Esme well, she saw no evil in anyone so she wouldn't be looking for it but even she wasn't stupid enough to miss blatant clues so Alice had better cool off a little, I knew I wasn't going to give her anything to latch on to.

I had been called into Carlisle's study again and grilled about the wreath that turned up at Bella's place, me!

"Why would I do that? I don't care who she shacks up with so long as she isn't traced to me."

"And if she is what will you do about it, Edward?"

"I'll think of something. Besides you are the only one who knows, Alice might suspect but you are the only one who knows and you wouldn't give me away would you?"

He studied me carefully for a long time before answering.

"If you bring danger or disgrace to this family Edward I just might. In the meantime, I have been trying to trace any other hybrids you may have left scattered around the country."

I couldn't help smiling at that,

"How very paternal of you Carlisle, it's nice to know I have someone watching my back but you really shouldn't be so worried."

"Oh really? Where there is one hybrid there may well be others Edward and each one is a possible link to you, to this family, and I will not have us put in danger by your reckless behavior."

"Well, perhaps you should stop panicking so much because I am not the only vampire who is interested in human girls."

He sat back looking at me speculatively,

"Really? And just how do you know this Edward? Have you been doing some sleuthing of your own?"

"I didn't need to actually, it was much more simple than that, you see I acquired a specimen of Bella's DNA and had a lab run a test. Bella isn't my child so that can only mean I am not the only vampire who is producing hybrids. Interesting to speculate who the other or others might be isn't it?"

"I take it you have your own theory about who this might be?"

"I do, and when you think about it the answer is starting you in the face. After all, who else wouldn't worry about being found out? Who else is confident enough in his authority and security that he needn't bother about such risks?"

I waited as Carlisle thought about this,

"You are accusing one of the Volturi brothers of such a thing? You should be very careful Edward, such loose talk could get you into serious trouble. Can you really see Aro or Marcus attacking human women and watching as they give birth to hybrids then allow said hybrids to mature in the human world?"

"Maybe not them but I notice you didn't dismiss Caius quite so readily. His predilection for the ladies is well known even outside Volterra."

"I don't see it Edward but if Bella isn't your child then whose?"

We talked a while longer without coming to any firm conclusions but we both knew there was another vampire creating hybrids out there somewhere. Carlisle could stop lecturing me and start looking for the mysterious second attacker although I still thought he should look no longer than Volterra. I told Alice of my suspicions knowing that by clearing myself I would get myself out of her bad books.

"Well, let's see if we can track Bella's biological father down, that should be fun, it might even get her and her father in trouble. Jasper would come back to me if he lost his precious little human."

"You think so? I'm not so sure Alice, he might go after the vampire who sired her, though.

"And if that someone were Caius...can you imagine the chaos?"

 **Carlisle**

Finding another vampire who was as reckless as Edward wouldn't be easy but it was important, anything that kept me in Aro's circle of friends was a good thing. I hadn't traced a single hybrid to Edward, I'd only found about a dozen all told and some of those were centuries old and didn't count. The laws on hybrids hadn't been enacted until about two hundred years ago. I knew Edward would be expecting me to have news for him so I couldn't afford to disappoint him. Once he had left I sat back deciding what to do. I could start a search certainly and at the same time ensure my own family were safe which meant banning Edward from his favorite pastime and watching out for any danger posed by Jasper and his friends. This whole situation was fraught with danger and we would all need to be very careful.

Deciding I needed to tell the family something but not to alarm them too much and certainly not telling them what Edward had been doing I called a family meeting and explained the situation, in general, terms. How with Bella, a hybrid close to us here sheltered by us we would need to be squeaky clean. Alice would need to stop hounding Jazz and Bella and the family should stick close to home, looking out for each other. I promised as soon a I had any useful news I would call another family meeting. Once that was over I went back to my study picking up the sheet of paper Edward had tossed down so casually when he told me Bella was not his daughter. It was true they weren't a match which meant someone else was but did I really want to find out who? Or was the situation best left alone?

I should have known Alice couldn't resist taking another shot at Bella, only, this time, it was a threatening letter. It told Bella exactly what the writer thought of her actions and her attitude and threatened to take a full page ad in the local weekly paper so everyone would know what kind of "slut" they had living among them. Of course, Alice was giving away the fact she knew where Bella and Jazz were but she didn't seem to care, the quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" could have been written about her personally!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Jasper**

Alice was really trying to upset Bella who remained outwardly calm but was quietly seething and it didn't make matters any better when my own anger also increased. Bella was the innocent in all this and if Alice had any argument it was with me not her but Alice never said a word to me and I received no spiteful missives from her. I did ring Carlisle to complain about Alice's behavior and warn him that if he didn't put a stop to her activities then I would.

"Jasper you have to understand how hurt Alice is at your behavior. You broke her heart and ruined her life, surely you didn't expect she would merely smile as you walked away with your wife? I will speak to her but only because I don't want her hurt any more and I made it quite clear than informing the Volturi about Bella would not be wise."

"Just remember Carlisle, I gave you fair warning."

Something was off about all of this and I didn't think it was only because of Alice's reactions to the news of Bella and I. Edward was a shadowy figure lurking in the background, a figure who made Bella feel extremely uncomfortable. Renee was dead and we still didn't know who was responsible for that or why for that matter. It made me nervous not having all the answers and I wished Darius could speed up the DNA checks so we would know exactly where we stood. Bella was aware that something was worrying me but there was no way I was telling her anything until I knew for sure. Until then I would attempt to be as normal as I could and make her life happy and comfortable, she deserved that much.

We had started to hunt for a house of our own, something that delighted Bella and amused Peter. Her criteria was simple, she wanted a garden big enough for a puppy, a kitchen she could cook in and a spare room for friends to stay.

"Jeez, you're an easily pleased girl! Don't you want a huge master bath or a gym? A swimming pool? A games room? Servants quarters?"

She looked at Peter in horror,

"Servants? No. I don't want anything like that."

He laughed at the seriousness with which she had taken his words.

"I was joking Bella. But I did think you might have a dream place in mind."

She looked at me with a strange smile,

"Oh I did, I do but I'm not telling you. You'll only make fun of me."

When he and Charlotte had gone out later I pulled her into my arms kissing the soft warm flesh of her throat,

"Will you tell me? Your dream house I mean."

She grinned and nodded but I was busy watching the flush of embarrassment that was spreading up her neck to her cheeks and wondered just what she had dreamed of.

"It was more a life than a house, though."

I pulled her down to the couch and pulled her close eager to hear about this dream life.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, ever since I was old enough to understand I knew that my life was in danger, that we all were, yet I knew you would keep me safe once we were together. I longed to be with you even before mom told me what we meant to each other. As a child, I used to tell her and Grandpa that one day when I was old enough I would ask you to marry me and I never understood the looks they exchanged at the time. All I ever wanted was for us to be together and safe. I wanted a home where we could be happy. A place I could have a dog and flowers, somewhere I could make into a home with a cozy bedroom, its window opening onto fields that stretched as far as the eye could see to mountains with snow covered caps. A bed that you and I could share and maybe one day a child of our own in its own little nursery with Major sitting in one corner ready for his next master or mistress. I guess it sounds silly to you."

I kissed her very tenderly on her forehead,

"I think it sounds wonderful and I promise you that once this is over you will have everything you dreamed of, or at least almost everything. I can't guarantee the child, after all, you are a hybrid."

"So was my mom and she had me."

"And I am eternally grateful for that but you are more vampire than she was, it could mean you are unable to have children."

"We'll just wait and see then. Fate might smile down on us Jasper, who knows?"

She sat quietly in my arms for a few minutes before speaking again,

"Do you think it is possible to find out who my father is Jasper?"

"Possibly, why? Does it matter?"

"Yes, I think it does. I'd like to face him with the truth, kill him for what he did to my mom and Grandpa not to mention me."

"Revenge can be self-destructive Bella, I would let it rest, fighting vampires isn't a healthy pastime even for a hybrid."

"But you know don't you? You know who he is and I think you intend to make him pay for the murders. It's Edward Cullen isn't it?"

"That's your guess, Bella. If your father is to pay for his crimes then I don't want his blood on your hands, you are innocent and I want you to stay that way. My hands are already soaked in blood, a little more won't hurt."

She didn't like my answer but it was the only one she was going to get. Against a vampire, she stood no chance although she could now protect herself or so we understood. I wasn't willing to put her shield to the test, though, not in that way. I promised her that whoever was responsible he would be taken care of, he would pay for all the terrible things he had done and once it was all over I would tell her everything. I thought she might be unhappy, argue with me even, but she just nodded with a sad smile.

"It seems all my life someone will be looking out for me. I just worry you might go the way my mom and Grandpa did. I couldn't bear that to happen, it would kill me."

"I promise you that's not going to happen, I know what I'm doing Bella, I'm the best fighter in our world, trained from the day of my birth as a vampire."

We didn't talk any more, Bella wanted reassurance and I was only too happy to comfort her in the best possible way, I took her to bed and made love to her gently.

As she slept in my arms later I got the call from Peter that I had been waiting for and soon I would know everything.

"Has he traced Renee's killer and Bella's father? "

"Yeah but it takes some believing Major. We need to talk alone, Bella doesn't need to hear all this yet."

I agreed, to tell Bella might distress her and now she was so happy I wasn't about to wipe the smile off her face until absolutely necessary.

"Should I be worried about him suspecting we know anything?"

"It doesn't look like it but I've no idea how long that will continue to be the case."

"OK, I'll catch up with you while Bella has breakfast but I don't want her to know we've been talking so I'll tell her I'm going to hunt and meet you in that clearing a mile from the house."

"I'll be there and I think being free of witnesses might be a good thing."

He rang off before I could question his last cryptic remark.

When Bella woke she wanted me again and to feel her passion and love for me was almost overwhelming but this time, I let her take the lead and the act was so gentle and sweet that I could have laid here with her all day. But I had a meeting I couldn't miss so reluctantly I climbed out of bed and while she showered I washed her hair for her, a curiously intimate act and then showered quickly myself and left her with Charlotte and a small white lie I hoped I could justify later.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Edward**

I had no idea how but things began to trickle out about my activities, not just that I liked human girls, that was common knowledge in the family but somehow the suspicion that I might be attacking human females, raping them and maybe even impregnating them had grown into a distinct possibility. First of all, I noticed Esme behaving coldly towards me. I got strangely disgusted looks from her and then the same appeared on Rosalie's face. Of course, where she went Emmett followed so he too began to avoid me and this really annoyed me. How dare they consider themselves better than me? Especially Emmett who was responsible for the death of two young human females, two singers. His activities were excused because their blood called to him so strongly, my misdeeds were looked at altogether differently by the hypocrites I shared a house with.

Eventually, I cornered Emmett and demanded to know what he knew and how.

"I don't know what you are talking about Edward."

"Yes you do, why is your wife looking at me like I'm something she found stuck to the bottom of her shoe? Esme too."

He pulled free of my grasp on his arm,

"Maybe because you are. We all know what you've been doing and you expect us to condone it? To condone rape?"

"Hardly rape, I admit I occasionally had to use persuasion but rape is putting it a little strongly."

"Oh really? Well, I guess we see things differently."

"And just who has been spreading these lies about me?"

"No idea, I heard from Rosalie and you can imagine what she thinks of you. Left down to her Carlisle would boot you out after castrating you first."

I laughed,

"Like that will happen, you seem to forget I am Carlisle's first, his favorite so I suggest you tell my dear sister to keep her mouth shut and her dirty looks to herself or I might have to do so for her."

Emmett seemed to grow six inches but I could read his thoughts,

"So, it's my dear "mother" Esme. Fancy her saying such things about me, some mother figure she turned out to be. She should have done a better job when she threw herself off that cliff, she would have done us all a favor."

"Don't you say things like that about Esme, she's a good mother figure. She just sees through you to the rotten core Edward and don't think for one moment she'll shy away from asking Carlisle to act."

"She can ask as much as she likes, she can grovel on her knees, it won't make any difference Emmett. Carlisle loves me a damn sight more than he does her."

 **Carlisle**

Things were getting complicated in the family. Esme and Rosalie had suspicions that Edward was acting with a total disregard for the laws of man or vampire and attacking females. I had checked as best I could and found no hybrid children born as a result of his attacks, not even Bella whose existence had been quite a shock when she appeared at our door. What was I going to do, I could hardly condone his actions, Esme and Rosalie would be looking to me to do the right thing and even Emmett was scandalized. My options were however limited, I didn't want the Volturi spotlight shone on the Cullens, that never led to a good place, I could try to talk him out of any more attacks but I sensed he had no control over his actions in these cases. I could banish him from the family but if he were then caught in the act I too would be under suspicion for setting him adrift. It was a dilemma but one I had to make a decision on before the whole family ripped itself apart.

There was also the problem of Alice who was as determined to make Bella's life a misery as I was to keep the peace. Unfortunately, Alice marched to her own drummer and persuading her to change her views was near on impossible. If I put pressure on her to leave Bella and Jasper alone I would be accused of siding with them and not my "daughter". Just occasionally I wondered if creating this family had been such a good idea after all but that didn't usually last long. This time though, I felt I was in very deep waters and struggling to stay on the surface while the sharks circled hungrily below.

Ironically Esme's other complaint was my lack of welcome for Bella. What had she expected? The girl came into my house looking for her husband. Yes, she was scared but her fear wasn't my business. The fact she was married to Alice's "husband" however was. It was my daughter who was devastated by this revelation and yet my wife thought I should have welcomed her with open arms. Telling me that Bella was innocent, that I should be taking out my displeasure on Jasper alone really didn't help matters, the woman was crazy sometimes. Crazy but determined and I knew things were coming to a head. As the patriarch of the Cullen family, it was for me to make the decisions, to rule on any family disputes but doing so, this time would quite likely end in a fracture of the family, something I really didn't want to happen. I should be blaming Edward I suppose but instead, I blamed Jasper and Bella.

 **Esme**

I knew Carlisle was aware of the tension in the family and it was affecting him too. I had always found him easygoing and sweet natured but lately, he had been short tempered, snapping at silly little things, more stressed than he had ever been. Sometimes when he lost a patient to death he would be upset but not like this. Ever since Bella had appeared and Jasper announced she was his wife Carlisle had changed. I knew he loved me, I knew he often relied on me to run the household but recently he had even argued with me, snapped at me on one occasion. Was it because we had decided we didn't like the way Edward had been acting?

Alice had inadvertently let slip that she had seen Edward attacking a human girl and both Rosalie and I had been shocked. Alice wouldn't be drawn any further except to say that Carlisle would deal with the problem on the quiet. I had watched for the two of them to have a serious discussion and was relieved when Carlisle asked Edward to join him in his study. I had made sure I was around when Edward came out hoping to see on his face the outcome of the discussion but when Edward came out he was smiling, a nasty sneering smile and I knew whatever Carlisle had said didn't have any effect on Edward.

I had told Rosalie and Emmett what I saw and promised to bring the subject up myself with Carlisle. They were relying on me to sort things out. If I couldn't they had already threatened to leave and I hated that thought. I begged Rose not to make such a threat,

"I couldn't possibly leave my mate and I need your support if I am to sort out this problem."

Rose had wrapped an arm around me and spoke very low in my ear,

"If Carlisle cares about you then he will listen and act against Edward. If he doesn't Esme then I think you know what that means don't you?"

Of course I did, it meant he thought more of Edward than me and the very thought hurt me so deeply I couldn't even consider it. I was forced to of course when I saw Edward's expression, Carlisle was still putting Edward's feelings and needs before those of anyone else including me, his wife.

Deciding the best thing to do might be to speak to Jasper and get the truth of the matter from him because I was sure at least some of the trouble had been caused by Bella's arrival I rang him. I explained what had happened here and asked if he had any idea what was really going on.

"Nothing I can discuss Esme but I would stay away from Edward, he's trouble."

"And Alice? Why would she try to get Edward in trouble?"

"Again I can't tell you anything but I would hazard a guess that she wants to be the center of attention and Edward is in her way."

"So, she's lying about Edward after all?"

"What do you think Esme?"

His tone of voice gave me my answer,

"So, there's a lot more going on here than I suspected at first?"

"There are very few in the family who don't wear a mask Esme and masks are worn to hide the identities of those with something to hide. If I were you I wouldn't ask too many questions Esme, you might find yourself in trouble if you do."

Well, I guess I had my answers but now I had to decide what I was going to do about it.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Peter**

Waiting for The Major was the worst thing I had ever been forced to do because I knew he was going to go crazy if he didn't just come right out call me a liar and then beat me to a pulp. I had rehearsed different ways of saying what I needed to but none was any better than the stark truth. I heard him coming and braced myself, seeing the satisfied smile on his face when he broke through the trees I was aware what I had to say would wipe it clean away.

"Peter? What's up? You look worried. Don't tell me Darius doesn't have the information after all."

"Nope, he has it but you might want to sit down to hear it."

He frowned but before I could start his phone rang and answering it I heard Esme's voice, her questions, and let him finish speaking. He slipped his phone into his pocket and gestured for me to continue so I leaped right in with the unvarnished truth and watched as the smile became a frown and then a scowl before being replaced by incredulity.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating the fucking lot."

"There's some mistake. Get Darius on the phone. Tell him to check again."

"He double checked before I was willing to believe it myself."

"I want proof."

"Yeah I told him you would so here."

I took a wad of folded paper from my jacket pocket and handed it to him then stepped back while he read them through.

I heard the snarl and took a couple more steps back as he ripped the paper into tiny pieces and threw it to the ground before putting his fist through the closest tree trunk sending splinters flying through the air which was blue with curses. I had expected this reaction but it didn't last for long and the silence that followed was much more threatening. I looked at The major and saw the cold blank look on his face, an expression that sent chills down my spine. A look I hadn't seen in a very long time and had hoped I would never see again. He had gone into shut down, his emotions switched off leaving only the impassive Major in control. It was probably the best way for him to control his rage but I still watched from a safe distance until I knew it was OK to venture closer. Three trees were no longer standing, uprooted and lying like kindling.

Major, we need to talk."

He turned to look at me eyes devoid of all emotion but he nodded curtly.

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I have to see for myself. Contact Darius and arrange for me to see the bodies. I can't tell Bella about this until I've seen for myself."

"OK, give me a couple of minutes, you want to go straight away?"

He just continued to look at me and I backed away slightly putting my phone to my ear.

He hadn't moved when I finished talking,

"OK, Its all set, you have access as soon as you can get there but what do I tell Bella?"

"Tell her I needed to see something for myself. Tell her as soon as I get back I'll tell her everything."

"Do you think he suspects the truth? About Bella I mean."

"It doesn't seem likely or he would have acted before now. No, I think Renee and Grandpa hid their secret well."

 **Jasper**

I hadn't wanted to believe what I saw and I certainly wasn't going to tell Bella until I had everything clear in my mind. My rage threatened to overwhelm me leaving me with no option but to turn myself back into The Major, burying all emotions deep in my subconscious so I could act coolly and think without any distractions. Peter understood, I could see the way he watched me warily, he knew how this worked, he'd seen me like it often enough in the past. I didn't want to talk about Bella, I didn't even want to think about her or the hurt I would see in her eyes when she learned the truth. I wanted to be sure, I wanted to get the right person in the right place and make him pay for everything he had done, but first I had to see for myself.

Peter spoke to Darius and he arranged for me to view the bodies, or what was left of them. They were still being held as John and Jane Doe waiting for a match, some identification. If not, they would be buried by the state.

"I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can and in the meantime you say nothing to Bella, understand?"

"Hey, you don't need to remind me, my lips are firmly sealed. The last thing I want to do is to break that kid's heart."

I drove Peter's truck to the mortuary mainly to be absolutely sure in my own mind, looking for that one piece of evidence that would convince me utterly that Darius was was right. I wanted to see for myself as if there were still doubt until I did so.

The man who admitted me looked nervous and I knew money had changed hands to allow this private viewing. The bodies lay under white sheets and looked strangely truncated until I remembered the heads were missing. I wondered where they were, why they had been taken, although hiding the identity of the dead was the most likely reason. I wished I could tell Bella I had found them so her mom and Grandpa could be buried complete but I thought it highly unlikely I could do that, they were probably already destroyed by the killer.

"You can't stay long, if anyone finds you here I'll lose my job. Put this on."

He handed me a white coat and I slipped it on,

"Hopefully, anyone who sees you will think you're new to the job but don't speak or draw attention to yourself. Just do what you need to and get the hell out of here. If I'm asked I never saw you before."

I nodded and walked into the room beyond the glass divider, my eyes fixed on the two corpses.

I had no doubt these were all that remained of Renee and Grandpa, I knew their scent well enough even through the astringent smells of the mortuary but I still found myself pulling back the sheets and making them a silent promise to bring their killer to justice. Under the tables were clear plastic bags containing the clothes taken from the corpses and I opened Renee's recognizing the shirt as one Bella had bought her mom a couple of years ago. The scent that I detected on her clothes had me tensing even further, my anger growing once more until I clamped down hard, I couldn't feel anything right now, I needed a clear head.

I tied it back up and did the same with the evidence bag under Grandpa's. The familiar scent was slightly stronger on his clothes as if the killer had been closer to the old man for longer. I grabbed the edge of the metal gurney and felt the tubular steel begin to buckle under the strain. Loosening my grip with difficulty, I resealed the bag and left the room throwing the white doctor's coat into a laundry basket abandoned in the empty hallway. I didn't bother to try finding the guy who had let me in I just got out of the building and climbed back into the truck.

I drove on instinct not seeing the road or the other traffic until I saw an empty rest stop and pulled in turning off the engine and sitting rigid as stone as the information from Darius ran through my mind accompanied by the scent I had recognized on their clothes. It wasn't until I realized how late it was getting that I started the engine once more, setting off back to the house and my sweet wife who would be waiting for answers, answers I had to give her now however much they might hurt her. I was conflicted, wanting to pick her up and start driving, only stopping when we reached an ocean and then take a plane, keep running until we could forget all the questions and the horror of the answers but that wasn't possible, for either of us.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Esme**

I was sure the uneasy feeling that had crept up on me had something to do with Bella and speaking to Jasper had only strengthened my belief. I suspected Edward was doing something horrible with some of the human girls he went out with but what could that have to do with Bella? She certainly wasn't one of his conquests or she would never have come here. Could she be connected in some other way? It seemed highly unlikely, he wasn't a fool. He was however spending a lot of time shut away privately with Carlisle in his study and that in itself was unusual. When I approached Carlisle about it he just brushed my concerns aside.

"Don't worry Esme, whatever is happening need not concern you and I promise you that it is all under control, Edward hasn't done anything you need to be concerned about."

 **Carlisle**

Despite my reassuring words to Esme I was concerned about certain actions taken by Jasper and Bella. What I had to ensure was that the others understood I was trying my best to protect Edward from the consequences of his deeds without actually saying what these deeds were. If Rosalie and Esme found out the truth they would never understand and they were getting a little too close to the truth for comfort as it was. When I received news that Jasper had been to visit a certain mortuary I knew I had to act or risk disaster but what was the best way to handle this danger to my family? I had to make sure they were on my side without telling them too much. A second family conference was the only way but I took my time, making sure I had all my "facts" set out clearly in my mind.

Esme looked at me suspiciously when I began by telling them I had some shocking news which impacted all of us. I had to tell them something of Edwards peccadillo's, making it sound as if he were merely a young man having a little fun. Then I told them the shocking news and waited for their reaction while Edward scowled at me, he had hated the thought of me giving away even a little of his secret but that couldn't be helped. Emmett was the first to recover enough to speak,

"You're telling us that Jasper killed two humans and is planning on pinning the murders on Edward just because Edward tried it on with Bella?"

"What better way to blacken Edwards name? He will use the murders and Edwards slightly unsavory habits to have my son taken to Volterra or maybe even executed."

"He would go to that length? Kill two innocent humans just to punish Edward for being a little forward with Bella? I don't believe it."

I was annoyed with Emmett for accusing me of lying especially as I saw he had Esme and Rose nodding agreement with him.

"I have never lied to you Emmett and it hurts that you could think I am now. You don't remember how Jasper was when he first came here. How violent, how angry, how bloodthirsty do you? Well, I do and I can tell you that only Alice and my supervision kept him on the straight and narrow."

"You told him that he had changed, that he was different."

"Yes Esme I did, to bolster his ego but I knew from the very beginning that he would always be dangerous, I only allowed him to stay for Alice's sake. Between us we kept him under control but now...well you've seen for yourselves what he is capable of, he broke Alice's heart after deceiving her cruelly and he will continue to spiral until he is the deranged killer he was when he lived with Maria."

Rose looked at Esme as if asking an unspoken question and Esme turned back to me.

"I find that very hard to believe Carlisle and as you can see the others see him the same way I do. Jasper worked hard to change, Maria turned him into the merciless killer he was but I do not believe it was his true nature and I cannot see him killing anyone."

Before I could answer Esme Alice jumped in looking extremely annoyed,

"If he is such a pet of yours then I can understand why you refuse to see the truth. You always stood up for him, you didn't care that he deceived me, that he led me on for years. That he married Bella without saying a thing to any of us. Are these the actions of an honorable man? I don't think so. Don't be fooled by his pretty face Rose, his heart is as black as the devil's."

Edward who had been silent until now finally spoke up in his own defence.

"Thank you Carlisle for your loyalty to a less than perfect son. I know I haven't always been the son you wanted but you have never refused me help or reassurance. Yes, I was less than perfect when it came to females but I never made a move on Bella, whatever she or that monster she is married to might say. I can see how hurt Alice is and I will stand by her and by whatever you decide is best for us, for your family."

"Thank you, Edward, I appreciate those words of comfort. All I want is to do what is best for my family, to keep you all safe but if you refuse to believe me, if you prefer to believe Jasper then there is nothing I can do. You must make your own decision what you do but I will protect those who stand with me against anything Jasper might try to accuse us of."

I waited looking from one family member to the next and trying to decide which way they would decide to go. Seeing they were eager to confer I nodded,

"By all means talk among yourselves. Edward and I will be in my study when you make your minds up but I will tell you that I am most disappointed to see you have to think about it before believing me. Most disappointed, especially in you Esme, my wife."

She had the grace to look a little embarrassed as I turned and walked upstairs to my study followed by Edward and to my relief, although not my surprise, Alice. We took seats and Edward frowned,

"How could they even think of believing Jasper and not you Carlisle? It's an insult."

"It pains me son but they must do what they think best."

"This is just what he wanted isn't it? To divide the family."

"I don't know Alice. I have no idea why he should feel it necessary to destroy us but we will fight and we will win this war. If he thinks he can destroy me then he should remember he isn't the only one with friends, powerful friends at that."

"Do you think the others would stand against us if it came to a fight?"

I shrugged trying to look as if the answer meant nothing to me,

"Perhaps but if they do then it is their decision, not mine."

 **Esme**

We waited until we heard Carlisle's study door close before speaking and I was glad it was soundproofed because I didn't think he would be happy if he could hear our thoughts.

"Well, you heard Carlisle, now let me tell you what I think and I should tell you that I have spoken to Jasper about my unease."

Rose's eyes opened wide at this, I don't think she expected me to be quite so skeptical of my mate. I told them what he had said and waited a few minutes for it to sink in before going on.

"Much as it grieves me to think and to say it I don't trust Edward or Carlisle in this matter. There is something very wrong and either Carlisle is trying to cover for Edwards wrongdoing or he has another reason for what he is saying. Either way it amounts to the same thing, he is lying to us and a danger to Jasper and Bella. You must decide for yourselves what to do but I will tell you that I am going to confront Carlisle and ask him for the truth or I am leaving."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Jasper**

I needed a plan to offer Bella, I didn't want her going off full of anger and vengeance, we needed to think carefully of the best way to approach him. I also had to control, my own rage but I couldn't use the shield of The Major to do so. Bella needed Jasper Whitlock right now and I had to be there for her although if this came to a battle then she would be meeting my alter ego and needed to understand him and my past. Pulling up outside the house I knew Bella had been watching for me, she came running out the front door and over to my waiting arms. I pulled her close and took deep breaths, her scent calming me like nothing else could which was when I knew I could handle all my emotions without having to resort to The Major's control.

"I was getting worried Jasper, you were gone so long. Peter told me you needed to check something personally. Did you? Do you know? Did Darius tell you who killed my mom and Grandpa?"

I sighed deeply, this was the moment of truth, and held her to me,

"Yes, I found out who the killer is. I also know why they were killed. We think your mom recognized her attacker and went with Grandpa to confront him in Memphis although we don't know how she knew he was there but we assume it must have been on a news segment or something, not that it matters now. He killed them to stop them from unmasking him but we don't think either of them told him about you, they died without putting you in any danger."

I felt the tears roll down her cheek and onto my shirt wetting the material as I held her close trying to console her.

"It's OK Bella, I think they died to keep you safe."

"Why did she have to confront him, though? What did she hope to achieve?"

"A little closure perhaps, I don't really know but the attack had obviously played on her mind over the years."

"He killed them both without a second thought then dumped their bodies like trash, how could he?"

I had no answer to her questions, all I could do was hold her, try to help her through this terrible ordeal. Then came the question I had dreaded,

"Who is it, Jasper? Was it Edward? Tell me it wasn't him, I don't think I could bear that."

As I whispered the killer's name I heard her give a little gasp before going limp in my arms and I scooped her up and carried her back inside vowing he would pay for all the horrors he had caused to Bella and her family, I would kill the sick bastard personally.

Charlotte motioned to the couch and I lay Bella on it, covering her with the throw before turning to my friend.

"You told her then?"

I nodded stroking her cheek and pushing back a stray hair from her forehead.

"Yes, it was too much of a shock for her."

"What do you plan on doing Major? I don't think she's ready to face him yet."

"Maybe not but she's going to want to and I think it would be best if she did. That way she would, at least, get some closure."

"Closure? I think the twisted bastard deserves castrating and then we can start the torture the bastard so richly deserves. By the way, does she understand what it means? Finding out who was her mom's attacker?"

"I didn't tell her but I'm pretty sure it will occur to her at some point. For now, she has enough to be processing."

Deciding it might be a good time to tell Peter that Esme had spoken to me, suspicious of Edward herself and afraid Carlisle might act to protect his son I tried to bring it up as casually as I could. Of course it made no difference to Peter, the very mention of the name Cullen was enough to make his blood, or venom, boil.

"She busy trying to put a word in for the family? I hope you told her where to go."

"Actually, I didn't say much, I think she's made her own mind up about things and I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle doesn't find himself with a divided family."

"You think Esme will leave him? She's that upset Major?"

"Yes I do Charlotte and I don't think she will be the only one. There were others unhappy at the way Bella has been treated and the way Carlisle has turned a blind eye to Edward's various activities. Activities they knew very little about until recently."

Peter swore loudly and Bella stirred so while I went to kneel beside her as once more Charlotte warned him to keep his mouth shut.

"If they want to join us, join Bella, then we should be grateful and you will behave Peter, do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand. I don't like it but the threat registered. I just hope we don't live to regret it that's all."

"I trust Esme the same as I trust anyone from the family who come with her, it could only be Rose and Emmett."

"Really? I'm upset, I thought Alice might embrace us with a little warmth."

"The only warmth that bitch would embrace us with is a fucking flamethrower Char, trust me."

Bella struggled to sit up looking paler than ever but equally determined.

"What are we going to do Jasper? We have to avenge my mom and poor Grandpa. All they ever did was to try to keep me safe."

"I know, and we will, but we need to think with clear heads and we need all the information which Darius is still working on. He has ears in the most important places and we should soon know what is going on."

She nodded understanding that it would be wrong to race off without a plan against someone who knew others with powerful connections.

"I think we should try not to think too much about this until we hear more from Darius."

She nodded her agreement and I relaxed slightly, I hadn't been sure she would be able to wait with patience but she seemed to know I was right. I sat down beside her smiling and monitoring her emotions but noting she was calmer than I had any right to expect

.I tried to ease the tension in the room by changing the subject.

"So, darlin', what did you do while I was away?"

Bella threw her arms around my neck and held on tight like a child looking for reassurance.

"It seems stupid but I missed you so much I didn't want to do anything really but Charlotte persuaded me to go on the computer and look for houses. It wasn't the same without you, though."

"Well, you'd better show me what you found darlin'."

She let go reluctantly and scrambled to her feet holding my hand tightly then led me over to the table where there was a stack of printouts.

"Charlotte printed a few out for me. Maybe you'll glance through them later. See if you like the same kind of place as I do. It's so difficult when you have the whole country to choose from so I thought we could find somewhere near our friends Peter and Charlotte. I don't have anyone else now and they are like family to me. I'd want to be close to my parents if they were still...well you know, but I can't so Colorado sounded like the next best thing"

I hadn't the faintest idea how to reply to this, Bella was thinking more clearly than I was, all I could think of was what I had learned today. Pulling myself together I picked up the pile and pulled her down beside me on the couch.

"Let's see what you found, then we can talk about where. I want you to be happy Bella, whatever makes you happy is great by me."

She beamed and kissed me again leafing through the pile to find a particular house but then hesitated.

"How long do you think it will be before we hear from Darius again? Before we can act?"

I kissed her and grimaced,

"No idea darlin' but until we do we'll try to go on with our lives and Peter will spread the word, I think this might turn into more than a private matter, Darius thinks Carlisle might try to rally some friends to help him."

"Help him what?"

"Protect Edward, he suspects we are going to point the finger of guilt at his precious son."

"We could take Carlisle and his friends with both hands tied behind our backs Major and you know it."

"Don't forget he has influential friends who may or may not be involved already."

"You think? OK, well, that should guarantee us a few friends on our side, you know how much Saul and Sally hate the veggie covens and how much they like a good fight."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Carlisle**

I watched as Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett left, bags in their hands without a backward glance. It was all Jasper and Bella's fault, they had caused a rift in the family while I had just tried to keep my family safe and happy. Why couldn't Esme see I was protecting Edward and standing by our daughter Alice? I knew Rosalie had a soft spot for Jasper and had never liked Edward very much but that she would leave, telling me she didn't trust Edward, after all, she had seen and suspected him of was almost unbelievable. Didn't she realize she was hurting me too? Emmett was a follower, led by his mate, without a single brain cell in his head and I wouldn't miss him, but Esme?

My own mate had left to join those I told her were trying to destroy us, she was joining my enemies. Well, if they wanted a war I would give them one, I would not be branded a liar by my own mate and just sit back and take it. No, I had friends, plenty of friends, who knew me well enough to stand with me, I would show those who turned their back on me just how far I was prepared to go to protect the loyal members of my family.

Alice just scowled as they left, she had made an impassioned plea for her brother and sister to stand with her and not go to the man who had ruined her life with his betrayal but they had ignored her, only Esme tried to change Alice's mind.

"Whatever Jasper did I know he did it for the noblest of reasons Alice, he would never have hurt you deliberately and you have done nothing but try to break Bella's spirit ever since. I know about the wreath and your other little antics. You know Jasper as well as any of us, do you really believe he would commit murder to frame Edward? If you think about it. you might just see that it's Edward who is the one whose actions should be scrutinized. We all know he has an unhealthy interest in human women, it's more likely that he killed the humans to stop them causing problems for him. Perhaps he attacked the women because they recognized him."

"Esme, it was a man and a woman, an elderly man at that."

"Really Carlisle? Well I'm sure if we looked into it there would be another explanation and why are you so eager to protect Edward if he is acting so dangerously? I don't trust anything you say any longer Carlisle, I think perhaps you have your own agenda."

I smiled coldly,

"Next you'll be telling me you think I killed the humans to frame Jasper, I thought better of you Esme. I expected you to stand at my side not throw accusations at me from the side of my enemy. It's best you leave and please don't think I will be welcoming you back again. This is a declaration of war as far as I am concerned. You leave me now, you stay away and that goes for you Rosalie and you Emmett as well. Think very carefully before you walk out of this house."

They went despite my words leaving the three of us behind and I turned to Edward and Alice as Emmett's truck pulled away,

"Well, it looks like it's just we three against Jasper and his lies."

"Actually, I think it's more than just Jasper, Carlisle."

I turned to look questioningly at Alice who had spoken.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I had a vision, just very quick but Jasper is going to spread the word to his friends. He's going to ask for their help to destroy you, to destroy all of us."

This came as something of a shock but I wouldn't let him beat us, I couldn't.

"Don't worry I have friends who will help us if my family, or what's left of it, gets threatened but it might be helpful if you two could rally some support too, it's not going to be easy to defeat Jasper and his friends but we must, our honor is at stake."

I knew Alice had a few friends who would be only too happy to come to her assistance, not everyone thought Jasper was good for her. Edward was another matter, he had very few friends but I had enough for both of us.

He followed me back into my study as Alice went upstairs already deep in conversation with someone on her cell phone.

"Thank you for defending me Carlisle but I don't understand why Jasper would kill two humans and blame me. It doesn't make sense, what does he hope to gain?"

"I think maybe he is trying to cover his own tracks, Edward. He knows of your predilection for human women and maybe he tried some out for himself. We know how fragile his self-control is and perhaps he killed one, maybe a witness too. Panicking he decided to blame it all on you, he would do anything to destroy this family, he wants to split us so we do not present a united front and accuse him."

Edward looked at me and then smiled,

"It's a good theory Carlisle, a convenient one too, keeping me safe, any dirty little secret you think I might have well hidden. I have a theory of my own if you care to hear it, much like yours in fact."

"Please, go on."

" _I think the human woman recognized him as her attacker. I think he's been doing this for a very long time, maybe the girl Bella is really his daughter from one of these women, he's sick enough to find even his own offspring attractive. It was Jasper who started the rumors about me, to hide his own sick yearnings and now he's trying to destroy me, you too."_

" _You think he got some of these women pregnant? That the hybrid Bella is possibly his daughter? Now that would be extremely dangerous and something we can use against him. It's an interesting theory but if you are right then why did you not follow him, try to catch him in the very act? Why leave yourself open to danger by spending so much time with human girls? You could have told me of your suspicions a long time ago."_

 _He grinned,_

" _I was protecting Alice, it would have killed her to know what her precious mate was doing."_

" _Well, I think we have plenty of ammunition to gather a small army to ourselves and then we can show Jasper and the traitors to our family that crime and treachery don't pay. But it means being very careful of your own actions from now on. We have to be seen to be innocent of any wrongdoing."_

 **Alice**

 _If I couldn't have Jasper I was going to make very sure no one else did, especially not that little bitch Bella and Carlisle was my best bet for getting revenge on them both. My dear siblings and the bitch who called herself my mother too. I had some friends, some would join me in a fight to avenge the wrong done to me some wouldn't but Carlisle had some influential friends who would be incensed to hear his mate had left him because Jasper turned her against him, others of his precious family too, not to mention trying to frame him or Edward for murder and consorting with humans. I doubted he would involve the Volturi, that might be a little too dangerous but there were others, he has been around long enough to make plenty of interesting and powerful friends in many different countries, friends who knew of his integrity and honor._

 _Jasper may be a fighter and excellent tactician but his circle of friends was small in comparison and he was at a distinct disadvantage. I would see whatever plans he and his friends made and ensure Carlisle was aware of them. How could you win a war when the enemy knew your strengths and weaknesses? Knew every move before you made it and exactly how to counteract it, this was going to be fun and watching both him and Bella go down would make all my hurt disappear in an instant, so long of course as Carlisle could hold it together and keep Edward from trying to assert his pitiful authority. As a mind reader he might be good but when it came to fighting a war, he was a babe in arms!_

 _Of course, when I joined up with Carlisle and Edward later and told them I had three friends willing to join us in a fight against The Major they smiled._

" _Mary, Thomas, and William. They are already on their way here and I feel sure that Mary's gift, in particular, will come in useful."_

" _Isn't she the one who can slow time? That will give us a distinct advantage Alice, well done."_

 _Edward grunted,_

" _Yes but it's short lived. I guess slowing time for a few seconds is better than nothing, though."_

" _Just how many friends do you have rushing to your aid dear brother?"_

 _He didn't like my sarcastic tone but as he had no one as yet he could hardly argue the point and stayed sulkily silent instead._


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Edward**

Life was so much more pleasant with the others gone, I had Carlisle's full attention and Alice was only too happy to cooperate after all that Jasper had done to her, not to mention the little human Bella. Under other circumstances I would have been interested in Bella, she was pretty in a pale and interesting way. She looked like a waif, delicate and shy, vulnerable, just the way I liked them but, of course, there was no way I was going to attempt anything under the circumstances. I was amused that Carlisle was willing to go so far to protect me from harm. I have always known I was the most important person in his life but I also knew he had to hide that from Esme. She would never understand the bond between us, how could she? She was a woman and their idea of love stemmed from a physical relationship while ours was a meeting of minds, two men with a similar outlook on life.

Alice came downstairs looking smug and I knew she had more information for us, hopefully, something that would give us an edge over Jasper and his rough crude friends. Carlisle smiled at her warmly in encouragement.

"Alice, you look radiant my dear. Tell me you have something interesting to tell us."

She pirouetted in the center of the lounge and sank gracefully into a chair opposite him,

"I do although I haven't seen anything of Esme and the others since they left. I think maybe they thought better of joining that two-timing bastard I was married to. They might be too embarrassed to come back here but I'm sure if they had joined the pathetic human and Jasper I would have seen it."

"Very well, I doubt we need to worry too much about them, Esme would never lift a finger to hurt you or Edward, it would be like stabbing her own child to death. Esme is a sweet gentle soul, Rose probably worked on her, confused her, that's all. So, what do you have for us?"

She looked at us mischievously,

"Are you going to involve the Volturi in this matter, Carlisle?"

"No, I see no need, and it might prove dangerous for Edward, after all, we both know he has skirted the law a few times and it would be sad if Aro decided to listen to Jasper and his friends instead of us. Besides it's a family matter...well, family and close friends. I take it you haven't been recruiting in Italy Alice?"

"No, I was just making sure I had given the right information to my friends. Maggie was horrified when she heard what Jasper had done to me and was only too eager to join me in getting my revenge but when I told her you and Edward were involved she was a little nervous. Let's just say she has little faith in Volturi justice."

 **Carlisle**

Edward laughed scornfully,

"That's because they wanted to kill her for dabbling in human affairs. I understand she had to do some quick thinking in order to save herself."

Alice was angry at Edwards words and I cautioned him not to upset what family he had left but she could answer for herself,

"I could always tell her not to bother coming to our aid Edward, and not to bother bringing Ace with her."

Now she had our attention, Ace would be extremely useful to us with his dangerous gift. Ace could summon up flames, the only problem with his gift is that it was extremely limited in its range, no more than a few feet but never the less it would make our adversaries extremely nervous to know he was standing with us. Of course, that's why Maggie had wanted to know about the Volturi, Ace wouldn't show himself where the Volturi were likely to turn up, he valued his freedom far too much to jeopardize it.

"Well, it sounds like we might have an interesting and powerful group to stand with us and we know that apart from his own gift Jasper has no friends with anything that could endanger us. Unless he has someone hidden away but I doubt that. His friends are all fighters pure and simple. Effective enough in a pitched battle but useless against powerful gifts such as Ace. Well done Alice."

She beamed at me, pulling a face at Edward for his skepticism and crossed her legs gracefully,

"So, when do we fight? It's probably not a good idea to leave it too long, for one thing, the Volturi might get wind of the rift in the family and secondly Jasper might just manage to pull a rabbit out of the hat if we give him long enough. Oh yes, and where will we be confronting them? It would be best if we chose the battlefield, then use it to our advantage, find somewhere that doesn't give them too much room to maneuver."

"Trap them? I like the sound of that Carlisle, Alice is right."

"We shouldn't rush into anything, keep it low key and sneak up on them when they least expect it. Knowing Esme she'll try to talk Jasper into a meeting with us, she hates violence."

"Then we should use that time to attack, they won't be expecting any action if they know we'll be expecting them to listen to her Carlisle."

I looked at Alice,

"And what would you suggest? Do you agree with Edward? Should we launch a pre-emptive attack?"

Alice shrugged but her eyes were shining with excitement and I knew she didn't want to wait, she wanted revenge and fast. I suspected she might well have her sights set on Bella. After all depriving Jasper of his wife, the girl he had abandoned her for would be the ultimate revenge.

"Very well, how long will it take for your friends to join us, Alice? If we can move fast then a smaller group would be more manageable."

"I'll ring her now but I know they'll be ready and willing to act quickly."

Edward stopped her from leaving, phone already in her hand,

"Just one thing, why is this Ace so keen to help out?"

"Simple dear brother, he lost his best friend to The Major when Jazz was still with Maria. He went looking for his girlfriend and got caught in a raid. Ace is willing to move heaven and earth to get his own back."

Allowing Alice to leave at this Edward turned back to me,

"Do you think we can win this?"

"Of course, don't forget Jasper has the added responsibility of his hybrid wife who so far doesn't seem to be blessed with any special vampire gifts and I have a hunch she might well be his Achilles heel, Edward. If we get to her we could break him."

"You mean kill Bella and destroy Jasper in one go? Now that sounds like a plan."

 **Edward**

I left the others to their planning while I concentrated on finding out where Jasper and his precious human had gone to ground. I had a friend of my own who was good at tracking and owed me a favor and I'd had him sniffing around from the time I set eyes on Bella. I had no intention of letting anyone kill the hybrid, at least not before I had tasted what she had to offer and if it were good enough I might take her away somewhere secluded and take my time with her. All the time she would be crying for her dead husband but her sorrow would just make things even sweeter for me.

When Adrian finally got back to me with their present address I found Carlisle alone writing in his journal but he closed it with a snap when he heard me rap on the door and I wondered, not for the first time if he had journals filled with his own dirty little secrets. He was such a noble, honorable man as far as the vampire world was concerned but I felt sure even he, a paragon of virtue must have some secrets worth knowing, maybe about the Volturi. After all, he had been willing to entertain the idea that at least one of them might have something to do with hybrids. If not then perhaps he knew enough to blackmail Aro, there seemed no other explanation for their strange friendship, at least not to my mind. I had tried to read Carlisle's thoughts ever since I woke as a vampire but I always felt I never read them all, maybe he was the Volturi repository for secrets. The brothers might trust him to hide their secrets and perhaps Aro had never pursued me too persistently because he was afraid his brothers might use my gift to delve into his thoughts and dig up some old and well-hidden acts he wouldn't be proud of. It was something I thought about from time to time but never had the courage to approach Carlisle about.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Jasper**

The first I knew of the new arrivals was when Charlotte came running down the steps as Bella and I got back from dinner. I felt she deserved some of my time one on one, after all she'd spent quite a lot of time alone, even when we were able to finally be together. I wound down my window,

"What's the matter, Charlotte?"

She glanced back at the house and I saw Peter in the doorway, a look of exasperation on his face.

"Esme turned up with Rosalie and Emmett a couple of hours ago. They left Carlisle and Edward, Alice too. They want to help us. It seems Carlisle and his friends intend destroying you and Bella."

"No more than we expected but it's nice to know not every Cullen is against us."

I turned to Bella and smiled encouragingly,

"It seems you do have a lot of friends, after all, darlin'."

Bella and I walked in behind Charlotte, hand in hand, passing Peter who just scowled. He was never going to approve of the Cullens but I hoped he would remember they were on our side and accept their help. Esme and Rose were sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable while Emmett leaned against the wall, he had obviously been watching Peter watch them. When they saw us the two women stood up and Esme held out a hand while Emmett straightened still watching Peter as if certain he was about to strike.

"Jasper, Bella, I hope you don't mind us just turning up like this but I had to speak to you. Warn you that Carlisle is preparing for war."

"Phone line is still working as far as I know."

I raised a hand to stop Peter, his little digs wouldn't help the situation in the slightest.

Taking Esme's hand, I shook it warmly then stepped in to hug her,

"Thank you for coming to warn us."

"We came to help Jasper if you'll allow us."

Rose glared at Peter as she offered and he just snorted.

"I'd be glad to have your help but do you realize what that would mean?"

"Yeah, it means we don't like what Carlisle is doing, sticking up for Edward, or the way Alice treated Bella who hadn't done anything to hurt her purposely. I can't stay in that house with Edward, he sickens me and Carlisle turns out not to be quite the paragon he pretends, not if he will defend Edward knowing what he's been doing all these years."

Bella smiled a little timidly at Emmett as he finished speaking,

"Thank you Emmett, Rose, I never meant to hurt anyone, I didn't even know the truth until recently. I'm so sorry Esme, I never wanted this, you and Carlisle on opposite sides."

Esme walked to Bella and hugged her,

"None of this is your fault, Bella, there is no need to apologize to us. Carlisle is the reason I am here, he has lied and covered for Edward for far too long. I should be apologizing for his behavior to you. Rosalie and Emmett feel the same no please allow us to help you. I am afraid of who Carlisle might try to recruit."

Peter snorted again,

"You mean his best buddy Aro Volturi? Yeah, I get the feeling he might go running to his friend for protection."

Emmett shook his head,

"He won't involve the Volturi, it means letting them in on Edward's dirty secrets and that would give Aro a hold over both Carlisle and Edward. They value their freedom too much for that."

I nodded,

"Emmett's right Peter. Whoever Carlisle involves it won't be the Volturi."

"Which is not to say he doesn't have other powerful friends, he knows a lot of gifted vampires Jasper. You are going to have to be very careful, my husband might still have some tricks up his sleeve not forgetting Alice and Edward. They both have their gifts and Alice, at least, has some friends who could cause us problems."

"Us? Who said anything about us? You really think The Major is just going to accept your help? How do we know you aren't spying for your precious husband and that asshole Eddy? Not to mention the Poisoned Dwarf."

I decided it might be best for everyone to calm down before we tried making any plans or decisions and, of course, the others would have to know the full truth. That wasn't going to be easy so I suggested Peter and I take Emmett out for a short hunting trip, Peter glancing at my face thought better of declining, and while out we could ask Emmett's opinion on the best way to tell the girls who stayed behind to help Bella minute the names of the three Cullens who hated her came up I could feel the tension rise in her so Charlotte was tasked with easing that tension. I could tell Bella didn't want me to go but unless she could feel relaxed in Esme and Rose's company then we would never fight as a team and that could be disastrous. We didn't go far, just an hour into the forest where Emmett and I found deer tracks much to Peter's disgust,

"Don't you think it might be a good idea to start on the real thing if you bank on beating Dr. Frankenstein, Igor Eddy, and the Psycho bitch? After all, your friend here isn't exactly a real fighter is he? Skunks and raccoons are a little fucking different from fighting other vampires."

Emmett looked ready to defend himself but I didn't want a confrontation now, we needed to tell him what was going on so I just shook my head in warning and Peter subsided.

 **Bella**

I always felt a piece of me was missing when Jasper was away but Esme and Rose did everything they could to put me at my ease and understanding they were here to help made things easier. They told Charlotte and me everything that had been said before they left.

"But why would Carlisle stick up for Edward knowing what he was capable of?"

Rose shook her head,

"We couldn't get that either, he was more concerned about Edward than Esme."

I could see how upset Esme was, to lose your mate over something like this was shocking and I could see it had hurt her deeply.

"Do you know the truth, Esme? Do you know why they are determined to see us destroyed?"

She nodded looking ashamed,

"I think so Bella and I am so sorry, I feel such a failure, I should have seen this and put a stop to it but I didn't and I will never forgive myself for that. I am so glad you found Jasper, I know he will protect you and we will help."

I was relieved when Jasper and the others got back and I could tell that Jasper had told Emmett the whole terrible story, he looked both shocked and grim. I just couldn't force myself to tell Esme and Rose everything, so like a coward I left it to him. They sat silent and rigid as he told them the truth about me, about my mom and Grandpa, and I could see the two of them were horrified and sickened.

"Not only rapes but murders too? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Esme, you can see the proof if you like."

"Yeah, like we'd be making something like this up? What's the matter, can't you imagine him doing something so horrific? I'll bet you'd be happier to believe it of me."

Jasper cut Peter off with a single glance and took the papers from his pocket, the ones Darius had sent us and handed them to Esme.

Rose turned to look at Esme taking her shaking hand and attempting to calm her but Esme was beyond comforting, she was so angry she could hardly think.

"I know what rape does to a girl. I wish he were here now, I'd castrate him with my bare hands and burn his dick in the fireplace."

Esme managed a tight lipped reply,

"No Rose, if anyone is going to do that it will be me, I feel responsible for all of it."

She stood up, looking determined despite her rage,

"If you hadn't accepted our help I would have gone on alone I assure you."

Rose and Emmett joined her,

"Not alone Esme, we're in this together and I know Jasper can tell we are being honest about this. We'll work together to stop this happening to anyone else. So, do we have a plan? Because I'm sure they will by now and we need to be ready for them when they arrive."

Jasper smiled and looked at me,

"Oh, I think we might have a secret weapon of our own. Bella might just be our ace in the hole if her shield that protected her from Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading skills can be extended."

I gasped and grabbed his hand,

"You think it can? You really think I might be able to help shield you from their attack?"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, we'll start testing you out in the morning. You must be tired by now."

I thought about this looking at my watch which gave me a pang of loss, my mom had bought it for me for my last birthday. Realizing how late it was, I thought I should be tired but I wasn't, not at all. I was thirsty, though, there was a burning sensation in my throat and I excused myself going to the kitchen for a glass of water which somehow made no difference, was I coming down with a sore throat? It seemed unlikely, I was never sick, but I decided to go lay down for a while anyway hoping I would feel better if I could sleep a little.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Jasper**

There was something wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. Bella had seemed calm enough when we returned with Emmett and she had handled the whole business of telling Esme and Rose the truth without too much anxiety but by the middle of the night, she was restless and confused. Scared even, and though I held her tightly I couldn't stop her emotions from swinging wildly, she was even becoming agitated and I realized she wasn't asleep but only pretending. Suddenly she sat up wriggling out of my embrace and jumping up pulling her clothes on almost beside herself with a need, a hunger and suddenly things began to make sense. Bella was a hybrid mated to a vampire. I had been filling her body with my venom since we finally became a true couple and her body was reacting. Bella's vampire genes were kicking in. While her body wouldn't actually change like a pure human's would, the vampire part of her was coming out, it was the only explanation that made any sense. Especially since she was mostly vampire to begin with.

Pulling on my own clothes I took her hand which she allowed reluctantly and I saw a flash of anger in her eyes. The dark bruises under them told me she was thirsty and I needed to find a source of blood for her quickly. I pulled her to the window flinging it open and jumped holding her close. As soon as we hit the ground I let go and she ran almost too fast for me to keep up. She headed straight into the forest which was a relief, I would restrict her diet to animal blood if I could because I knew she would be horrified if she learned she had murdered a human to feed. She swerved and started headed towards the closest town and I increased my speed, I would bring her down if I had to but I knew I would have a fight on my hand, a thirsty vampire was not the easiest to restrain especially if she got close enough to smell human blood in the state Bella was.

Luckily we came across the tracks of a small family group of elk and sensing they were close I guided Bella in their direction from a safe distance. She hesitated then her thirst took hold once more and she shot off again looking over her shoulder from time to time to check where I was. When she saw the elk there was no hesitation she flung herself on the neck of the largest one bringing him down in a move I could only applaud. Sinking her teeth into his neck, she began to feed and I moved closer fascinated...a bad move and one I should have known better than to make. My only excuse, a pathetic one at that, was she was my mate and I couldn't stay away. She finished draining the elk and whipped around, her eyes wide with excitement and two beads of blood running down her chin. I had an overwhelming urge to wipe them away with my tongue and felt myself stiffen.

I took another step forward unconsciously and she attacked teeth bared and nails outstretched as she hit me like a missile knocking me over onto my back. As I hit the ground I felt a searing pain in my neck and realized she had sunk her teeth into me just like the elk. I hissed in pain and grabbed her arms before she could claw my face but then saw her eyes clear and a look of horror cross them. She backed away and I gasped again as her teeth left a nasty bite mark in my neck close to the shoulder. Crouching on the ground, I could see she was shaking, her hands over her eyes.

"Jasper, what happened to me? How could I hurt you? I don't know what's going on."

Pulling her into my embrace I stroked her hair and spoke to her very gently explaining my theory and all the while reassuring her that nothing she could do would ever make me feel any different about her.

"But I hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry Jasper, can you ever forgive me?"

"Already forgiven, now come on."

I lifted her head and smiled into those beautiful soulful eyes before kissing her gently.

"Bella, having you at my side is all I ever wanted. Having you as a mostly vampire at my side for eternity is even better. I love you and I will help you come to terms with the changes. You've done the hardest thing, you fed."

Her eyes widened in fear,

"What if I had come across a human, though? I could have killed someone Jasper."

"No Bella, I wouldn't have allowed that. I know it would have hurt you too much."

"But I would have hurt you if you stopped me."

I shrugged,

"I heal, humans not so easily. You and I are one and I would never let anyone hurt you, not even you darlin'."

She relaxed in my arms and for a few minutes we sat on the forest floor just hugging and then she stiffened and I leaned back to look into her face once more.

"What's up now?"

"You said we might be able to control my shield so it protects us. If I'm more vampire now is that more likely?"

"As a vampire I would think you would have more control over your gift but we'll see. Whatever happens, no one is going to hurt you again, I promise you that."

"And The Major always keeps his promises, he's a real fucking saint."

Bella and I both jumped up to see Peter leaning against a tree watching us, arms folded and a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Peter?"

I didn't need to ask, I already knew, but I wondered how he would explain it to Bella.

"Well you see, I'm his Toto, his Dr. Watson, I watch out for him and when I saw you going bush I thought I'd better follow. Just make sure you didn't chew off anything important. I take it you finally decided to join the side of the angels?"

"Angels?"

"Yeah Bella, the good guys, the ones with the white hats, The Major's party."

I tensed, Bella was still in a volatile mood and joking around might get Peter in trouble but then I decided he was a big boy and could take care of himself.

"I was always on his side."

"Yeah but you were only part one of us and it was the human bit that concerned me then. Now you are vampire through and through. I always knew it would come, I just thought he might be a little more potent, get enough venom in you to kick start it a bit earlier. I would have offered to help him out but..."

Bella had finally got what he was talking about and I felt her anger spike but decided not to warn Peter, it might be good for him to find out she had teeth! He opened his mouth to continue thinking he was getting away with his innuendo's and she launched herself at him much as she had at me. They went sprawling his hands on her shoulders to stop the teeth that were snapping too close to his throat for comfort.

"You gonna give me a hand here Major?"

"Nope, you're doing fine Peter, I'll just stand here at a safe distance and watch the fun."

"Fun? She's trying to rip my fucking throat out."

"Well. She's having fun."

Of course, after a few minutes, I started to calm her down sending it in small doses so it wouldn't make her collapse onto him and her mouth shut over those beautiful white teeth and she sat back Peter still holding on to her shoulders until he was sure she wasn't just feigning. It was a little while before he had apologized sufficiently for Bella to forgive him and even then he looked at her warily.

"Isn't it human blood that gives newborns their strength Major?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then just tell me where the fuck she gets it from. Her blood is only one quarter human, I should have been able to take her but I was struggling Major."

Now, that got me thinking, maybe Bella's strength wasn't so much her blood as her shield which she was using as a means of pressing down on him. It was certainly something we could explore later but, for now, I wanted Bella calm and back home.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Carlisle**

I hadn't really expected Esme to come back but I knew both Edward and Alice were insulted that their family would side with Jasper and some girl he decided to shack up with.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of good people who will stand by us. If Esme, Rose, and Emmett can't see that we are in the right then they must make their own stand. It will be all the worst for them, I'll make them eat their words be sure of that."

I was confident, I just needed to put the right spin on things, that was all and I soon had Alice and Edward saying the same things I was. We had been betrayed by some of our family, those we had always trusted. Jasper, a man I had taken into the heart of my family, had loved like a son was now determined to see me destroyed all because I stood by Edward and Alice. He was the one in the wrong. The one who had broken Alice's heart by betraying her with a half human slut he had found. He had made up a terrible story about Edward being some kind of monster and was preparing to bring down the wrath of himself and his friends on those of us who had stood firm. He had also managed to turn my own mate against me.

It didn't take long before I felt we had enough help, powerful help, that we could quite possibly destroy him and any friends he called on to help him in his evil plan. My friends were shocked that he could turn on me so violently,after all, I had done for him and, even more upset that he had turned sweet Esme against me too.

"He deserves to die for his betrayal Carlisle. I always said you should be careful, I didn't like what I'd heard about him then and I can only say I was right to be apprehensive on your account."

"Thank you Eleazar, both for your concern and for being here at my side, it means a lot to me having friends like you."

"I find it incredible that he would turn so hostile against Edward, I always knew there was no love lost between the two but to accuse him of such abominations. I had heard unsettling rumors I have to admit Carlisle but I put them down to jealousy. There are many who do not like your way of life, who envy you your friendship with the Volturi and your comfortable existence."

"It's something I have learned to live with Eleazar, the envy, and spite but from my own son?"

Alice's friends appeared soon after Eleazar and they were followed by a couple of Edwards acquaintances, two young men I had never approved of because they were coarse and common and I thought they had possibly led him astray in the first place but now I welcomed them with open arms. Eleazar kept his distance from them but he greeted Ace and Maggie warmly, the former he knew because Aro had sent him to check Ace out as a possible recruit but seeing Ace really was not Volturi material he had...bent the truth just a little, underestimating Ace's gift somewhat.

Now all we needed was a plan but of course, someone had to bring up the question I was dreading first.

"Hey, why didn't you call on your friends in Volterra Carlisle?"

I looked calmly at Maggie, I had bet she would be the one to ask, she always was.

"I don't want to be accused of having others fight my battles for me, Maggie. After all too many people think I am too soft to be a vampire, a bad influence on others of my kind."

"Well, it sure doesn't show with your mate now does it? If you'd been a little more forceful she wouldn't be standing with the opposition would she Carlisle?"

Edward jumped to my defense but I waved him down,

"I do what I consider right Thomas but if you feel that way perhaps you would rather not join us."

He glared at me,

"I'm not doing this for you Carlisle, this is for Alice. She deserves better than that bastard gave her."

Having gotten over the different reasons people were here I outlined my plan. Having used a friend of mine I had found out where Jasper and his motley crew were, it was easy as Esme and the others still had their cell phones switched on and could be traced.

"I suggest we surprise them, before they are ready to attack us. Jasper's first target will be me followed by Edward and Alice so I want you to protect my children."

Ace laughed,

"You think you are a good enough fighter to take The Major on your own Carlisle?"

I sighed,

"Don't underestimate me Ace, you have no idea what I am capable of if pushed hard enough. I haven't survived for all these centuries without learning how to fight when necessary. It depends on how many Jasper has with him, if there aren't too many then certainly I would appreciate any help that was offered but Edward and Alice are my main concern."

I wasn't quite as unconcerned as I tried to appear but we had been backed into a corner and this was the only way out. Alice's friends gave us a good chance with their gifts and I was a pretty good fighter, I just didn't brag about it. I'd found it was far better to let your potential enemies underestimate your abilities. Our group would fight together well enough and if we could kill Bella then I was sure Jasper would crumble, no mate, no will to live, it was as simple as that. Although I had told everyone what they expected to hear, that my concern was for my children what I knew they would do was take any opportunity to pit themselves against The Major, I was counting on it and with Alice's help, how could we possibly lose?

The evening before we were due to move on my ex-family I took Alice to one side.

"Have you seen the outcome? Anything you can tell me would be helpful Alice."

She shook her head looking a little bewildered.

"I expected to be able to see something, if only through Rose or Emmett but it's a black hole. We'll have to go in there blind Carlisle, I'm really sorry."

I gave her a quick hug to reassure her, it was as I had feared, the same trick that had kept Alice from seeing Bella or Edward hearing about her was still operating.

"It doesn't matter Alice, we are in the right and we will overcome evil I promise you. It would be helpful if you could work on Maggie and Ace, though, get them to concentrate on Bella."

Alice's face broke into a smile,

"Of course, take the bitch out and we take him out too, clever thinking Carlisle, of course I will. Consider it done."

Edward was sitting alone and he looked troubled so I sat down beside him,

"What's the matter, son? This is all to save your good name you know."

He looked at me quizzically,

"Why haven't you ever tried to stop me? To lecture me? You never even mentioned that you knew."

"Edward you are my son and I will always protect you. Would you have taken any notice of me if I had? You didn't when I told you how bad it would be if you hunted humans until you tried it for yourself."

"But even so, you never told anyone, did you think I would stop myself?"

"You are so much like me son, you police yourself at the end of the day, as a vampire you must."

He didn't look convinced but what else could I say? At the end of the day he was responsible for his own actions, be they good or bad, we all were.

We started out three hours before dawn expecting to reach the house they were using as a headquarters just before the sun rose, a good time for an attack and from what I had learned we would have the sun at our backs to help with visibility, after all even vampire eyes found it difficult looking into the rising sun. The house was fairly isolated and at the bottom of a small incline so the ways to escape were limited, especially if we split up having a few of our force to stop anyone from escaping although I doubted it would be Jasper or his friends, they were far too arrogant to run. He might just send Bella to safety with a small escort though and that would play right into my hands.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Jasper**

Our friends had almost all arrived but I had a feeling Carlisle wouldn't hang around. As soon as he had his allies in place, fired up by whatever lies he had fed them then he would attack and we had to be ready. There may not be much time to test Bella's shield and she was shaky still from the rather sudden catapult into the world of the true vampire. I understood it was one hell of a shock, even if she had always known she was different. Knowing about hunting and feeding on blood was one thing, doing it yourself quite another but Esme and Charlotte were there when we got back to help her understand all the strange sensations that had suddenly appeared in her body and mind.

I joined the others out on the porch where Peter and Emmett, together with Saul, Sally, and Garrett who had suddenly appeared from nowhere having heard through the grapevine that there was trouble brewing and decided to see if he could help. He held out his hand and shook mine,

"Been a while Major. I called a couple of friends but they won't be here until tomorrow night."

I stared out into the darkness,

"I don't think we'll have that long to wait. A little birdie tells me that Carlisle and his merry little band are all set."

"That little friend going to join us?"

"Unfortunately not, he's too far away and anyway he's my eyes and ears on the opposition and that's as important as another fighter."

"So Major, what's the plan? Apart from ripping some veggie heads off that is?"

"Their main target will be Bella. They don't know she's become a full vampire so they think she is vulnerable. Not only that they know she's my mate and they think if they can kill or capture her they have me defeated too."

"Well, they will. You won't see her threatened Major, not your mate and if they can kill her they disable you too. Why don't you send her to safety somewhere?"

"Actually, Saul I think Bella will be able to protect herself just fine. I'm more interested in getting my hands a certain person alive if possible."

"Alive? Wouldn't it be a little easier if we just killed them all? Messing around trying to disable someone isn't exactly going to be easy, I doubt they'll have such a goal."

"I guess maybe I should let you in on a little secret and tell you who we are likely to be facing and then you can decide if you are still in."

"No sweat Major, we already know who we're facing and we all know Maggie's gift is limited to a few seconds and she has to concentrate, if a few of us attack her at once there's a good chance she'll find it difficult to focus. I think Ace will be more of a problem in a fight, after all, how do you get close enough to take him out without becoming a crispy critter yourself?"

I smiled and Peter touched Garrett on the shoulder,

"Now, we all know that look, I think The major has a plan and I'm thinking it has something to do with our dear friend and his battle plan."

"Go on then Major, what have you got up your sleeve?"

"Well, Bella and I are going to try a small experiment and if it goes as planned then I think Ace will be a spent force. Are you ready?"

Bella smiled nodding and I was sure she was as confident as me.

"Peter, grab some paper and make a quick torch."

He grinned and went to the kitchen table where someone had left a magazine and started twisting it into a long torch while the others followed us away from the house and formed a semi-circle allowing Peter through to hand me the makeshift torch. He was also carrying a bucket of water in the other hand,

"Just in case it goes tit's up Major."

I frowned but he was serious and I knew he was right to think ahead although I had great faith it wouldn't be needed.

Bella stepped a little further from the others as I put a match to the torch waiting until it was burning well before approaching Bella slowly. There were several intakes of breath, fire being the one thing all vampires feared. I got within a foot of her before the flame went out quite suddenly but to prove it wasn't just a fluke we tried it five times and each time the flames never got within a foot of Bella.

"Her shield is protecting her from danger just as it always has but it's far more powerful now, Ace won't get any closer than a foot, he can't hurt Bella and while he is concentrating on her Peter here has a few surprises of his own to hand out."

Peter took several small spheres from another bucket he had positioned earlier and handed them around gingerly with a warning to be careful.

"These little beauties are napalm. Just throw them and the liquid will burst out when they break. Anyone close enough to get splattered will light up like a Roman fucking Candle. So just two things to remember, don't break them in your pocket and don't throw them if there's any possibility of one of us getting splashed or you will not be popular."

"The idea is to use these on Ace while he is occupied trying to reach Bella because we all know she will be the prime target. Once he's dealt with you can use them on anyone you like except Edward, Alice or Carlisle, we have something else planned for them. Any questions?"

"Yeah, we do get to see the Grand Finale I take it? You aren't just going to pat us on the back and send us home when we capture the Cullens? After all, I hate missing the end of a movie."

"You'll see it all, I promise Sally."

After this, they split into small groups and decided where they wanted to position themselves. No one would remain in the cabin just in case Carlisle had made contingency plans to take it out. Esme and Rose decided to stick together at the far right of the fighting area while Peter, Bella, and I would stay front and center. Sally and Saul would watch our left flank and Emmett and Garrett along with Charlotte would be our flying wing, going wherever needed. We weren't a big force but I would trust the people we had every time and they were more than we needed unless Alice had seen everything we planned and somehow I doubted that. If she had then I would have received a warning from our spy in the sky who was watching their movements and listening into their own planning meetings as best he could.

At three am we split and took up our stations waiting silently for Carlisle's attack that I had heard was planned for an hour before dawn, not a bad tactic for an amateur but not good enough to take us on the hop. They were better than I expected, moving almost silently but Peter's itch kicked in and I saw his arm raise into the air, the signal they were coming. Glancing around, I made sure everyone had seen the signal and a few minutes later ghostly shapes appeared from the trees lit only by the waning moon. In front were Ace and Edward and I knew Carlisle was hoping Edward would read our minds and see our plan of action but from the frown on his forehead it was pretty obvious he had run into a brick wall. Bella's shield was working just fine and turning slightly so I could see her face I noticed the look of anger and resolution, she was going to get payback this morning for everything that had happened to her and her family.

I heard others coming from our flanks but left them to the others, we needed to concentrate on Ace right now. Suddenly he and Edward stepped aside and others came running forward to attack, the fight had begun! As we stepped forward to keep Bella's line of sight to Ace open I hoped he would take the bait and then Carlisle pushed him forward launching himself at me as he did so. We hit the floor together and rolled over, he was stronger than I had thought but not as skilled as me and I started getting the upper hand only to see the flash of light at my side, someone had deployed their napalm and I hoped it had been a direct hit.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Aro**

When Marcus brought the news to Caius and me we could hardly believe it, especially when he told us just how he had discovered it. Suspicion was inbuilt but to find we were getting intelligence from that particular source was both astounding and not a little suspicious.

"And you are absolutely sure about this Marcus? There is no way you could be mistaken?"

"I checked several times and I also looked for myself. There is no mistake, the two groups, small armies I guess you could call them are preparing for battle."

"Carlisle Cullen is preparing for war? Has he lost his senses completely? I always said his insistence on drinking animal blood would rot his brain cells eventually but to think he can take on The major and his confederates?"

"I'm more concerned about the fact he is set to fight not only the majority of his family but Esme too. I wonder if there is some special reason for him keeping his two gifts close by. What do those three have in common?"

Caius laughed out loud,

"Apart from the fact they are all addle-brained Aro? If you were going to start a war with The major wouldn't you want your most powerful gifts with you? After all, I doubt they stand a chance."

"And that dear brother is what concerns me most. It seems the only thing Carlisle, Edward, and Alice have in common is The Major himself, so what has he done to earn their enmity?"

Marcus looked at me wearily and spoke as a schoolmaster to his student slowly and precisely.

"If you remember Aro, I did bring you news some months ago that I suspected The Major was involved with a human girl and it would seem she is at his side now."

Again Caius laughed but there was no humor in it, instead, there was scorn,

"And you think Carlisle and Edward are going to war against him because of that? A mere human? I doubt that somehow Marcus, I think you are seeing things that are not actually there."

I waved him to silence, I wanted to hear more about this,

"Go on Marcus."

He had ignored Caius scorn as usual and continued quietly,

"It would appear the girl is actually more than just a human, I have it from the same source that she is actually a hybrid so could it be this has more to do with her sire than herself?"

"For God's sake Marcus, this gets more preposterous by the minute. Are you trying to suggest that The major is her sire and Carlisle is trying to kill him for putting them in danger by such an action? I think he was more likely to come running to us telling tales than facing the vampire world's most dangerous fighter with a mind reader and a seer!"

"Actually, that was not what I meant at all Caius. I agree with you that Carlisle would be much more likely to inform us under such circumstances. After all, he knows we would act, we would have no choice which begs the question how did she stay hidden for so many years and who precisely is her sire?"

Marcus' gaze lingered on Caius but we both knew he wasn't careless enough to leave any evidence of his dalliances with human women, besides he rarely left Volterra these days and flew abroad even less often.

"Don't look at me like that brother, I'm not a fool. Besides, if I had bred a hybrid I would want her here where I could watch for any gifts that might show themselves. So look elsewhere."

"Caius, Marcus, squabbling among ourselves will be counterproductive and a waste of time. We need to know who the girl was sired by, that will give us the answer to why the Cullens are fighting among themselves."

Caius got up throwing his cloak over his left shoulder,

"Well? Are we going? I have no intention of missing the battle or the answer to all these fascinating questions."

I got up nodding and calling Felix to have the jet prepared and gather a small force to join us.

"I think Santiago, Alec and a couple of the guard should be enough."

"Are we not taking Jane? She might be useful."

"No Caius, I think it might be best to act first and ask questions later on this occasion and Alec can do that quite well alone."

It wasn't until Marcus joined us on the plane that I understood he knew a lot more than he had thus far explained.

"Decided to take a short break? Are you sure the archives can cope without you, Marcus?"

"I think this trip is worth a little disruption to my schedule Caius. I may even enjoy myself."

We both looked a little shocked by this statement, Marcus never enjoyed himself! If my dear brother thought this trip might be entertaining then that could only mean one thing and I began to feel a little uneasy.

"I take it you are going to fill us in on the rest of the details Marcus and not just sit there grinning like a demented fool!"

"Patience Caius. I am enjoying the anticipation, allow me a little good humor."

He took his time getting to the point, rather like pulling teeth as every few minutes he would sit back smiling contentedly and not speak for an hour or more. I knew he was doing this purely to torment us and allowed him his little victories although he hadn't really come up with anything so shocking. We had been dimly aware of Edward's little game for a number of years and asked Marcus to keep it under observation, we all knew Edward was extremely arrogant and none of us wanted him to do something we would not be able to contain. He had been very careful at first but of course, success breeds overconfidence and in recent years he had been a little more lax but had always cleared up his own mess where it became necessary.

Neither Caius nor I were sure at which point we would call a halt to his activities. We vacillated between allowing him enough rope to hang himself and then bringing him to Volterra with a choice, join us or die, or whether to contact Carlisle and spoil his vision of his "son" as the paragon of virtue. I had no concerns with doing so, Carlisle could also be arrogant when it came to his favorite "child" but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt him unduly. He was, after all, one of my oldest and yes, dearest friends despite our many differences.

We were close to landing when we got news that Carlisle was preparing to move out so it would be a close run thing but I would not allow him to put "my" gifts which were only his as a loan, I fully intended to bring both Edward and Alice into the Volturi fold eventually despite their reservations.

"I have instructed the pilot to radio ahead with an emergency to give us a speedy clearance to land Aro."

I nodded my thanks to Felix, I could always rely on him to be two steps ahead of any potential problems.

"So, was there anything else?"

"Yes, I have managed to get identification for the participants on both sides of the conflict and I thought you would want to know that Ace will be present on Carlisle's side."

So, there might be an opportunity to add to our gifted guard after all, even if Alice and Edward were allowed to slip through our fingers.

"Well, at least it won't be a complete waste of time. I assume we will be allowing Carlisle to keep Edward? I know how you would hate to lose his friendship brother."

Sometimes Caius could be so predictably boorish! I ignored him and sent Felix back to the others to prepare for a fast exit and a speedy run to the proposed battle site, I didn't want to ruin our chances of gaining something from this and it wouldn't be politically prudent to let word of this get out. If others thought the Volturi would stand by and watch as covens competed to lay down the law or police their own disputes when it involved persons of interest then it might pave the way for anarchy. When Marcus finally dropped his bombshell as we touched down everything suddenly changed.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Bella**

Just as we had thought the one called Ace made straight for me but Peter was ready, he and Jasper had decided that they were taking no chances and he threw one of the globes which smashed on the ground just ahead of the big man, between he and I and a fiery liquid splashed into the air and on the ground greedily devouring everything it touched. The sleeve of Ace's jacket burst into flames and he ripped it off cursing as I looked around to see the others fighting but all safe so far and then suddenly everything came to a stop. Bodies seemed to freeze in position, sounds were cut off and even the breeze died.

The only figures moving wore black cloaks and I knew from Jasper's description these were Volturi. I had no idea why I was not frozen in place and cut off from reality then it dawned on me that my shield was protecting me from this too. Unwilling to allow them to see I was unaffected I acted like everyone else, silent and still, watching from the corner of my eye.

 **Aro**

It appeared we had arrived just in time, someone had utilized a fire weapon but no one was hurt so far. Alec had deployed his gift as soon as we were in range and everyone was now in stasis.

"So brother what now? Shall we kill them all and be done with it?"

I shook my head smiling at Caius,

"Why waste the opportunity to have a little fun brother? After all, we've come a long way. I'd rather like to see what each party has to say for itself but I think it might be a good idea if they were to be separated. Felix, if you could just do that for me."

Along with his men, Felix divided the two groups putting Carlisle and Edward at the front of his and The Major to the front of the others along with...at that moment he took a step back,

"Aro, the girl...she isn't affected and I can't get any closer."

I strode over to the girl who was no longer a hybrid but a full vampire and gazed at her curiously.

"Well, well, and what do we have here? The Helen who launched a fleet and caused a war. It seems you have a hero my dear but many enemies too. I take it your gift is protecting you from Alec's gift? He'll be most put out at that thought, still. Please join us for a moment. I promise you no harm will come to anyone while we speak."

She was reluctant but finally followed me over to my brothers where we held a short conversation. She told us her story quickly and succinctly and it married up with what we had already been told although I was sure she was holding something back. I didn't think it was anything that would affect us so I allowed her a little leeway. She would make a wonderful addition to the guard but I already knew what her answer would be to any invitation so held it back, I hated to hear the word no.

Escorting her back to her party I gave Alec the word and he withdrew his influence until the others gradually came back to their senses realizing things had changed drastically while they had been incommunicado. Felix had split his force in two each looking after one of the warring parties, there would be no more fighting unless I decided to allow it. Once everyone was clear-headed once more I moved to center stage and spoke.

"I understand there is some conflict of interest here and it seems you have decided to settle your differences in shall we say the old fashioned way. Very quaint of course and possibly understandable but not exactly legal shall we say. The Volturi are the law here and any problems should be referred to us to make a decision. We cannot allow you to take the law into your own hands and cause anarchy. So, both sides will be given the opportunity to state their grievances and then we, the Volturi will make a judgment. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

There was silence and I smiled,

"I thought not. Good, then let me see...Carlisle, please state your grievances against The Major and his mate. You, after all, have seniority so should be allowed to speak first. Everyone else will be expected to hold their peace. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Are we all clear on this point?"

I waited until everyone nodded their agreement then turned my attention back to my old friend.

"Carlisle, you have the floor as they say."

Carlisle smiled a little smugly and began to speak telling how sad he was that some of his own family, including his mate, had been turned against him by The Major's lies.

"He told them I was a liar and Edward a killer which in itself is laughable. I spent my whole vampire life persuading and teaching others to spare humans and live on animal blood instead. I work in human hospitals saving their lives whenever I can so why on earth would I allow my son to murder them and not even for food? I would never raise a hand to a human in anger nor would I allow him to if I could stop it."

"I see. Has The Major actually stated any such accusations? The Volturi have heard nothing to that effect but please Carlisle, continue."

He went on for another ten minutes cursing The Major and Bella, the hybrid/vampire, for splitting his family's loyalties and accusing Edward of such terrible things. Personally, I was a little amused that he would choose such a time to defend the indefensible. After all, we knew that Edward was guilty of at least some of the charges, had Carlisle lost his mind to mix supposed crimes with the reality of his "son's"? I glanced at The Major who was standing with his mate, Bella. Neither looked particularly angry or desperate to interrupt and I wondered if they were enjoying listening to the Cullen leaders putting necks in nooses. When he finally wound down and put an arm around Edwards' shoulders I thought he was finished but then he started again.

"If I am guilty of anything, it is love for my family, my creation, my life. All my children have made mistakes but then none of us are perfect. I stood by Jasper when he came to my door looking for help and guidance. I never turned him away and I thought I had helped change his life around but it seems I was wrong and this is the way he repays me, with a tissue of lies and deceit, tempting my very own wife from my side. If there is any justice in this world it should be Jasper standing here accused. Yes, I have sinned, I tried to guide Edward right, I taught him to control his cravings and ensure he didn't endanger either himself or others. If a father's love is a crime then indeed I am guilty but of nothing else my friend. All I want is my dearest Esme back at my side, my family reunited and this viper stopped before he can do any more harm."

I put a hand up to stop him, unsure if his speech would go on for hours more,

"Carlisle. The Volturi were aware of Edwards actions, or, at least, some of them and watched him very carefully. If he had done anything we thought might bring us danger we would have acted before now, trust me. I understand you wanted to protect him, that you watched out and on occasion did step in to ensure he would be safe but things have gone too far this time for us to merely look the other way. Before we speak though I think it only fair that The Major and Bella have their chance to speak to us all."

"Whatever he says will be a pack of lies pure and simple Aro. He twists and distorts the facts to suit himself and as for her, well ask her how it was right to ensnare a man already in a stable relationship, to lure him into her bed and ruin the heart of an innocent woman who worshiped him. Don't be fooled by her innocent look. It didn't take long for her to turn on us and we took her in out of the goodness of our hearts, thinking she was an innocent soul in trouble."

"Never the less Carlisle, they will be allowed their chance to speak...now."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Aro**

I had expected The Major to step forward as their spokesman so was rather intrigued when the young woman Bella approached instead.

"Now you have heard Carlisle's lies perhaps you would like to hear the truth, I'm not as good an orator as he is but my words ring with the truth and I'm sure you will agree that I, we, have a just grievance that the Volturi should act on."

Carlisle sneered and looked on as if this girl were something that should be swept under a carpet or hoist into a garbage pail but I thought he was in for a shock and me for one was looking forward to the change in his demeanor as Bella started to speak.

"Very well, carry on Bella."

 **Bella**

I had tried to put all the facts in order so I could speak without confusing either myself or my listeners and I knew if I faltered Jasper, my husband, was ready to step in.

"I am a hybrid, or rather I was, now my latent vampire genes have kicked in and I am truly a vampire now, no longer with a foot in each world. Now I know such creatures as I was are frowned upon in your world as a security risk. Yet some vampires still find it impossible to leave human women alone. Some may have illicit relationships with humans that result in no pregnancies and hopefully no harm to either. I wouldn't know, my mother was raped by a vampire and I was the result. Not only that but her mother too was raped so you see my own mother was a hybrid herself."

Caius raised an eyebrow questioningly,

"So you are the result of the union between a vampire and a hybrid, very curious. How is it that your mother was not discovered?"

"Her grandfather protected her, he fled with my mother and kept her hidden. You see he knew of your existence and that if her baby lived she and the baby could both be in terrible danger. He was right of course but he kept his daughter and my mother safe until it happened all over again. This time, I was the result, again kept safe by him."

"He was a very clever and resourceful man and your grandmother and mother lucky."

"Not so lucky really. My grandmother died and then my mother was murdered along with my grandfather. So you see, I am owed justice for my losses."

 **Aro**

I could see Carlisle's puzzlement begin to fade to be replaced by horror at her every word. It was dawning on him who this girl really was.

"Are you saying that your mother and great grandfather were killed by vampires? Why?"

"I didn't know not then, only that they were both dead and their bodies had been left unidentified."

"Had they crossed paths with a hungry nomad perhaps?"

"They could have been, as I said I didn't know until a very short time ago."

"But you discovered why and who?"

"Yes, as I told you earlier. They were killed because they recognized him, didn't they Carlisle?"

She timed it perfectly, all eyes opened wide along with most mouths and you could have heard a snowflake hit the ground it was so silent.

"What's the matter? You had plenty to say earlier. Don't you have any greeting for your own daughter?"

Carlisle staggered as if he had been hit hard in the chest and even Edward moved away staring at him in horror.

"All this time, you've been telling me not to be so stupid, telling me I should stop before I got into trouble I couldn't get out of and all the time you were doing exactly the same thing?"

"NO, not the same thing at all Edward. You were doing it just for fun, I was experimenting and I always tidied up my messes, unlike you."

"Well I'm one MESS you didn't clear up, and my mother was another. But she was one of Edward's that you were supposed to be taking care of. My great grandfather fooled you both, ironic that isn't it father."

Now Edward was the one looking sick and I couldn't help laughing at their expressions of horror.

"So Carlisle, it seems you produced Bella off Edwards daughter, quite a mess you have to agree."

Carlisle was shaking his head,

"She was my one mistake, I watched them all after the attacks just to make sure, except of course for her, your mother, she was gone, fled from the area. I thought I got close a couple of times but every time she just seemed to melt away. You must have been responsible for that, hiding her with your cursed gift girl. And when your mother confronted me with the old man, she still never said a word about a child. She went to her death knowing she had denied me my offspring."

"Yes, I was lucky, I had people around me who loved me and knew you for what you were. They helped protect me, along with my gift so you would never, ever, find me and that includes those standing here today at my side you sick bastard."

I suppose we should have stopped her but then she deserved some payback and suddenly she was on him, nails clawing at his face drawing furrows in the flesh that seeped fresh venom.

"Where are their heads? I want them back Carlisle before I send you to hell."

He tried to fight back, looking to Edward or Alice for help but both just stood perfectly still, stunned by Bella's revelations. I think Carlisle was aware it was all over as far as he was concerned but I could see he was contemplating taking that secret to his grave just to torture his daughter. Then he decided otherwise and spoke, laughing scornfully,

"I ripped off their heads for their temerity in daring to approach me, to try blackmail. Then I crumbled the skulls to dust in my hands for the wind to scatter. So you see, you will never put them back together to bury them complete."

As I stepped forward about to touch him and make sure he was telling the truth, more out of curiosity than any urge to help the girl but then Edward stepped forward shaking his head. He looked sick at what he had just heard and I wondered if he were going to attack Carlisle himself but no, he had something else in mind. He looked at Bella and hesitated then spoke but very quietly,

"There is no point in my apologizing to you Bella, it would be meaningless now but I can offer you this as some kind of reparation, Carlisle is lying. He disposed of the...bodies... but he kept the heads as some kind of sick trophy. He buried them in the flower container under his study window so he could always have them near. He didn't think anyone knew but I heard it in his thoughts."

"You knew?"

Esme sounded horrified and Edward turned to her quickly,

"No...not until a moment ago, there was so much going on that he couldn't keep me out of his mind as well as he has over the years. I saw it all for just a moment, just a quick flash of memory Esme. Carlisle is a far bigger monster than I will ever be."

Well, well, this was turning into an interesting confrontation and much more amusing than I had expected. Carlisle turned to me in supplication,

"You have to help me, Aro, I was merely trying to help you, to create more gifted vampires for the Volturi."

I heard Esme's cry of disgust as he whirled round to look back at her standing with the others of his family who had deserted him.

"It will be all right Esme, I promise I will explain everything to you, you will understand and you'll forgive me, I love you, you are my soul mate."

Seeing the disgust on Esme Cullens face, I decided to break in at this point but I was beaten to it by my brother Marcus.

"I think you are wrong Carlisle and Esme knows it. Do you really think she would stay at the side of such a monster as you admit to being? I think you misunderstand the meaning of the vampire mating bond. While it is strong and everlasting there are occasions in which it can and is broken. Your mate's abhorrence at your actions has effectively severed the bond and she is free of you. Free to find someone more worthy of her love and devotion."

Carlisle wanted to refute this suggestion but Esme stepped forward just enough to be within reach of her husband and brought her arm around, slapping him so hard that he staggered and almost lost his footing.

"I hope you rot in hell for the things you have done Carlisle Cullen but I hope you suffer first."

She turned her back dismissively and strode back to join the others her face cold and now emotionless.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Jasper**

Carlisle had the look of a hunted animal and I knew he was about to run but before he could I stepped forward and noted that Felix did the same, taking his left arm as I held his right. There was no way Carlisle was getting out of this and he knew it but he still attempted another appeal to Aro for help.

"Aro, I was doing this for the Volturi, I knew one day I would create a powerful gift, one the Volturi could use."

"You made such a sacrifice for the Volturi Carlisle? Do you really expect us to believe that? Do you really think we are so stupid as to be taken in by such idiotic words? You did it purely for yourself and broke every law in doing so. As far as I am concerned your daughter has every right to expect justice. The only question is who should carry out the sentence?"

 **Aro**

Of course there was really no contest, The Major didn't wait for anyone else to speak and Felix interpreting the situation correctly stepped back to give him room. As Bella watched impassively her mate stared at her father who suddenly began to scream, his eyes full of pain although no one was touching him any longer. I looked around and saw Rosalie concentrating on The Major, then I understood. I heard Emmett whisper to Bella,

"Jazz is making Carlisle feel the fear and pain he inflicted on his victims as they were attacked. Rosalie is helping, after all, she understands only too well what it's like to be violated."

Bella smiled, I understood revenge and now she was feeling the joy it could bring.

When The Major finally finished torturing Carlisle who by now was curled in a ball on the ground he turned to me.

"I take it the Volturi are happy for Bella to choose the method of his execution?"

I gestured for him to continue, I was actually enjoying myself here. I had never seen The Major in action and it was illuminating, I could see why he was so feared among our kind. He turned to his mate,

"How would you like the ravisher of your mother to die?"

I could see she wasn't sure but it was clear she wanted him to suffer still more so I stepped forward,

"If I could make a suggestion Major. I think the Volturi could be persuaded to repeal a certain ancient law if you felt it was an appropriate sentence."

Bella didn't understand but both The Major and Carlisle did and while the former began to smile, the latter began to scream for mercy, for a quick death. While The Major explained what I was offering Felix and Emmett Cullen made sure Carlisle stayed put. Seeing he would get no mercy from me and knowing Esme had already disowned him he turned his entreaties on Emmett but the big man turned his face away. It suddenly dawned on my old friend that he had no allies here, not a single one and his fate was already settled. When Bella nodded he shouted out, rather unwisely I thought,

"How can you agree to such a fate for your own flesh and blood? I'm your father for God's sake."

"You aren't my father, merely the man who raped my mother and like Esme I want you to rot in hell but this way I know you'll suffer for eternity."

The Major didn't wait for any further permission, merely launched himself at Carlisle ripping him to pieces and ignoring his screams for mercy. When he was just a pile of limbs and chunks of vampire flesh Felix lifted the head smiling,

"Beholds the head of a traitor."

It was a little whimsical, harking back to Carlisle's human years but nobody seemed to mind and then Bella stepped forward to drop a lighted match on the remains and stared closely until they disappeared into smoke and ashes that she then kicked scornfully so they blew away in the breeze.

Only when there was nothing left, besides the head that Felix still held by its hair, did she return her gaze to us.

"So, sentence passed and carried out."

I nodded, I wasn't about to argue with that, she had deserved justice and made sure she got it.

"Of course, duly noted. Would you like the Volturi to take charge of Carlisle's remains? We have plenty of room in our catacombs and I think there are some lead lined boxes down there. One would make a fitting home for..."

I gestured to the head which was still screaming for mercy, Carlisle wanted to die rather than be stored like a document for centuries hearing and seeing nothing and slowly going mad.

She nodded,

"Thank you, Aro, I appreciate your offer."

I gestured to Felix who took the still protesting head away to find something to carry it in, of course, there would be some delay in transporting Carlisle's remains to Volterra, palms would have to be greased and certain precautions taken. I had no idea what humans would make of a decapitated head that could still talk and had no wish to find out! Turning back I looked at Alice and Edward, both were rigid with shock at witnessing Carlisle's fate and terrified they would be going the same way.

"Do you have any problem with us taking charge of Alice's punishment? After all, her crime was in thinking she was above us, that she could mete out justice in our stead."

Alice didn't seem sure whether to be relieved or more terrified but I think she knew her gift was too important for us to kill her. Her fear was that The Major or Bella would want revenge and her gift would mean nothing to them.

"I have no problem with the Volturi taking charge of Alice, do you Bella?"

She shrugged,

"No. but I do have a problem with the Volturi taking Edward. For the things he has done, he deserves to die. The only mitigating circumstances I see are that he told me where to find my mother and Great grandfather's heads."

I could live with that, I had my own gift which while not as convenient as Edwards had always sufficed.

"The Volturi do not have a problem with that, I will leave you to take the appropriate actions regarding Edward and Alice will accompany me back to Volterra. I have long been interested in her gift and I'm sure with the appropriate persuasion she will be only too happy to join us."

Alice wanted to appeal for help but as she looked around her shoulders slumped in defeat, no one was going to speak up for her, she had burned all her bridges.

"Well, if you are content to take matters into your own hands Major I think we can leave you to it. I have some...arrangements to make."

"Yes, I think we can handle the rest Aro."

What he meant was that he and the others would only relax once we were gone, not that I cared, I had all I wanted, more than I had expected in actual fact.

 **Jasper**

Everyone waited in silence until the Volturi were out of sight, followed closely by Carlisle's friends who had come to stand with him, only to find that their idol had feet of clay and wanted no part of me. Edward stood resigned to his fate, he knew there was no way Bella would allow him to live, he was as guilty as Carlisle, only his last minute betrayal of his sire merited him a little leniency and even with that the best he could hope for was a quick death. Bella met my eyes and nodded, she wanted it over, Edward dead, so she had time to go and recover the heads and bury them with their bodies. I wasted no time, simply attacked and Edward stood rigidly, he knew there was no point in fighting back, he was going to die and preferred a quick death to a slower more painful one. Again Bella dropped a match onto the body and turned to me,

"Let's go, it's almost over now."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Esme**

I had no idea what to do, I had just found out my husband was a monster and now I was a widow. If not for Marcus explanation, I would have felt guilty for surviving my mate's death but Carlisle lost any hold he had over me when I discovered what kind of monster he really was. I felt lost and alone, with no idea where to go or what to do and the thing that scared me most of all was the fear that the others might think I was guilty in some way. Surely I should have known something was wrong? Why didn't I feel that Carlisle wasn't the sweet, thoughtful, and considerate man he appeared. He was the devil incarnate and I had loved him all this time, believing the lie. I watched as Jasper's friends crowded around him and Bella. He was the true hero in all this and I could see why his friends were prepared to face the wrath of the Volturi to stand by him.

 **Bella**

I stood mute as Jasper thanked his friends and they slowly melted away. It was finally over and he and I could live as man and wife for real now, find somewhere and settle down, I wouldn't have to be afraid or hide anymore, I was free. As I thought this I saw Esme and the fear in her eyes, I knew that feeling and I understood she was afraid she might have lost her family because of Carlisle. Moving away from the small group that remained I approached her only to see her almost cringe. I smiled,

"I'm so glad you came Esme, that you stood up for me and I'm sorry I have shattered your world, your family, but I hope you don't feel too ill of me."

She stared at me aghast,

"You think I blame you for this? Oh, Bella, you opened my eyes to the wickedness in my husband, I should be thanking you and begging you not to feel ill of me."

I looked at Rose and Emmett who were approaching slowly,

"I don't think you have to worry Esme, you still have your family and I really hope that in time you might come to regard me as a part of that family."

She hugged me and I could feel her body shaking with emotion,

"I already do Bella, thank you."

Before she knew it she was surrounded by Rose, Emmett, and Jasper too, all reassuring her they still loved her and didn't blame her for anything Carlisle had done.

"I don't know what to do, I can't go back to that house, I don't want any reminders of Carlisle around me, they make me feel unclean."

"You could come stay with us for a while Esme."

The thoughtful invitation from Charlotte shocked her,

"Oh, I couldn't, besides I think I need my family, or what's left of it around me for a while."

"That's OK, we have a guest cottage and the house is large enough to accommodate everyone. If you like that is."

Esme looked at Rose who nodded, she too wanted to be away from thoughts of Carlisle and what he had done.

Jasper pulled me away from the others,

"Peter has offered to go with me and recover your family, I know you'll want to make the graves complete."

I swallowed feeling a mixture of loss and gratitude that my husband and his friend were willing to do this for me.

"It will give you a sense of closure Bella."

"I know and thank you. I should go with you, though, I don't want us to be separated again."

"Fair enough. Are you happy to accept Charlotte's invitation too? Or would you rather not be staying with the family? I understand either way."

I kissed him squeezing the hand he had placed in mine,

"We are a part of that family, Jasper. It's the only one I have now, of course, I accept."

 **Esme**

I was more than happy to leave shutting up the old house and organizing the storage of all the goods to Jasper. I asked him to sell it, along with all the other houses Carlisle owned, I wanted nothing that would remind me of him. The money could go into the bank for now until I felt able to think about buying somewhere new. I asked him to arrange for the sale of Isle Esme too unless anyone else wanted it, I certainly didn't and I was relieved when Rose and Emmett told me to go ahead and sell. Peter's idea of dropping a nuclear warhead on it was tempting but a little too drastic even for me in my present frame of mind! For now, I needed my family and some time to reflect on what I wanted for myself.

 **Bella**

We promised Esme we would be back soon and flew back to take care of business. Darius arranged all the paperwork that enabled us to have the graves reopened and the final parts of my only other family reunited. I have no idea what he told the authorities but there was no fuss and I stood with Jasper one side and Peter the other to say my final goodbyes at their graves which now had their own markers. I bowed my head remembering all the good times and the love they had shown me. Hoping they knew I was safe and happy and had finally taken revenge on the man who killed them.

"I know you are listening from the heavens above. There's nothing that I value more than your love. No matter where I am or what I am doing, your memories will always keep me smiling. I miss you both."

As the evening crept over us we turned and walked out of the cemetery but I knew my mom and Grandpa walked beside me and would continue to do so as long as I lived, watching over me as they had in life.

Now I could think about the future and my life with Jasper and the family.

"You don't have to stay with Esme you know. She won't love you any less if you decide that you want a home of our own, some privacy."

I smiled, he was right, Esme wouldn't but I felt that I would be hurting her if we left and she was the last person I wanted to hurt, she had been so good to me, so kind, almost a mother.

"I know but it feels right. Do you understand that? I can't really explain it...I guess, I like the feeling of belonging to a family."

"You already do Bella. You belong to the Whitlocks and a more illustrious lineage you couldn't hope for."

I laughed at Peter's words, he had been very quiet so far and I wondered what he was thinking about. Did he regret Charlotte's offer? The fact Esme and the others had accepted it?

"Thank you for that and I do appreciate it. Are you OK with us all descending on your home Peter?"

"Sure, it means more help with the horses and mucking out the stables. Besides with that asshole gone the Cullens will be far more bearable."

"Which particular asshole would that be Peter?"

"All the fuckers, Eddie the Asshole, the demented pixie and, of course, the biggest shitbag of them all Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I always said there was something wrong about those three. You remember Major?"

Jasper rolled his eyes with a long-suffering look,

"How could I ever forget? You never ceased telling me."

We called at the offices of a tame lawyer Jasper knew and arranged for the sale of all the Cullen properties with the exception of Isle Esme, he would handle that himself. It seemed Esme had already been in contact with him and he handed us a new set of papers for her, Esme Whitlock. She had obviously wanted to cut all ties with Carlisle as quickly as possible. The fact that she wanted to take Jasper's last name had him projecting his pride and excitement for a minute and it was Emmett who had to tell him to "reel it in!"

"Mrs. Cullen just told me that Dr. Cullen was deceased and asked me to change her name. She didn't give me any details so I assume you will Mr. Jasper."

The look Peter gave the lawyer made me smile but him go white with fear while Jasper just stared at him,

"A death certificate with Dr. Cullen's name on it won't be a problem I assume?"

"No, no, of course not, but I will need a place and cause of death."

"A broken neck, you can choose where, it doesn't really matter."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Charlotte**

I wasn't quite sure how it would work out, what was left of the Cullen family staying at our place. Peter could be awkward if he put his mind to it but I think Esme and then the other two taking The Major's surname to him cut them off from Carlisle and made them a part of our family instead. The invitation had been meant as a short term measure to help Esme over the shock and grief and allow them all time to make a decision about what they were going to do. Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the guest house which gave them some privacy while Esme preferred to be close to us which was something of a surprise, however, I think the fact that Bella and The Major were also staying may have had something to do with her decision. She felt Bella was another daughter and did her best to try making amends for Carlisle's sins but she soon found out that Bella loved her and didn't blame her for any of his actions.

After six months Peter suddenly called a mass meeting and when he refused to tell me why I started to panic. Was he going to tell them all to find somewhere else to live? Somehow I doubted it, he had got on really well with Emmett who was as juvenile as himself. The two of them were constantly pulling pranks on anyone who let their guard down for more than a few seconds. He seemed to get on OK with Rose although the two of them didn't have that much to do with each other. It was Esme I wasn't so sure about, Peter always seemed to eye her with suspicion although he was never discourteous. I had the feeling he was scared she might suddenly ask him if he had washed behind his ears or tidied his bedroom!

It came as something as a shock when he asked Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett if they intended staying long term. At first his words were misinterpreted, they thought it was a sarcastic way of telling them they had outstayed their welcome but seeing their faces he understood and explained what he really meant.

"Listen, I never had a family, well except Charlotte and The Major and to be truthful I never wanted one, at least I thought I never wanted one, but having you all here has proved to me I was wrong. I don't know about Char, but I'd like it if you stayed permanently. We can extend the house or build a couple of log cabins in the meadow. Yeah, that might be best, then everyone has a bolt hole if they need one."

There wasn't a moment's hesitation, everyone thought it was a great idea and I could see Esme was touched by his words. He nodded,

"Right then, I guess we should leave the designing of the cabins to Esme, seeing as how she's the artistic one, we guys can do the building work, shouldn't take too long."

"You'll need planning permission Peter."

He stared at Esme,

"Permission to build on my own fucking land? I don't think so."

I shook my head in warning, hoping Peter wouldn't notice,

"I'm sure we can sort out anything that's necessary darlin'."

He shot me a suspicious glare but carried on with his idea. He'd even drawn a map showing where he thought the cabins could be built, my mate thinking about anyone other than me and The Major was unheard of and I was proud of him and his warm-hearted attitude to Esme and the others.

Everyone was soon involved in the planning, these cabins were going to be luxurious indeed and Emmett was excited about the construction work involved. He even suggested doing an evening class for the electrical wiring until Rose reminded him she already had a certificate in wiring.

"Remember I took the classes so I could rewire the house after your first temper tantrum?"

He looked a little shamefaced as Esme related the tale of Emmett's struggle to learn self-control which had cost her several walls and part of a roof as well as new glazing, plumbing, and wiring. Of course, Peter found the whole tale highly amusing but I could see Emmett working out how he could get his own back on my husband, things would never be dull or boring with the two of them around!

Within a week, Esme had the plans drawn up and with a little of Darius' magic we got all the permits in days and were able to start the construction within a month. It certainly kept the guys busy while we females put our heads together on the interior designs. Rosalie and Emmett wanted rustic, chunky furniture, a huge bedroom and master bath, a games room and a gym although why Emmett needed a gym when he had forests and mountains on our doorstep I didn't quite get.

"It's best not to ask Charlotte, just go along with him although this is less a log cabin house and more an old medieval hall in size!"

Bella's ideal was less grand, she wanted small and cozy, more like a cottage than a cabin. Other than a hearth she had no wishes, happy to trust us to give her something she would love. She spent most of her time with The Major and it was beautiful to see how tender and loving they were with each other. He was a different man around her, any trace of Maria's Major long gone. Esme was in her element, she had opted to stay with us planning an extension to the house which both Peter and I heartily agreed with, she wasn't ready to be on her own just yet.

Rose and Emmett held a house warming party and were eager to show off their new hot tub which luckily was large enough to hold us all. Poor Bella's face, when she was told neither Emmett nor Peter were wearing anything, was a picture but Esme took pity on her, scolding them and assuring her that both were decently covered.

"Besides Bella, I can assure you that neither of them has anything to talk about."

Bella burst into laughter as both the guys complained loudly, wanting to know what Esme was basing that comment on.

"Boys, when you have been around as long as I have you soon learn that those who brag the most are compensating for a lack of something."

An offer to show her that they were not lacking in any department was met by horrified complaints from the rest of us.

"Please, leave a little to the imagination guys. I don't think I could cope with the disappointment."

Of course, Esme's comment was a red rag to a bull and both Emmett and Peter stripped off swinging their trunks over their heads but fortunately for poor Bella, stayed in the tub!

Luckily Bella and The Major decided against a house warming when they moved in but both were over the moon with their new home. Bella's eyes sparkled with excitement and I could tell that Esme had thought long and hard to make sure it was warm and cozy, a real home where Bella could feel secure and comfortable. As for The Major, well so long as Bella was happy, he was. The extension took a little longer but Esme had gone for a more modern interior, lots of chrome and glass with vibrant colors everywhere, nothing like the pastel colors Carlisle had always preferred. Unbeknownst to us, Peter had sent photographs of all the new homes to a design magazine, entering them in a competition which Esme won. The photographs appeared in the magazine alongside an interview with Esme which restarted her career as an interior designer, something she loved, making other people happy.

If we had known what that would bring! Esme worked from home most of the time but occasionally she would have to travel and meet clients. Sometimes Rose went with her, sometimes Bella and I did although Bella found it stressful being away from her mate for too long. I guess it would take her a long time to relax knowing she was safe and no one would take him away from her. Life had been hard for Bella since birth so trust and relaxation didn't come easily. As Esme's fame spread she received commissions from further and further away but she never traveled to Europe, she didn't want to be anywhere near Italy. When she was home it was difficult to remember the quiet, motherly woman I had first known although she wasn't any older than me when I thought about it, a young woman so why shouldn't she have fun like the rest of us?

We girls started going to line dancing classes in a local bar and found ourselves being chatted up by the young guys. Bella would always flash her wedding ring and stay close to Rosalie but Esme would often flirt with one of them and when Bella pointed this out Rosalie just smiled and commented that Esme was the only one of us who was single so she could flirt if she wanted to. I'm not sure Bella had thought about that before but she relaxed a little and I have to say I liked to see Esme being a carefree young woman, why shouldn't she? She had been under Carlisle's thumb way too long and now she was blossoming as herself.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Esme**

I hadn't felt this alive in years, I was an unattached woman, doing a job I loved and getting paid handsomely for it. Young men wanted to flirt with me and it made me feel young and beautiful. The family, all of them, were behind me all the way and life was good. Then I got the call that changed everything, a John Harley wanted me to refurbish his offices which were in Boulder so no long flights. It would be nice to be working closer to home, I hated hotel rooms, they made me feel lonely even when one or more of the family came along.

I hadn't asked what he did, just an address, I liked to come to a new project knowing as little as possible so I could view it with an unbiased eye. I was surprised to find it was the offices of a private Social Work Agency. John met me personally and took me through to his office which was smaller than I expected when I looked at it but the first thing that struck me was his eyes, they were a deep blue and sparkled. His curly hair was a dark brown and he had that stubble that was all the fashion these days. His face reminded me a little of the actor George Clooney and I had always had a soft spot for him!

He pulled out a chair for me and took his place opposite but not the other side of the desk which was nice. When he started talking I detected a slight Irish brogue and when I commented on it, he told me his mother had come over from Ireland to work and fell in love with an American.

"Well, this office looks freshly decorated so I'm a little confused Mr. Harley."

"It's John. May I call you Esme?"

I smiled,

"Of course."

"Well Esme, I have an admission to make. We are a relatively new company and I did think that it would make a good impression if my office looked good but I've been thinking, the clients we have don't spend time in my office but in the interview suites so they should be relaxing and comfortable."

"I see, can I ask what kind of clients you have?"

"Mainly we do work for courts and hospitals plus a little overspill from the public sector. We assess clients, families, to see their needs or collect evidence for court cases. We also have work from hospitals, again assessing patients with mental health issues or drug and alcohol problems. It's varied."

"It sounds like it. Well, perhaps I should see these interview suites and then I can go away and draw up some idea's for you to look at."

When I left John two hours later I felt as if I were floating, he was gorgeous and I had to admit I had fallen for him just a little. It took a while to pick myself up and start thinking logically again and I decided to throw myself into the work knowing it would occupy my mind and drive the image of his face from my memory. When I got home Rose, Charlotte and Bella were the only ones there, the guys having gone to pick up a surprise for us.

"Well, did you get the job?"

I nodded smiling a little when I realized that John hadn't even asked how much it was likely to cost only when could I start.

"Yes, I got it and it's urgent so I suppose I should get started."

Once alone I got out my sketch pad and went on the internet to check out some ideas already rolling around in my head but his face kept popping up and distracting me. I started looking at the clock and realized I had been sitting here for over an hour and hadn't done a single thing. Then I heard Emmett's latest toy drive up, it was even bigger than his old truck if that were possible! I stared at the heap in the back, what on earth had they got now? I wasn't going to get anything done for a while so I shut my laptop down and ran out to the yard in time to hear Charlotte's question,

"A swimming pool? Peter, there's a creek only a mile away, why do we need a swimming pool?"

"We thought it would be fun. We'll put it between the cabins and build a changing room, the full works. It's gonna be fun, sides I've always wanted one of those floating crocodiles and you can't have that in the creek."

"Go south, you can have the real thing."

Peter scowled at Charlotte's retort and then carried on unloading the truck.

We girls went out to hunt that evening, I knew they did it for me so I wouldn't feel the odd one out and I appreciated their kindness but I hoped one day I would find love again, hopefully with a man who wasn't a monster this time. Of course, it didn't take long for Rosalie to worm out of me everything about John Harley, including the fact he was good looking and had deep blue eyes.

"So, you like him."

"Yes, I like him. He's a client, he's paying for my work, my expertise."

"Have you started work yet?"

"No, I was thinking about it when the guys got back. A swimming pool? We really need to find them something to occupy them."

"Thinking about it or him Esme? I suggested they start raising and training horses again so I'm hoping it might get them thinking."

I was relieved that vampires didn't blush and tried to deflect her attention.

"Horses? I know Peter and Jasper like horses but what about Emmett? I thought he was scared of horses Rose?"

It worked, for now, but I knew I hadn't heard the last about John, I had to be careful not to give Charlotte anything else to get her teeth into. The following week I found myself making excuses to visit the offices and talk to John who always seemed to make time for me. We talked a lot and not only about the refurbishment. I found out he liked hiking and swimming, that he was single and his mother and father were both dead, the result of a gas explosion which happened on a holiday in France.

"I wondered if perhaps you would like to go for a drink one evening Esme if you aren't busy that is?"

I was stumped, what could I say? I'd love to but I only drink blood? That would kill any relationship stone dead but I didn't know how to get out of it so I agreed hoping one of the others would get me out of the hole. When I told them Rose suggested I invite John here instead.

"We could have a barbecue, that way it's easy to pretend to eat and drink."

I wasn't sure I was ready to introduce John to everyone and I wasn't at all sure he would want to come but it was the best suggestion so I rang him to explain the date he chose was the same date the family was getting together for a barbecue. He sounded disappointed and jumped at the suggestion he might like to join us. I'd told him that I was living with my sisters and brothers on a ranch and he was intrigued.

Before the barbecue, I had Emmett and Peter swear they wouldn't try any tricks on John or make any remarks that would embarrass either of us, it was the best I could do and I just hoped it was enough. I needn't have worried, he came and enjoyed himself and they behaved. He told me he had always wanted brothers and sisters but he was an only child. You are so lucky and you all get on so well. When I hear stories of siblings it's usually hell on earth with fights and rivalries. I glanced from Peter to Emmett,

"Oh, we have that too, trust me. They are on best behavior tonight."

He nodded laughing and took my hand pulling me away from the others to thank me for a wonderful evening.

"Next time perhaps we can be alone. Do you think they trust me now they've met me?"

His question puzzled me until it dawned on me that he was under the impression the others had made me invite him here to vet him.

"I'm sure they do and I would like to see you again."

The others left us alone to say goodnight and he kissed me hesitantly,

"You are a very special woman Esme Whitlock, I'm so glad I called you and not another designer."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Bella**

Life was good here on the ranch and I began to relax knowing I was finally safe. Everyone was interested in Esme's new boyfriend John who had seemed a nice enough guy when I met him at the barbecue. Of course, being a human was a disadvantage because if Esme was falling for him big time as both Rosalie and Charlotte suspected then she would have to let him in on her secret sooner or later and then he had to decide if he was prepared to become a vampire in order to stay with her. I'd asked them what would happen if he turned her down but they just shrugged,

"He won't, not if she asks him because believe me if Esme decides to tell him then she will be sure that he is the one."

"I'd like to see her happy Rose, she deserves it after everything she's been through.

Over the next three months Esme began spending more and more time with John, often they went hiking or to the cinema but he came here a few times too and he just seemed to fit like he belonged. Although he was much more serious than Emmett or Peter he got on well with both of them and he and Jasper found a common interest in history, well the history of warfare to be more specific. John was always pleasant to us girls but I could see he had eyes only for Esme and once she finished the office refurbishment he invited us all to the official opening to meet his staff.

Emmett and Peter couldn't go, they had a mare ready to foal and Charlotte stayed too but Rosalie came along with Jasper and myself to see Esme's handiwork. As soon as we entered we could tell it had been a huge success. Everyone was praising her work and Esme stood with John beaming at the good comments. One of John's friends approached her during the evening to ask if she would consult on his new office block, a much bigger project than this and she promised to contact him in the next few days. I was happy to see her looking content, she had been sad and down hearted for too long.

Rose came over with a huge smile on her face, and we could tell she had something she was dying to tell us.

"Guess what. John has asked Esme to redesign his house in the city and she accepted. Now, what could that mean?"

I wasn't sure I understood, it was what she did, what she loved to do, but Jasper grinned.

"Looks like we might have a new family member before long."

"Can you feel it? Does he feel the same way about her?"

"Yes Rose, he does. I'm just wondering who will break first."

Esme declined a lift home with us as John had offered to drive her to take a look at the site of his friend's new office block and bring her home afterward. How she had managed to keep her secret all this time as she was getting very close to John I had no idea but I seriously doubted she could keep it up much longer. The next day she was full of idea's for the new commission she knew she would be handed but more than that she looked a little coy. Charlotte explained later that Esme had asked her if it would be OK for John to stay over some time.

"We told her it's her suite, her boyfriend, she could do whatever she wanted although I think Peter's dirty laugh as he agreed might have embarrassed her a little."

"Well, I think it's good that she's found someone. I just hope everything goes well for her."

If only I had known what was going to happen I would have kept my big mouth shut!

We had no idea John was staying the night it happened, he and Esme had gone out to a concert, a rock band that I know she would never have admitted to liking when she was married to Carlisle. Emmett and Rose were visiting the Denali family and the four of us remaining went hunting. It was late when we got back and Jasper and I went straight to our cabin, the lights were all out in the house so we assumed the others weren't back yet and then suddenly we heard running feet and Jasper shot to the door throwing it open just in time for Esme to rush through, her face showed her panic and on her lips I saw red and smelled blood. My first thought was that she had attacked a human by accident and then it hit me, that human was probably John.

She started to speak but the words were coming out much too fast even for us to understand so I took her hands and guided her to the couch pushing her down and kneeling before her.

"Esme, calm down and speak slowly. What has happened?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself and spoke more slowly but the tone was no less urgent.

"Jasper you have to help me. We were...and I don't know what made me do it but I bit John. Not enough to change him I think but he was bleeding and the scent of it made me panic."

It was easy to fill in the gap, Esme was wearing a bathrobe and nothing else!

"Stay with Bella. Is he in your suite?"

She nodded and we watched as Jasper sped out so fast he was nothing more than a blur even to us.

 **Jasper**

I could smell the blood before I reached the house and didn't bother going through the interior. I jumped up into the old oak tree and from there sprang into Esme's open window. The scent of human blood filled the air and my mouth began to water but I forced the thirst down and went through to the bedroom. John lay on the bed, Esme had lost control and attempted to mark her mate but the scent of his blood at the site of the bite had upset her so much she just ran.

I lifted him up checking the wound and realized she hadn't injected much venom. He needed a lot more venom in his body if he wasn't to suffer needlessly through a prolonged transformation. Sinking my teeth into his wrists and femoral arteries I pumped in as much venom as I could then wrapped him tightly in a blanket as he began to thrash around which was a good sign, my venom was affecting his body already.

Not long after I heard a car draw up and knew Peter and Charlotte were back. Knowing the house was full of the scent of human blood I shouted for them to go to our place where the girls would explain the situation but of course, Peter took no notice at all and turned up at my side a few seconds later.

"Charlotte went to speak to Bella. So, I guess Esme couldn't wait any longer."

He noticed my gaze,

"Fuck Major, don't you trust me after all this time? I've already hunted, besides it would be bad form to kill Esme's mate, a guest in my own home."

"Yes, it would Peter, you just remember that."

"How'd it happen? Or do I need to ask? Looks like someone decided to mark their mate forgetting in the excitement that he was still human. Why didn't she just ask one of us to change him for her? She might have known she wouldn't have the self-control to do it herself."

"I think it was an accident, in the heat of the moment."

He grinned,

"Oh boy, she'll never hear the end of this."

"Not from you she won't, no."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Esme**

I had feared I might have lost John through my own stupidity, I could have killed him and only Jasper's quick action saved his life for me. I had waited as he went through the change each scream like a spear through my heart. I tried to imagine my life without him but it was a bleak picture and a lonely one. The girls tried to keep my spirits up but it was just so hard to wait fearing the worst. How could he ever forgive me for what I had done to him? The closer it came to the time he would wake to his new life the more terrified I became and, in the end, I ran, coward that I am.

Taking one of the horses for company I rode down to the creek sitting on the bank and remembering the day many years ago, the last time I had felt this wretched. I had contemplated throwing myself in the river then when I heard my husband was coming home. He was a monster too, perhaps I only attracted monsters, after all, both my first and second husbands had been evil in their own ways. Perhaps I didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind as John but to lose him through my own actions would be a pain I wasn't sure I could bear.

When I heard running footsteps I tensed but I didn't turn around, I was too scared. Strong arms wrapped around me and I tensed, I knew that scent, it was John.

"Esme, I looked for you when I opened my eyes and you weren't there. Jasper explained everything to me, he said you felt guilty and scared. I felt terrified when I found you gone, something inside me pulled me here to find you. There's so much going on in my head right now, I want to scream and hit things, I want to kill everyone but Jasper says that will pass. My throat is on fire and that too is driving me crazy and the only thing that is keeping me from going crazy is the thought of you. I need you, Esme, I love you and I know I can get through this if you help me, please?"

I turned into his embrace and saw the truth of his words in his eyes then noticed Jasper and Peter standing just inside then trees. They had followed him to check on me and once Jasper felt the love that flowed between us he nodded and walked forward but stopped a few yards away so as not to upset John.

"Can you manage Esme? We thought it might be better if you showed John how to hunt but we'll trail along, just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

John tensed but I soothed him with some quiet words, explaining that he had no need to distrust Jasper or Peter, that they were the best people to help him cope with life as a newborn.

"Why?"

"That's not my story to tell but I'm sure you'll hear it at some point. For now, let's see what we can do about that thirst."

"Let me just get this straight. I'm now a vampire and I drink blood?"

"Yes."

"Fresh blood? Like straight from the throat type fresh? Dracula-like fresh?"

"Well, sort of. Did Jasper tell you we live on animal blood?"

"Yeah but I thought he was kidding. Esme, I don't think I can do this, not drink blood, even animal blood."

I could see something else occur to him,

"When you say animal blood are we talking like squirrels and rabbits? Cute little furry critters? Because I'm telling you now I had a pet rabbit and I am not eating one of Thumper's great-grandchildren."

I saw Peter and Jasper exchange an amused grin but tried to keep a straight face.

"Don't worry John, it will come naturally once you scent your prey."

"Prey? The very word makes me feel sick. Can't I try a glass of milk instead?"

Deciding showing him would be better than trying to explain I took his hand and started to run knowing a spot there were always deer or bears. Once he scented prey he sped up dropping my hand and accelerating away from us.

"Don't worry Esme, it'll come to him and there are no humans close so he's safe enough. Give him some space, everything is so new and confusing."

I nodded knowing Jasper was right but still anxious for my mate.

 **John**

I didn't have the faintest idea what I was doing, was this some crazy nightmare? Had someone slipped me some kind of drug? Maybe this was all a bad trip or a nightmare. Vampires didn't really exist and Esme Whitlock certainly wasn't a blood-drinking monster. I stopped dead seeing a huge bear swing round to face me and wondered what the hell to do. I could smell an aroma that had my mouth watering and crouched instinctively ready to pounce when I heard it in my head, a cry for mercy. Somehow I was hearing the bears thoughts. It had newborn cubs close by and was terrified I was going to kill her and leave them to die all alone. This really freaked me out and I froze again watching the bear amble away into the trees. How was I going to explain that to the others? As I thought about this a deer wandered across the clearing and without conscious thought I attacked. It was only as I drained the last of its blood that I heard a voice again. The deer was old and afraid, it had been turned out of the herd and almost welcomed death which made me feel a whole lot better about my actions. Deciding to keep this particular weirdness to myself I waited for the others to catch up.

 **Esme**

It was hard for John who had always been a kind and gentle person, he couldn't get to grips with his rage and the blood lust that both excited and horrified him. He found hunting animals extremely stressful although he couldn't explain why so Jasper helped him as much as he could by siphoning off some of the rage and thirst but it was a long hard battle, much like Emmett's, and I think Emmett telling him tales of his own newborn phase helped John understand he wasn't such a monster after all. But by the end of the first year, he had stopped flying into a rage after hunting and became more like the old human John I had first fallen in love with.

 **John**

I'd heard about gifts, Jasper and Peter both had them, so did Charlotte and Emmett had his strength so I guess talking to animals wasn't so strange after all. I had kept it a secret because it was the only thing I had that was mine any longer. I know I had Esme but being a vampire was all new to me and I was still finding it difficult. I knew all about being human, I'd had years to learn but being a vampire was frankly doing my head in! Of course Peter didn't help, every opportunity he got he would embarrass Esme with questions about how I got bitten.

"You feeling a little peckish were you?"

Or

"Passion's a pain in the neck sometimes isn't it John?"

I tried asking him to tone it down but I found that just made things worse!

I loved Esme so much it hurt sometimes and finally took the plunge asking her if she would marry me even though we were living together at the ranch anyhow. When she said yes it made me the happiest man alive, or dead, or whatever! I had asked what they had told my friends, after all, I must have been missed only to find I had missed my own funeral! Jasper and his various friends had arranged a boating accident and it seems my body was never recovered, hence, the strict instructions not to venture out during the day unless I stayed close to the house. I wondered what my friends would say if I walked into our local bar now?

As soon as they found out about our engagement, I'd had to get Esme's ring online, I couldn't go shopping, mind apart from giving my old pals a heart attack I would probably have given in to my thirst and had a snack, they took over all the arrangements for the wedding. I hadn't even been sure vampires got married when I asked Esme. The only thing I kept to myself was my present for Esme. That was a private venture, I wanted it to be a surprise and with Peter's big mouth it was best to keep them all in the dark.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Esme**

I had no idea what to expect for my wedding day, Rosalie and Bella were organizing things, including the guys while Charlotte concentrated on my dress. I wanted something simple and elegant at first but both she and John thought we should go for something a little more crazy and unusual which confused me and then she came across a photograph of a dress and showed it to me. I fell in love with it and they planned the whole day around this. For the first time in ages, I thought about Carlisle and our wedding, it had been formal and slightly intimidating as he wanted to show me off to his friends and there were a lot of those, not strange considering how long he had lived. Edward had been his best man but I had no one to walk me down the aisle of the chapel in Italy he had hired for the occasion so his friends in the Volturi could attend. When he suggested Aro walk me down the aisle I could have screamed. I didn't know him only of his reputation but it seemed to mean a lot to Carlisle so he got his wish.

This time, I had two men offering their arm in place of my father, Emmett, and Jasper and I couldn't choose so I was relieved when John asked Emmett to be his best man. We weren't going to worry about the bridesmaid thing, there weren't many guests and none that needed impressing. I heard that Eleazar and Carmen might travel down and was relieved that the girls weren't coming with them. I couldn't have relaxed knowing Tanya and her sisters were ogling John. Other than this the only thing I knew was that the wedding ceremony would be conducted somewhere outside but on the ranch. John stayed close to me as if scared I might change my mind but nothing could have been further from my mind. I loved him so much it hurt sometimes. He had asked me where I would like to go for our honeymoon and laughed when I told him I didn't care so long as we were together so he decided to surprise me. I trusted him, after all, he knew about Carlisle, I could hardly keep that a secret from him so he wouldn't take me to a tropical island or Europe.

When the day arrived I felt like a frightened school girl and the other girls found that hilarious. The laughter died down once they saw the dress that Charlotte had kept hidden so well. It had a tight bodice of white satin sewn all over with leaves in emerald and brown silk and the skirt was also white satin and close fitting but the overskirt was made of lace and ribbon flowers that trailed the ground around me and on my head I wore a circlet of fresh wild flowers that someone had been out to pick this morning, they were still beaded with a little dew. Bella handed me a small posy of the same flowers wrapped by a cream silk ribbon and looking at myself in the mirror I gasped, I looked like a woodland princess! Jasper arrived soon after wearing his uniform and looking every inch the dashing princely brother. Followed by Bella, Charlotte, and Rosalie all in simple dresses of emerald he escorted me out of the house and I saw our path lit by glass jars bearing candles as the sun was going down. Nailed to the first tree was a rustic plank and burned into the wood was a simple phrase,

"And so the adventure begins."

I smiled as Jasper informed me that Peter was responsible for that little touch thinking it could have been so much worse! When we entered the small clearing I saw John turn to look at me and a wide grin spread across his face. To my horror, I saw Peter standing in the place of the minister but it was far too late to turn and run so I just shot him a warning look which of course was water off a duck's back to him but he acted impeccably. As we spoke our short vows I heard the birds beginning to roost for the night and felt, like them, that I was home.

John turned and kissed me before everyone started to applaud then he whistled and the most beautiful white mare walked out of the shadows her back draped in emerald satin and stopped before us.

"I wanted to give you something special as a wedding present my beautiful wife. This is Spirit, she's for you."

I held out my hand but the mare just looked at it then John spoke,

"Say hello to your mistress Spirit."

To my delight and the astonishment of the others the mare bent her knee to bow to me.

"Do you think your mistress is pretty?"

The mare nodded her head then stretched out and kissed my hand.

I knew Jasper and Peter especially were dying to know John's secret with horses and eventually he admitted he too had a gift. If he chose to, he could communicate with animals, not always but often and he had spoken to Spirit to teach her those tricks to please me.

"So? Are you ready for your honeymoon my beautiful bride?"

I nodded, my eyes filled with tears of joy I could not shed.

"Spirit."

The horse knelt down for me to mount her and then stood once more as another horse joined us, a bay stallion which John introduced as Nutmeg.

He whistled again and the two horse started walking slowly away from our family and friends.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we might camp out under the stars tonight and after that...who knows my love?"

 **Aro Volturi**

We got the news soon after the wedding had taken place, it had been a rustic affair nothing like the ceremony when she married our friend Carlisle but then perhaps that was only to be expected. I thought it might be a nice touch to send a gift, show we approved of the marriage and asked Alice to choose something from the treasury as she knew Esme best. Of course, it also gave me the opportunity to rub salt into wounds. Had she acted differently she could have been there organizing everything, something she loved to do. I had Chelsea release her for a day so the pain of her situation would be felt more keenly as she hunted among our treasures for the gift. By the time she returned with a set of simple gold and crystal goblets I could see the pain in her eyes and knew she had been suffering. As she left Chelsea once more ensnared her and she was my compliant little guard once more.

There was one other visit I felt I should make and, this time, I took Caius with me. Not because he wanted to visit Carlisle but simply to see his suffering. Myself? I wondered how long it would take him to lose his mind shut away in that casket underground. Felix accompanied us and took down the casket from the stone ledge on which it rested. It was very quiet in this particular room, hundreds of feet below ground and furthest from any corridors or storerooms that were in frequent use. I nodded and he took the keys from Caius and myself and fitted them into the locks turning them with a snapping sound. We had decided a double locked casket would be more secure, we didn't want any sympathizers trying to steal Carlisle's head away and put him out of his misery.

Placing his hands around the head Felix lifted it out of the casket and placed it on the ledge.

We waited as Carlisle's eyes opened slowly flickering as they tried to focus then he recognized me and hope flared in his eyes. So, he was not insane yet!

His mouth opened and a voice rusty from disuse but still recognizable spoke.

"Have you changed your mind? Am I to be executed finally?"

"No Carlisle, your sentence was for eternity, but I do have some news for you. It seems your ex-wife has found a new love."

"Esme? I thought she might plead for clemency on my behalf."

Caius laughed and it echoed around the chamber.

"Clemency? She was the one who wanted you to rot in hell for all eternity you fool."

We both saw the pain cross his eyes at these words.

"I'm afraid Esme has a new husband. She married a few days ago and it seems they are very happy, let's hope he doesn't disappoint her like you did Carlisle."

I signaled Felix who picked up the head and placed it back in the casket, the chamber echoing to his screams which were cut off as the lid of the casket slammed shut, his horror locked within the box with him for all eternity.

 **THE END**

 **Just to let everyone know I am going to be out of action for about ten days, having an operation. I hope to be posting again in a fortnight. Thanks Jules xx**


End file.
